Lost in blue brightness
by Alexise-me
Summary: Edward ne pensait pas retrouver sa fille adoptive 12 ans après l'avoir abandonnée, pour sa sécurité. Celle-ci ne semble pas se rappeler de lui et pourtant, elle voudrait l'énerver qu'elle ne s'y prendrait pas mieux. Elle souffre de cet abandon et est bien trop rancunière pour leur bien à tous. BxE; OCxPaul
1. Prologue

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

/!\ Le résumé est susceptible d'être modifié.

**NdA : **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire. Les chapitres sont plus irréguliers dans leur longueur, ça varie entre 5 et 10 pages.

Seul le prologue sera du point de vue externe.

Pour les couples : ce sera du Bella-Edward et du Paul / OC

Pour les autres, ce sera comme d'habitude.

**Prologue**

_Il y a six mois – pov Externe_

Il en avait vu des choses pendant son existence mais ça... il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment une telle scène pouvait avoir été créée.

Edward était parti chasser avec Carlisle et après s'être rassasiés, ils avaient voulu faire une petite course même si le vainqueur serait forcément Edward, il était le plus rapide. Ils avaient rapidement parcouru une centaine de kilomètres avant d'être stoppés par une odeur qui leur était si familière : celle du sang, en quantité non négligeable d'après les effluves qui les avaient transpercés.

Ils étaient vite arrivés sur les lieux et avaient découvert une scène d'horreur. Devant eux, dans ce village en plein cœur de la forêt, s'étendaient une quarantaine de corps sans vie, baignés dans le sang.

« Ce n'est pas possible, s'étrangla Carlisle, effaré par ce qu'il voyait.

Même les enfants n'avaient pas été épargnés, ça avait été un véritable carnage. Edward avait coupé sa respiration par peur de succomber à la soif, même s'il venait de se nourrir. Les deux hommes étaient des vampires et bien qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal, l'odeur du sang humain leur était bien plus alléchante.

Edward entendit le son caractéristique d'un petit cœur qui bat, Carlisle était si préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce bruit.

Edward se dirigea vers la plus grande des cabanes qui composaient ce village, le cœur venait visiblement de l'intérieur. Carlisle se rendit alors compte de la présence d'un survivant quand il vit celui qu'il considérait comme son fils s'approcher d'une cabane en bois.

Au moment où Edward allait pousser la porte, un rugissement trancha le silence de cet endroit lugubre et le stoppa dans son élan. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'animal et aperçut dans l'ombre des arbres, une panthère au pelage noir dont les yeux bleu foncé semblaient rompre l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que la panthère ne recule pour disparaître dans le noir.

Edward ne se préoccupa plus de l'animal et poussa la porte en bois.

La cabane était une unique et grande pièce faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies déjà bien entamées. Dans un coin, se trouvait un espace cuisine, dans un autre, le coin chambre avec deux matelas à même le sol, un de deux places et l'autre plus petit. L'angle opposé au coin cuisine était caché par un système de rideaux et de paravent cachant la bassine qu'ils utilisaient pour se laver.

Mais tout ça, ce ne fut pas ce qu'Edward remarqua en premier. Au milieu de cette grande pièce, une petite fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un an et demi était assise et tenait une peluche représentant un chat dans ses mains.

Elle avait de fins cheveux bruns qui ondulaient vers les pointes, ils étaient courts dû à son jeune âge. Elle regardait Edward de ses yeux bleu marine remplis de questions qu'elle ne pouvait formuler.

Certains vampires avaient un don et Edward faisait partie de ceux-là, il était télépathe. Les pensées des enfants si jeunes étaient tout aussi facile à capter que celles des plus grands mais plus difficiles à décrypter puisqu'il n'y avait pas de mots sur les images. Images qui pouvaient souvent ne rien vouloir dire. Mais cette petite fille, était différente des autres enfants qu'il avait pu croiser, différente de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à présent : il ne captait pas ses pensées. Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à trouver un enfant inconscient, puisqu'il entendait un cœur sans en entendre les pensées.

Carlisle était resté sur le pas de la porte, il observait la scène, prêt à agir si Edward perdait le contrôle. Edward sourit à la petite tout en s'approchant lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il s'arrêta devant elle et avant qu'il n'ait entamé un geste pour se mettre à sa hauteur, la petite lui tendit le chat d'une main. Il sourit, se baissa pour prendre la peluche et s'accroupit dans le même mouvement.

« C'est un très beau petit chat que tu as là, lui dit-il.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Edward l'examina, la fourrure de la peluche était noire sur une grande partie et blanche de son museau à son ventre. La queue du chat portait également ces deux couleurs. Il remarqua qu'une des pattes avant était déchirée. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur la petite, il vit de la tristesse dans son regard alors qu'elle fixait son chat.

« Oh, souffla-t-il, tu sais, je connais un bon docteur pour doudou. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra le soigner.

Edward fut étonné en voyant la petite tendre ses deux petits bras vers lui, lui demandant ainsi de la prendre contre lui. Sa nature de vampire effrayait inconsciemment les humains mais elle ne semblait pas en être troublée. Sans doute était-elle trop jeune pour que son instinct de survie ne fasse son œuvre.

Il la prit dans ses bras tout en se relevant et lui rendit sa peluche. Elle sourit et fit un bisou à sa peluche tandis qu'Edward se tournait vers Carlisle qui se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Même si leur famille s'évertuait à se tenir aussi proche des humains que possible, ils avaient pour devise de ne pas interférer dans les histoires humaines si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

S'il n'avait pas découvert la fillette, ils auraient sans doute rebroussé chemin et seraient rentré chez eux. Ils auraient, éventuellement, laissé un message anonyme à la police.

« Je vais voir s'il y a de quoi la faire manger, décida Carlisle.

_D'après la température des corps que j'ai pu examiner, le carnage a eu lieu très tôt ce matin, elle est sûrement restée toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi sans manger. _Pensa-t-il à l'intention d'Edward. _De plus, certains corps portent la marque d'une morsure, des corps vidés de leur sang, le village a été attaqué par un ou plusieurs vampires._

Edward hocha la tête. Si c'était là l'œuvre de leur espèce, il était hors de question de prévenir les autorités eux-même. Ils allaient devoir maquiller ça de façon à faire croire à une attaque animal.

Carlisle chercha quelque-chose dans les placards visiblement fabriqués à la main. L'odeur désagréable du poisson envahit la pièce lorsque Carlisle souleva le couvercle d'un pot. Le poisson avait dû être pêché la veille et patientait ici en attendant d'être cuit mais il n'y avait aucun appareil ménager, le village n'avait ni électricité ni eau courante. Ils devaient faire cuir les aliments à l'ancienne, avec un feu de camps. Carlisle trouva finalement une corbeille de fruits et entreprit de couper plusieurs bâtons de bananes que la petite pourrait manger.

Il tendit un morceau à la fillette mais elle regardait le bâton sans plus de conviction avant de reporter son attention sur autre chose.

« Essaye de lui donner, pour voir, proposa Carlisle.

Edward le lui proposa mais il n'eut pas plus de chance que son père.

« Allez, il faut manger, l'encouragea-t-il.

La petite le regarda, mima le même geste de succion qu'avait les nouveaux-nés quand ils avaient faim.

« Mh, je n'ai pas vu de biberons, il semblerait que cette petite soit encore allaitée au sein de façon exclusive.

« Mais elle est grande pour ça, non ? Questionna Edward.

« Ça se voit souvent dans certains villages de pays en voie de développement, l'allaitement maternelle est ce qui reste de moins cher donc les enfants sont allaités aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à leur 3-4 ans et commence à manger une nourriture diversifiée qu'à cette période.

Carlisle posa les autres bâtons de banane sur la table.

« Bon, souffla-t-il, tu vas rester avec elle, je vais acheter de quoi lui faire un biberon, en espérant qu'elle l'acceptera.

Edward hocha la tête et entreprit de trouver de quoi occuper la petite. Il remarqua un coffre en bois qu'il ouvrit mais il servait seulement à ranger les vêtements de la famille. Il remarqua une couverture rose à l'intérieur, dont il pouvait seulement voir la lettre A brodée dessus. Il posa la petite au sol et ouvrit la couverture, il put ainsi lire un nom de dessus, probablement le sien.

« Sasha, appela-t-il.

La petite leva son visage vers lui, il sourit.

« J'ai donc trouvé ton petit nom, Sasha, c'est très joli.

Quand Carlisle revint, il trouva son fils assis sur une chaise tandis que la petite faisait virevolter son chat devant elle. Il posa son sac de courses sur la table, en sortit un biberon encore dans son emballage et une petite bouteille de lait.

« Ce sera du lait froid mais je ne vois pas comment le chauffer, déclara Carlisle.

Quand il eut déballer le biberon, il y versa le lait de croissance, vissa la tétine et le tendit à Edward. Celui-ci le prit et le présenta à Sasha.

« Elle s'appelle Sasha, j'ai vu son nom sur la petite couverture et elle a l'air de se reconnaître quand on l'appelle ainsi.

Edward insista un peu avant que Sasha ne finisse par ouvrir les lèvres et téter au biberon. Il dut lui remettre plusieurs fois la tétine dans la bouche, Sasha ne devait pas apprécier le nouveau goût ou la température du lait à moins que ce ne soit la texture ou la forme de la tétine. Peut-être même tout cela combiné. Pendant qu'elle buvait son biberon, Carlisle prépara des affaires qu'il mit dans un sac à dos qu'il trouva dans un coin.

« J'ai acheté des couches jetables mais visiblement, elle porte des couches lavables, fit Carlisle en montrant un groupe de tissus à Edward.

« Les couches jetables sont plus pratiques, commenta Edward même s'il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien.

Carlisle approuva. Une fois le ventre de Sasha rempli, Edward glissa le biberon dans le sac préparé par Carlisle. Il laissa son père changer sa couche, Edward savait beaucoup de choses mais changer une couche, pas vraiment.

« Maintenant, il va falloir sortir sans qu'elle ne voit ce qu'il y a dehors, soupira Edward.

« Mets ta main devant ses yeux, conseilla Carlisle en lui tendant la petite.

Il fit ce que son père lui dit mais Sasha n'appréciait pas d'avoir la vue cachée, elle gesticulait pour voir à nouveau alors qu'Edward tentait de la garder en place sans lui faire de mal. Le corps de la petite cessa de bouger, semblant s'être évanouie.

« Merde, s'affola Edward.

« Du calme, Edward, elle dort.

« Tu es sûr ? Elle était bien réveillée, pourtant, contesta-t-il.

« Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais elle est visiblement en train de dormir.

Edward et Carlisle profitèrent du sommeil de Sasha pour sortir du village en direction de la ville la plus proche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser chez des inconnus, fit Edward au bout d'un moment.

Carlisle tapota l'épaule de son fils dans un geste réconfortant.

« Tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

« Je me suis curieusement attaché à elle, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer comment ni pourquoi.

« J'ai cru remarqué, oui, mais une petite fille au milieu d'une famille de vampires ? Ce n'est même pas imaginable.

« Elle vient de perdre ses parents, je n'ai pas le cœur à l'abandonner à mon tour.

« Je sais mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre... dis-toi qu'elle ne s'en souviendra pas, elle est trop jeune.

Edward regarda la petite emmitouflée dans la couverture brodée à son nom. Même s'il faisait étonnement chaud pour ce début d'avril, il avait préféré l'entourée de la couverture, son corps de vampire étant particulièrement froid.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la ville, Sasha se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le bruit d'un klaxon. Edward retira la couverture, la passa à Carlisle et la porta sur sa hanche pour l'asseoir contre lui. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, Edward pouvait voir qu'elle se posait des questions et il se doutait qu'elle ne soit jamais sortie de la forêt ni même de son village.

Il avait cette drôle d'impression, cette envie de la protéger... non, ce besoin de la protéger. Il baissa le regard pour la regarder, elle serrait son chat contre elle, son regard était concentré sur le chien qu'un passant promenait. Puis, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, elle le regarda à son tour. Elle avait encore ce regard rempli de questions, c'était une petite fille curieuse. Peut-être s'interrogeait-elle au sujet de cette étrange couleur qu'avaient les yeux d'Edward ? Des yeux sombres dans lesquels dansaient des reflets dorés.

Edward capta une des pensées de son père. Celui-ci se demandait ce que ça pourrait être de s'occuper de cette petite fille, la voir grandir, lui apprendre autre chose que chasser ses proies. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement, ce ne serait pas concevable, ni convenable.

« Excusez-moi.

Carlisle venait d'interpeller une dame d'un âge bien avancé qui passait par là.

« Oui, je peux vous aider ? S'enquit-elle en tenant fermement son sac à main contre elle.

Elle était prête à s'en servir comme arme, au cas où.

« Nous cherchons le commissariat.

« Oh, fit-elle. Pour quelle raison ?

Carlisle décida de seulement lui parler de l'enfant trouvée, inutile de l'affoler avec cette histoire sordide.

« Et bien, nous faisions une randonnée dans la forêt, au nord-est, répondit Carlisle en montrant la direction. Nous sommes tombés sur un village...

« Mais c'est une zone interdite au public, s'écria-t-elle. Vous avez de la chance, l'endroit est infesté de léopards et comme c'est une espèce protégée, on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

« Mais il y a ce village, contesta Carlisle.

« Vous avez dû vous tromper, ce n'est pas possible, personne n'habite par là. Peut-être que c'étaient simplement des cabanes construites là bien avant l'arrivée des bêtes sauvages.

« Nous allons quand même en parler aux agents de police.

« Vous vous en sortirez avec une garde à vue et une amende. Les flics ne sont pas réputés pour être compréhensifs, peu importe ce que vous avez trouvé, si vous l'avez trouvé en enfreignant une loi, votre parole n'a pas de crédit. Vous savez, moi, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Elle leva les deux bras en l'air pour appuyer ses dires. Edward voyait bien qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle avait pensé à son petit-fils, mis en garde à vue par le mari de sa fille. Le père avait mis son fils en garde à vue parce que celui-ci était en possession de cannabis alors qu'il venait dénoncer un autre pour un délit plus grave et ce dernier n'en avait pas été inquiété.

Une fois que la vieille dame fut assez loin, Edward expliqua à son père :

« La police ici est partisan du moindre effort, ils ne nous écouteront pas. Il vaut mieux aller dans une ville voisine.

« Ils nous renverront ici parce que ce ne sera pas de leur juridiction.

« Que fait-on, alors ? S'enquit Edward.

« On peut toujours dire qu'on l'a trouvée, qu'on ne sait pas où sont ses parents.

Sasha continuait de contempler Edward tout en suçant son pouce. Edward soupira.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire un tour, ajouta Carlisle. Je vais m'occuper de la laisser à la police et de leur expliquer.

Edward hocha la tête, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser maintenant mais il n'aurait sûrement pas envie de le faire plus tard non plus.

Carlisle pensa brièvement que si Sasha était 14 ans plus âgée, il aurait pu avoir des doutes sur le lien qui l'unissait à Edward mais elle était trop jeune, Edward ne pouvait pas la reconnaître comme son âme-sœur, c'était impossible.

Edward éloigna Sasha de lui pour la confier à son père mais déjà, la petite s'agitait, se mit à pleurer, elle cria davantage quand elle fut entièrement dans les bras de Carlisle. Plusieurs passants les dévisagèrent, se posaient des questions sur le traitement qu'opéraient les deux hommes sur la petite.

« Sasha, shhh, tout va bien.

Carlisle tenta de la calmer en vain. Elle jeta son corps vers l'avant, en direction d'Edward, si Carlisle n'avait pas des réflexes vampiriques, la petite serait sûrement tombée, tête la première.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être attaché, constata Carlisle.

Edward était partagé entre la peine qu'il avait de la laisser aux mains d'inconnus et l'espoir en captant les pensées de Carlisle. Celui-ci était en train de flancher, lui aussi. Carlisle n'avait pas le cœur à arracher la petite de son fils, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans son village. Ils l'avaient peut-être trouvée dans la cabane mais il ne savait pas si elle avait pu voir quoique ce soit. Nul doute qu'elle ait entendu les cris à l'extérieur, sans doute même ceux de ses parents. Sasha pouvait garder un traumatisme même si elle était encore jeune, il était médecin, il pourrait constater les signes inquiétants s'il y en avait. Cette dernière pensée finit de le convaincre.

« Je suppose qu'on n'est pas pressé, lâcha-t-il finalement. Voyons comment ça se passe.

Carlisle fit un pas vers Edward, Sasha commença à se calmer puis se nicha contre Edward quand elle fut dans ses bras.

« Il faudra faire attention à Jasper, indiqua Carlisle à voix si basse que Sasha ne pouvait pas les entendre. Ne pas la laisser seule avec lui, même un cours instant.

Jasper était celui qui se maîtrisait le moins quand il s'agissait de sa soif de sang, le fait qu'il ait commencé sa vie de vampire à boire du sang humain couplé à son don d'empathie expliquait son manque de contrôle. Cela dit, il ne pensait plus à enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de chaque personne qu'il croisait depuis quelques années.

Carlisle appela un taxi pour rejoindre la grande ville la plus proche. Là-bas, ils louèrent une voiture dans une société qui possédait plusieurs boites dans le pays, ainsi, ils pouvaient louer une voiture ici et la laisser dans la boite la plus proche de leur destination.

Carlisle appela sa femme histoire qu'elle soit prévenue et qu'elle puisse prévenir le reste de la famille. Bien qu'il se doute qu'Alice soit déjà au courant, avec son don de voyance. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils prendront la nouvelle, pas de la même façon, sans doute.

Esmée serait comblée de bonheur, elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir des enfants et même s'ils considéraient Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett comme leurs enfants, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et pas vraiment _leurs _enfants.

Alice serait surexcitée, elle voudra dévaliser toutes les boutiques de puériculture. Lui créer des vêtements, la coiffer.

Jasper ne serait sûrement pas aussi enthousiaste, voire carrément contre cette idée. Vivre 24h/24 avec une humaine dans la maison était une épreuve plus difficile que 8h par jour entouré de lycéens. Mais il n'irait pas contre l'avis de la famille.

Emmett n'aurait pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, Emmett était quelqu'un de facile à vivre, il suivait et ne trouvait jamais rien à redire sur les décisions prises.

Pour Rosalie, il n'en était pas sûr, il redoutait sa réaction plus que celle des autres. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer le changement et là, c'était un sacré changement.

De toute façon, comme toute décision importante, l'accueil de Sasha au sein de la famille sera soumis au vote. Carlisle était le chef de famille mais il préférait que les choses importantes soient décidées par l'ensemble des membres de son clan.

« Carlisle, je m'inquiétais, je ne vous voyais pas rentrer, fit Esmée à travers le combiné.

« Tout va bien, on a simplement eu un contre-temps, expliqua-t-il. Nous rentrerons d'ici une heure, 45 minutes vu l'allure à laquelle roule notre fils. Nous ne serons pas seul.

« Tu as rencontré un de nos amis ? S'enquit Esmée.

« Non, notre invitée est humaine, avoua-t-il.

Il préféra ne rien dire de plus, pas au téléphone.

« Oh, bien, je vais prévenir les enfants mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, nous avons chassé hier.

« À tout à l'heure ma belle.

« Dépêchez-vous donc, rit Esmée.

Lorsque Edward gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison, le reste de sa famille patientait dans le salon, des questions plein la tête à propos de cette humaine qu'ils ramenaient chez eux.

Esmée était impatiente de rencontrer leur invitée, en bonne hôtesse, elle avait été acheté des petits gâteaux, du café, du thé et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruits. Peut-être que Carlisle aurait dû préciser l'âge de la demoiselle.

Jasper se remémorait les guerres dans laquelle il avait participé pour ne pas penser au sang qui allait bientôt le tenter. Rosalie pestait intérieurement contre la nouvelle venue pour l'avoir stoppée dans la réparation de la voiture qu'elle retapait.

Emmett était égal à lui même, il était curieux et voulait savoir s'il aurait la possibilité de s'amuser un peu avec l'humaine. Quant à Alice, elle faisait une liste mentale de tous les magasins qu'elle aurait à dévaliser puisqu'elle savait déjà de quoi il retournait.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison, Carlisle passa devant, Edward le suivit avec Sasha dans les bras. Tous les regards des membres de leur famille étaient sur la petite qui les regardaient un par un.

« Vous avez l'air surpris, j'aurais pensé qu'Alice vous aurait fait part de quelques informations au sujet de Sasha.

Esmée craquait pour la petite bouille de Sasha, Rosalie était totalement sous son charme, oubliant complètement l'épave qui gisait au milieu du garage. Emmett fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir se moquer d'elle, elle était trop jeune, elle ne comprendrait pas. Jasper continuait de se remémorer les guerres tout en retenant sa respiration.

« Oups, fit Alice, j'étais trop occupée à penser à tout ce qu'il fallait acheter, il lui faudra des vêtements, des jouets, une chambre...

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Alice puis vers Sasha et enfin, vers Carlisle. Celui-ci leur expliqua comment ils l'avaient trouvée et ce qui les avaient menés à la garder avec eux.

« Bien sûr, la décision ne sera pas prise sans votre avis, donc... qu'en pensez-vous ? Leur demanda Carlisle.

Tout le monde fut pour sauf Jasper.

« Vous avez tous perdu la tête, lança-t-il. Elle est humaine, nous non, ça devrait vous suffire.

« Tout va bien se passer, contra doucement Alice, je l'ai vu.

« L'avenir n'est pas tout tracé, il peut changer, contesta-t-il vivement.

Emmett soupira, il comptait apprendre plein de bêtises à Sasha. Edward sourit face aux pensées d'Emmett mais reporta son attention sur celle de son autre frère.

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici, c'est dangereux pour elle et vous ne pouvez pas m'imposer...

« Elle ne sent rien, s'écria Rosalie.

L'attention de tous était sur la jolie blonde, leurs regards confus. Edward qui captait les pensées de Rosalie comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il mit son nez dans les cheveux de la petite et inspira, d'abord légèrement puis plus fortement ensuite. Elle n'avait pas d'odeur, elle ne sentait ni le sang, ni le parfum. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était une faible odeur de forêt et son odeur à lui également. Il n'avait pas pu le constater plus tôt, ayant bloqué sa respiration depuis leur découverte.

Jasper s'autorisa une bouffée d'air, voyant que tout allait bien, il reprit une respiration normale et vit qu'en effet, il ne sentait aucune odeur alléchante. Il était à la fois ravi et surpris. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'humain sans odeur, c'était assez étrange pour lui. Puis il se rendit compte d'un autre détail important.

« Elle est l'une des nôtres, fit-il, consterné.

« Elle est humaine, contesta vivement Carlisle.

« Son cœur ne bat pas.

Le choc pouvait se voir sur les visages des vampires quand ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, ils n'entendaient aucun cœur battre. Le choc fut davantage plus présent chez Edward et Carlisle qui l'avaient pourtant entendu.

« Merde, fit Edward. Se peut-il qu'on ait pris les battements de cœur de la panthère pour ceux de Sasha ?

Edward avait du mal à réaliser mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu deux battements cardiaques dans le village, cela dit, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Puis la température corporelle de Sasha était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, autour des 37°.

Carlisle se précipita vers la petite et posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, il sentit de suite les pulsations et fut rassuré aussitôt. Si la petite avait effectivement été transformée en vampire, son sort n'aurait absolument pas pris une tournure joyeuse.

« Son rythme cardiaque est normal pour un enfant de cet âge, sa température corporelle tourne autour de 37°, elle est bien humaine.

« Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Edward. Elle n'a pas d'odeur, les battements de son cœur sont silencieux et ses pensées me sont cachées.

« Vraiment ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un don latent, comme pour Alice, Jasper et toi quand vous étiez humain.

« Plutôt développé pour un don latent, remarqua Jasper, je ne capte pas ses émotions. Alice ? Tu vois son avenir ?

« Non, enfin, je le vois par rapport à nos décisions mais elle est trop jeune pour en prendre elle-même, du moins, pas des décisions plus lointaines que les prochaines secondes alors je ne le saurais que plus tard.

Edward gesticula pour prendre Sasha à bout de bras, il la leva pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de son visage, elle rit bruyamment, son rire atteignant ses yeux bleus à la couleur si particulière.

« Tu es une petite énigme à toi toute seule, sourit-il.

Il la replaça correctement, elle reprit un air sérieux et contempla les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, les unes après les autres.

« Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, signala Jasper, je ne m'oppose pas à sa venue, d'autant que pour certains, elle fait déjà partie de la famille.

Jasper regardait Edward en disant cela, celui-ci hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il baissa son regard vers Sasha pour s'adresser à elle.

« Tu me prêtes ton petit chat, un peu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit sa peluche.

« Esmée, tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque-chose pour sa patte ? S'enquit-il en lui montrant la peluche.

Esmée sourit, s'approcha pour prendre la peluche et vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Sasha suivit la peluche du regard, elle craignait qu'Esmée ne veuille plus la lui rendre.

« Bien sûr, un peu de couture et ce sera comme s'il était tout neuf, dit-elle en lançant un regard compatissant vers Sasha.

Esmée s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec le chat et sa boîte de couture. Edward avait posé Sasha au sol, afin qu'elle découvre un bout de son nouvel environnement par elle-même. Il fut surpris de la voir se lever, faire quelques pas dans un équilibre précaire jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait Esmée mais surtout où se trouvait son chat.

Edward contemplait Sasha qui suivait le moindre geste d'Esmée avec une attention particulière. Son front formait un pli juste entre ses yeux, lui donnant un air adorable.

« Tu penses qu'elle a quel âge ? Demanda Edward à son père.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle n'avait pas encore 18 mois mais elle marche, certes avec un mauvais équilibre mais sans chuter. Il est certain qu'elle n'a pas encore deux ans, je dirais autour des 20 mois, elle a un petit gabarit et c'est ce qui m'inquiète pour l'instant.

« Il lui faut une date d'anniversaire, intervint Alice.

« Prenons une date au hasard, proposa Emmett.

« Tu es fou ?! S'écria Alice en le regardant comme s'il avait réellement perdu la tête. Une date d'anniversaire, c'est important ! Il faut trouver une date importante.

« Je ne sais pas, admit Edward, on peut lui trouver une date dans les quatre prochains mois.

« Quand elle dira son premier mot intelligible, proposa Esmée.

« C'est parfait, fit Carlisle, son premier mot est une date important, n'est-ce pas, Alice ?

Celle-ci approuva vivement. Il fut décidé que la petite aurait deux ans quand elle aura énoncé son premier mot.

Esmée coupa le fil en trop et vérifia son travail sous l'œil attentif de Sasha.

« Voilà, Sasha, ton petit chat est soigné.

Elle lui tendit sa peluche, Sasha la prit contre elle et lui fit un bisou près de son museau. Elle fit demi-tour avec, observa la pièce, les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle puis mit son pouce dans la bouche.

Rosalie s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hey, moi c'est Rosalie, se présenta-t-elle.

Sasha regardait les longs cheveux de Rosalie, elle coinça son chat entre son coude plié et son torse puis tendit sa main pour toucher les cheveux blonds. Rosalie lui sourit, contente que ce premier contact se passe bien. Avant d'être transformée, Rosalie avait pour seul objectif de fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants, c'était ce pourquoi elle avait été faite et son fiancé avait tout gâché, de la pire façon qui soit. Elle rangea ce mauvais souvenir dans un coin de son esprit et reporta son attention sur Sasha.

« Tu veux que je te fasses visiter la maison ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sasha se fixèrent sur Rosalie, elle ne répondit pas mais Rosalie prit ça pour un oui et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit visiter chacune des pièces mais la petite ne regardait pas vraiment. À partir de l'instant où elles avaient quitter le salon, elle s'était recroqueviller et avait enfouit son nez dans son doudou. Elle fut plus rassurée quand elles furent de retour dans le salon.

« Il faut que j'aille faire des courses, signala Esmée, elle doit manger, cette petite.

« Elle était allaitée, indiqua Carlisle, il faudrait acheter quelques biberons, du lait de croissance et soit des portions de purées soit de quoi en faire nous-même. Il va falloir l'adapter à l'alimentation diversifiée.

« D'accord, des yaourts et de la compote, de l'eau, énuméra Esmée. Je suppose qu'Alice se chargera des vêtements et des bavoirs.

« Et des serviettes de bains, des produits de toilettes, de la literie, une poussette, un siège-auto... non, plusieurs siège-autos, on a trop de voiture, continua Alice.

Edward rit franchement, amener un bébé et vous avez de quoi occuper Alice.

« Il va falloir changer la chambre d'ami en chambre d'enfant, acheter les meubles, la décorer... rêva Esmée.

Esmée adorait la décoration.

« On va bien s'occuper de toi, tu verras, promit-elle à Sasha en lui caressant le dos.

Esmée adorait davantage les enfants.

Elle avait été transformée après une tentative de suicide qui aurait fonctionné complètement si Carlisle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il n'avait pu la laisser partir comme elle le souhaitait, il l'avait tout de suite aimée, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, comme si c'était écrit. Elle était son âme-sœur et il n'avait pu se résoudre à la perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de la trouver. Elle s'était suicidée suite à une dépression due à sa quatrième fausse-couche, dévastée de ne pouvoir faire d'enfant, anéantie par un mari violent. Quand elle s'était réveillée, trois jours plus tard, changée physiquement mais la même à l'intérieur, elle avait voulu pleurer, bouleversée d'être toujours en vie puis elle avait croisé le regard de Carlisle et ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Avec un instinct maternel très développé, elle avait reporté son amour maternel vers Edward puis rapidement, ils passèrent d'une famille de trois à une famille de quatre, de cinq puis de sept. Désormais, ils seraient huit pour quelques temps.

Edward regardait Rosalie essayer de capter l'attention de Sasha, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'appelant doucement par son prénom. Malgré tous ces efforts, Sasha ne regardait que lui, avec ce pli entre ses deux yeux, elle réfléchissait, il ne savait pas à quoi et il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

À peine fit-il un pas dans leur direction que Rosalie commença à en faire de même, dans l'autre. Il s'aperçut, grâce aux pensées de sa sœur, qu'elle aimerait passer du temps avec la petite, alors il n'insista pas mais Sasha qui avait sentit l'éloignement volontaire de Rosalie cru qu'elle voulait la séparer de lui. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, tendant le bras qui ne tenait pas son chat vers Edward.

Rosalie n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser Sasha dans les bras d'Edward, voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la calmer. Comme pour l'épisode avec Carlisle, elle se nicha contre l'épaule d'Edward, en suçant son pouce.

_Je crois qu'elle t'a bel et bien choisi, _constata Carlisle mentalement, préférant ne pas énoncer cette vérité à haute voix, de peur de vexer Rosalie.

Alice traversa le salon pour ranger l'un des jeux vidéos qu'Emmett laissait toujours traîner partout.

« Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, répétait-elle inlassablement.

« Alice, l'interrompit Carlisle, tu fais quoi ?

« Et bien, je fais en sorte que Sasha dise mon prénom en premier, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

**Ooo**

Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça vous a intrigué suffisamment...

Les publications seront régulières et peu espacées.

Cette histoire se déroule en deux parties : les 5 premiers chapitres : Sasha a entre 20 mois (environ) et 3 ans. À partir du 6e chapitre : elle a 15 ans.

Pour celles (et ceux?) qui ne sont pas inscrit(e)s sur fanfic, vous pouvez être alertés d'un nouveau chapitre sur facebook : Alex Iseme


	2. Chapter 1

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris et/ou en alerte.

**Sm33 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore envie de lire les prochains...

**Ooo**

**Chapitre 1**

_Pov Edward - aujourd'hui_

Six mois, le temps passe vite, trop vite. Sasha a su trouver sa place dans la famille, elle est adorée, voire adulée par tout le monde. Sauf peut-être par Rosalie qui garde une certaine amertume par rapport à sa relation peu complice avec elle.

Rosalie peut être une fille formidable, si on oublie qu'elle est égocentrique, voire, un peu égoïste. J'avais même été d'accord pour laisser Rosalie s'occuper d'elle pendant toute une semaine, me mettant à l'écart volontairement, pour améliorer leur relation. La semaine s'était bien passé mais quand elle s'était écoulée, elle n'avait pas voulu que je prenne Sasha et ça avait entraîné les pleurs de ma puce.

Je déteste tellement la voir triste, je pourrais lui offrir le monde pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes.

Pour moi, c'est comme si elle était ma fille. Elle _est_ ma fille. J'adore prendre soin d'elle, la voir rire, la regarder jouer, dormir. Quand elle dort, elle est paisible, parfois son petit poing se serre, sa lèvre inférieur bouge pendant qu'elle rêve. C'est un spectacle tout à fait fascinant.

Elle adore m'entendre jouer du piano, je lui ai composé une berceuse qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle adore tout ce que je fais. Dès que je parle, que ce soit à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, elle m'écoute attentivement, elle boit mes paroles même si elle ne doit pas spécialement tout comprendre. Enfin, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Comme me le répète souvent Rosalie, je n'y connais rien en gamin.

En ce moment, elle est assise sur un cheval à roulette, Alice appelle ça un trotteur, elle roule dans le salon à une vitesse qui doit sûrement être illégal dans le code du trotteur. Ses boucles brunes virevoltent dans les airs et ses yeux bleu marine – désormais encerclé d'un anneau noir – s'illuminent à chaque fois qu'elle accélère après un ralentissement dû aux virages qu'elle doit négocier. Elle ralentit finalement quand elle voit qu'elle s'approche dangereusement des poupées Barbie offertes par Rosalie. Au lieu de tourner comme je le pensais, elle s'arrête devant, pour un court instant, avant de donner une poussée avec ses jambes, écrasant la première poupée couchée au sol.

« Sasha, la réprimandé-je gentiment, tu vas écraser tes Barbie.

Elle regarde ses Barbie, puis celle située sous l'une des roues de devant. Elle me regarde à mon tour, un pli entre ses yeux qui s'efface rapidement.

« 'Crasé ?

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse, reporte son attention sur les Barbie.

« 'Craséééééé ! S'enjoue-t-elle en poussant davantage sur ses pieds, écrasant la plupart de ses Barbie.

J'empêche un rire de m'échapper. Si Rosalie assistait à ça, elle serait capable de brûler les poupées dans de grands gestes dramatiques pour montrer à quel point elle est offensée.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais passer ton permis de conduire, lui signalé-je.

Elle parle depuis le 21 juin, qui est donc devenu sa date d'anniversaire - comme moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour, c'est venu d'elle-même. Avant ce jour, chaque membre de la famille s'amusait à essayer de lui faire dire son prénom, en vain. Je ris en repensant à la fois où Rosalie lui répétait son surnom. Elle s'était dit que Sasha aurait plus de facilités à dire Rose que n'importe quel autre prénom. Rosalie lui répétait donc ''Rose, dit Rose.'' sans arrêt puis Emmett était passé derrière elle et faisait des grimaces à Sasha pendant que Rose lui faisait sa leçon de langage. Sasha avait tiré la langue à Rosalie, laissant passer l'air donnant un bruit peu charmant tout en postillonnant. Sasha et Emmett avait éclaté de rire tandis que Rosalie avait quitter la pièce, vexée.

J'ai été le seul à ne pas répété mon nom à Sasha pour qu'elle le dise, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'entendre son premier mot. Au final, ce fut elle qui m'offrit mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

_Le 21 juin dernier_

Je fêtais mes 101 ans avec ma famille au complet, pour l'occasion, Esmée avait préparé un mini gâteau d'anniversaire exclusivement pour Sasha. Comme notre tradition le voulait, je commençais pas ouvrir mes cadeaux, si on ne commençait pas par ça, Alice était hystérique. On avait déjà dû attendre le réveil de Sasha...

J'avais reçu des cd de musique, des livres et quelques partitions vierges même si je n'en avais jamais eu besoin puisque j'avais tout dans la tête. J'avais même reçu une chemise de la part de Sasha... enfin, c'était ce que disait l'étiquette du cadeau, je ne doutais pas que ça venait d'Alice.

« Vu qu'elle a détruit ta chemise, l'autre jour, fit tristement Alice.

Alice avait une relation particulière avec les fringues, n'importe quelle fringue du moment qu'elle était à la mode.

J'avais souffler l'unique bougie qui trônait sur le gâteau.

« Bon anniversaire, Edward ! Chantonna tout le monde en chœur.

« 'Dward, avait répété Sasha.

_Aujourd'hui_

Je ne peux pas décrire comment je me suis senti. Ses yeux pétillaient, fière d'elle d'avoir dit son premier mot mais j'avais été encore plus fier. Elle avait dit son premier mot et c'était mon prénom. Ça m'a réchauffé, le cœur, le corps, l'esprit...

Sasha tire mon pantalon, me ramenant au présent. Elle se tient debout, juste devant moi, la tête levée en l'air pour pouvoir me fixer.

« 'Cole ? Me demande-t-elle.

Cela dit, elle n'a pas vraiment fait de progrès depuis, rare sont les mots qu'elle prononce en entier et ses phrases ne dépassent pas trois syllabes.

« Oui, je vais à l'école aujourd'hui et toi, tu vas où ? Lui demandé-je à mon tour en la prenant dans mes bras.

« 'Cole 'Dward.

« Non, ma puce, toi, tu vas à la crèche.

Elle fait sa moue boudeuse, elle sait que ça me fait craquer mais je reste fort. On a décidé de la mettre à la crèche pour qu'elle se sociabilise avec d'autres enfants, elle y va une fois par semaine, pour l'instant. Le reste du temps, elle reste avec Esmée qui se fait une joie de l'avoir pour elle pendant que nous étions à l'école et Carlisle à l'hôpital où il travaillait comme médecin.

« D'ailleurs, il va être l'heure d'y aller, où est Petit-chat ?

« 'Tit Chat, dort.

Elle gigote pour que je la laisse descendre et elle va chercher son chat qui dort sur le dossier du canapé. Lorsque sa peluche est en hauteur, ça veut dire que celle-ci dort, et ce depuis qu'elle a vu à la télé que les chats aimaient dormir en hauteur.

Elle revient avec sa peluche pour me sauter dans les bras et me mord au biceps en grognant. C'est son truc, elle a tendance à vouloir imiter les chats, j'ai essayé de lui faire passer ça, de peur qu'elle ne morde quelqu'un à la crèche mais elle semble avoir compris qu'elle ne peut le faire qu'avec nous alors je la laisse faire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, elle est trop mignonne.

Je prends mon sac de cours et le sac de Sasha de mon bras libre, les clés de ma Volvo et me rends au garage pour chercher ma voiture. J'adore ma voiture, c'est la deuxième chose la plus merveilleuse que cette terre ait porté. J'installe Sasha dans son siège-auto à l'arrière et fais le tour de la voiture pour m'installer au volant. À peine ai-je refermé la portière que celle derrière moi s'ouvre et Rose s'y installe.

_Tous les matins, tu penses pouvoir partir sans moi et tous les matins, tu te plantes, frangin, _raille-t-elle intérieurement. Je lève les yeux au ciel même si elle ne peut me voir. Rose impose sa présence à Sasha autant qu'elle le peut, sous prétexte qu'elle finira bien par l'aimer. À mon avis, ma puce est aussi blasée que moi.

Je me gare pas loin de la crèche et descends de la voiture, c'est étonnant que Rose n'ait pas bondit avant moi, d'habitude, elle se précipite pour prendre Sasha dans ses bras. Je suis d'autant plus inquiet qu'elle me cache ses pensées. Peu importe, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Je sors Sasha de la voiture, vérifie qu'elle tient bien son petit chat et récupère son sac.

À l'intérieur de la crèche, je me dirige vers sa salle et la pose sur l'une des trois tables de changes mis à disposition dans un coin de la grande pièce. Toute la salle, hormis les tables de changes et les casiers de rangement qui se trouvent derrière moi, est à hauteur d'enfant, des petites tables, des petites chaises. Il y a un coin tapis et des dizaines de jeux mis à leur disposition. Le sol est bleu foncé et les murs sont peint d'un bleu pastel, quelques affiches montrant des animaux ou des bonhommes sont collées ici ou là pour décorer la salle.

Je retire les chaussures et les chaussettes de Sasha tandis qu'elle me regarde avec son air de petit chien battu. Je souris, sans ignorer qu'elle essaye simplement de me faire craquer pour que je la ramène à la maison. Ça a failli marché la première fois, j'avais été à deux doigts de la ramener mais c'est important qu'elle joue avec des enfants de son âge et qu'elle rencontre d'autres personnes que nous.

« Tu seras sage ?

Elle hoche la tête. Un enfant fait tomber une caisse à jouet de l'étagère sur lequel il reposait, entraînant un gros bruit qui fait sursauter Sasha.

« C'est rien, juste une boîte qui est tombée, la rassurai-je.

« Peur pas.

J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle fasse de vrais phrases.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

Elle fait non de la tête, elle a juste été surprise. Je la reprends dans les bras pour la donner à l'auxiliaire de puériculture au-dessus de la barrière qui sépare le coin change du coin jeux. Je n'oublie pas de lui faire un bisou sur le front qu'elle me rend sur la joue. L'auxiliaire qui nous regarde en attendant que je lui transmette mon précieux colis sourit en nous voyant. Plus je m'approche d'elle et plus Sasha s'accroche à moi. Tous les matins – ceux où Rose ne réussit pas à prendre Sasha avant moi – c'est le même scénario.

« Sasha, l'appelle l'auxiliaire, tu viens avec moi ? Tu vas voir, l'activité d'aujourd'hui va te plaire.

Sasha se décolle pour faire face à Marie, surtout pour lui lancer un regard noir, visiblement.

« Je sais que tu aimes ton papa mais il doit aller à l'école pour apprendre et il ne pourra pas le faire s'il doit s'occuper de toi. Il viendra te chercher ce soir.

Je vais pour la corriger - dans un soucis plus pratique, Carlisle et Esmée étaient les parents de Sasha - mais suis stopper par Sasha qui claque deux fois ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« 'Dward, papa, s'émerveille-t-elle.

Franchement, je ne peux pas la contredire ! Je souris, refais un bisou sur son front.

« À ce soir ma puce, glissé-je en la tendant vers Marie.

« 'Dward, papa, répète-t-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui souris à mon tour, mon cœur menaçant de revivre puis tourne les talons pour ne pas faire durer les choses trop longtemps.

Quand je reviens vers ma voiture, Rose a changé de place, elle se trouve derrière le volant... de _ma_ voiture. Elle a l'air de fulminer. Je me place à côté de _ma_ portière et lui demande ce qu'elle fait là.

« C'est moi qui conduit, si t'es pas content, tu fais le trajet à pied, grogne-t-elle.

Je décide de laisser couler et me mets côté passager. Rose continue de me cacher ses pensées mais certaines la trahissent. Elle a entendu Sasha et ça la fout en rogne qu'elle me voit comme son père alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu droit à un vrai sourire.

Son humeur s'améliore en entrant dans le parking du lycée. On a déjà établi que Rose était égocentrique, elle adore qu'on lui porte toute son attention, qu'on l'adore, qu'on la vénère et ce même si elle ne daigne pas nous adresser la parole.

Quand elle est arrivée dans la famille, il n'y avait que Carlisle, Esmée et moi, étant seuls tous les deux, elle avait tout fait pour que je la remarque et fulminait que je ne le fasse pas. ''Tu me vois mais tu ne me regardes pas'' me reprochait-elle. Heureusement, elle a fini par trouver Emmett et me lâcher la grappe.

Le lycée, c'est son domaine, son territoire. Elle est la reine et personne n'oserait contester ce fait. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, même ceux qui préfèrent la pétillante Alice s'accordent à dire que la beauté de Rosalie est digne d'une déesse. Les mecs la vénèrent, les filles la jalousent, Rose aime ça.

Chose que je ne comprends absolument pas mais je suppose que le fait que j'ai accès à toutes leurs pensées y fait quelque-chose. Je sais que Rose cache sous ces couches d'égocentrisme un certain mal-être, une souffrance qu'elle refoule et qu'elle soigne en prenant l'adoration des autres à son sujet comme un pansement. C'est sans doute pour ça que nous supportons ce côté chez elle sans piper mot.

En entrant dans les couloirs du lycée, je me rends compte que cette journée va être horrible. Les bruits de couloirs ne parlent plus de Rosalie mais d'une nouvelle qui arrivent cet après-midi. Ils ne parlent que de ça, une certaine Isabella Swan, fille de flic, arrive d'Arizona. Ils s'imaginent tous une fille torride, bronzée, de préférence blonde aux yeux bleus ou verts. Ils fantasment déjà sur une fille qu'ils n'ont jamais vu.

Rose est de nouveau de mauvaise humeur, menaçant mentalement cette nouvelle venue. Je me rends à ma salle de cours, je me fous de cette nouvelle et je me fous des états d'âme de ma sœur. J'ai seulement hâte que ma journée se termine pour récupérer Sasha.

Au réfectoire, les élèves n'ont que le nom d'Isabella dans la bouche, Emmett caresse la nuque de Rosalie pour la calmer, Jazz use de son don pour faire de même. Puis son humeur remonte sans qu'aucun des deux n'y soit pour quelque-chose.

À la plus grande table, constituée de trois tables de quatre, vient de commencer un débat. Il y a les pro-Isabella et les pro-Rosalie. 9 sont pour Rosalie, 3 pour Isabella. Les 9 arguent que personne n'a vu Isabella, que ça se trouve, c'est une fille banale, peut-être même une geek avec des lunettes et des boutons.

Rose rit discrètement, je préfère ne plus écouter ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

C'est bientôt Halloween, j'ai décidé de faire la tournée des bonbons avec Sasha. Je ne sais pas si ce sera son premier, peut-être fêtaient-ils Halloween dans son village, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? En tout cas, ce sera son premier avec nous. Alice viendra elle aussi car elle ne veut pas rater ça, je suppose que Rose ne manquera pas non plus un moment si important.

En allant à ma salle de bio, je croise la nouvelle. Je ne la regarde qu'une seconde puis reporte mon regard devant moi. Elle porte son sac devant elle, entre ses bras, elle a le regard baissé au sol. Pas de lunette ni de bouton, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivent aux omoplates, elle a le teint trop pâle pour avoir vécu toute sa vie au soleil, c'est une fille banale, aucun intérêt pour les élèves, encore moins pour moi, j'en connais qui vont être déçus... pas que ça m'intéresse.

Je m'installe en cours de bio, la deuxième paillasse, je suis prêt de la fenêtre, ça m'occupe quand je m'ennuie car je peux regarder ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Je suis le seul ne pas avoir de voisin, le prof a décidé que ce ne serait pas grave étant donné que ma moyenne frise les 18/20. je pourrais avoir plus mais je dois passer pour un élève normal, autant que possible.

La classe se rempli petit à petit, je reçois les pensées déçues de tous ceux qui ont déjà croisé la nouvelle. Elle est banale et elle ne se rattrape pas par son sens de la conversation. Rosalie, qui se trouve deux classes devant la mienne à l'étage du dessous, savoure sa victoire, elle est aux anges.

Je reporte mon attention par la fenêtre, j'ai vu sur le lac et je contemple les canards qui voguent sur l'eau. Il faudra que j'y emmène Sasha pour nourrir les canards, ça devrait lui plaire. J'entends le prof entrer et installer ses affaires sur son bureau mais je continue de regarder dehors. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait faire un tour en barque ?

Le silence total prend possession de la salle, je reporte mon attention sur les pensées qui me parviennent, la nouvelle est là. Je fais taire les paroles mentales de mes camarades et tourne mon regard vers elle. Comme tout à l'heure, son regard ne va pas plus haut que le sol, elle lève à peine ses yeux quand le prof lui dit de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses yeux finissent quand même par se lever pour voir où je me trouve.

Dieu, comment ai-je pu penser que cette fille était banale ? Pire, qu'elle était indigne de mon intérêt ? Maintenant que je vois bien son visage, en forme de cœur, ses yeux profonds couleur chocolat, ses joues rougies par l'embarras, je peux voir à quel point je me suis trompé. Le monde devrait la vénérer, caresser chacun des pas qu'elle fait dans ma direction.

Elle passe devant le prof, devant le ventilateur, m'envoyant une bouffée de son odeur, ravivant ma soif. Bon sang, elle sent bon, son sang... son sang est un nectar que j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir goûter. Je me crispe, place ma main devant mon nez, coupe ma respiration pour ne plus recevoir d'effluve de son odeur mais trop tard, le mal est fait. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret près de moi, je m'éloigne autant que possible. Elle ne m'adresse pas la parole, je veux entendre sa voix, j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

Je passe la moitié du cours à vouloir me nourrir d'elle, l'autre moitié à vouloir la prendre dans mes bras, à l'aimer. Chacune des deux venant une fois sur deux. J'établis plusieurs plans mentalement. Certains pour me rapprocher d'elle afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle, d'autres pour m'en nourrir sans avoir de problème en retour.

Je saute de mon tabouret un quart de seconde avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et m'échappe de sa proximité qui me fait perdre totalement la tête. Les deux heures de cours suivantes sont un vrai calvaire pour moi, je sais qu'elle est là, à quelques salles de moi. Je tente de repérer ses pensées mais, bizarrement, je ne la trouve pas. Je décide de faire ça à l'envers, je capte la pensée de sa voisine de classe, je devrais trouver ses pensées en cherchant ce qu'elle voit.

Rien. Je capte 23 pensées qui regardent le même prof mais aucune qui n'ait son angle de vue. À la fin du cours, je me rends devant la porte de sa classe, les dix filles qui passent la porte me regardent, espérant toutes que ce soit elles que j'attends. 23 élèves viennent de sortir mais pas elle. Elle finit par sortir, ne me regarde même pas et s'éloigne de moi. Je ne capte pas ses pensées. Il n'y a pourtant que Sasha qui puisse le faire. Comment cette fille réussit-elle, elle aussi, à me les cacher ?

Sasha... je me rends compte que ça fait près de trois heures que je n'ai pas pensé à elle. Ça n'est jamais jamais arrivé avant et ça me fait sentir comme une merde. Je vais vers ma voiture d'un pas pressé, les autres sont déjà partis et Rose est partie avec eux, pour une fois je serai seul pour chercher ma fille et ça me convient parfaitement.

J'arrive à la crèche, je ne prends pas la peine de dire bonjour à la mère qui est venue chercher son fils et entre dans la salle. Je suis surpris de ne pas trouver ma fille dans la salle. Peut-être dort-elle encore ?

« Bonjour, votre sœur est venue récupérer Sasha il y a une heure, m'indique Clémentine.

Ma mâchoire se crispe. La fourbe. Je comprends pourquoi elle me cachait ses pensées, elle comptait quitter les cours à l'avance pour être celle qui allait la récupérer.

« Ok, elle ne m'a pas prévenu, merci.

Je retourne dans ma voiture et dépasse largement les limites de vitesse pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Rosalie et Sacha jouent avec les Barbie dans le salon, jusqu'à ce Sasha me voit, se lève et court se jeter dans mes bras. Je lui fais un câlin parce qu'à ce moment, j'en avais plus besoin qu'elle.

Rosalie se lève et soupire de contrariété. Je m'en fous, ma priorité a toujours été Sasha et ce n'est pas Isabella Swan qui va changer ça. Une pensée s'immisce dans mon esprit et j'estime que c'est une bonne option. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me faire oublier ma fille.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu n'y penses pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Me fustige Alice en pénétrant dans le salon.

Alice a vu ma décision, toute ma famille est désormais autour de moi, alerté par mon nom entier prononcé par Alice.

« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, avoué-je.

Je plante mon regard dans ceux de Carlisle, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais comprend que j'en ai besoin.

« Bien sûr, prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Esmée est dévastée par cette nouvelle, bien qu'elle aime tous ses enfants d'un amour infini, je suis celui qu'elle préfère sans doute parce que je suis celui qui a eu le plus besoin d'elle. Elle me prend dans ses bras, coinçant Sasha entre nous deux.

« On va enfin pouvoir avoir du temps avec Sasha, fait Rosalie, soulagée.

Je me tourne vers elle, je sais que ça va la rendre folle de rage quand je vais le lui annoncer.

« Sasha vient avec moi.

Ça ne loupe pas, elle est sur le point de péter un câble.

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?! Crie-t-elle. Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! C'est toi qui veut t'éloigner, tu n'as pas à me priver de Sasha.

Ma puce se cache dans mon épaule et sous son chat. D'une main, elle réclame la mienne, je lui offre sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle pose ma main contre sa joue et inspire mon odeur pour se rassurer.

« _Nous_ priver d'elle, se rattrape Rosalie. Déjà qu'elle dit que tu es son père et que tu n'as même pas corriger, c'est Carlisle et Esmée, ses parents.

« Rosalie, l'interpelle Esmée.

« Il fait ça pour me faire du mal, j'en suis sûre, crache-t-elle. Ça a toujours été son truc. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai fait exprès qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

« Rosalie ! Gronde Carlisle.

Il a le mérite de savoir la faire taire.

« Si elle est notre fille, c'est uniquement sur les papiers, c'était plus pratique puisqu'au moment où on a fait ses papiers, Edward était censé n'avoir que 16 ans et être en première. C'est socialement plus accepté que des parents adoptifs soient un couple d'adultes.

Carlisle fait une pause, pas parce qu'il a besoin de prendre son souffle ou autre, seulement pour trouver les mots justes, pour ne pas blesser Rosalie.

« Edward ne fait rien pour te faire du mal, reprend-il, Sasha a choisi Edward et il a répondu présent, ça ne va pas plus loin. On a tous accepté que Sasha aime Edward plus que nous autres et si elle ne t'aime pas autant que Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esmée ou moi, c'est parce que tu passes ton temps à essayer de l'éloignée de lui.

Rosalie fulmine, elle pense subtilement à prendre Sasha sous le bras et s'enfuir avec elle mais cette pensée ne reste pas plus d'une seconde, consciente qu'Emmett ne la suivrait pas dans cette voie et surtout elle perdrait sa famille. Elle cherche quelques arguments pour les convaincre que Sasha n'a pas sa place avec moi. Elle n'en trouvera aucun, elle sait qu'elle n'est jamais mieux que dans mes bras. Quoiqu'en dise Rosalie, les papiers ou la génétique, je suis son père et je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité.

« Faim, réclame Sasha.

Esmée sourit et vient me la prendre des bras. Esmée est la cuisinière personnelle de Sasha, elle a donc le privilège de l'aider à manger, je n'ai pas réussi à négocier... les repas, c'est leur truc à elles.

Je m'en fiche, j'ai tout le reste.

Pendant que Sasha mange, je prépare nos affaires. Carlisle rentre pendant que je boucle la première valise.

« Tu pourrais aller en Alaska, chez les Denali, me propose-t-il.

Les Denali sont des amis de la famille, ils sont comme nous, vampires et buveurs de sang animal. Je ne suis pas convaincu par l'idée puis je me rappelle que Sasha n'a pas d'odeur et n'attire donc pas les vampires.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, soufflé-je finalement.

« Je vais les appeler, pour les prévenir et pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de l'absence de battements cardiaques de Sasha, si tu arrives avec elle comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ils risquent de sauter aux conclusions sans savoir.

« Tu as toujours été le plus prévoyant, souris-je.

« C'est un peu mon rôle, fait-il. Vas-tu me donner la raison de ce départ ?

Je me redresse en dégageant une autre valise de sous mon lit puis la pose dessus. Je regarde Carisle puis ma valise fermée, je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire à quel point mon équilibre mental est précaire. J'ai voulu me nourrir du sang d'Isabella, c'est vraiment merdique.

« Pas maintenant, soufflé-je. Plus tard, d'accord ?

Carlisle hoche la tête, il n'est pas du genre à forcer la main, il attend que l'on soit prêt, même si ça ne l'empêche pas de poser des questions.

« Je ne pars pas indéfiniment, de toute façon, dis-je.

Juste le temps que ma famille déménage dans un endroit où personne ne me tenterait ni ne me ferait oublier Sasha.

« Tu nous envoies des photos de Sasha et de vos nouvelles, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je ris doucement puis acquiesce sans hésiter.

La route est longue jusqu'en Alaska, je décide de rouler de nuit, ainsi Sasha pourra dormir pendant le trajet et ne s'ennuiera pas. J'échange le siège-auto que j'ai dans ma voiture pour celui qui est dans celle de mon père car celui-ci peut s'incliner pour qu'elle soit un peu plus allongée.

Une fois les valises et les jouets installés dans le coffre, je remonte chercher Sasha. Elle est dans les bras d'Esmée, qui en profite pour la câliner. Il n'y a que Rose qui n'est pas présente, elle est partie chasser pour se défouler et me maudire pour l'éternité. Ils sont tous tristes de nous voir partir, je suis triste également, je ne sais pas si Sasha comprend qu'elle ne les verra pas pendant un certain temps. Je la regarde, elle baille et serre davantage son petit chat contre elle.

Chacun fait un câlin à Sasha. Pendant qu'elle passe d'Alice à Emmett, Esmée me prend dans ses bras.

« Si tu ne nous envoie pas de vos nouvelles, je t'étripe, me menace-t-elle.

Je souris, la serre davantage contre moi. C'est au tour de Carlisle de m'enlacer, Jazz me frappe l'épaule d'un geste amical, Alice me saute littéralement au cou avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Si je vois que tu l'habilles mal, je me déplacerai spécialement pour te botter le cul.

Je ris mais ne répond pas, je sais qu'elle le ferait. Emmett me passe Sasha, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et fait pareil avec ma puce qui le repousse furieusement dans un gémissement plaintif. Je la recoiffe alors qu'Emmett éclate de rire.

Sasha s'endort après quelques minutes de routes, inconsciente du changement qui s'opère dans sa vie en ce moment.

**Ooo**

Bella est à peine arrivée qu'elle sème déjà la pagaille... il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas... Je voulais garder l'éloignement d'Edward - en Alaska - je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de voir ce que ça donne avec Sasha.

Il en fait des montagnes pour ne pas avoir pensé à Sasha! Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute, le pauvre, c'est tout nouveau pour lui.


	3. Chapter 2

Sm33 : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Pour la nature de Sasha et bien... il va falloir attendre un moment pour le savoir mais vous finirez pas le savoir. ^^

MisEnk : Pour le résumé, je suis désolée, la fic se déroulant en deux parties, c'était assez compliqué de résumer tout ça en quelques mots...

**Chapitre 2**

Tous les Denali sont devant leur chalet quand j'arrive au petit matin. Sasha est réveillée depuis à peine dix minutes, par ma faute, j'ai pris un virage serré trop rapidement et ça l'a fait bouger dans son siège. Je prends d'abord Sasha dans mes bras avant de rejoindre mes amis.

Le clan Denali est composé de Tanya et ses deux sœurs : Irina et Kate ainsi que de Carmen et son compagnon Eléazar. Ils possèdent un énorme territoire forestier auquel ils ont donné leur nom. Tanya est le chef de ce clan.

En voyant Eleazar et Carmen se tenir la main, je m'imagine ce que ce serait de tenir la main d'Isabella, sa texture, sa température. Est-ce qu'elle a les mains douces ? Rugueuses ? Et sa peau ? Quel effet ça me ferait de lui caresser la peau, l'embrasser, y plonger mes dents ?

« Edward, j'ai été agréablement surprise quand Carlisle m'a téléphonée pour me dire que tu comptais vivre quelques temps avec nous.

Heureusement, Tanya me sort de mes pensées, j'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour pour pouvoir expérimenter tout ce à quoi je venais de penser. La question que je me pose maintenant, c'est : est-ce que j'aurais pensé à mettre Sasha dans son siège-auto ou l'aurais-je abandonnée là ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait devenir ?

« Oh, quelle mignonne petite puce, roucoule-t-elle en posant les yeux sur ma fille.

Sasha qui est dans mes bras regarde chacune des nouvelles personnes.

« Peur, déclare-t-elle.

Après ce mot, elle se planque contre mon épaule et son chat. Je pose ma main dans son dos et le lui frotte doucement pour la rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ma puce, ce sont nos amis.

C'est la première fois qu'elle a peur en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes. Je suis d'avis que c'est à cause de la nature des Denali mais elle n'a pas eu peur de nous, à aucun moment alors je suis assez perplexe. Peut-être qu'elle était trop jeune pour se rendre compte que nous sommes censés être dangereux et n'ayant jamais vu les Denali, son instinct de survie lui indique un danger.

« C'est donc Sasha, intervient Eléazar.

Sasha se découvre légèrement en entendant son prénom.

« Oui, c'est elle, acquiescé-je. D'ailleurs, je me demandais... tu lui vois un don quelconque ?

Eléazar a le don de connaître la nature du pouvoir de chaque vampire ou futur vampire. Eléazar regarde Sasha et secoue la tête.

« Elle n'a pas de don mais ce serait assez étrange qu'elle n'en possède pas. Elle n'a pas d'odeur, je ne sens que toi et ses battements cardiaques sont effectivement silencieux. J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand Tanya m'a répété ce que lui avait annoncé Carlisle.

Je m'en doutais.

« Elle bloque nos pouvoirs, il se peut qu'elle bloque le tiens également, annoncé-je.

« C'est possible, oui.

Une pensée d'Eléazar me rend curieux. Il pense à un livre ancien qu'il a survolé quand il vivait avec les Volturi, un clan italien mais cette pensée s'en va comme elle est venue et je n'en sais pas davantage ni même si ça concerne Sasha, de près ou de loin.

« Ne restons pas dehors, nous sermonne Carmen, Sasha doit avoir faim.

La concernée relève la tête, à la recherche de qui a parlé. L'appel du ventre, on ne fait pas mieux pour gagner le cœur d'une enfant de deux ans.

« J'ai de quoi lui préparer un petit-déjeuner, me signale-t-elle.

Carmen est excitée à l'idée de préparer des repas pour ma fille. Bon sang, moi qui pensait pouvoir enfin m'occuper de ses repas. Je suis la famille qui me fait entrer dans leur demeure. Le rez-de-chaussée du chalet est composé d'une unique grande pièce qui se partage entre la cuisine et le salon. Carmen est déjà en train de sortir du lait pour lui faire un chocolat chaud.

Dans quelques mois, il commencera à neiger, j'ai hâte de lui faire découvrir la neige, je me demande quelle sera sa réaction. Elle n'est pas frileuse, elle n'a jamais eu froid à notre contact mais tout son environnement sera gelé, cette fois.

Les pensées de Tanya me ramènent subitement sur Terre et je suis assuré qu'elle ne me lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que je passe dans son lit ou que je la plaque contre un arbre ou toute autre surface solide.

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Je décide de vider ma voiture pendant que Carmen s'occupe du ventre de Sasha. Car il faut bien que je m'occupe de ça, à un moment ou à un autre, et cet instant précis, alors que Tanya allait me proposer une sortie ''chasse and sex'' – nom que je donne habituellement aux sorties d'Emmett et Rosalie – me semble particulièrement judicieux.

Eleazar m'aide à monter les valises jusqu'à ma chambre, nous les posons près du lit.

« Nous n'avons pas de lit pour Sasha, fait-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle dormira sur le lit-là, je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas mais elle n'a pas tendance à bouger en dormant.

« Oui, puis ce n'est pas très haut.

Je me retiens de lui dire que même si elle tombe de sa propre hauteur, c'est toujours trop haut mais je me retiens, ne voulant pas passer pour un papa sur-protecteur. Je le vois me sourire et j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui lit mes pensées.

« Elle porte ton odeur, fait-il, à un point que si je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que tu es à deux endroits différents.

Je le regarde ébahi, je n'ai jamais fait attention, aucun de nous ne l'a fait avant lui. Sans doute parce que mon odeur était partout dans la maison, à Chicago. Il est normal de prendre un soupçon de l'odeur d'une autre personne si les contacts entre ces deux personnes sont fréquentes, ce qui est le cas pour Sasha qui est toujours dans mes bras mais pas à ce point-là, ça reste toujours très léger. Ça ajoute un mystère à l'énigme qu'elle représente.

Le soir, Sasha dort dans le lit deux places de ma chambre. Elle paraît minuscule dans ce grand lit. Je suis adossé au mur et comme d'habitude, je la regarde dormir. Qui peut se lasser de ça ?

Je me demande si le spectacle serait aussi beau si c'était Isabella que je regardais dormir.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et se referme de la même façon, Tanya me rejoint, regarde ma puce dormir un instant tout en se demandant pourquoi je restais là à la regarder.

« Ça te dit d'aller chasser ou simplement courir ? S'enquiert-elle.

Ses pensées n'impliquent aucune de ces deux activités. Les Denali savent que je peux lire dans les pensées, Eléazar a vu ce don chez moi dès qu'il m'a vu – je ne leur aurait pas cacher, de toute façon – mais ils pensent qu'il fonctionne comme celui d'Aro, que je dois toucher les personnes pour lire leurs pensées. J'ai décidé de ne pas les contredire en recevant leurs pensées paniquées à l'idée que, moi aussi, je puisse les espionner d'un simple toucher, s'ils avaient su que je captais toutes leurs pensées de loin, on ne les aurait sans doute plus jamais revu.

« J'ai chasser la nuit dernière et je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas, décliné-je son invitation.

Elle est déçue mais ne me le montre pas. Elle se retire en silence, me laissant seul avec ma puce endormie.

Quand elle se réveille, ses yeux sont emplis de questions, elle a sûrement oublié où elle se trouve. Quand ils se posent sur moi, elle sourit et me tends ses bras. C'est une surprise pour elle, je m'échappe toujours de la chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille, d'habitude.

« Bonjour ma puce, la salué-je en lui embrassant le front qu'elle me présente.

« 'Jour, papa.

Je souris, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle juste ''papa'' depuis qu'elle a établi que je l'étais. Je crois que je ne cesserai jamais d'être aussi niais à chacune de ses premières fois.

« Tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite tu iras au bain.

« Faim, acquiesce-t-elle.

« On dit ''J'ai faim'', la corrigé-je.

Elle me regarde avec un air consterné. J'aurais essayé. Carmen m'a entendu parler de petit-déjeuner et est en train de préparer son biberon de chocolat, elle a sorti une boîte de gâteaux aux céréales pour accompagner sa boisson chaude.

« Faimmmm ! S'enjoue Sasha en voyant les gâteaux.

Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord pour me remplacer par des gâteaux. L'ingratitude des enfants...

Un peu plus tard, Sasha trottine sur son trotteur, je la regarde tourner dans l'immense pièce. Elle a plus de place et j'ai l'impression qu'elle en profite pour aller plus vite.

« C'est incroyable la relation que vous avez, dit Tanya en me dépassant.

Elle se place devant moi, j'essaye de ne pas paraître exaspéré.

« Peut-être, je réponds simplement.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre que Carmen se ferait une joie de la garder, on pourrait faire un tour, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, toi et moi.

Elle regrette de ne pas avoir pu poser la main sur moi lors de notre dernière visite, il y a une trentaine d'années.

« Sasha ne la connaît pas encore très bien, je ne veux pas la stresser pour rien.

Elle roule des yeux, pose sa main sur mon torse. J'essaye vraiment très fort de ne pas paraître exaspéré. Surtout quand je vois qu'elle compte employé la franchise en voyant que les moyens détournés ne fonctionnent pas.

« Tu sais, Edward, je vais être franche avec toi. Tu me plais bien, je ne dis pas que je veux quelque-chose de sérieux mais on pourrait juste s'amuser. Une fois ou plusieurs, le temps que tu restes avec nous. Tu es papa maintenant et un père ne peut pas être vierge. Laisse Sasha avec Carmen, elle sera bien... viens avec moi en forêt.

Je vais pour répliquer mais elle se décale tout en regardant au sol. Je regarde ce qui la gêne et vois Sasha, qui vient visiblement de tenter de l'écraser, ma puce lui offre un regard de tueuse en série. Elle fait presque peur.

Je me retiens de rire parce que je ne peux pas encourager son comportement. Tanya n'est pas fâchée, juste amusée.

« Ok, je vois, tu ne veux pas partager ton papa.

« Papa moi, acquiesce Sasha.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu vas avoir du mal à la mettre à l'école ? Ricane Eléazar en descendant l'escalier.

Je me tourne vers lui et sourit.

« C'est pour ça qu'on l'a mise à la crèche, une journée par semaine, lui indiqué-je.

« Mais elle ne pleure pas quand je l'y laisse ni quand elle reste à la maison quand je vais au lycée, ajouté-je à voix basse pour que Sasha n'entende pas. Elle pleure seulement quand je la gronde ou quand Rose m'empêche de la prendre.

Elle me mène déjà par le bout du nez, inutile de lui rajouter d'autres armes.

Je décide d'appeler Esmée, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait depuis que nous sommes arrivés et je pense que ça leur fera plaisir.

« Edward, je ne veux pas être une mère abusive mais tu aurais pu nous appeler pour nous dire que vous étiez bien arrivés. Heureusement qu'Alice est là.

Ma mère n'est pas contente mais elle enchaîne en me posant des tonnes de questions sur Sasha. Si elle est bien arrivée, si elle a pleuré, si elle s'acclimate bien, si elle mange bien, si elle dort bien... ma fille a piqué ma mère.

« Le mieux, c'est que je te la passe, fais-je finalement.

Je passe le téléphone à Sasha, elle m'imite en le mettant à son oreille. Je vois à son regard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre Esmée dans l'appareil. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle pour savoir où Esmée se trouve, elle ne comprend pas le système du téléphone.

« 'Smée l'est où ?

Toujours trois syllabes mais c'est une vraie phrase, il y a un verbe ! Je souris bêtement.

« Je suis à Chicago, mon ange mais je viendrais te voir avec tout le monde très bientôt.

Sasha est ravie.

« 'Smée, 'tôt, m'annonce-t-elle.

Je le sais déjà puisque j'ai entendu mais je fais comme si je ne savais pas :

« C'est vrai ? C'est super.

« Super, dit-elle à Esmée.

Esmée continue de parler à Sasha qui répond par groupe de mots – toujours à trois syllabes. Finalement, elle me tend mon téléphone, je discute avec Carlisle qu'Esmée m'a passé. Il m'apprend qu'il viendront pour son prochain week-end de congé, soit dans deux semaines et demi.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis que Sasha et moi sommes chez les Denali et tout se passe plutôt bien. J'ai toujours cette Isabella dans la tête et je commence réellement à paniquer. Si je ne l'oublie jamais ? Peu importe la distance que je peux mettre en nous, elle est toujours là, dans ma tête. Je la revois parfaitement, dans ses vêtements un peu larges, sa tête baissée, ses joues rougies, ses yeux chocolats...

voilà que je recommence ! Je soupire, glisse ma main dans mes cheveux, les désordonnant davantage. Je regarde le paysage, magnifique de là où je suis. Je viens de chasser et je me suis arrêté au sommet d'une montagne, pour réfléchir, essayer d'oublier cette fille. Tanya garde Sasha, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée d'elle depuis la fois où Sasha a bien spécifier que j'étais son papa à elle. Je pense qu'elle crois que Tanya veut être ma fille, ou un truc comme ça. Tanya essaye d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Sasha pour qu'elle la laisse m'approcher. Pour l'instant, ma puce tient le coup et j'espère qu'elle continuera dans cette voie, ça m'évitera de devoir éconduire Tanya. Tanya est une Rosalie en puissance, j'ai éconduit Rose dans le passé, avant qu'elle ne trouve Emmett blessé par un ours au milieu de nul part. Ça ne lui a pas du tout plu mais alors pas du tout. Depuis, je préfère éviter de devoir le faire, du moins pour celles avec le même caractère que ces deux-là.

Quand je rentre au chalet, Sasha délaisse la télé pour se jeter sur moi. Pas pour me faire un câlin mais pour jouer. Elle s'agrippe à moi et me mord à l'épaule, tout en grognant. Évidemment, je ne sens rien. Pour me défendre, je la chatouille, elle rigole et me relâche à force de rire. Quand j'arrête, elle a ce regard qui me prévient qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je fais semblant de reporter mon attention ailleurs et elle se jette à mon cou pour me mordre à nouveau.

Sa bouche n'est pas assez grande et ma peau trop dure pour qu'elle puisse me mordre vraiment, elle se contente donc laisser ses dents poser contre mon cou et grogne de nouveau. Je la chatouille encore, elle rit en s'éloignant.

L'ironie de la situation me frappe, c'est moi le vampire, c'est elle qui me mord. Mais où va-t-on ? Je ne sais pas où elle a appris ça, pas de nous, c'est certain, elle ne nous a jamais vu à la chasse et nous agissons tout à fait humainement quand elle peut nous voir.

Elle prend ma main et la met contre sa joue. Je fronce les sourcils pour savoir ce qui ne va pas mais elle a l'air totalement bien. Je retire ma main puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être rassurée, elle est contrariée mais ne dit rien. Elle met son pouce dans sa bouche et regarde la télé sans demander à descendre de mes bras.

J'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter de cette nouvelle habitude. Enfin, nouvelle habitude dans le sens où, habituellement, elle ne fait ça que quand elle n'est pas rassurée. Je me rends compte que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, je ne l'ai pas lâchée d'une semelle à part pour quelques repas. C'est la première fois depuis un moment que je pars une après-midi entière. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour elle de toujours être sur son dos, je crois que non. À Chicago, on avait moins de temps ensemble puisqu'elle avait le repas avec Esmée, le bain avec Rose ou Alice, les matinées shopping avec Alice – ce qui me l'épuisait, elle dormait 4h l'après-midi après ça – et les séances bêtises avec Emmett. Carlisle prenait un temps quand il rentrait et qu'elle était réveillée pour lui raconter une histoire. Jasper, quant à lui, lui apprenait le sens de la guerre en lui montrant des jeux vidéos.

J'étais absolument contre mais je ne voulais pas la priver de ses seuls moments avec Jasper. Il n'est pas très doué avec les enfants, ils ne sait pas quoi faire quand elle veut jouer avec lui, c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé comme activité avec elle. Puis ça l'amusait beaucoup de me voir grogner à chaque fois qu'il expliquait à Sasha comment tuer les méchants.

Non, sérieusement, il veut en faire une tueuse en série ?

J'installe ma puce sur le canapé, où elle sera plus à l'aise pour regarder ses dessins animés. Eleazar rentre du travail quelques minutes plus tard et me demande de le suivre à l'étage. Nous restons dans le couloir et je comprends à ses pensées que ça ne va pas me plaire.

« Je me demandais si tu avais déjà pensé à l'avenir ?

« Avec Sasha, tu veux dire ?

Je sais où il veut en venir, à vrai dire, j'y ai déjà pensé mais je préfère ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Il acquiesce.

« Ouais, bien sûr, c'est évident.

« Si les Volturi apprennent que tu as adopté une humaine, tu sais ce qu'il se passera ?

Les Volturi sont une sorte de police pour les vampires, c'est aussi le clan le plus puissant, avec un nombre non négligeable de vampires à pouvoir. Ils veillent à ce que les quelques règles soient respectées. L'une d'entre elle est de ne pas révélé notre nature aux humains.

« Tant qu'elle ne sait pas pour nous, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, fais-je.

« Elle grandit, elle comprendra que vous ne vieillissez pas, que vous ne mangez pas. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu devras te séparée d'elle avant qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Je soupire, tire sur mes cheveux. Un vampire stressé, voilà ce que je suis en ce moment.

« Vous avez une relation trop fusionnelle, me fait-il comprendre. Quand viendra le jour où tu devras la laisser, ce sera dur pour toi, très dur... mais ça le sera davantage pour elle. Tu dois la laisser s'éloigner de toi, tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle réussisse à vivre sa vie de petite fille sans l'assurance que tu seras constamment à ses côtés.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais ce n'est pas concevable de penser à l'abandonner un jour. Je sais que ce qu'il dit n'est pas pour m'embêter, qu'il le pense vraiment. Il l'a vécu, lui-même. Avant d'être transformé, il avait une femme et une fille. Sa femme est morte peu avant sa transformation et il n'avait plus qu'Eléonore. Elle n'avait que trois ans et avait continué à s'occuper d'elle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il était devenu. Il l'avait confié au pensionnat et était resté dans l'ombre pour la voir grandir, vivre et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Une horreur, si vous voulez mon avis, voir sa fille grandir, s'épanouir, être présent dans ses moments importants sans qu'elle ne sache que vous êtes là, sans participer à sa vie. Vous la regardez vivre alors qu'elle, elle vous oublie. Vous la voyez pleurer mais vous ne pouvez pas la consoler. Puis arrive le jour de sa mort et vous vous rendez compte que c'est le monde à l'envers. La seule chose qui soit un tant soit peu réconfortant, c'est qu'elle n'aura pas à pleurer votre mort.

Je refuse de vivre ça.

« Je trouverai une solution, un moyen, contesté-je.

Eléazar pince ses lèvres, il ne veut pas me brusquer.

« Le seul moyen que je connaisse, Edward, c'est la confier à une bonne famille, humaine et d'attendre qu'elle soit suffisamment âgée pour être transformée.

Je me pétrifie. Transformer Sasha ? Pas question ! Jamais ! Je préfère mourir, pour de bon. Je préfère être anéanti à jamais par sa mort – quand elle sera vraiment très vieille – plutôt que la priver de son âme.

« Calme-toi, m'intime-t-il. Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que tu devais faire mais tu réaliseras qu'elle ne pourra pas rester près de toi.

« Ça m'étonne que Carlisle ne t'aie pas prévenu à ce propos, marmonne-t-il.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, me pince l'arête du nez. Carlisle m'a prévenu, à plusieurs reprises, d'ailleurs mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

« Je trouverai un moyen, je conclue ainsi notre discussion et descend retrouver ma fille.

Elle est assise en tailleur, son chat dans le creux de ses jambes pliées, ses mains nonchalamment posées dessus. Elle regarde Tom essayer d'attraper Jerry, elle est concentrée, sursaute à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de l'attraper et se rassure quand il le manque. Elle sourit à chaque fois que la souris joue un mauvais tour au chat. Jerry court sur les touches d'un piano, appuyant sur les notes. Je regarde Sasha pour savoir si elle reconnaît l'instrument. Elle le reconnaît et je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle me regarde.

« Papa piano.

« Je n'ai pas de piano ici, il est à la maison.

« Sasha maison, fait-elle avec sa moue triste.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Papa maison ?

Et bien, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, le reste de notre famille doit lui manquer. Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de retourner à Chicago mais quel est le plus important ? Mon bonheur ou le sien ? Je vais prendre sur moi, supporter la présence d'Isabella pour le bonheur de ma fille.

Ça va être un véritable calvaire.

**Ooo**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Profitez bien de Sasha toute gentille et mignonne parce que sa crise d'ado sera terrible... xD enfin, ce ne sera pas avant quelques chapitres...


	4. Chapter 3

Je sais qu'on n'est pas mardi mais je me suis dit que vous ne m'en voudriez pas de poster un peu plus tôt...

**Chapitre 3**

Dimanche matin, on vient de rentrer à la maison. Tout le monde nous accueille, ils sont tous ravis de notre retour. Sasha saute dans les bras de tout le monde. Rose n'ose pas faire de geste vers Sasha même si elle est heureuse de la retrouver. Elle est deux fois plus heureuse quand elle voit Sasha juste devant elle, le visage relevé vers le sien attendant qu'elle la prenne dans les bras.

Carlisle me demande mentalement si je veux en parler et si je veux le faire à l'abri des oreilles.

« Ton bureau suffira, lui indiqué-je.

Nous montons au deuxième étage et entrons dans son bureau. Il s'assied à moitié sur son bureau et attend patiemment que je trouve mes mots.

« Il y a une nouvelle au lycée, Isabella Swan, c'est... comme si son sang m'appelait. J'ai vraiment eu envie de me nourrir d'elle, j'ai même établi des plans pour arriver à mes fins.

« Je vois, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête. Les italiens ont un mot pour ça. Isabella est ta ''tua-cantante'', son sang chante pour toi, il a un meilleur goût pour toi que pour n'importe qui. C'est extrêmement rare. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, nous pouvons déménager.

Si seulement ça réglait le problème...

« Non, je refuse qu'elle dirige ma vie, contesté-je. Puis ce n'est pas le seul problème, il y en a deux de plus.

Il patiente encore, le temps que j'explique les deux autres problèmes.

« Je suis attiré par son sang mais je suis aussi attiré par elle, je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, un côté de moi veut son sang, l'autre côté veut la... connaître.

Je ne vais certainement pas dire que je veux plus que la connaître.

« C'est un peu comme toi avec Esmée, ou Emmett avec Rose, ou... merde.

Il comprend en même temps que moi. Non seulement Isabella est ma tua-cantante mais elle est aussi mon âme-sœur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ok pour la tua-cantante... mais l'âme-sœur, c'est non.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que je le formule à haute voix ?

Question rhétorique.

« Tu m'as parlé de deux problèmes.

« Oui... elle m'a fait oublier Sasha.

Rosalie glousse : _Edward, le père parfait, oublie sa ''fille''. _

« Comment ça, elle t'a fait oublier Sasha ? Tu as oublié d'aller la chercher à la crèche ?

« Non, mais pendant à peu près trois heures, je n'ai pas pensé à Sasha, du tout.

Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteux d'avouer ça. Je les relèves quand j'entends les bruits gutturaux de Carlisle qui tente vainement de ne pas rire.

« Super, fous-toi de ma gueule, je t'en prie... non mais quel genre de père je suis pour oublier ma fille, si longtemps.

« Edward, crois-tu que je pense à vous tout le temps ? Ne réponds pas. Non, je ne le fais pas, Esmée non plus. Est-ce que ça fait de nous de mauvais parents ?

« C'est différent, on est déjà grand puis... c'est pas pareil.

« C'est pareil, sauf qu'on ne vous a pas vu grandir mais notre imagination a comblé ce manque.

En effet, j'ai souvent surpris Esmée imaginer ce que ce serait de me voir apprendre le piano dès l'âge de 6 ans, disputer Emmett parce qu'il serait rentré tout sale de l'école, encourager Jasper à s'ouvrir aux autres, voir Alice habiller ses Barbie.

Cela dit, pour le dernier point, elle a pu en faire l'expérience étant donné qu'Alice joue à habiller/déshabiller les Barbie avec Sasha.

« Tu as la chance de pouvoir le vivre réellement, pour l'instant, ne te préoccupe que de ça. Tu as le droit de ne pas penser à elle pendant 3h, même pendant 6h si tu veux. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'oublies, juste que tu penses à autre chose.

Je hoche la tête, je suis plus rassuré. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être papa à 101 ans en ayant arrêté de grandir à 17.

Sasha est heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison, elle sourit tout le temps. Elle a avalé ses trois repas de la journée comme une ogresse et actuellement, elle essaye de ne pas montrer qu'elle est fatiguée mais ses yeux ne peuvent pas mentir. Elle est sur les genoux d'Alice et elle dessine sur une feuille blanche avec des crayons de couleur. Ses yeux papillonnent à cause de la fatigue puis elle se met à bailler.

« Je crois... que c'est l'heure de dormir, chantonné-je.

« Non, papa, dit-elle avec assurance.

Je bloque, Alice affiche un grand sourire, se moquant discrètement de moi. Argh... ça y est, la période du ''non'' vient de commencer. J'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet et j'espérais bêtement que j'y échapperais.

Je m'approche finalement d'elle et la prend dans mes bras, elle est contrariée mais ne montre aucune résistance.

« Tu dis bonne nuit à Alice ?

« Nuit, 'Lice.

Alice se lève et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

« Nuit Sasha.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment va-t-elle apprendre à parler correctement si on lui parle de la même façon qu'elle ?

Je récupère son petit chat qui dort sur le buffet et monte Sasha dans sa chambre, elle dit bonne nuit à Carlisle et Emmett que nous croisons en chemin et je la couche dans son lit à barreau.

« Bonne nuit ma puce, lui dis-je puis je lui fait un bisou sur le front.

« Nuit papa.

Je quitte sa chambre pour la laisser s'endormir, je reviendrai plus tard. Je descend au salon, Alice vient vers moi avec la feuille de Sasha.

« Tiens, regarde comme tu es beau.

Elle me montre le côté gribouillé de la feuille, il n'y a que des traits mal tracé qui virevoltent au centre de la feuille.

« Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle dessinait, elle a dit ''papa'', m'explique-t-elle. Je le trouve plutôt ressemblant.

Elle me donne le dessin et s'enfuit en rigolant avant que je ne pense à la poursuivre. Suis-je censé m'extasier devant ce... ''portrait'' ? Je monte dans ma pièce, où se trouve mon piano, mon bureau et une bibliothèque. Je pose le dessin de Sasha avec les autres. J'ai maintenant toute une collection.

Le lendemain, je m'échappe de la chambre avant que Sasha ne se réveille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne l'habitude de me voir dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

J'ai passé la nuit à penser à ma journée d'aujourd'hui, on est lundi, je ne suis pas allé au lycée depuis lundi dernier. Je vais retrouver Isabella, elle va encore me faire perdre la tête.

Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là... ou si... non... je ne sais pas.

J'entends des bruits provenant de la chambre de Sasha, elle est donc réveillée mais elle ne m'appelle pas comme elle le fait toujours. Finalement, elle arrive toute seule à s'éloigner de moi, ça me convient parfaitement. J'attends une quinzaine de minutes avant d'aller la chercher.

Je comprends en entrant dans la chambre pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu m'appeler. Elle joue au milieu de sa chambre avec son chat.

« Comment tu as fait pour sortir de ton lit, petite coquine ?

Elle me regarde, elle a une tête de déterrée. Sûrement à cause de s'être couchée tard.

« Bisou, me gronde-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas fait son bisou du matin. Je le lui fais, toujours sur le front et m'assois près d'elle.

« Alors ? Tu as escaladé ton lit ?

« 'Caladé.

« Escaladé.

Elle fronce les sourcils, apparemment elle est de mauvaise humeur et ne veut pas que je la reprenne.

« Tu viens manger ?

« Non.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, elle se fait toute petite. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas Sasha qui décide, expliqué-je. Ce sont les grandes personnes qui le font.

« Grande, moi ? Me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, tu es grande mais pas assez pour décider.

Quand on arrive dans la cuisine, elle gigote pour que je la laisse descendre, elle court vers Esmée qui lui tend son biberon. Heureusement qu'elle m'a dit non.

« On pourrait peut-être essayer de lui faire manger des céréales dans un bol ? Fais-je.

« Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en convient Esmée en déposant quelques biscottes beurrées dans une petite assiette.

L'heure d'aller au lycée approche, j'embarque mon sac, celui de Sasha, Sasha elle-même et son petit chat. Je dépose ma puce à la crèche, Marie est visiblement contente de la revoir. Elle n'a que des pensées positives à son sujet, la principale étant qu'elle ne l'a jamais vue pleurer.

Carlisle appellera la directrice dans la journée pour que Sasha passe toutes les matinées à la crèche en plus de sa journée complète. Comme l'après-midi elle dort jusqu'à 16h environ, Esmée préfère qu'elle le fasse à la maison.

En arrivant au lycée, je me rends compte que rien n'a changé. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, cela dit. Les mecs bavent toujours sur Alice mais surtout sur Rosalie. Les filles essayent toujours d'attirer l'attention de mes frères. J'entends des pensées hystériques de celles qui ont vu que j'étais de retour.

Misère...

J'essaye de repérer Isabella grâce aux pensées des lycéens et vois qu'elle est dans le couloir est. J'entre dans le bâtiment et me dépêche d'entrer dans le couloir nord, où j'ai mon prochain cours, sans avoir à la croiser. J'espionne les pensées des personnes qui l'entourent pour voir ce qu'elle fait et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Visiblement, elle ne s'est pas faite d'ami depuis son arrivée, elle reste toute seule, longe les murs en baissant le regard. Si elle le baisse plus, elle regarderait sa poitrine.

Non, il faut que je change de sujet.

J'essaye de capter des pensées la concernant dans la tête des élèves mais force est de constaté qu'elle est invisible aux yeux de tout le monde. Comment font-ils ça ? Comment font-ils pour ne pas la voir ? Je ne vois qu'elle et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas dans mon champ de vision.

Je passe toute la matinée à l'espionner tout en me tenant éloigner. D'esprit à esprit, je la suis.

Personne ne lui parle, elle ne parle à personne non plus. J'ai envie d'aller la voir, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix. Elle n'a pas l'air triste, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse non plus.

Au réfectoire, je la regarde, elle mange seule à une table de quatre. Elle avale son repas sans faire de pause entre deux bouchées comme si elle était pressée de s'en aller. Le fait que je regarde une fille ne passe pas inaperçu, déjà certaines filles chuchotent à mon sujet. Elles le font davantage quand elle remarque que c'est Isabella que je regarde.

D'après leurs pensées, je vois qu'effectivement, personne ne lui a jamais parlé mis à part quelques professeurs auxquels elle a répondu succinctement.

Quand l'heure de bio arrive, je me surprends à être impatient de la voir s'installer à mes côtés. Quand elle arrive sur le pas de la porte, elle bloque en me voyant à ma place. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pense. Elle s'approche et s'installe comme si je n'existais plus. Je ne lui reproche pas, au vu de mon comportement de la dernière fois.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward, me présenté-je. Tu es Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, ouvre la bouche, la referme. Ses yeux chocolats me fixent, elle doit se demander si je lui ai réellement parler... enfin, je ne sais pas. Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré, je ne sais pas ce que je dois en conclure. De la crainte, du stress, de l'attirance ? Elle se tourne finalement vers ses cahiers sans me répondre.

Je suis déçu, j'aurais aimé entendre sa voix. Je cherche une excuse pour lui parler à nouveau, mon absence est la seule chose qui me vient en tête. J'ai des cours à rattraper, je vais lui demander si elle veut bien m'aider à le faire.

« Bella, lâche-t-elle avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

Je la regarde à nouveau, ses joues sont rougies par l'afflux sanguin sur son visage, elle est embarrassée.

« Pardon ? Fais-je.

J'ai été trop concentré sur sa voix pour avoir pu comprendre ce que ''Bella'' signifiait.

« Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, me répond-elle. C'est plus court.

« Et bien, enchanté, Bella.

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil, pas longtemps.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

Je fronce les sourcils. Maudites pensées qui me sont cachées.

« Pas obligé de quoi ? Demandé-je.

« De me parler, fait-elle timidement. On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes en pitié.

Quoi ? Est-elle sérieuse ? Il y a bien des choses que j'éprouve pour elle et aucune ne ressemble de près ou de loin à de la pitié. Argh, forcément, avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que j'avais envie de la croquer et de l'embrasser, par intermittence.

« Je ne me sentais pas bien, lundi dernier, une sorte de migraine. Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que ça venait de toi.

Elle me sourit brièvement, ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque-chose mais je n'ai pas le temps de savoir quoi car le prof arrive et met fin à notre discussion.

Il nous met une vidéo sur le prochain chapitre, je le béni mentalement. Je passe toute l'heure à contempler Bella qui regarde le documentaire. Une chance que la télé soit de l'autre côté, sinon, ça ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

La fin du film arrive et la sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard. J'espère que j'ai d'autres cours en commun avec elle. Je sais que le lundi, il n'y a que la bio que nous avons en commun, je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre cour avec elle le lundi donc je peux encore espérer qu'elle soit en histoire, en littérature et en physique-chimie avec moi.

À la fin des cours, je vais chercher Sasha, je sais que cette fois, Rose ne m'a pas devancé puisqu'elle est sur le fauteuil passager de ma voiture. Nous allons la chercher à deux. Quand nous entrons dans la grande pièce, Sasha nous voit et court vers la barrière, joyeuse. Elle a dû rattraper sa petite nuit pendant la sieste. Je l'attrape par dessus la barrière, lui fais un bisou puis la penche à Rose pour qu'elle lui en fasse un aussi.

« Bonjour, nous salue Caroline. Alors, la journée s'est bien passée, mademoiselle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin mais c'est passé après la sieste. Elle a bien mangé et elle a dormi 3h30.

« Elle a eu une petite nuit, expliqué-je.

Je passe la journée de mardi et la matinée de mercredi à suivre le moindre mouvement de Bella. Soit en espionnant les pensées soit dans le cours de littérature que nous avons en commun. Deux heures de bio, trois heures de littérature, ça ne fait que cinq heures par semaines, trop peu, beaucoup trop peu.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau, j'espère pouvoir le faire lors de notre deuxième heure de bio, demain.

En sortant du bâtiment, j'ai la surprise de voir Esmée avec Sasha dans les bras. Je souris à ma princesse, lui fais un bisou sur le front et un sur la joue de ma mère.

« Je suis allée la chercher à la crèche, comme c'était sur mon chemin, m'explique-t-elle. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'elle t'accueille à la sortie du lycée.

« Merci Esmée, souris-je.

Elle me tend Sasha et je la prends. Une odeur alléchante, mélangée à celles de fraise et de freezia, est portée par le vent, je me retourne pour regarder Bella se diriger vers sa voiture. Toujours le regard baissé, j'ai envie de mettre mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage, qu'elle regarde le monde qui l'entoure plutôt que le sol.

« Papa ! Crie Sasha en me frappant sur le torse.

« Ne tape pas, la réprimandé-je.

« Ça fait quatre fois qu'elle t'appelle, me prévient Esmée.

« Oh, désolé ma puce, je n'écoutais pas, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Elle regarde l'endroit que je regardais plus tôt, quand elle repose ses yeux sur moi, ils sont questionneurs. Le pli de son front se forme puis disparaît. Nous rentrons à la maison, Sasha dans ma voiture tandis qu'Esmée repart seule dans la sienne.

Je profite de mon mercredi après-midi de libre pour aller faire les courses. Sasha doit bien manger et elle a vidé le shampoing dans la baignoire hier soir pour faire de la mousse. Je l'ai amenée avec moi, c'est la première fois qu'on fait les magasins tous les deux et tout l'intéresse. Elle veut tout acheter. Je tiens la main de Sasha de la main gauche et le panier dans la main droite.

Quelle n'a pas été mon erreur de passer près du rayon jouet.

« Jeu ! S'exclame-t-elle en pointant le dit rayon.

Je ne veux pas en faire une capricieuse, je refuse de lui acheter un jeu. Je reviendrai samedi et lui achèterai un truc. Elle boude et commence à traîner des pieds au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloigne du rayon.

« Sasha, ça suffit, grondé-je. Tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pas fâché.

« On n'est pas venu pour acheter des jeux, seulement à manger et du shampoing, c'est tout, lui expliqué-je.

Elle continue de bouder mais ne traîne plus les pieds. Dans le rayon shampoing, je cherche celui qu'on utilise tout le temps. Je lui lâche la main pour attraper le produit comme je le fais à chaque fois mais cette fois, quand je me retourne après l'avoir mis dans le panier, Sasha n'est plus là.

Je n'ai pourtant pas pris dix secondes à faire ça. Je me précipite vers le rayon jouet, l'endroit le plus probable où elle a pu se diriger. Je scrute chaque pensée pour savoir qui l'a vu. Je me stoppe en captant quelqu'un l'ayant vu se diriger à toute vitesse vers le rayon boucherie-traiteur.

Je me précipite vers cet endroit et suis stupéfait de la voir avec en face d'elle, Bella qui se baisse et pose un genou par terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Je ralentis, curieux de savoir comment va se dérouler l'échange. Sasha a dû la voir et la reconnaître, la curiosité a sûrement fait le reste.

« Salut toi, fait Bella. Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Sasha, répond ma fille. Toi ?

« Je m'appelle Bella, si j'ai bien compris ta question, sourit-elle. Et où sont tes parents ?

Sasha penche la tête vers la gauche, ce qu'elle fait quand elle ne comprend pas un mot.

« Ton papa ou ta maman.

« Papa course.

« On va le chercher ? Propose Bella.

Sasha secoue la tête.

« Trouver nous.

Bella fronce les sourcils puis semble comprendre.

« Il va être inquiet de ne pas te voir, tu sais ?

J'arrive derrière Sasha, Bella me voit et lève les yeux vers moi puis se relève.

« Désolé qu'elle t'aie ennuyée, m'excusé-je. À peine ai-je eu le temps de prendre son shampoing qu'elle a filé.

« Elle ne m'a pas ennuyée, elle a l'air géniale.

Je lui souris avant de me baisser pour me trouver à la hauteur de ma fille.

« Sasha, il ne faut plus partir comme ça, tu m'as fais peur.

Son regard devient aussitôt inquiet.

« Peur papa ?

« Oui, acquiescé-je.

« C'est ta fille ? Me demande Bella quand je me relève.

Je tend la main vers Sasha pour qu'elle la reprenne.

« Oui, je l'ai adoptée. C'est... assez compliqué mais en gros, oui, c'est ma fille.

Bella me sourit, vraiment cette fois, pas un sourire timide.

« C'est courageux de ta part, élever un enfant, surtout si jeune, ce n'est pas facile.

« Je ne me suis pas posé la question, avoué-je. C'était une évidence pour nous.

Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. Sasha tire sur ma main, je reporte mon attention sur elle, Bella aussi. Ma fille regarde Bella.

« Bella faim.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim, rit-elle.

« Bella faim ! Insiste-t-elle.

« En fait, elle veut t'inviter à manger, lui indiqué-je.

« Oh... fait-elle ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Ce n'est pas l'heure, il est presque 16h, s'adresse-t-elle à Sasha.

Sasha fronce les sourcils.

« Bella, ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison ? Ça me ferait plaisir et à Sasha aussi.

Ses joues rougissent davantage, elle est à croquer et je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux la croquer, là, maintenant.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger ou ta famille ou...

« J'insiste, vraiment.

« Et bien, d'accord, accepte-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de quoi noter ton adresse, je...

« Donne-moi la tienne, je viendrais te chercher.

« Tu as de quoi noter ? S'enquiert-elle.

« Je m'en souviendrai, annoncé-je.

Elle me donne son adresse, nous décidons de l'heure puis nous la laissons continuer ses courses. Sasha continue de regarder autour d'elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les caisses.

Quand nous rentrons à la maison, Esmée me saute pratiquement dessus.

« Alice dit que nous avons une invitée pour dîner ?

« C'est exact, fais-je.

Jasper se lève d'un bon et vient vers nous. Ça le tue de devoir utiliser une vitesse humaine à cause de Sasha. Rosalie arrive au même moment par les escaliers.

« Comment ça, une invitée ce soir ? Demande Jasper.

« Bella vient manger ce soir.

Les réticences de Jasper s'estompe, il sait ce qu'elle représente pour moi et curieusement, il n'y a que mon don qu'elle puisse bloquer au contraire de Sasha.

« On va devoir manger cette nourriture immonde, grogne Rosalie.

« Rosalie, pas devant Sasha ! La réprimande Esmée.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à faire croire que vous allez manger au restaurant, peu importe, dis-je.

Je laisse Sasha avec Esmée et vais ranger les courses.

Quand l'heure approche, je grimpe dans ma voiture, Sasha regarde Jasper qui joue à un jeu vidéo sur la console. J'arrive devant l'immeuble de Bella, il n'y a pas d'interphone donc je monte directement au second étage où se trouve son appartement. C'est un homme brun et moustachu qui m'ouvre la porte.

« Vous êtes ? S'enquiert-il de façon brusque.

« Edward Cullen, je suis au lycée avec Bella.

« Ah oui...

il se tourne et appelle sa fille. J'apprends par ses pensées qu'il ne lui connaît aucun ami, Bella est une solitaire et il est content que cela change. Bella arrive, elle s'est changée. Elle porte un jean et une chemise verte qui lui vont à merveille.

« Salut, murmure-t-elle avant de s'adresser à son père. Je ne rentre pas trop tard.

« Prends ton temps, répond-il.

Il claque presque la porte sur ses fesses quand elle sort de l'appartement. Ça me laisse perplexe. N'est-il pas censé faire tout le contraire ? Je me rends compte que Bella m'attend.

« Désolé, je pensais à un truc... Italien, ça te va ? Ma mère a pensé que ça te plairait.

« C'est parfait, sourit-elle.

C'est la première fois que je roule en dessous de la limite de vitesse autorisée mais ça me permet de profiter pleinement de sa présence. L'habitacle est rempli de son odeur mettant tous mes sens en alerte. Je profite du chemin pour lui poser des questions auxquelles elle répond avec plus ou moins d'hésitation. J'apprends ainsi qu'elle préfère la couleur bleue, que son parfum préféré est la fraise qui est aussi son fruit préféré. Elle habitait avec sa mère à Phœnix, elle a déménagé chez son père pour laisser de l'espace à sa mère qui venait de se fiancer à un joueur de base-ball de seconde ligne.

À la maison, je la fais entrer, elle est tout de suite accueillie par Esmée qui la sert dans ses bras.

« Enchantée Bella, je suis Esmée, se présente-t-elle.

Bella est gênée mais sourit.

« Enchantée madame...

« Tut tut, pas de madame, ici. Esmée suffira amplement, tu aimes les lasagnes ?

« Oui, les lasagnes, c'est toute ma vie, acquiesce-t-elle.

« Parfait, elles sont faites maison, je me suis dit que ce serait meilleur.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire autant...

Esmée sourit, elle l'aime déjà.

« Je suis dans la cuisine, ne me dérangez pas, vous n'avez qu'à... faire vos trucs de jeunes.

Elle disparaît aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je lui présente l'entrée du salon, elle s'y dirige et je la suis. Jasper joue toujours à son jeu de guerre, Sasha est assise à ses côtés et regarde l'écran attentivement. Rosalie attend patiemment que Sasha se lasse du jeu pour pouvoir jouer avec elle.

« Je te présente Rosalie et Jasper que tu as dû croiser au lycée, tu connais déjà Sasha.

Sasha tourne la tête vers nous et affiche un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Bella, la salue jasper.

« Bonjour, fait Bella timidement.

Sasha court vers nous et s'arrête devant Bella.

« Faim Bella ! S'exclame-t-elle en frappant ses mains.

Puis elle tend ses bras vers elle. Demande universelle des enfants pour qu'on les prenne dans les bras. Bella ne se fait pas prier. Rosalie fulmine, ça fait deux points pour lesquels Bella réussit là où elle a échoué auparavant. À savoir attirer mon attention et être appréciée de Sasha.

Le regard glacial de Rosalie provoque un frisson à Bella, elle reporte son attention sur l'écran puis sur ma fille.

« Ça ne te fait par peur ? Demande-t-elle en lui montrant la télé.

« Non, répond Sasha.

« Je suis certain que Sasha a toutes les connaissances pour partir en guerre... merci Jasper.

« Tu me remercieras quand une guerre éclatera, raille-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Bella est amusée par la situation.

Tout au long du repas, Sasha scrute Bella. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que nous mangeons avec elle pour la première fois. Elle est attentive aux réponses que donne Bella à nos questions. Bella, Sasha et moi sommes les seuls à prendre du dessert, les autres prétextent ne plus avoir faim.

Après le repas, Sasha accapare Bella pour jouer avec elle. Je reste en retrait, les observant. Je comprends à cet instant que j'ai en face de moi les deux femmes de ma vie. Mon âme-sœur et ma fille. Je sais à partir de ce moment que je ferais tout pour garder Bella dans ma vie, peu importe de quelle façon.

Finalement, arrive l'heure du coucher pour Sasha, elle proteste un peu mais finit par céder quand elle voit que je suis sur le point de me fâcher. Elle dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, leur fait un bisou. Bella me suit pour la coucher, nous gagnons un bisou supplémentaire.

J'emmène Bella dans ma chambre, ainsi nous ne serons pas déranger par les allers et venues de ma famille. Bella admire ma collection de livres et cd qui prend tout le mur du fond.

« Ta famille est géniale, glisse-t-elle finalement.

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé qui est collé au lit. Je m'assois sur le lit, de façon à ce que nous ne soyons séparés que par l'angle que forment le lit et le canapé.

« Ton père ne m'a pas l'air trop mal non plus si on oublie qu'il t'as presque fichue à la porte.

Elle rit. Un délicieux son, en toute objectivité.

« Il avait sûrement peur que je change d'avis, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire... enfin, depuis le début de mon adolescence. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie à Phœnix.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Il y a une raison à ça ? Questionné-je. Il s'est passé un truc ?

Je me rends compte que ma question peut être indiscrète, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous nous connaissons.

« Non, je ne sais pas... parler à des inconnus m'angoissent, je souffre d'anxiété sociale, je ne sais pas ce qui peut déclencher ça. C'est plus facile quand c'est l'autre qui vient me parler, comme toi, sinon ce n'est pas la peine d'envisager de me voir parler à un inconnu.

« C'est plus facile avec les enfants, aussi ? Tu n'as pas eu de mal avec Sasha.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'adore ta fille, ses yeux sont tellement expressifs.

Je souris, c'est la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez Sasha.

« Je sais, crois-moi, elle mène tout le monde par le bout du nez.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, rit-elle.

**Ooo**

Voilà, Edward et Bella se sont enfin rencontrés officiellement. Le prochain chapitre fait un petit bon dans le temps mais Edward vous racontera comment Bella s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il est et des théories qu'elle avait à son sujet.

Êtes-vous pressé ? Parce que sinon, je prends mon temps, xD

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris. J'ai sacrifié tout un paquet de Mikado en votre honneur.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Plusieurs mois ont passés depuis ma rencontre avec Bella et chaque jour, je me demande comment j'ai pu fuir en Alaska. Elle est intelligente, imprévisible et j'adore ça. Alors que je pense qu'elle ne peut m'étonner, elle fait en sorte de me prouver le contraire comme ce jour où elle m'a demandé de la suivre sans que je ne puisse protester.

_Ce jour-là_

Je suis Bella qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pense et donc ce qu'elle a à me dire me rend fou. Je vais faire comme les gens normaux et attendre qu'elle me le dise, c'est frustrant au possible, je ne sais pas comment font les non-télépathes.

Elle s'arrête finalement dans un espace dépourvu d'arbre. Ce n'est pas un grand espace mais les arbres qui nous entourent forment un rempart entre le reste du monde et nous, c'est en tout cas l'impression que ça me donne.

« J'aime bien venir ici, m'avoue-t-elle, j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde.

Ses yeux me scrutent, je ne réponds pas. Je veux la laisser parler, que ce soit elle qui mène la conversation, pour une fois.

« Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi et moi dans le monde.

Elle fait une pause, semble chercher la force d'énoncer la suite.

« Alors, dis-moi, Edward : es-tu réel ?

Je suis un peu désarçonné par sa question. A-t-elle un sens caché ? Croit-elle que je suis un ami imaginaire ?

« Oui, je le suis.

Ma réponse est simple mais qu'ajouter à ça ?

« Parfois, j'en doute, admet-elle. Tu es parfait, tu réussis tout ce que tu fais, tu es un père extra pour Sasha, tu _es_ quelqu'un d'extra.

« Je suis loin d'être parfait, contré-je.

« Si, tu l'es, tu l'es pour Sasha, tu l'es pour moi.

« Ne dis pas...

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Me coupe-t-elle.

Extérieurement, je suis impassible... intérieurement, je suis effrayé. Parle-t-elle encore de la perfection qu'elle voit en moi ou de ce que je n'ose penser ?

« Qu'attends-tu comme réponse ?

J'élude par une autre question.

« La vérité, Edward. Seulement la vérité.

« Je n'ai jamais su te mentir, soupiré-je.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, me rappelle-t-elle.

« Je suis simplement Edward.

« Je n'ai pas demandé qui tu étais, je sais qui tu es. Qu'est-ce _que_ tu es ?

Elle s'approche de moi tandis que mes lèvres restent scellées. Elle s'arrête juste devant moi, lève la main vers mon torse, doucement, pour me laisser le temps de reculer. Je ne le fais pas.

Elle pose sa main sur mon cœur, il est certain qu'elle ne le sentira pas.

« J'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises que ton corps était froid. À la cantine, tu ne manges pas, chez toi, tu le fais, du moins quand je suis là, mais je vois bien que ça te coûte. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Bella est trop observatrice pour son propre bien, ou pour le mien. Je la fixe, elle a toujours sa main sur mon cœur. Je mémorise chaque trait de son visage, le chocolat de ses yeux, les courbes de ses lèvres car c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire avant qu'elle ne détale dans une fuite effrénée.

« Un vampire...

Elle me croit, se rapproche davantage, elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds car son visage s'élève vers le mien. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je ne réagis pas, je suis trop choqué pour le faire. Elle s'éloigne finalement et attend une réaction, peu importe laquelle.

« Pas de fuite effrénée ?

Elle sourit, me répond avec un second baiser auquel je répond, cette fois. Je la maintiens en place, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche, j'approfondis le baiser puis la prend simplement dans mes bras. Sa tête repose là où sa main était il y a quelques minutes tandis que j'essaye de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Je m'étais attendue à ce que tu sois un alien, m'avoue-t-elle.

Cet aveu me fait sourire mais j'essaye de ne pas rire.

« Tu es réel ? Me redemande-t-elle.

« Oui, je le suis.

Elle se détache finalement, me sourit, ses yeux pétillent, je me perds dedans.

Finalement, nous décidons de rentrer et retournons donc sur nos pas.

« Un alien, hein ? Raillé-je.

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Ma première théorie était que tu sois le fruit d'une expérience génétique mais ça ne collait pas.

Elle me lance un regard en biais avant de poursuivre.

« Ta famille et toi, vous auriez dû vous séparer et vous auriez toujours à changer d'endroit. Il y aurait eu des combats et des courses poursuites.

« Carrément ?

« Oui, affirme-t-elle, avec les hommes de main du labo ou des militaires de la base d'expérimentation.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Comme dans Dark Angel, ajoute-t-elle.

« L'alien, ça colle mieux, donc ?

« Et bien oui. Vous seriez venu avec votre vaisseau furtif ou avec votre TARDIS comme Dr Who.

« Bella ?

« Oui ?

« Tu regardes trop la télé.

Elle rit.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment de la même famille, vous tous ?

« Non...

je lui raconte notre histoire, comment chacun a rejoint le clan de Carlisle qui était seul avant de me trouver agonisant à l'hôpital de Chicago en 1918. je la rassure également sur notre mode alimentaire.

« Et Sasha ? S'enquiert-elle.

« Sasha est humaine, Carlisle et moi faisions la course après avoir chassé et nous avons été attiré par l'odeur du sang. Tout un village avait été massacré par des vampires.

Elle frissonne, je lui prends la main.

« J'ai entendu un cœur battre à l'intérieur d'une cabane, c'était Sasha.

« Oh mon dieu, fait-elle effarée.

« C'était en avril dernier... elle a probablement entendu les cris à l'extérieur de la cabane. Le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de nous séparer est sûrement dû à une forme de stress liée à ça.

Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, la voyant attristée par l'histoire de Sasha.

_Retour au présent_

Des dents enserrant mon mollet me tirent de mes pensées. Je baisse le regard pour voir Sasha tirer mon jean avec ses dents.

« Hé ! Ma petite prédatrice.

Je l'attrape et la jette en l'air pour la rattraper aussitôt, déclenchant ainsi ses rires.

« Je t'aime papa, t'es le plus fort du monde.

Autre fait important dans ma vie : ma puce fait des phrases de plus de trois syllabes. Ça lui a pris d'un coup, nous surprenant tous.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce.

Je lui souris, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue, je lui en fait un sur le front.

« On part en voyage ? Me demande-t-elle.

« En voyage ? Répété-je surpris. Et tu voudrais aller où ?

Elle ne connaît que deux endroits : Chicago et Denali. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Cet été, si tu veux, accepté-je en la reposant au sol. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas, je vais à l'école.

Elle fait sa moue spéciale ''mon plan tombe à l'eau'' et je comprends pourquoi elle veut subitement voyager.

Sasha a toujours adoré Bella jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Elle a sans doute compris qu'elle devait désormais me partager avec elle. Ça a commencé par des ''t'aime papa'' innocents, puis, une fois qu'elle a pris un forfait syllabes illimitées, elle a ponctué toutes ses phrases de ''je t'aime'' chaque fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole.

Elle a finalement arrêté cette manie, préférant monter divers plans pour m'avoir pour elle toute seule. Carlisle dit qu'elle traverse la fameuse période qui concerne tous les enfants ver ans : le complexe d'œdipe.

Elle prend donc Bella pour sa rivale et cherche à l'éliminer.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé qu'elle grandisse mais vivement que cette période se termine.

« Cet été, on ira à la mer, affirmé-je, rien que toi, moi et Bella.

Elle fronce les sourcils, pointe ses lèvres de manière boudeuse tout en croisant ses bras sur sa cage thoracique.

« Esmééééée ! Crie-t-elle en pleurnichant à moitié.

Esmée arrive rapidement dans la salle à manger où nous nous trouvons. Elle me fait un sourire compatissant avant de porter son attention sur Sasha.

« Oui ma chérie ?

« Papa et moi, on va en voyage, tu peux aller en voyage avec Bella ?

« On ne dit pas ''aller en voyage'' on dit ''voyager'', la corrige-t-elle. Ensuite, j'ai entendu ton père dire que vous partiez tous les trois.

Ma puce se renfrogne.

« C'est pas juste, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je la laisse croire que je n'ai pas entendu et la laisse à ses jeux.

/

Aujourd'hui est un jour d'orage, nous décidons d'en profiter pour faire une partie de base-ball en famille. J'ai invité Bella qui remplacera Esmée comme arbitre puisque celle-ci garde Sasha.

Nous avons rejoint notre terrain de jeu, une prairie éloignée de tout. Je suis avec Carlisle et Rosalie contre Alice, Jazz et Emmett. Nous menons d'à peine quelques points mais l'équipe adverse nous donne du fil à retordre. Mon don est clairement un avantage mais celui d'Alice rééquilibre la balance.

Soudain, Alice se fige, je vois sa vision en simultané. Des nomades nous ont entendus, ils se dirigent vers nous. Nous nous regroupons de sorte à former une barrière entre eux et Bella. C'est le vampire afro-américain qui prend la parole mais c'est le blond à sa gauche, le chef du clan.

Il nous propose une partie, Carlisle refuse poliment. Je me crispe en captant les pensées du blond, James. Il a les yeux rivés sur Bella, il se demande si je protège mon casse-croûte ou si c'est plus que ça.

Je comprends que c'est un traqueur et Bella lui semble être son meilleur défi depuis des décennies.

« On partait, sifflé-je.

Laurent remet une de ses dreadlocks derrière son épaule et hoche la tête.

« Navré pour le dérangement, s'excuse-t-il.

Ils s'éloignent, nous attendons qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour rentrer en quatrième vitesse. Bella est pétrifiée sur le siège passager de ma jeep.

« Nous devons aller ailleurs, c'est un traqueur, il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas, expliqué-je.

« Lequel ? Me demande-t-elle.

« James, le blond.

Emmett saute sur le plateau arrière, Bella fait un bond sur son siège.

«Emmett, la rassuré-je.

Nous devons prendre des affaires de Bella pour mettre James sur la mauvaise voie et l'anéantir sans craindre pour la vie de ma petite-amie.

À son appartement, nous simulons une rupture afin de donner une raison à Bella de quitter la ville, pour ne pas que James s'en prenne à Charlie. Elle déclare à son père qu'elle a besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner, il ne pose pas de problème.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Laurent. Un grondement sourd sort de ma poitrine.

« Il est venu nous avertir pour James, me prévient Carlisle.

Pour l'instant, c'est de Sasha dont je m'inquiète. L'a-t-il vue ? Entendue ?

Une fois Laurent partie, Carlisle me demande mentalement s'il peut parler sans crainte. Je vérifie qu'aucun des nomades ne se trouvent dans un périmètre où ils pourraient nous entendre. Je hoche la tête quand Laurent est assez loin.

« Il n'a pas remarqué la présence de Sasha, me rassure-t-il. Elle a été extrêmement silencieuse.

Je béni le ciel. Son cœur silencieux et son absence d'odeur sont sûrement ce qui lui a sauvé la vie la première fois et ce qui l'a sauvée aujourd'hui.

Nous décidons que le mieux est de nous séparer. Bella, Alice et Jasper prendront l'avion qui les mènera en Alabama. Esmée et Emmett garderont Sasha dans un appartement loué en face de celui de Charlie afin d'assurer sa protection au cas où.

Carlisle, Rosalie et moi le mèneront sur une fausse piste, pour cela, Rosalie doit enfiler les vêtements de Bella, ce qu'elle fait de mauvaise grâce. Elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai choisi Bella, elle devrait savoir que je n'ai pas choisi. Même si j'avais pu, ça aurait quand même été Bella.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, je fais un bisou à Sasha et enlace Bella avant que nous nous quittions.

**Ooo**

Je stoppe ici, vous savez à peu près ce qu'il va se passer, c'est le seul passage qui est pratiquement identique à l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer donc je ne vais pas trop détailler les choses. Donc le prochain chapitre commencera un mois après l'incident et Edward reviendra dessus juste un instant sous forme de souvenir.


	6. Chapter 5

**So06 : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Nous faisons un bon d'un mois... Edward va se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai décidé de ne pas trop détailler parce que bon, c'est plutôt connu comme incident...

**Chapitre 5**

Environ un mois est passé depuis cette journée de mars. Notre plan aurait pu fonctionner si Rosalie n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de frotter sa joue contre l'écorce d'un châtaignier.

Nous avons donc fait demi-tour dans l'espoir de le rattraper, en vain. Notre but était de l'emmener suffisamment loin pour laisser le temps aux autres de prendre l'avion et nous pensions pouvoir le détruire en bout de course.

Nous avions perdu sa trace à l'aéroport, devant le portillon qui menait au quai d'embarquement pour l'Alabama mais il n'avait pas été plus loin. À ce moment-là, j'avais espéré que Bella soit en sécurité dans les airs avec Jazz et Alice.

Elle n'y était pas.

James avait profité qu'elle soit seule aux toilettes pour l'enlever. Alice et Jasper n'avaient rien pu faire et ce, malgré la vision d'Alice, vision qu'elle a eu trop tardivement. James ne prenaient pas de décision, il improvisait au fur et à mesure alors quand James avait pris la décision d'enlever Bella, c'était déjà trop tard, Alice et Jazz ne pouvaient pas le rattraper, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une salle remplie de monde.

J'étais arrivé le premier là où il l'avait emmenée, une vieille salle de danse poussiéreuse dans la périphérie de Seattle. Ce monstre la filmait alors qu'elle était terrorisée. Il lui avait cassé la jambe au moment même où j'étais entré. Je me suis rué sur lui et après une lutte sans merci, je lui avais arraché la tête. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Rosalie étaient arrivés peu de temps après et avaient brûlé ses restes pendant que je m'occupais de Bella.

Elle s'en est sortie avec quelques contusions et une jambe cassée. On lui a retiré son plâtre hier.

/

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sasha, le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a un an, elle disait son premier mot, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le temps puisse passer si vite.

Depuis elle a pris quelques centimètres, même si elle reste un petit gabarit, ses boucles brunes lui arrivent presque aux épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu marine intense entouré d'un cercle noir sont toujours aussi expressifs.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lire son esprit, ses yeux sont comme le livre de ses pensées, la porte de son âme. Ils pétillent de joie en ce moment même tandis que Carlisle lui tend son premier cadeau.

Depuis l'incident du mois dernier, on essaie tous de passer à autre chose mais ça revient régulièrement dans nos esprits. Bella me dit que tout va bien pour elle mais je ne peux pas le croire. Qui peut être bien après ça ?

À peine Sasha a-t-elle découvert son cadeau qu'elle déchire l'emballage du second, repoussant le carton contenant le bébé en plastique qui fait tout comme un vrai bébé.

3 ans... bientôt elle gardera des bouts de sa vie en mémoire. Ce qui veut dire que je dois prendre rapidement une décision quant aux choix qui s'offrent à moi.

Soit nous la confions aux services sociaux dès maintenant et elle ne se souviendra pas de nous, soit nous attendons deux ou trois ans mais nous ne pourrons plus jamais croiser son chemin à nouveau. On ne peut pas la laisser découvrir que nous ne vieillissons pas.

C'est à moi de prendre la décision mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner même si je sais que plus tard je le ferais, plus dur ce sera pour tout le monde.

Son regard se verrouille au mien. Elle a toujours cet éclat quand elle me voit, c'est presque magique. Elle me sourit et attrape le cadeau que Bella lui a apporté. Comme les autres, elle le déchire sans ménagement ce qui me fait sourire. Une odeur métallique se répand dans la pièce, je vois son index levé devant ses yeux interrogatifs, doigt duquel s'écoule un liquide rouge.

Force est de constaté qu'une fois hors de son corps, son sang a la même odeur que celui de tout autre humain.

Un grondement sourd me fait reprendre mes esprits, grondement qui s'échappe de Jasper qui la fixe comme un prédateur fixe sa proie.

Sasha ne bouge plus, son regard encré dans celui, noir, de Jasper. Elle semble impassible mais ses yeux ne mentent pas, elle est terrifiée.

« Mets ton doigt dans la bouche, lui ordonné-je en me mettant entre elle et mon frère.

Aucun de nous ne laisse Jasper entamer le moindre geste. Emmett et Carlisle le retienne, je plie légèrement les genoux, le haut du buste tourné vers lui, en position d'attaque. C'est mon frère mais il sait que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde s'il s'agit de défendre ma fille.

Alice réussit à le convaincre de sortir prendre l'air. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice l'escortent. Bella reste spectatrice, de la scène, elle n'ose pas bouger devant la situation dramatique dans laquelle Sasha vient d'être. Esmée est dans tous ses états, elle ne sait pas s'il lui faut rassurer Sasha ou faire comme si ça n'avait pas été grave. Carlisle prend Sasha et la mène à son bureau pour la soigner à l'écart de nous tous. Ça me semble être la meilleure décision à prendre.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Bella s'approche, passe sa main dans mon dos, tentant de me rassurer. Je suis affligé, ça aurait pu très mal tourner aujourd'hui.

« Edward, prends-la avec toi, fait Carlisle en revenant avec ma puce dans les bras.

Je me relève, lui fais un sourire pour masquer les apparences. Quand elle est dans mes bras, je lui fais un bisou sur le front. Elle me montre son doigt maintenant pourvu d'un pansement Hello Kitty. L'odeur de l'antiseptique couvre celle du sang.

« Tu as eu le droit à un joli pansement, souris-je.

« Ça fait mal, pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

« Et bien, c'est pour que tu le saches et que tu fasses quelque-chose. Sinon, tu pourrais perdre beaucoup de sang avant de t'en rendre compte.

« Jasper, il m'a fait peur, m'avoue-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, ma puce. Il n'a pas voulu te faire peur.

Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je passe la soirée dans un état second, je vois et revois la scène tourner dans mon esprit. Il y a quelques semaines, c'était Bella, aujourd'hui, Sasha.

Demain, l'une des deux pourrait perdre la vie.

Notre proximité est dangereuse pour elles, il a fallut deux accidents pour que je m'en rende compte. Elles méritent de vivre leur vie sans craindre de la perdre.

Je couche Sasha, lui embrasse le front, je vérifie qu'elle a bien son petit chat et sors de la chambre.

Je fais part de ma décision à ma famille, ils sont tous attristés de perdre deux membres de la famille - Rosalie l'est seulement pour Sasha - mais ils respectent mon choix.

Esmée me prend dans les bras, m'affirme que c'est sans doute ce qu'il fallait faire pour Sasha et que prendre cette décision était courageux de ma part.

J'ai juste l'impression d'être un lâche.

On savait tous que ce moment arriverait, celui où nous la laissons partir pour construire sa vie... mais sans doute pas si tôt.

Je prends les clés de ma Jeep, je ne veux pas associer ma Volvo à ce que je vais faire. Je file chez Bella qui est rentrée chez elle un peu plus tôt.

Elle est surprise de me voir mais pas de joie dans son regard, le mien ne lui indique rien de bon. Je ne sais pas si elle imagine ce qui l'attend.

Elle me suit jusqu'au parc, désert à cette heure tardive. Je l'arrête près d'un grand chêne.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle alors que je reste silencieux.

Elle me fixe, je la contemple sous le clair de lune.

« Nous partons.

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme le fait Sasha quand elle réfléchit puis ses yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant qu'elle ne vient pas.

« Je ne fais pas partie du ''nous'' ?

« Vivre avec nous est trop dangereux, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier, et aujourd'hui !

Une larme s'échappe sur sa joue, suivie par d'autres.

Il ne faut pas que je craque.

« Et Sasha ? S'enquiert-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Sasha ?

Un pincement au cœur me prend quand elle énonce son prénom.

« Carlisle a un ami qui travaille dans les services sociaux, il lui trouvera une bonne famille.

Elle me regarde effarée.

« Tu l'abandonnes ? Tu nous abandonnes toutes les deux ? C'est ridicule, Edward !

« Sasha nous oubliera, tu feras de même, tu es humaine, vous passez vite à autre chose.

« Edward...

« Adieu Bella, prends soin de toi.

J'utilise toute ma volonté pour me détourner. Mon cœur devient douloureux au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne.

Je passe le reste de la nuit à regarder Sasha dormir, j'appréhende le moment où je devrais la laisser.

Elle se réveille au petit matin, ses yeux sont encore endormis mais ils s'illuminent quand elle me voit. Elle descend de son lit pour me sauter dans les bras.

« Papa ! s'enjoue-t-elle.

« Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?

« Oui, Tit chat aussi.

« Ok, alors petit-dèj. et au bain.

Elle hoche vivement la tête, son pouce disparaît dans sa bouche.

Je sais qu'il va falloir que je lui explique, je sais qu'elle ne va pas comprendre mais pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter d'elle. Ma famille semble avoir compris que j'aurais besoin de ce moment seul avec ma puce, ils sont partis en ville tôt ce matin.

Je lui prépare le meilleur petit-déjeuner du monde, des tartines grillées avec de la pâte à tartiner normalement réservée au goûter, un bol de chocolat chaud et un grand verre de jus d'orange pour faire passer le tout.

Quand nous partons, tout le monde lui fait un câlin sans trop faire durer les au revoir, elle n'a pas l'air de se demander pourquoi, elle est simplement heureuse de l'attention que tout le monde lui porte.

Carlisle m'accompagne dans les bureaux des services sociaux, surtout parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'empêche de la ramener. Karl Boher est un vieil ami de Carlisle, il a l'habitude de se déplacer quand un médecin soupçonne qu'un enfant a été maltraité.

Nous attendons dans la salle d'attente, tellement petite qu'on se croirait dans un placard. Dans un coin, il y a un coffre rempli de jeux mais Sasha préfère rester sur mes genoux.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui expliquer ? Me réprimande Carlisle.

Je soupire, il a raison mais je ne suis pas certain de réussir à la laisser partir. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que j'ai laissé Bella et maintenant, il faudrait que je laisse ma puce. Elle est trop petite, sans défense, comment pourrais-je être capable de faire ça ?

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond aux cheveux courts, sa chemise bleu ciel est assorti à ses yeux de la même couleur sous son costume bleu marine. Il sourit vivement en apercevant mon père.

« Carlisle, c'est étrange que ce soit toi qui te déplace, rit-il.

« Bonjour Karl, tu connais déjà mon fils, _Karl hoche la tête à mon attention_, et voici Sasha.

« Bonjour Sasha, fait-il joyeux.

« Bonjour, répond ma puce.

« Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

« Edward et Sasha ont d'abord à se parler, explique Carlisle en se levant, mais je te suis pour t'expliquer ce qu'il en est.

Karl lance un regard perplexe à Carlisle mais accepte sans discuter.

Une fois seul avec Sasha, je me lève et l'assois à ma place puis je m'agenouille devant elle de façon à avoir nos visages à la même hauteur. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas préparée à un tel changement. Je lui ai bien entendu expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne pourra rester avec nous que durant quelques années mais à cet âge, c'est difficile de comprendre.

J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction que je ne fais que repousser l'échéance, puis tant que je ne lui dit rien, je peux toujours la ramener. Non, il en va de sa vie, elle n'a pas à revivre ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Elle me regarde un pli sur le front, elle se pose des questions. Elle doit avoir compris que je suis préoccupé, elle ne sait pas encore par quoi.

« Sasha, tu sais que je t'aime, ma puce ?

Elle hoche la tête.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses rester avec moi...

À ce moment, ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur alors qu'elle assimile le sens de ma phrase.

« Tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien, je suis vraiment désolé.

Les larmes sur ses joues m'indiquent qu'elle a compris ce que j'essaye de lui dire.

« Le monsieur qui parle avec Carlisle est très gentil, il va trouver la meilleure famille pour toi.

« T'aimes, papa, pleurniche-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras tout en restant à genoux.

Elle s'appuie sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se coller davantage à moi. Je la serre contre moi comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime !

Elle sanglote contre mon épaule, elle me serre de toutes ses forces, dans doute dans l'espoir que je ne réussisse pas à la décoller.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre à nouveau, il me faut un temps pour me rendre compte que c'est Karl et Carlisle. Je n'ai même pas pensé à les écouter.

_Edward, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut lui dire au revoir_, pense Carlisle.

Je maudis ma nature pour m'obliger à garder ma douleur à l'intérieur. Les humains ne connaissent pas leur chance de pouvoir extérioriser tout ça.

Karl s'approche de nous, s'agenouille à mes côtés et attend patiemment. J'éloigne Sasha pour lui faire mes adieux en face. Elle résiste mais fini par céder. Elle hoquète en inspirant l'air deux fois à suivre alors que ces yeux marines embués de larmes me supplient de ne pas la laisser.

« Dward Sasha, sanglote-t-elle.

Elle recommence à parler par trois syllabes... Je suis désarmé face à sa peine, je ne sais pas comment la soulager. Le choc l'a fait régresser, je m'en veux de lui infliger ça, de ne pas l'avoir mieux préparée, de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite.

« Ce n'est plus possible, je suis désolé. Tu dois avoir des parents qui peuvent s'occuper de toi.

Je la vois pincer les lèvres, ses yeux se plissent, elle essaye de ne pas pleurer davantage.

Elle échoue.

Elle se laisse tomber en boule devant moi. Je vais pour la prendre dans mes bras, je veux effacer ses larmes, je ne veux plus qu'elle pleure, plus jamais. Une main sur mon épaule me retient et m'intime de reculer. Je pense une fraction de seconde à attaquer mon propre père pour m'empêcher de soigner la douleur de ma fille.

_Elle a compris, Edward, elle ne comprendra plus si tu la prends maintenant. _

Je passe une dernière fois ma main dans ses boucles.

« Au revoir, Sasha, murmuré-je.

Je sors son petit chat du sac de voyage et le pose devant elle.

Carlisle me presse l'épaule et nous quittons la salle d'attente. Quand Carlisle referme la porte, je me retourne et aperçois deux billes bleu océan me supplier de rester. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu l'autre moitié de ma vie. La première, je l'ai perdu la veille en quittant Bella.

« Papa ! M'appelle Sasha alors que je m'éloigne de la porte maintenant close.

J'entends Karle tenter de la rassurer.

« Peur, papa, pleurniche-t-elle.

Mon cœur est littéralement en train d'exploser. Je me le suis briser la veille et maintenant, je le piétine.

Sur le trajet, j'ai la gorge et les poings serrés. Je reste silencieux tandis que Carlisle repasse son entrevue avec Karl dans son esprit, conscient que j'ai loupé ce passage.

Carlisle a expliqué que Sasha avait été abandonnée dans la forêt, qu'elle avait été traumatisée par cet abandon et s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour moi. Il voulait s'assurer de son état de santé avant de la laisser entre ses mains. Karl aurait dû faire un signalement car ce n'était pas le protocole mais comme Carlisle l'a sorti d'affaire une fois qu'il était vraiment dans la merde, Karl a fermé les yeux arguant qu'ils étaient désormais quitte.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, nos valises remplisses le coffre de trois voitures.

J'ai l'habitude de faire les trajets seul dans ma Volvo quand nous déménageons mais cette fois, ce sera Alice qui aura ce loisir. Jasper décide de me tenir compagnie, au cas où j'aurais besoin de son don.

Il s'en veut terriblement parce qu'il est le déclencheur de tout ça. Je devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, que dans un sens, ça m'a permis de voir à quel point nous sommes dangereux pour elles mais rien ne réussit à sortir.

Nous allons en Amazonie, rejoindre le clan de Zéfrina, des vampires vivant en pleine forêt comme des amazones.

D'habitude, conduire ma voiture me procure un certain plaisir mais là, je n'arrive pas à oublier ces yeux marines me suppliant de rester alors que je l'abandonne dans une salle d'attente et ces yeux chocolats, fondant en larme alors que je m'éloigne, la laissant dévastée sous un chêne au clair de lune.

**Ooo**

C'est pas mon chapitre préféré, je vous avoue... sans doute que je vous mettrais le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, du coup... enfin, si vous voulez...

Ce chapitre était le dernier... de la première partie. Le prochain sera le premier de la seconde partie où nous trouverons une Sasha adolescente.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, il y en a eu tellement sur ce dernier chapitre, heureusement que j'ai décidé de poster celui-là plus rapidement, d'abord parce que le chapitre 5 était assez triste mais aussi pour vous remercier pour vos reviews.

**Chapitre 6**

Tous les regards sont sur nous, j'essaye de passer outre les pensées perverses de certains tandis que nous parcourons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du lycée de Forks.

Voilà un an que nous habitons dans notre résidence située dans une ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington et les élèves ne sont toujours pas habitués à notre présence. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à leurs pensées superficielles, perverses et insignifiantes.

Je préfère porter mon attention sur la jolie brune à ma droite, une vraie déesse. Désormais coincée dans ses 18 ans, l'or a remplacé le chocolat de ses yeux. Des reflets auburn sont apparus dans sa douce chevelure. Elle me surprend à la contempler, ses lèvres m'offrent un léger sourire.

Je me revois, 11 ans en arrière et le simple fait d'y repenser me glace le sang.

_11 ans plus tôt_

Un an... ça fait un an, deux semaines et quatre jours que je les ai abandonnées. Sasha doit courir partout dans sa nouvelle maison, au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Il y a deux semaines, Carlisle a reçu un mail de son ami Kail. Mail dans lequel est indiqué succinctement qu'elle va bien.

Peut-être a-t-elle encore quelques souvenirs de nous ? D'après Carlisle, si c'est le cas, ce ne serait que des réminiscences de souvenirs qui s'éteindront bientôt.

Bella doit finir sa seconde année au lycée et attendre les vacances d'été avec impatience. Peut-être a-t-elle réussi à surmonter son anxiété sociale et à se faire des amis ? Peut-être a-t-elle un petit-ami ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être envahi par une vague de jalousie. Un arrière-goût amer me prend parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver ce sentiment. C'est moi qui l'ai quittée, c'est moi qui les ai abandonnées.

Jasper remarque mon changement d'humeur mais a la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question.

C'est difficile pour lui, il doit gérer sa culpabilité, la mienne et le désarroi de toute la famille. Rosalie est excédée, bien sûr, elle est aussi triste que nous d'avoir perdu Sasha mais elle aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais rien ne le sera plus, désormais.

Elle me tient pour responsable du malheur qui nous est tombé dessus, je ne peux l'en blâmer. Le meilleur choix aurait été d'amener Sasha aux autorités compétentes le jour même où nous l'avions trouvée.

Un son fracassant retentit, Alice vient de lâcher un vase dans lequel elle avait créer un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Je me concentre sur la vision qui défile dans son esprit.

Je vois Bella de dos, immobile sur le trottoir faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires, j'avais spécifiquement ordonné à Alice de ne pas surveiller son avenir mais je comprends rapidement qu'elle n'a pas prémédité ça.

Bella se retourne et je suis frappé par le changement qui s'est opéré sur elle. Elle est amaigrie, squelettique, ses joues se sont creusées, des cernes se sont incrustées sous ses yeux, sa peau, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, fait peine à voir. Elle porte un vieux sweat et un jean sale. Elle se dirige vers le parc, s'arrête sous un chêne.

Le chêne, celui sous lequel je l'ai quittée. Elle reste là longtemps, le soleil se lève et une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revient sur ses pas. Elle sort du parc, attend au bord du trottoir que les voitures passent. L'une ralentit pour la laisser passer, elle fait un signe de la main, refusant la politesse.

Finalement, elle traverse la rue, s'arrête en plein milieu, les yeux écarquillés sur le bus qui fonce droit sur elle.

Alice est pétrifiée quand sa vision se termine, elle ne veut pas laisser ça arriver.

Il n'est pas question que je laisse ça arriver.

Il fait encore nuit, je regarde l'heure à l'horloge. Même avec ma vitesse vampirique, je n'aurais pas probablement pas le temps de couvrir la distance qui me sépare de Chicago mais qui serais-je si je n'essayais pas ?

Je suis déjà lancé dans une course effrénée, une course contre le temps. Je laisse à Alice, le soin de prévenir les autres quant à ma disparition inopinée.

Mon but est d'être sous le chêne avant Bella.

Je l'ai quittée pour qu'elle puisse vivre et voilà que le destin me renvoyait ma décision au visage. Je peux l'entendre rire hypocritement.

Je n'ai pas assez profité d'elle, le monde n'a pas assez profité d'elle.

La forêt dense est vite remplacée par des champs, des villages et des villes. Le peu de personnes que je croise sont des fêtards, des dealers et des personnes se rendant au travail de bonne heure. Personne ne me voit, ils sentent juste une bourrasque que je laisse sur mon passage. Ils croiront que c'est le vent.

Le soleil est sur le point de se lever, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et je suis encore loin de Chicago.

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, juste pour cette fois.

J'arrive à Chicago, le soleil a déjà fait son apparition, il est trop tard pour atteindre mon but. Je me reporte sur l'endroit où aura lieu l'accident.

Une pensée néfaste m'insuffle que ce ne sera pas un accident.

Quand j'arrive au coin de l'intersection, Bella est déjà debout sur le bitume, le bus freine mais va l'atteindre inexorablement. Je continue ma course dans l'espoir de l'attraper au vol mais le bus nous atteint au même moment. J'ai le réflexe de pousser sur ma jambe pour nous propulser en arrière et ainsi ne pas m'encastrer dans le bus, ce qui créerait une situation problématique.

Nous chutons, Bella se cogne la tête sur la surface dure, son sang se répand, m'envoyant son odeur exquise. Le venin empli ma bouche et mes yeux doivent avoir pris la couleur d'une nuit sans étoile. Je suis trop proche pour résister, trop proche pour avoir la force de m'éloigner.

Déjà, une petite foule s'amasse autour de nous mais je suis obnubilé par ce sang. Je me lèche la lèvre supérieure à l'idée de planter mes crocs dans sa chair, de sentir sa peau douce contre mes lèvres tandis que son sang, brûlant et divin, coulerait dans ma gorge. Elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

« J'ai essayé, tu sais.

La voix de Bella me tire de mon obsession alors que je la croyais inconsciente.

« J'ai essayé très fort mais je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi.

« Bella...

Ma voix se dérobe tandis que son regard me brûle, elle sourit.

« Je savais que c'est toi que je verrais, ils disent toujours qu'on voit sa vie défiler avant de mourir.

Moi qui pensait qu'elle passerait vite à autre chose, j'ai sous-estimé la force de son amour pour moi.

« Ma vie, c'est toi, termine-t-elle.

Égoïstement, j'ai supposé que je l'aimais plus qu'elle ne m'aimait, j'ai pensé que je serais le seul à souffrir de cette perte, j'étais trop habitué aux pensées superficielles des humains que j'avais pu croiser dans mon existence.

Deux ambulances arrivent, Bella a perdu connaissance, je suis toujours allongé à ses côtés. Je me relève, laisse les ambulanciers s'occuper d'elle. J'assure que je vais bien, n'ayant pas besoin d'un check-up complet.

_Aujourd'hui_

Quand elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, j'étais là et je ne l'ai plus jamais quittée.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, le regard de Bella me quitte pour se porter sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux cuivres. Celle-ci sentant nos regards sur elle, nous dévisage à son tour, son sourire atteint ses yeux chocolats qu'elle tient de sa mère. Elle tient la couleur de ses cheveux de la mienne, Elisabeth, ma mère de ma vie humaine. Les miens tirent plus vers le châtain foncé, je n'ai hérité de ma mère que des reflets cuivrés.

Contre toute attente, Bella est tombée enceinte quand elle était encore humaine, peu de temps après nos retrouvailles. C'était inédit, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre alors il m'avait fallut du temps pour sortir de ma perplexité.

Outre le fait que je pensais avoir engendré un monstre, je refusai catégoriquement d'avoir un enfant – peu importe ce qu'il serait – alors que j'avais abandonné Sasha. Comme pour en faire plus, le futur bébé prenait toute la force vitale de Bella, plus son état de santé se détériorait, plus je détestais l'être qui grandissait en elle.

Je me détestais d'avoir créer ça.

Après deux mois de grossesse - du fait que l'enfant était à moitié vampire, il grandissait très vite - Bella a accouché d'une magnifique petite fille aux yeux chocolats et ce fut à ce moment même que mon regard à changer sur cette petite chose sans défense qui n'était objectivement pas un monstre.

Je l'aimais comme un père aimait sa fille, j'aimais Renesmée comme j'aimais Sasha.

Six ans après sa naissance, elle avait atteint sa taille adulte. Elle paraît avoir 19 ans mais peut facilement passer pour une ado de 15 ans. Nessie est une sorte d'hybride, moitié humaine - moitié vampire, elle dort et peut se nourrir de sang – animal – comme de nourriture humaine.

Aujourd'hui, elle a réellement 11 ans mais sur ses papiers, elle en a 16 et entre en seconde pour sa toute première année d'école.

Les lycéens la connaissent déjà, elle venait souvent nous attendre à la sortie des cours, l'an dernier. Esmée s'était transformée en prof. à domicile et tout le monde croyait qu'elle était la dernière fille adoptive de Carlisle et Esmée. Il pensait qu'elle suivait sa scolarité à distance pour s'acclimater avec sa nouvelle vie.

Nous nous séparons pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Je lance un sourire encourageant à Nessie qui est nerveuse pour sa première journée.

Bella et moi avons fait en sorte d'avoir pratiquement tous nos cours en commun, avec l'aide de Jasper, expert en informatique. Il ne restait que quelques cours où nous étions séparés.

Une fois l'effervescence de la rentrée passée, les élèves ne pensent plus qu'à la soirée de ce soir. Ils profitent de chaque occasion pour organiser une soirée au Darkness, une boite de nuit à Port Angeles, et quelle meilleure occasion que la rentrée, pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux ?

Comme à chaque fois, ils espèrent que nous viendrons et comme à chaque fois, ils seront déçus.

Parmi nous, Rosalie est toujours celle qui a le plus de fervents admirateurs, avec sa longue chevelure blonde, son physique avantageux, elle aurait pu être le modèle de la poupée Barbie. Bien qu'à mes yeux, sa beauté n'égalera jamais celle de Bella. Cependant, Rosalie joue de sa beauté alors que Bella préfère passer inaperçue, n'aimant toujours pas attirer l'attention.

J'entends les pensées orgueilleuses de Rose quand elle entend des garçons à quelques rangs d'elle débattre sur ce qu'ils préfèrent chez elle. Pathétique.

L'animosité de Rosalie à mon encontre a considérablement baissé à la naissance de Nessie. Rose avait besoin de donner de l'amour à un enfant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir et d'en recevoir de celui-ci en retour. Chose que Sasha ne lui permettait pas. Nessie lui a donné ça et Rose en a profité au point que Bella commençait à se demander si Rose n'essayait pas de prendre sa place de mère.

Bella étant ce qu'elle est, une créature généreuse et adorable, elle n'a pas essayé d'entraver la relation que Rose avant avec Ness mais Jasper a pu sentir sa frustration quand Rose venait lui prendre Nessie.

Nessie a reçu plusieurs invitations pour la soirée de ce soir. Ils sont plus enclins à l'approcher, sa demi-nature vampirique n'était pas suffisante pour les intimider. On lui précisait une fois sur deux que nous pouvions venir, nous aussi.

La journée se passe tranquillement, nous suivons les cours, les filles parlent de maquillage, de mecs, de nous, crachent sur Rosalie, se questionnent sur la fille qui accompagne le directeur, comparent leur arrière-train. Les mecs parlent bagnoles, jeux vidéos et de Rosalie.

Nous rentrons et partons chacun à notre occupation. C'est toujours à ce moment que mes démons reviennent en masse, après l'agitation constante du lycée, le retour au calme est l'opportunité rêvée pour mon esprit de me mitrailler de yeux marines me regardant avec suppliques.

Je pense toujours à elle et ça me fend le cœur continuellement. Elle a 15 ans désormais, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que comme la petite fille qui m'attaquait dès que je baissais ma garde, qui parlait avec trois syllabes avant de nous surprendre avec ses phrases.

12 ans... 12 ans que je l'ai abandonnée, 12 ans que Karl Boher nous envoie un mail annuel en nous disant qu'elle va bien.12 ans que ce n'est pas assez.

Je refuse d'aller la voir, ça ne lui ferait rien, elle m'a oublié depuis longtemps mais je sais que si je retourne à Chicago, juste pour l'apercevoir de loin, je ne serais pas capable de l'y laisser.

Deux voix intérieures me parviennent, il n'y a généralement pas de promeneurs de ce côté-ci de la forêt, les sentiers de balade se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de la ville. Deux hommes dans une voiture sont sur le point d'arriver devant la villa, et ils savent ce que nous sommes. D'après leurs pensées, ils viennent de la réserve Quileute, ça leur aura pris longtemps pour se rendre compte que nous étions là.

Les Quileutes sont des indiens vivant sur des terres peu éloignées de Forks, certains ont la particularité de se transformer en loup géant afin de protéger leur tribu – la protéger des vampires. Nous avions rencontrer leurs ancêtres, il y a plusieurs décennies lors de notre dernier séjour ici, nous n'étions que quatre à l'époque, Rosalie n'avait pas encore rencontré Emmett, Alice et Jasper ne nous avaient pas encore rejoint.

Comme nous n'étions pas une menace pour leur tribu et les humains nous entourant, nous avions conclu un traité, ils nous laissaient en paix tant que nous ne pénétrions pas sur leur territoire. La génération actuelle doit avoir été mise au courant à notre propos mais il se peut qu'ils décident de ne pas reconduire le traité.

L'odeur pestilentielle de chien mouillé, propre à leur espèce, me prouve qu'au moins l'un des deux est un loup. Toute la famille s'est réunie en entendant la voiture se garer, Rosalie grimace sous l'odeur inconfortable qui émane de la voiture. Nous sortons lorsque nous entendons l'une des portières s'ouvrir, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, 25 tout au plus, sort du côté conducteur, l'autre est resté à l'intérieur. L'indien est grand et musclé, comme tous les Quileutes que j'ai pu rencontré, sa peau est mate, ses cheveux sont noirs, coupés courts. Il arbore le tatouage de la tribu sur l'épaule droite, signe qu'il fait parti des loups. Il nous jette un regard suspicieux avant de se diriger à l'arrière de son pick-up, il en sort un fauteuil roulant qu'il mène vers le côté passager. Il aide un indien d'une cinquantaine d'années à sortir de l'habitacle pour l'installer sur le fauteuil qu'il pousse légèrement en avant sans pour autant trop s'approcher.

« Bonjour, je suis Billy Black, l'un des trois chefs de la tribu Quileute et voici Sam Uley, présente l'homme en chaise roulante.

Sam nous regarde avec hostilité, ses poings sont serrés, son instinct lui dicte de nous déchiqueter sur le champ mais il n'en fait rien. Notre avantage numérique le freine, aucun doute qu'il aurait déjà attaqué si nous avions été moins nombreux.

« Nous savons ce que vous êtes, mon père était un loup et m'a légué son savoir.

Billy Black doit être le fils d'Ephraïm Black, le loup alpha avec qui nous avions conclu le traité. Carlisle les salue et présente toute la famille.

« Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour les humains ni pour votre tribu, assure mon père. Aussi, pouvons-nous reconduire le traité que nous avions avec votre tribu ?

« Tant que vous respectez les clauses, affirme Billy.

« Donnez-moi une seule occasion et je vous assure que je me ferais un plaisir de vous anéantir, nous menace Sam.

Je lis dans les pensées de Sam qu'il est prêt à passer outre le traité mais qu'il ne le peut pas tant que les trois anciens de la tribu décident de maintenir le traité.

« Sam, nous y allons, conclue Billy.

Tout le monde se détend une fois la voiture hors de notre champ de vision. Les rencontres avec les Quileutes n'ont jamais été sans tension et ce n'est pas cette génération de loups qui va y changer quelque-chose, visiblement. Carlisle aurait aimé savoir combien de Quileute avait muté, par simple curiosité, mais il n'avait pas posé la question de peur qu'ils pensent que nous projetions de les attaquer mais j'ai eu la réponse dans l'esprit de Sam.

« Il n'y a que Sam, lui dis-je, mais deux autres montrent des signes.

**Ooo**

Voilà, pour ce chapitre, Edward a retrouvé Bella, Nessie est arrivée mais pas de Sasha en vue ou peut-être que... ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Nessie est moins nerveuse pour sa seconde journée de cours mais aussi moins surexcitée. Elle a vu ce que c'était et ça lui paraît moins génial maintenant.

Toute la matinée, nos camarades n'ont qu'une fille en tête et ce n'est pas Rosalie. Celle-ci fulmine sur sa chaise en maudissant ''la nouvelle'' qui a remplacé son nom sur toutes les bouches.

Je n'ai qu'une vague description à travers les pensées des élèves mais d'après ce que j'ai pu capter, elle a fait sensation à la soirée d'hier.

Je rejoins les autres à la cafétéria, Rosalie a une mine impassible hormis ses yeux qui foudroient chaque fille ayant eu le malheur de n'être au lycée que depuis hier.

« On va à la prochaine soirée, proclame-t-elle.

Elle le dit suffisamment fort pour que les tables alentours puissent l'entendre et propager la nouvelle.

« Tu détestes ces soirées, contré-je à voix basse.

« Il est temps que nous nous mêlions un peu plus aux humains.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Rose continue de mitrailler chaque nouvelle élève entrant dans la grande salle mais je n'y prête plus attention.

_C'est elle, _pense-t-elle, amère, _c'est forcément elle, la pouffiasse de la soirée. _

Je suis la direction de ses yeux noircis par la haine. La jeune fille en question se trouve à l'entrée de la cafétéria, sa chevelure brune possèdent quelques mèches châtain clair et ondulent jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Une large mèche est cependant passée devant son épaule, me cachant une partie de son visage tandis qu'elle regarde son plateau pour ne rien renverser. Elle porte un haut noir et rouge avec un jean taille basse maintenu par une ceinture incrustée de faux diamants. On aperçoit une lisière de peau légèrement halée entre la ceinture et le bas de son T-shirt.

J'ai du mal à croire que cette fille soit celle qui se trémousse dans l'esprit des élèves.

Finalement, elle s'arrête, lève les yeux pour trouver une place. Ils font le tour de la salle mais ne s'arrêtent pas sur nous.

Cependant, moi, je les ai vu... bleu marine, entouré d'un cercle noir. Je me concentre sur son esprit, je ne capte rien. Je compte le nombre d'élèves puis le nombre de battements cardiaques, un exercice que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Après l'avoir fait deux fois, je me rends à l'évidence : il en manque un.

Sasha.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage quand un élève lui fait signe de rejoindre son groupe. Elle s'y dirige et s'installe à la table ronde, entre Mike et Eric. Elle passe nerveusement sa mèche derrière son oreille une fois installée.

J'espère secrètement que son regard croise le mien mais il ne le fait pas. J'espionne alors sa conversation.

« Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens, beauté ?

Mike, qui d'autre...

« De Chicago, répond-elle.

« Tu dois être dépaysée, intervient Jessica. Passer d'une grande ville à une ville minuscule et paumée.

On pourrait croire qu'elle est avenante mais elle veut juste attirer l'attention de Sasha car si elle lui parle à elle, elle ne parle pas avec lui.

D'après ses pensées, Jessica vit une véritable histoire d'amour secrète avec Mike. D'après celles de Mike, elle est juste celle qu'il peut retrouver quand il a envie en attendant mieux.

« Moi ça me va, dit Sasha en haussant les épaules, j'aime les balades en forêt.

« Il y a ''se balader en forêt'' et ''vivre en forêt'', fait Tyler en les rejoignant.

« J'aime vivre en forêt, corrige-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien à faire ici, pouffe Jessica.

« Peut-être, admet Sasha. Il n'y a rien que je faisais à Chicago que je ne peux faire ici, cependant.

« Il n'y a pas de boutiques, pas de boite de nuit non plus, à moins d'aller à Port Angeles, argue Jessica.

Sasha hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois, guère envieuse de continuer ce débat stérile.

« En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un guide, n'hésite pas, propose Mike.

« Merci, euh ?

« Mike, se présente-t-il.

« Merci Mike, je penserai à toi si c'est le cas.

Mike affiche un sourire conquérant tandis que Jessica hésite entre partir de façon outrée et étrangler Sasha. Cependant, elle reste assise, ne voulant pas passée pour une amoureuse transie - ce qu'elle est.

« Même Edward, l'intouchable, est tombé dans ses filets, râle Rosalie.

En percevant les pensées de Jasper, je me rends compte que Bella est furieuse et jalouse. Elle me lance un regard noir.

« Je veux bien qu'elle soit attirante mais de là à m'ignorer quand je te parle...

Elle ferme les yeux, tente de se calmer puis secoue la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas à être jalouse mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, excuse-moi.

« Ce n'est pas...

« Je dois juste me calmer, me coupe-t-elle, je vais juste aller prendre l'air.

Elle se lève et s'éloigne. Tous me regarde comme si je l'avais trahie.

« C'est pas cool, ça, me sermonne Nessie.

Quand vont-ils me laisser en placer une ?

« C'est Sasha, déclaré-je.

Ces mots sont comme une tempête qui s'abat eux, je vois la surprise sur leur visage. Bella qui est à mi-chemin entre notre table et la sortie se stoppe et regarde la jeune fille qu'elle a connu quand elle ne parlait qu'à trois syllabes.

Nessie écarquille les yeux. Je lui ai bien sûr parlé de Sasha, elle connaît toute notre histoire. Elle est déroutée de voir mon autre fille, ce qui n'était qu'une histoire pour elle devient réalité.

Sasha est totalement ignorante du trouble qui nous tenaille, elle continue de discuter avec Mike, Jessica et Tyler tout en piochant dans son assiette. Ils lui racontent les derniers potins, qui est avec qui. Nos noms sont prononcés mais elle ne nous porte pas plus d'intérêt que pour les autres.

Elle n'a pas l'air totalement à sa place mais elle fait de son mieux pour s'intégrer.

Après le repas, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours quand je vois Sasha marcher quelques mètres devant moi, seule. Je ne comptais pas interférer dans sa vie dans un futur si proche.

Aussi, c'est presque contre ma volonté que son prénom passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne lentement. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, j'ai l'espoir égoïste qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Elle me sourit, alors que ses yeux se verrouillent sur les miens. L'éclat qu'elle y avait a disparu, le bleu de ses yeux semble légèrement plus sombre, comme terni par un voile.

Je la revois, assise dans la cabane, tenant son chat en peluche dans ses mains, le même voile dans le regard. Je la revois un an et demi plus tard, dans une salle d'attente, me suppliant silencieusement de ne pas la laisser.

« Oui ? Me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre.

Sa voix est douce, presque enchanteresse.

« Je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien, si tu as besoin de quelque-chose...

« Oh, non ça va. Je suis Sasha, me sourit-elle.

« Edward, me présenté-je à mon tour.

« Edward Cullen ? Me demande-t-elle.

Se rappelle-t-elle ?

« Oui.

« Oh, j'ai cru que tu me draguais mais tu as déjà une copine alors tu ne le faisais pas, hein ?

Je deviens livide. La draguer ? Ma fille ? Une lueur apparaît dans ses yeux mais disparaît aussitôt, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'un éclat d'amusement. À vrai dire, vu la tête que je viens de faire, j'ai pu passer pour un mec qui vient de se faire faire prendre.

« Non, je ne le faisais pas, affirmé-je, sûr de moi.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, déclare-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

La cloche retentit, les retardataires se précipitent vers leur classe, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision que je me rappelle que je dois aller en cours, moi aussi.

Elle n'a que 15 ans, elle est en seconde, elle a donc un an d'avance dans le programme scolaire. Je n'ai jamais douté de son intelligence mais je suis assez fier qu'elle ne soit pas l'une de ses filles qui ne font rien à l'école sous prétexte qu'elles sont jolies.

À la pause de l'après-midi, j'attends que Bella sorte de sa classe, mon épaule appuyée contre le mur. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu venir se cogne derrière moi. Quand je me retourne, je vois Sasha se frotter le front, une grimace désolée.

« Désolée, vraiment désolée, je cherchais où aller et je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Elle lève les yeux et semble surprise que ce soit moi.

« Oh, Edgard, tu peux me montrer où se trouve la salle de bio ? Les cartes sont fâchées avec moi, je crois, rit-elle en me montrant le plan qu'elle tient dans la main.

« C'est Edward et c'est au premier étage, troisième salle à gauche si tu prends les escaliers au bout de ce couloir, lui indiqué-je.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, amusé qu'elle ait écorché mon prénom. Au moins, elle n'éprouve pas d'attirance pour moi, ça aurait vraiment été horrible.

Le soir, en rentrant à la maison, j'attends patiemment que Carlisle finisse son service à l'hôpital de Forks pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Personne ne s'attendait à trouver Sasha dans le même lycée que nous, surtout dans une ville aussi paumée. Dire qu'on a failli aller dans notre maison de campagne en France.

Quand Carlisle arrive, il va directement dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa femme, même après tout ce temps, il n'attend qu'une chose au moment de partir travailler, c'est de revenir pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

« Hé, tu ne veux pas que Ness mange son steack cramé, n'est-ce pas ? Rit Esmée en se détachant de lui.

J'entre dans la cuisine à mon tour et trouve Esmée devant le fourneau, son dos collé au torse de Carlisle qui a ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Carlisle, Esmée, j'ai quelque-chose d'important à vous annoncer, commencé-je.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, Carlisle entourant Esmée par la taille.

« Nous t'écoutons.

Esmée me fait un sourire bienveillant, comprenant l'importance de ce que je veux leur dire sans avoir eu d'indice à ce sujet. Je prends une inspiration inutile, histoire de réussir à formuler ça correctement.

« Sasha est à Forks.

J'ai lâché ça comme une bombe, je ne voyais pas comment le dire autrement, leurs yeux s'écarquillent, la bouche d'Esmée s'ouvre légèrement.

« Elle est au lycée, en seconde.

Leurs pensées tourbillonnent, ils revoient eux aussi Sasha alors qu'elle était encore petite.

« Elle ne se souvient pas de nous, précisé-je.

« Elle est en seconde ? S'étonne Carlisle.

Un sourire fier apparaît sur son visage.

« Ma petite Sasha, fait Esmée, émue.

« Il y a une famille qui s'est installée à Forks, les Reese, il y a deux jours, j'en ai entendu parler à l'hôpital par Mme Chenet, ils ont une ado, c'est peut-être elle.

« Sûrement, acquiescé-je.

« Que comptes-tu faire à son propos ? S'enquiert Carlisle. Veux-tu rester à distance ou entrer dans sa vie ? En sachant que dans quelques années, tu vas devoir la quitter à nouveau.

« C'est mortellement difficile comme choix.

« Nous pouvons toujours déménager, offre-t-il.

« Pas question, refusé-je en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas une option, je veux pouvoir veiller sur elle.

J'ai déjà manqué tellement d'années, hors de question d'en perdre une de plus. Peu importe si je dois le faire à son insu, je resterai toujours dans sa périphérie. Je ne referai cependant pas la même erreur que par le passé, je ne la laisserai pas s'attacher à moi de nouveau. Peu importe ce que ça me coûtera.

Bella nous rejoint, m'embrasse et me sourit, compatissante.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça.

« Nous continuons comme prévu pour les prochaines années, ensuite, nous aviserons, conclus-je.

Je décide de trouver la maison des Reese, si Sasha est désormais leur fille, je veux en avoir le cœur net. Il ne m'est pas difficile de trouver la maison, il m'a suffit de percevoir l'esprit de quelqu'un qui pensait à leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Leur maison est de l'autre côté de la ville, à l'est. Elle est faite de bois, le blanc est sa couleur principale, le tour de la porte et des fenêtre est de la couleur naturelle du bois. Je reste dans l'ombre des arbres mais suis déçu de trouver la maison vide.

En attendant, je vais chasser quelques cerfs à plusieurs kilomètres puis reviens. J'ai dû prendre trop de temps puisque la maison est désormais occupée par les Reese endormis. Deux esprits, deux cœurs. Soit Sasha dort à l'intérieur soit leur fille n'est pas là. Je reviendrais demain soir.

/

Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons cours que le matin, donc moins d'occasion de croiser Sasha, Nessie est curieuse de connaître la vie de ma première fille mais j'ai expressément demandé à tout le monde de ne pas se tenir trop proche d'elle. Si Ness veut apprendre à la connaître, elle devra faire comme moi, suivre sa vie de loin. Par chance, elles se retrouvent dans certaines classes.

Mon don est un excellent outil pour moi, je peux l'espionner à travers les pensées de tout le monde même si je n'aime pas certaines pensées à son encontre. Mike et Tyler ne la lâchent pratiquement pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings à chaque fois qu'ils trouvent le moindre prétexte pour la toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mike est plus audacieux, faisant parfois exprès de poser ses mains sur ses hanches quand il veut la dépasser dans les endroits exigus, ce qui me donne envie de les lui briser.

Après le choc initial, Rosalie s'est de nouveau mise à la détester pour lui avoir pris sa place dans les discussions des élèves et davantage quand elle repense au passé, quand Sasha la rejetait. Elle est la seule à ne pas désirer rentrer dans sa vie.

À la fin des cours, Bella, Ness et moi attendons près de ma voiture, Sasha n'est pas encore sortie du bâtiment, j'aimerais voir comment elle rentre chez elle. Si ses parents la laissent rentrer à pieds où s'ils viennent la chercher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense à eux comme étant ses parents alors que je me considérerais toujours comme son père.

Je la vois finalement sortir du bâtiment, entourée de Mike, Jessica, Lauren et Tyler. Elle regarde vers un couple qui patientent debout devant leur voiture, elle leur fait un signe.

« Oh, les Reese sont tes parents ? S'enquiert Mike. Tu ne leur ressembles pas, je trouve.

« Ils sont ma famille d'accueil, c'est pour ça que je ne porte pas leur nom.

Famille d'accueil ? C'est quoi ce bordel, elle est censée avoir été adoptée ! Une famille d'accueil, c'est là où sont placés les enfants en attente d'adoption.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Blake, répond-elle.

« Sasha Blake, alors ?

« Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent.

Sasha leur fait un signe et rejoint les Reese qui ne sont pas ses parents. Il va falloir que j'aille voir ce Boher pour lui demander des explications. Bella passe sa main sur mon bras, je me rends compte que je me suis statufié les poings et la mâchoire serrée, mitraillant les Reese alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien sur le placement de Sasha.

Deux jours plus tard, je suis à Chicago, dans la même salle d'attente qu'il y a douze ans. Je me sens mal d'être là - là où je l'ai abandonnée. Je suis déjà venu la veille mais Boher ne travaillait pas alors je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Carlisle a formellement désapprouvé parce que j'aurais dû avoir dix ans de plus. Alice a cependant fait une merveille sur moi avec son maquillage, faisant paraître ma peau moins jeune qu'elle ne l'est.

La porte s'ouvre, Boher a pris du poids, son ventre se maintient fièrement en avant, son crâne s'est légèrement dégarni tandis que des cheveux blancs sont apparus entre les autres restés blonds.

« Bonjour monsieur, me salue-t-il.

Son visage s'illumine quand il me reconnaît.

« Edward ? Si je m'attendais... suis-moi.

Je le suis jusque son bureau, il est déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il est censé me dire à propos de Sasha.

« Comment va Carlisle ? Me demande-t-il.

« Il devient vieux, ris-je à moitié.

« C'est notre lot à tous, raille-t-il.

Sauf pour les gens comme moi.

« Tu viens au sujet de Sasha, j'imagine ?

« En effet.

« J'ai envoyé un mail il y a seulement quelques mois, comme tous les ans ainsi qu'il me l'a demandé.

« Oui, je le sais, fais-je. Vous nous avez dit qu'elle allait bien, rien de plus.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, se braque-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, elle a été adoptée, je ne suis pas censé le faire.

« Elle a été adoptée ? C'est toujours le cas ?

Il touche le nœud de sa cravate sans le desserré ou le resserré, un geste de nervosité, ses pensées partent dans tous les sens, ce que j'y apprends ne me plaît pas.

« Oui, elle l'est.

Mensonge.

« J'habite à Forks, précisé-je.

Il devient blême.

« Je l'ai vue, elle est en famille d'accueil. Pourquoi vous me mentez ?

Il se racle la gorge en cherchant les mots.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à te parler de ce genre de choses, on ne révèle pas à la famille où se trouve leur enfant.

« Vous l'avez dit vous même, je ne suis pas de sa famille. Expliquez-moi.

« Elle ne s'est pas acclimatée à sa première famille adoptive, elle ne parlait plus, ne jouait pas, elle attendait je ne sais quoi. Les Blake ont été patients, l'ont fait voir à un pédopsychiatre qui n'a pas obtenu de meilleur résultat. Elle est restée trois ans chez eux sans que ça ne s'améliore. Ils n'ont plus supporté de la voir dépérir alors ils nous l'ont ramenée. Sa deuxième famille adoptive, ça s'est mieux passé, elle parlait, jouait, elle était redevenue normale même si elle restait renfermée mais ça a été une erreur de l'envoyer là-bas, ils ne l'ont prise que pour les sous qu'ils gagnaient tous les mois, argent qu'ils dépensaient pour eux et non pour elle. On l'a retirée de cette famille quand on s'en est rendu compte, quatre ans après. Elle était alors plus âgée et les parents préfèrent adopter des enfants plus jeune alors elle a été dans une famille d'accueil en attendant une éventuelle adoption, chez les Reese avec qui ça se passe bien.

« Vous auriez dû nous le dire, m'agacé-je.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand chose mais elle va bien, elle est devenue une adolescente adorable, les Reese ne se sont jamais plaint d'un comportement inadéquat. Elle travaille bien à l'école, elle a sauté une classe grâce à ses bons résultats scolaires. Nous demandons aux familles adoptives de nous tenir au courant tous les ans, les familles d'accueil sont tenues de le faire chaque mois.

Je prends congé et retourne à Forks juste après. Je me maudis de lui avoir causé tout ça. Elle était censé nous oublier, elle ne devait même plus savoir pourquoi elle allait mal au bout d'un moment. Il lui a peut-être fallu trois ans pour oublier. J'ai vraiment été qu'un imbécile !

Je reviens à la nuit tombée, je serre Bella et Nessie dans mes bras, ils sont tous impatients d'en savoir plus. Je leur raconte comment elle a vécu, ils sont tous attristés, surtout Esmée.

Je pars m'isoler dans ma pièce, celle où se trouve mon piano mais je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer. Elle a passé trois ans de sa vie à avoir mal sans savoir d'où ça venait. Puis quatre ans avec un couple qui ne voulait pas d'elle mais l'argent qui venait avec elle. Je n'ose imaginer comment elle devait se sentir.

/

Je passe mon temps à suivre Sasha d'esprit en esprit et physiquement quand je le peux sans attirer l'attention. Sa famille d'accueil ont l'air d'apprécier Sasha même s'ils aimeraient qu'elle se livre à eux de temps en temps. Elle traîne toujours avec le même groupe, ce qui m'énerve car elle peut trouver tellement mieux, comme Angéla qui est une fille simple, jamais une pensée rebutante, toujours à vouloir aider les autres.

Cela fait deux semaines et demi depuis mon retour de Chicago, je la vois évoluer parmi les élèves mais elle ne semble toujours pas à sa place, comme si elle était ailleurs. Parfois elle regarde dans le vide sans vraiment regarder une chose en particulier et son visage prends diverses expressions mais l'émotion qui ressort le plus souvent de son visage, c'est la colère, j'imagine qu'elle pense à quelque-chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

Vendredi soir, son groupe d'amis se rend au Darkness, elle y va également alors je suppose que moi aussi.

Je la vois pénétrer dans la cafétéria et se diriger d'un pas assuré vers son groupe d'ami, elle pose son plateau sur la table mais au lieu de s'asseoir devant, elle empoigne Mike par le col et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes sans ménagement. Un bruit métallique surgit dans la salle, comme une fourchette qui se casse et je me rends compte que c'est ma fourchette qui s'est cassée sous ma poigne. Quand elle se détache et s'installe à sa chaise, Mike est sous le choc, il n'ose pas respirer, Jessica est furieuse et Sasha, et bien Sasha affiche un sourire victorieux avant de jeter un regard à Mike qui lui lance un regard transi, elle détourne son visage, son sourire a laissé place à une mine déconfite. Mike a déjà passé en revue toutes les positions sexuelles dans lesquelles Sasha est la seule actrice. Écœurant.

À la pause de l'après-midi, je choppe Mike sur le point de sortir des toilettes sans se laver les mains. Je le prends moi aussi par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Ne t'avise pas de poser tes sales pattes sur Sasha, n'essaye même pas d'y penser, le menacé-je.

La peur suinte de sa peau tandis qu'il hoche la tête les yeux écarquillés.

« Et lave-toi les mains, terminé-je avant de sortir.

Au début, il m'écoute à moitié, il reste à une distance sécuritaire de ma fille mais continue de penser à des choses obscènes la concernant. Puis il finit par oublier son instinct de survie et recommence à la toucher ''accidentellement''.

Je suis en biologie pendant que Sasha suit son cours de sport, Mike n'ayant pas cours décide d'être spectateur de son match de volley. Quand son équipe doit patienter dans les gradins, il s'installe près d'elle. Je suis tout à travers son esprit.

« Dis-moi, il y a quelque-chose entre Edward et toi ? Lui demande-t-il.

Je la vois le regarder avec circonspection à travers les pensées de cet abruti.

« Je traîne même pas avec lui, répond-elle. Pourquoi ?

« Je me demandais juste...

il n'ose pas lui parler de notre altercation, ne voulant pas passer pour un mec faible.

« Il est avec la brune, Donna, Dora...

« Bella.

« Peu importe.

« Ils auraient pu se séparer, fait-il.

Il hausse les épaules et s'imagine un plan à trois avec ma femme et ma fille. Je vais vraiment vomir. Je serais le seul vampire capable de le faire.

Le vendredi soir arrive, je me suis donc rendu au Darkness avant que Sasha n'y arrive, Bella et Rosalie m'ont accompagné. Nous sommes à l'étage, dans la partie bar de la boîte, si nous nous mettons à la rambarde, nous avons une vue en hauteur de la piste de danse. Pour l'instant, nous attendons simplement à une table.

J'entends les pensées des amis de Sasha, je la vois dans l'esprit de Tyler puis dans celui de Mike, les deux n'arrêtent pas de la reluquer. Elle porte le même jean serré au-dessus des genoux et s'élargissant en-dessous, tenu par une ceinture incrusté de faux diamants. Elle porte un débardeur bleu marine qui met ses yeux en valeur avec un puma blanc brodé dessus.

Ils rejoignent rapidement le centre de la piste de danse et commencent à danser sur la musique hurlée par les hauts-parleurs du DJ. J'indique aux filles qu'elle est là et nous nous levons pour nous mettre à la rambarde. Sasha danse un mélange de hip-hop et de danse latine. Bref, ses hanches remuent beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop. Vraiment.

« Hey, regardes la chaudasse ! Entends-je quelqu'un dire.

« Elle est bonne, dit quelqu'un à l'autre bout.

Je dois faire preuve de beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas leur briser la nuque. Bella met sa main sur mon poing serré sur la rambarde, celle-ci craque, je relâche la pression pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Déjà un cercle s'est formé autour de ma fille qui danse, tantôt au centre, tantôt se collant à un mec.

C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je suis sur le point de partir d'ici, ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle, quand je remarque la présence de quelques Quileutes.

**Ooo**

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas du point de vue d'Edward... ^^

**Lapetitelili :** Merci pour ta review et tu avais raison, Sasha est bien la fille qui suivait le directeur, je crois que tu as été la seule à le deviner ;)

**So06 :** Merci et pour ce qui est de tes questions, tu le sauras très bientôt ^^

**Some :** Merci, effectivement, beaucoup de lecteurs se contentent de lire et c'est tout, d'où le fait que certains auteurs réclament un certain nombre de review pour poster le chapitre suivant.


	9. Chapter 8

**Lapetitelili **: Coucou, et bien, voici la suite et tu verras si ta perspicacité a bien fait son travail. ^^

**AurelieM **: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

**TinkerBelle **: On ne serait pas allé loin s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu de piment...

**So06 : **Coucou, Merci, Rosalie... et bien, c'est Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? Nous saurons si tu as raison (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre :). Oui, Edward est un papa très (trop?) protecteur. ^^

**Some **: et oui, elle a bien grandi et en effet, c'est pas l'héroïne qui a le plus de qualités mais j'ai trouvé intéressant de faire une héroïne avec plus de défauts, pour changer un peu...

**Chapitre 8**

Je suis réveillé par une sensation de chaleur, je passe la main sur mon torse à la recherche de la couverture pour la virer de là mais elle ne rencontre rien d'autre que l'extrémité de mon boxer. Je bouge les pieds afin de m'assurer que mes jambes ne sont pas recouvertes par la couette mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Les esprits Quileutes m'ont-ils enfin écouté en augmentant le thermostat de la réserve indienne ?

Je ris de moi-même, d'où est-ce que les esprits Quileutes existent ? Si les légendes étaient vraies, ça se saurait.

J'ouvre les yeux, un peu groggy, je n'ai pourtant pas fait la fête hier, d'ailleurs ça fait bien trop de temps que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Une fille.

Voilà, ce qu'il me faut, une fille pour la nuit.

En attendant, je me lève, je ne peux pas être absent la veille d'un week-end, je ne l'ai que trop souvent fait. Je m'étire, face à la glace, je plisse les yeux en voyant les contours de mes abdos, curieux puisque je ne fais plus de sport depuis le lycée.

Mon portable vibre sur ma table de chevet dont le tiroir est sur le point de tomber, il penche largement sur le côté droit. Je prends mon portable pour lire le sms.

''Bon anniversaire, vieillard, ce soir, on te met la misère, t'y couperas pas.''

Je souris bêtement, j'avais zappé mon anniversaire. 19 ans aujourd'hui, 19 ans dans ce foutu bled. C'est pas que j'aimerais être ailleurs mais ce coin, cette maison me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs.

''Tu ne tiendras jamais, gamin.''

Je repose le portable, remets ma couette sur mon lit et file sous la douche, histoire de me rafraîchir sous cette chaleur inhabituelle. Le temps est vraiment dérangé, on est en septembre pourtant et ce coin n'est pas réputé pour être particulièrement chaud.

Sous la douche, je repense à la dernière fille à avoir visiter mon lit, c'est assez pour me donner envie d'assouvir un certain besoin que je ne m'autorise que sous la douche. Je trouverai sûrement quelque-chose à me mettre sous la dent ce soir.

Une fois sec et habillé, je prends un café pour me maintenir en forme pour la journée qui sera sûrement longue.

J'ai quitté le lycée l'an dernier, avec mon diplôme obtenu au rattrapage avec une moyenne loin d'être bonne. De toute façon, je ne compte pas vraiment devenir cadre ou une connerie du genre. J'ai obtenu le poste de cuisinier au lycée de la réserve, par pitié, je suppose. J'ai toujours été un élève agité alors ça m'étonne que le directeur aie bien voulu m'embaucher autrement que parce que j'ai perdu mes parents.

C'est arrivé il y a trois ans, du coup, la maison est à moi et je n'ai donc pas à payer de loyer. Mon salaire me sert uniquement à payer la bouffe, les factures et les soirées improvisées avec les gars.

J'arrive au lycée, enfile ma blouse, ma toque ridicule et me lave les mains avec précaution. C'est parti pour éplucher, couper, émincer, rissoler, griller et j'en passe. Le lycée comporte moins d'élèves que celui de la ville la plus proche, Forks, donc nous ne sommes que deux pour assurer la préparation des repas.

Comme Ted a été là pour la livraison, c'est moi qui m'occupe du service. Les élèves choisissent eux-même leur entrée et leur dessert, je n'ai qu'à leur remplir une assiette du plat chaud qu'ils veulent et le tour est joué.

Je m'étonne de retrouver Jared ici, il rit avec Jacob, Embry et Quil comme s'il ne nous avait pas trahi.

À nous cinq, nous formions un groupe soudé, on était toujours prêt à déconner. S'il y avait une connerie à faire, on était sûr que c'était au moins l'un de nous. On se faisait remonter les bretelles par les anciens, le directeur ou même par Sam qui jouait au grand. Sam n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous, c'est ça le pire.

À un moment, on n'a pas vu Sam pendant toute une semaine, on était content. Quand il est revenu, il avait changé, physiquement. Mais vraiment changé, il était plus grand et bien plus musclé qu'avant. On s'est demandé s'il ne consommait pas une quelconque drogue ou un produit de dopage. Il s'était coupé les cheveux très courts et il arbore maintenant un tatouage qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu quelque-part.

Et puis, il y a eu la visite de la cousine de Leah. Leah était la copine de Sam, elle était en terminale avec moi l'an dernier, ils étaient raides dingues de l'autre, Emily pointe son nez et Bam ! Sam quitte Leah et se met en couple avec Emily, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

L'amour, c'est une connerie ! Je veux pas de ça dans ma vie. C'est du poison qui te détruit de l'intérieur et quand il se transforme en haine, Bam ! C'est trop tard, t'es mort à l'intérieur !

J'ai une réputation d'homme à femmes ou de connard – c'est selon – mais je suis clair dès le début avec la fille que je mets dans mon lit : je te fais voir les étoiles pour une nuit et ensuite, basta. Je ne veux pas les laisser s'attacher à moi alors que je suis incapable de m'attacher à elles.

Bref, j'en reviens à Sam, on l'a vraiment détesté pour ça, il est devenu notre ennemi numéro 1 depuis. On n'a balancé des œufs pourris sur sa maison, je sais qu'il sait que c'est nous mais il ne nous a rien dit.

Et il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, Sam regardait Jared avec insistance, du coup, il a été mal quelques jours avant d'être absent toute une semaine. Quand on l'a revu, il était avec Sam, lui aussi avait grandi et s'était musclé, avait coupé ses cheveux et portait le même tatouage que Sam. Il ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je sers mes potes avec enthousiasme sauf Jared qui n'ose pas vraiment me regarder en face, on avait toujours été inséparable, lui et moi, aucun de nous n'avait de secret pour l'autre.

À la fin du service, j'empile la vaisselle sale dans les machines à laver et mets le tout à tourner. Mon service est terminé, je vais me changer et j'attends une petite heure que la cloche sonne la pause de l'après-midi pour rejoindre les gars. C'est mon rituel depuis que je bosse ici.

La cloche retentit et quelques secondes après, les premiers élèves sortent du bâtiment. Le lycée ne possède pas vraiment de cours à proprement parler, le vaste terrain fait office de cours et de parking. Les gars me rejoignent près de ma moto sur laquelle je suis à moitié assis.

« Bon annif' Paul, me souhaitent en chœur Embry et Quil.

Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont concertés.

« On va faire la fête ce soir, chantonne Quil en faisant une petite danse ridicule.

Je ris et les check, poing contre poing.

« Ouais, Jared doit te parler, m'informe Embry, à propos de ces derniers temps.

« J'ai hâte, ironisé-je. Son super pote ne veut plus de lui ?

« Il dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, le défend Jake, que c'est un truc qu'il n'a pas décidé et qu'on finirait sûrement par comprendre, un jour.

« Pourquoi il est pas juste venu nous voir et nous dire : wow, les mecs, tout ça va trop vite, j'ai besoin de prendre le large, je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager.

Les mecs rient après ma tirade.

« Il est où, d'ailleurs ? Demandé-je.

« Avec kim, il ne l'a pas quitter des yeux depuis le cours de maths, me répond Jake.

« Kimberley ?

« Ouep.

« D'où est-ce qu'il a su qu'elle existait ? M'étonné-je. Je l'ai vue lui faire les yeux doux sans qu'il ne la remarque pendant des années.

Les mecs haussent les épaules.

« Bon, il va me falloir un autre pote de drague, l'un de vous ne veux pas goûter aux joies de combler une fille ?

Ils grimacent.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas rester puceau toute votre vie, me moqué-je.

« Qui te dit qu'on l'est ? Contre Quil.

« Ta relation incestueuse ne compte pas.

« Ce n'était pas ma cousine ! Grogne-t-il. On n'a aucun lien de sang, elle habitait juste chez ma tante pour son voyage Erasmus.

Je ris, comment faire enrager Quil en deux phrases.

La pause se termine, les gars vont à leur dernier cours tandis que je rentre chez moi.

Presque deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Ce n'est pas un de mes potes, ils entrent chez moi comme dans un moulin. Sauf s'il fait nuit, ils m'ont parfois surpris en charmante compagnie et c'est toujours eux qui râlent, la fille aussi, souvent, moi ça m'amuse de voir leur tête choquée. Je n'ai aucun soucis avec la nudité, ils sont des mecs, j'en suis un alors ce qu'ils voient n'est pas nouveau. J'ai toujours le réflexe de cacher le corps de la fille en question plutôt que le mien parce que bon, c'est sûrement la fin du monde pour elle, d'être vue nue en pleine activité.

J'ouvre la porte et suis surpris de voir Jared, peut-être qu'il s'est dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit de rentrer comme chez lui.

« Vas-y entre, lui dis-je.

Il me suit, je sors deux bières du frigo et lui en tend une. Il ouvre la sienne et me tend le décapsuleur qui trône toujours sur ma table.

« J'ai pas de problème avec toi, commencé-je en voyant qu'il reste silencieux. Enfin, tu nous as ignoré pendant des jours et tu traînes avec Sam alors que tu étais le premier à ne pas l'aimer.

« Ouais, je sais, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'histoire de Sam avec Leah et Emily, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais ouais, un jour, tu seras amené à le comprendre, tu ne peux pas le faire tant que ça ne t'arrive pas.

« Ok, ça va, je ne peux pas rester fâché avec mon meilleur pote ! Mais t'aurais pu me le dire que t'avais tes règles, j'aurais compris.

Il me pousse l'épaule, faussement énervé mais il rigole. Je me frotte l'épaule parce qu'il n'y est pas vraiment allé de main morte.

« Faut que t'arrête la gonflette aussi ! Me moqué-je. Si t'es nul au lit, c'est pas tes muscles qui compenseront.

Il reste dîner avec moi, nous avons du temps à rattraper.

« Dis-moi que tu ne te drogues pas ou un truc du genre parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux dire au revoir à ta gueule d'ange.

« Je t'assure que non, vois ça comme une poussée de croissance tardive.

« Tu viens à mon annif ce soir ? Lui demandé-je.

« Ouais, ça t'emmerde si Sam vient ? Il serait peut-être temps de le voir autrement que comme l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Je grimace. Est-il sérieux ?

« C'est quand même un mec bien, laisse-lui une chance.

« Ok, amène-le, accepté-je. Je sens que ça va peut être intéressant.

« Ouais, faut que je rentre, dire à mes parents que j'sors, m'annonce-t-il. Ils doivent déjà s'en douter, ils savent que je ne manque jamais ton anniversaire.

« Pas de soucis, mec, c'est bien de te retrouver.

« Pareil, à tout'.

Nous arrivons au Darkness à la tombée de la nuit, Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry et Sam sont avec moi. C'est assez bizarre de sortir avec Sam. Est-ce qu'il va jouer au chaperon ? Ça ne va pas être comme d'habitude, on est tellement habitué à ce qu'il nous réprimande sur certains de nos agissements.

En entrant dans la salle, on remarque le monde sur la piste de danse et décidons d'aller faire un tour au bar. Je remarque que Sam s'est figé, il regarde au premier étage, en direction de trois personne accoudé à la rambarde. Je ne sais si c'est le mec aux cheveux désordonnés ou l'une des deux filles à ses côtés qui l'intéresse à ce point mais ce n'est pas comme si ses problèmes m'intéressaient.

Nous montons à l'étage et nous installons autour d'une table ronde. La musique nous empêche de communiquer normalement alors on se contente juste de boire nos verres. Sam est nerveux depuis qu'il a pénétré la boite, je pense qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de sortie. S'attendait-il à une soirée karaoké ?

Une fois nos verres vides, nous descendons sur la piste de danse. Je me rends compte que si nous avons l'impression qu'il y a du monde, c'est que les danseurs se sont écartés du centre. Je tire Jared par l'avant-bras et nous fraye un chemin vers l'intérieur du cercle de personnes.

Le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil, une fille danse au milieu de tout ce monde, elle est plutôt douée et sexy. Elle se dirige vers un mec au bord du cercle et commence à danser collé-serré dos contre lui en se déhanchant, assez pour que ce soit sexy mais pas assez pour faire salope.

« J'ai trouvé mon cadeau d'anniversaire, crie-je à Jared. T'en as trouvé une à ton goût ?

Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Je fixe Jared incrédule. Jared est juste le mec le plus identique de moi quand il s'agit des filles, pas d'attachement, sauf que lui est capable de les garder plus d'une nuit au risque qu'elles s'attachent. Je hausse les épaules et reporte mon attention sur la danseuse. Il me faut une stratégie d'approche.

Elle fait un pas en avant pour se décoller du mec, passe ses pouces sous la ceinture de son jean et fait mine de vouloir le descendre puis elle retire ses pouces de là en rigolant alors que beaucoup de mecs l'encourageaient dans cette voie. Elle se colle contre un autre mec, face à face puis réussit à faire un demi-tour sans pour autant s'éloigner et frotte ses fesses contre le jean du mec. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, semblant chercher quelqu'un, son regard se porte sur Jared qui semble vouloir être ailleurs puis sur moi, elle ne me quitte plus des yeux en dansant contre le mec.

Je crois que j'ai mes chances, là.

Elle finit sa danse comme si elle le faisait pour moi mais ne s'approche jamais vraiment. J'ai un certain niveau en danse mais à côté d'elle, je vais surtout m'afficher alors je reste là à la regarder m'allumer.

La musique se termine et une plus douce se met en route.

« Allez, c'est l'instant guimauve, résonne la voix du DJ, qui va oser inviter la demoiselle ?

Elle sourit, amusée que le DJ parle d'elle. Son regard est encrée au mien, déjà un mec lui parle, lui demandant de lui accorder cette danse – je crois que c'est ce qu'on dit – mais elle ne lui réponds pas, me sourit, m'encourage à venir vers elle.

Je parcours le peu de distance qui nous sépare, lui tend la main qu'elle prend sans hésiter, je tire dessus pour combler le vide entre nous, passe ma main derrière son dos et la rapproche de moi. Elle lâche ma main pour mettre ses bras autour de ma nuque, je pose ma main libre derrière son dos avec l'autre.

Nous dansons sans nous quitter du regard, ses yeux sont comme des aimants, je n'ai jamais vu une telle couleur auparavant. Bleu marine, entouré d'un cercle noir, ils sont juste magnifiques. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à les admirer, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, peut-être. Elle met fin au contact visuel et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

Le slow prend fin trop vite et une musique plus entraînante prend la suite. Elle se rapproche de moi, monte sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer :

« J'espère que tu sais danser.

Ça ou quelque-chose qui y ressemble.

Elle se recule, les yeux malicieux tandis qu'elle commence à danser autour de moi, se frottant sans gêne à plusieurs reprises. Elle me tourne le dos, m'octroie la même torture qu'aux deux mecs de tout à l'heure en passant ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne, remontant légèrement ses longs cheveux épais et ondulés. Je danse en fonction d'elle et me débrouille assez bien puisqu'elle continue de bouger avec moi.

Au bout de quelques morceaux, elle veut arrêter, me demande si je suis ok, j'accueille cette proposition avec enthousiasme, ayant trop chaud.

« Tu es venue seule ? Lui demandé-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle réponds négativement et me montre un groupe de jeunes.

« Bouge pas, lui intimé-je.

Je me dirige vers le groupe et annonce à l'une de ses amis que je la raccompagne et qu'ils n'ont donc pas à s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir. Je retourne sur mes pas, prends ma déesse par la main et la guide vers les vestiaires.

« J'ai dit à tes amis que je te ramenais, c'est bon pour toi ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je récupère ma veste et les deux casques de moto. Jared ne m'en voudra pas si je le laisse en plan, il rentrera dans la voiture d'un des autres. Elle enfile la veste que lui tend l'hôtesse et nous sortons pour rentrer en moto. Je lui enfile son casque et le lui accroche, il est un peu grand pour elle mais ça devrait le faire quand même. J'enfile le mien, monte et attends qu'elle s'installe avant de démarrer. Elle s'accroche à moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses mains reposant contre mon ventre.

Quand nous arrivons, je lui retire son casque, ses yeux sont comme s'ils brillaient.

« C'est la première fois que tu faisais de la moto ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête, ravie.

« Moi c'est Paul, au cas où tu voudrais le savoir.

« Sasha, sourit-elle.

Elle jette un regard autour d'elle, elle a l'air perdu.

« Je croyais que tu me ramenais ?

« Et bien, je ne sais pas où tu habites mais toi et moi savons que je n'allais pas te ramener tout de suite, mh ?

Elle jette un œil aux arbres qui nous entourent, inspire l'air, ce qui semble lui faire du bien puisqu'elle ferme les yeux en expirant l'air.

« Restons-nous dehors ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle ouvre les yeux me sourit et me précède pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Je lui offre une petite visite, oubliant l'ancienne chambre de mes parents et termine par le meilleur : ma chambre. Elle avance jusqu'au centre et l'observe avec attention. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et attend qu'elle ait fini son inspection. Quand elle fait le tour complet, elle s'arrête sur moi et semble ne réaliser que maintenant ce que nous faisons ici – ou ce que nous allons faire.

La jeune fille qui dansait avec assurance n'est plus là, elle ressemble désormais à un petit chaton apeuré. Je m'approche d'elle, enlève une mèche de cheveux de son visage tout en glissant mes doigts sur sa joue.

« On ne fera rien que tu n'aies pas envie, ok ?

Elle relève les yeux vers les miens, sa lèvre inférieur se coince entre ses dents avant de glisser pour se retrouver à sa place. Elle me paraît plus innocente que ce que je pensais tout à l'heure.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit, tu sais mais tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie tout à l'heure, cela dit tu as le droit de changer d'avis.

Me semble que c'est la première fois que je tiens ce genre de discours, à vrai dire, toutes les autres filles m'ont sauté dessus avant que je ne prononces un mot. Sa lèvre se retrouve à nouveau coincée entre ses dents, ses yeux ne sont plus directement ancrés dans les miens, je pense qu'elle pose le pour et le contre. Je passe ma main derrière son dos et la rapproche de moi tandis qu'elle n'a pas prononcé un mot.

« Je t'avouerais que j'ai très envie de te faire passer une nuit merveilleuse, lui chuchoté-je. C'est toi qui voit.

Je place un baiser dans son cou et recule légèrement pour attendre sa réponse. Elle hoche la tête, me donnant son accord.

« Je... j'ai... jamais fait ça, m'avoue-t-elle d'une petite voie.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je voudrais bien te dire la même chose mais... oh, tu ne parles pas de coup d'un soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

« Ok... je peux aller doucement.

Elle me sourit, toujours un peu crispée, peu importe, c'est à moi de la détendre. Me reste-t-il des préservatifs ? Oui, dans le tiroir cassé. Une fois que je m'en suis assuré, je m'approche d'elle, la colle à mon torse tandis que je prends ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle répond à mon baiser d'abord avec hésitation puis prend plus d'assurance ensuite. Mes mains se baladent sur son corps, elle est à l'aise avec ça. Je lui propose d'enlever ses vêtements, elle hésite mais accède finalement à ma requête. Je la laisse garder ses sous-vêtements, je me mets en boxer pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule presque nue. Elle porte un ensemble noir, un petit nœud rose se trouve sur son soutien-gorge, entre ses deux seins, le même nœud se retrouve sur l'élastique de sa culotte.

Je l'allonge sur le lit, me positionne au-dessus d'elle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je quitte ses lèvres et descend vers son cou, en passant par sa mâchoire, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses mains et finit par les poser sur le haut de mes bras. Je passe ma main sous elle, l'obligeant à arquer son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge que je jette plus loin.

Je m'occupe de ses seins, l'un avec ma bouche, l'autre avec ma main, ça a l'air de lui plaire, j'échange ensuite pour offrir à l'autre la même douce torture. Je frôle la pointe tendue avec mes dents puis la titille avec ma langue.

Je parsème de baiser sa peau douce en descendant vers son bas ventre. Une fois arrivé à l'élastique de sa culotte, je la débarrasse du tissus superflu, le glissant le long de ses jambes. Je m'allonge à ses côtés afin de reprendre sa bouche. Ma main se place directement sur son sein gauche puis je la descend doucement jusqu'à son intimité. Je commence à la titiller en faisant des cercles, des diagonales, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, doucement d'abord puis plus rapidement ensuite. Je scrute la moindre de ses réactions pour savoir ce qu'elle aime ou pas. Je doute qu'elle me le dise d'elle-même ou qu'elle me le fasse comprendre d'une quelque façon que ce soit.

Je sens sa respiration devenir plus rapide mais elle n'est pas assez détendue pour profiter pleinement du plaisir que je lui procure. Je décide de changer de tactique, je quitte ses lèvres et descend pour me placer entre ses jambes. Un pli se forme sur son front tandis que je dirige ses jambes de façon à ce que son sexe me soit offert.

« Arrête de te poser des questions, profite juste, murmuré-je ma voix devenue rauque.

Pendant que je m'occupe d'elle avec ma langue, je la sens se décrisper mais elle ne se détend pas complètement. Je pense que pour une première fois, ce n'est pas si mal. Après l'avoir titillée suffisamment longtemps, je remonte pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je mets fin au baiser, ses yeux naviguent vers mon boxer et remonte alors que ses joues deviennent écarlate. Elle se mord à nouveau la lèvre inférieur et redevient un petit chaton apeuré.

« Hey, je ne te demande rien, ok ? La rassuré-je. Tu n'es pas prête à aller plus loin, de toute façon.

Je me lève et lui prends une chemise pour qu'elle lui serve de pyjama et la lui tend. Elle la prend, l'enfile sans jamais me regarder. Je relève son visage d'une main pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'acc ? Je ne suis pas fâché pour ça.

Elle me sourit.

« Allez, va sous la couette, je vais prendre une douche et on va dormir, je te ramènerai demain matin.

Il est évident que je ne vais pas sous la douche juste pour me laver.

Une fois mon besoin assouvi, je me savonne, me rince puis sors de la douche. Elle est déjà en train de dormir quand je rentre dans la chambre, j'enfile un boxer propre et m'allonge à ses côtés, je replace la couette de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à en être recouverte puisque j'ai toujours chaud.

Le lendemain, je suis à nouveau réveillé par une chaleur qui me semble plus présente que la veille. Je me redresse et trouve Sasha en culotte en train d'enfiler son soutien-gorge. J'admire son corps gracile tandis qu'elle accroche son soutien-gorge à l'envers, l'attache devant pour le tourner et enfiler ses bretelles. Sa façon de faire me fait sourire.

La soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire, je me laisse tomber sur le matelas pour revivre la scène. Son manque d'expérience, son innocence me frappent de façon rétro-active. Elle est peut-être plus jeune que ce que je le pensais. La boite de nuit est interdite au moins de 18 ans, ce qui me rassure finalement. Dans mes potes, il n'y a que Jared qui ait mon âge, les autres ont moins de 18 ans mais passent facilement pour plus âgé mais Sasha n'a pas l'air si âgée donc le videur lui a forcément demander sa carte.

Une sonnerie qui m'est inconnue retentit alors que Sasha enfile son jean. Elle sort son portable de la poche de son pantalon sans avoir boutonné celui-ci. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

« Allô ?

Je m'occupe de boutonner son pantalon, ferme la fermeture éclair tandis qu'elle me sourit en rougissant.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié, dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

Je boucle sa ceinture et dépose un baiser sur son épaule avant de la contourner pour préparer notre petit-déjeuner.

« Je suis chez une amie.

Je me stoppe sous l'encadrement de la porte. Une amie ? Elle n'est pas obligée de dire où elle est ni avec qui mais pourquoi mentir à ce point si ce n'est... à ses parents.

Bordel ! Elle est mineure. Je sens la colère m'assaillir au point de me mettre à trembler. J'essaye de me calmer mais j'ai juste envie de lui hurler dessus.

« Oui, je me dépêche.

Elle raccroche, remet son téléphone dans sa poche et va chercher son débardeur qu'elle enfile.

« Quel âge as-tu ? L'attaqué-je.

Ooo

Comment ça, j'arrête le chapitre là ? Et bien, oui, je le fais et je pousse le vice plus loin puisque nous reviendrons en arrière, du point de vue de... Sasha ^^ avant de revenir à cet instant critique.

Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Sasha et Paul soient en couple si rapidement, ce serait trop facile... :p


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_« Hey, petite puce, es-tu en train de m'attaquer ? _

_« 'Core taquer ! _

_« On va voir ça, moi je connais un bon moyen de me défendre. _

_/_

_« Sasha, tu sais, ce n'est pas une punition, la dame va t'aider à trouver ce qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal que tu ne nous parles pas, nous sommes tes parents maintenant, je suis ta maman et John est ton papa. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

_« Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous parler ? _

_/_

_« J'ai faim, s'il te plaît. _

_« S'il te plaît qui ? _

_« S'il te plaît, Danny. _

_« Non !_

_« S'il te plaît monsieur ?_

_« Putain, sale gamine ! Arrête de pleurer sinon, je t'en mets une autre ! Papa ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, hein, PA-PA ! _

_« Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse, m'étonne pas que personne veuille de toi, tiens. J'en ai marre de te voir pleurer, allez, dans le placard !_

_/_

_« Nous sommes ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous, Sasha, je m'appelle Hélène et lui, c'est Tom. Notre métier, c'est de nous occuper des enfants en attente d'adoption parce que nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux pour un enfant ou un adolescent de vivre au sein d'une famille même si ce n'est pas la sienne plutôt qu'en foyer livré à lui-même. Sache que nous aurons le même rôle que tes parents MAIS nous ne les remplacerons pas. _

_« Personne ne peut le faire. _

_« Nous le savons bien, chérie. Est-ce que tu es partante pour faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? _

_« Oui, d'accord. _

_/_

Je me réveille avec l'impression de ne pas être chez moi. L'impression est plus réelle quand j'ouvre les yeux sur un mur différent de celui que je connais. Je me tourne pour me mettre sur le dos et reste allongée à contempler le plafond. Nous avons emménagé hier dans cette petite ville en pleine forêt.

J'ai d'abord été réticente parce que quitter Chicago signifie quitter l'espoir de revoir mon père.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon père, génétiquement parlant, il m'a trouvée dans ma toute première maison alors que j'avais attendu longtemps que quelqu'un vienne me chercher et Tisha avait confiance en lui alors je savais inconsciemment qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour moi.

Je n'ai pas de souvenir de mes véritables parents et ça ne me fait rien parce que c'est Edward, mon père. On s'est mutuellement choisi et ça nous convenait très bien... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne.

Il m'a prévenue que lui et moi, ce ne serait pas pour toujours, que j'allais devoir faire ma vie sans lui mais pour moi, c'était impossible que ça arrive.

Même si je savais qu'il reviendrait jamais me chercher, j'ai longtemps attendu qu'il le fasse. Ma première famille adoptive aurait été des parents géniaux si j'avais été leur fille. Quand ils m'ont ramenée voir l'assistant social, j'ai eu l'espoir de retrouver mon père.

Mais non.

J'ai été adoptée par une autre famille quelques semaines plus tard, un couple d'alcooliques. Je m'étais faite une raison sur le fait que mon père ne reviendrait jamais et j'avais donc communiquer avec mes nouveaux parents adoptifs, ça s'était bien passé au début mais Danny et Suzanne, s'étaient lassés de m'entendre les appeler par leur prénom. Ils avaient donc commencé à devenir froids et colériques par la distance que je leur imposais vis-à-vis de moi.

Je ne veux pas penser à ce passé-là.

Puis l'assistant social est venu faire sa visite de contrôle annuel, sans qu'ils n'aient été prévenus. À vrai dire, Mr Boher avait laissé un message sur le répondeur mais Tisha m'avait suggérer de l'effacer. Tisha était prête à surgir à chaque fois qu'ils levaient la main sur moi mais je l'avais forcée à ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit que je n'étais pas normale.

J'ai été placée en foyer avant d'être placée en famille d'accueil.

J'étais contente d'avoir été placée dans la famille Reese, ils étaient très bien puis Danny et Suzanne risquaient moins de me retrouver comme ils l'ont fait quand j'étais au foyer.

Ne pense plus à ça !

Je me demande ce que fait mon père, à l'heure actuelle. Il doit être tranquille, lui et Carlisle n'arrêtaient pas de dire que j'allais tous les oublier. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais dû prévoir quand j'ai compris qu'il avait aussi abandonné Bella la veille où ça a été moi.

Je sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sache ce qu'ils étaient. Il me semble qu'ils ne vieillissent pas et j'ai vu qu'ils ne mangeaient pas comme je le faisais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme moi ni comme les personnes normales.

Je souris. Quand j'étais petite, je pensais qu'Esmée entendait tout ce que je disais, même si elle n'était pas là. Je pensais aussi que mon père lisait dans mes pensées même s'il disait ne pas être capable de le faire. J'ai su quand j'ai rencontré toute la famille pour la première fois que mon père arrivait à lire dans les pensées de certains, Jasper avait un truc avec les émotions et Alice avec l'avenir, ou un truc comme ça.

Tout ça est confus, ça fait longtemps et je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour le coup, j'ai peut-être inventé ça ?

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, Hélène apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Sasha, tu te lèves ? Il est presque 10h et tu vas louper ton rendez-vous avec le directeur du lycée.

J'acquiesce et elle referme la porte. Je me lève, allume mon lecteur CD et une chanson d'Avril Lavigne débute.

**_I'm standing on a bridge_**_  
><em>__Je suis debout sur le pont___  
><em>**_I'm waiting in the dark_**_  
><em>__J'attends dans la pénombre___  
><em>**_I thought that you'd be here by now_**_  
><em>__J'ai pensé que tu serais ici maintenant___  
><em>**_There's nothing but the rain_**_  
><em>__Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la pluie___  
><em>**_No footsteps on the ground_**_  
><em>__Aucune trace de pas sur le sol___  
><em>**_I'm listening but there's no sound_**_  
><em>__J'écoute mais il n'y a aucun bruit__

__**_Isn't anyone trying to find me ?_**_  
><em>__Est-ce que quelqu'un essaye de me trouver ?___  
><em>**_Won't somebody come take me home ?_**_  
><em>__Personne ne me ramènerait à la maison ?___  
><em>**_It's a damn cold night_**_  
><em>__C'est une fichue nuit froide___  
><em>**_Trying to figure out this life_**_  
><em>__Tentant de comprendre cette vie___  
><em>**_Won't you take me by the hand_**_  
><em>__Ne me prendrais-tu pas par la main ?___  
><em>**_Take me somewhere new_**_  
><em>__Pour m'emmener ailleurs___  
><em>**_I don't know who you are_**_  
><em>__Je ne sais pas qui tu es___  
><em>**_But I... I'm with you_**_  
><em>__Mais moi... Je suis avec toi___  
><em>**_I'm with you_**_  
><em>__Je suis avec toi__

**_I'm looking for a place_**_  
><em>__Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit___  
><em>**_Searching for a face_**_  
><em>__A la recherche d'un visage___  
><em>**_Is anybody here I know_**_  
><em>__Y'a t-il ici quelqu'un que je connaisse ?___  
><em>**_'Cause nothing's going right_**_  
><em>__Car tout va de travers___  
><em>**_And everything's a mess_**_  
><em>__Et tout est en désordre___  
><em>**_And no one likes to be alone_**_  
><em>__Et personne n'aime être seul__

J'aime cette chanson, parce qu'en quelque-sorte, elle est proche de ce que je ressens. J'attends la fin avant de filer à la douche. Quand je reviens, c'est une autre chanson qui tourne, d'un autre artiste. Je retire mon peignoir et m'habille en vitesse pour au moins avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Le lycée de Forks me semble plus petit que celui dans lequel j'aurais dû aller, à Chicago. J'entre en seconde à 15 ans, ayant sauté ma cinquième pour passé de la sixième à la quatrième.

Comme je ne suis arrivée qu'hier, le directeur a accepté que je ne rentre que demain mais je dois quand même allée le voir pour qu'il me présente le lycée et signer les papiers relatifs à ma scolarité avec mes tuteurs.

Il ne me montre que les endroits importants, l'infirmerie, mon casier et la cafétéria, de toute façon, j'ai un plan et il ne peut pas me montrer chaque classe. Il me laisse ensuite pour retrouver mes tuteurs afin de finaliser mon dossier et me propose de me familiariser avec les élèves qui sont dans la cours pour leur pause d'après déjeuner. Il me demande de ne pas m'éloigner de trop afin que mes tuteurs puissent me récupérer rapidement une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec l'administratif.

Je vais donc à l'extérieur, près de l'entrée du bâtiment et me fais rapidement accostée par une fille aux cheveux châtains. Son visage est un peu rond et ses yeux sont bleu-gris.

« Salut, moi c'est Jessica.

« Sasha... salut.

« Je t'ai vue avec le directeur tout à l'heure, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas arrivée en même temps que tout le monde ?

« J'ai emménagé hier, en fait, alors je rentre que demain.

« Cette chance, glousse-t-elle.

« On fait une soirée ce soir, tu veux venir ? Me demande-t-elle après un léger silence. C'est au Darkness à Port Angeles, c'est une boite de nuit. Normalement, c'est interdit aux moins de 18 ans mais ils ne vérifient pas toujours et s'ils le font, tant qu'on est accompagné par un majeur, en général, ils laissent passer.

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, refusé-je.

De toute façon, je doute qu'Hélène et Tom me laissent y aller la veille d'un jour de cours. Elle insiste pour que je vienne en me disant que c'est la soirée à ne pas rater, je perds le fil et observe les autres élèves quand mon regard stoppe sur un groupe d'adolescents.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice l'entourent _lui_, mon père. Ils n'ont pas changé, je veux dire, vraiment pas. Ils sont identiques à mes souvenirs, ils n'ont pas pris une ride, pas vieilli et il semble qu'ils vont toujours à l'école.

Je pensais que ça faisait partie des trucs que j'avais inventé.

Ils sont là, à Forks... et moi aussi.

J'ai envie de courir et me jeter dans les bras de mon père mais je me retiens, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Peut-être qu'il m'a oubliée ? C'est étrange que mon père ait l'apparence d'un adolescent alors que je le suis aussi mais peu importe. Il est et sera toujours mon père.

Rosalie rigole à propos d'un truc qu'elle a dit mais je n'entends pas d'où je suis. Cette connasse est toujours avec lui, elle. Je la déteste ! Et Jasper aussi. Jasper parce qu'il a déclenché cette peur absurde que mon père a eu, je ne sais même pas à propos de quoi. Rosalie, c'est pour avoir voulu m'éloigner de lui à plusieurs reprises. Elle doit être contente, maintenant.

Deux filles rejoignent le groupe, une rouquine et une brune, toutes les deux ont les cheveux longs, la rouquine les a bouclés, la brune les a lisses. La brune se place aux côtés de mon père et j'écarquille les yeux sous le choc. C'est Bella.

Bella.

Il est partie la rechercher elle et pas moi ! Et tout le monde a laissé faire ça. Je me sens blessée et trahie.

« … à toutes les bonnes occasions et parfois pour rien aussi, je t'assure qu'on s'amuse bien.

Jessica continue de débiter ses arguments pour me faire venir sans s'apercevoir que je n'ai rien écouté.

« D'accord, je viens mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'emmène.

Son visage s'illumine, elle me dit que Mike a son permis et qu'il nous emmènera. La cloche retentit, Jessica me salue et entre dans le bâtiment. Le groupe se dirige vers moi mais aucun ne me regarde, j'attends que l'un d'eux me voit et se rende compte de qui je suis mais je perds mon courage et rentre dans le bâtiment avant qu'il ne le fasse. J'entre dans le secrétariat et attend mes tuteurs assise sur l'une des chaises contre le mur.

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvre et mes tuteurs apparaissent. Ils saluent le directeur puis la secrétaire et nous rentrons à la maison. Une fois le seuil franchi, je me précipite dans ma chambre et m'effondre dans mon lit.

Il a été la retrouvée elle... et moi, il m'a laissée. J'avais besoin de lui, j'ai toujours besoin de lui mais il s'en fout. Est-ce qu'il en a déjà eu quelque-chose à foutre de moi ou il a fait semblant ?

Je frotte mes larmes et m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit, en regardant par la fenêtre. Demain, j'irai le voir et je lui demanderai qu'il m'explique pourquoi. Parce que je ne comprends pas.

Je demande à Tisha de le trouver, elle refuse, j'insiste, elle cède.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'est Tisha à part qu'elle est une panthère et qu'elle peut être visible ou non. Une sorte de fantôme de panthère noire. Elle a toujours été auprès de moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur parce qu'elle fait en quelque sorte partie de moi bien qu'elle soit une entité à part entière. Elle a un certain contrôle sur moi comme j'en ai un sur elle, je ne sais pas comment expliqué ça et personne ne peux savoir parce qu'il semble que je sois la seule à avoir un protecteur comme Tisha. C'est ce qu'elle est pour moi, je crois.

En dehors du fait de pouvoir agir sur la volonté de l'autre, nous pouvons partager nos sens quand nous le désirons. La vue et l'ouïe notamment. Je peux voir simultanément ce que je vois et ce qu'elle voit comme elle peut le faire aussi quand elle le désire. Cependant, il y a une limite, si je vois les deux choses simultanément, l'une est plus présente que l'autre alors que l'autre est juste un fond d'où le fait que je puisse ne pas entendre qu'on m'appelle quand je me concentre sur les sens de Tisha. C'est comme si on superposait une image avec une opacité minimum sur une autre avec l'opacité maximum. C'est la même chose avec l'ouïe et les autres sens. On peut bloquer à l'autre cette faculté aussi, si nous ne voulons pas que l'autre le voit.

Cela dit, je ne peux voir à travers ses yeux, entendre à travers ses oreilles que quand elle est physiquement présente quelque-part et ce même si elle l'est dans un endroit très éloigné.

Elle trouve enfin la villa dans laquelle mon père vit avec sa famille... et Bella. Et la rouquine que je ne connais pas. Je vois à travers elle ma famille s'affairer à diverses choses que je ne vois pas, je les vois simplement bouger à travers fenêtres et baies vitrées. Ils se déplacent rapidement, trop pour des humains mais je sais déjà qu'ils ne le sont pas.

« Papa, entends-je.

« Oui, chérie ?

Je coupe ma seconde vision et ne vois plus que ma chambre. Je mets un temps à réaliser qu'il a une fille, une autre que moi.

Il ne voulait plus de moi.

Impossible.

Et si c'était le cas ?

Une ombre noire se forme près de moi et Tisha prend consistance près de moi. Je m'effondre dans sa fourrure noire, mouillant son pelage soyeux avec mes larmes. Au bout d'un long moment, mon visage tombe sur le matelas alors qu'elle vient de disparaître et on frappe à ma porte.

« Sasha, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Rien.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

« je ne pleure pas.

Elle me lance un regard contrit.

« Tu m'en parleras quand tu en auras envie, le dîner est prêt, nous t'attendons.

Je passe à la salle de bain pour rafraîchir mon visage et vais manger avec mes tuteurs. Après le repas, je prétends être fatiguée et au lieu de me coucher, je m'échappe par la fenêtre pour aller à la soirée avec Jessica et ce Mike que je ne connais pas encore.

**/**

« Sasha, réveille-toi.

Je gémis et repousse les mains qui me secouent.

« Sasha, tu vas être en retard en cours, gronde Hélène.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux et suis attaquée par la lumière. Je me cache avec mon bras en gémissant à nouveau. On est rentré tard, vers 3h du matin, et je n'ai pas assez dormi.

« Chérie, tu t'es couchée tôt hier soir alors si tu es si fatiguée, c'est peut-être que tu couves quelque-chose alors essaye de bien te couvrir aujourd'hui.

« Ne m'appelle pas chérie, grogné-je.

Ça me rappelle trop que mon père m'a remplacée, il l'appelle comme ça. Je me redresse et la regarde se retourner alors qu'elle allait vers la sortie.

« Ça ne te gênait pas avant, bon, ce n'est pas étonnant, tu grandis après tout, déclame-t-elle. Tu as une mine affreuse, va te rafraîchir avant que ça ne reste pour la journée.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte ma chambre. Je vais à la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'elle dit et en effet, j'ai des yeux fatigués. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage et me brosse les dents.

Pourquoi je me brosse les dents maintenant ? Je vais prendre mon p'tit-dèj.

Maintenant que j'y suis autant tout faire. Je vais à la cuisine me servir un bol de céréales que j'avale en vitesse. Je me relave les dents, prend une douche bienfaitrice et me prépare pour le lycée.

Je fais mon possible pour éviter les Cullen, j'abandonne l'idée de demander des explications à mon père. À la place, je vais me venger. S'il me reconnaît, je vais rapidement savoir s'il en avait vraiment quelque-chose à faire de moi.

Je ne le regarde jamais directement, je requière l'aide de Tisha pour savoir où il est. Je l'espionne sans qu'il ne le sache. Je me retrouve avec Renesmée, son autre fille, dans certains cours, j'ai juste envie de la tuer.

Appelez ça de la jalousie.

Je suis assez fière de moi en me rendant compte que tout le monde parle de moi. Je sais comment est Rosalie, j'ai été à la soirée d'hier juste pour attirer l'attention sur moi parce que je savais que ça l'énerverait. Je me rapproche de Jessica et son groupe d'amis histoire d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille. Je fais comme si les potins ne m'intéressaient pas mais j'écoute la moindre chose qu'elle puisse m'apprendre. Je n'apprends rien, elle ne me parle que de qui est avec qui.

J'abandonne mes camarades pour aller en cours.

« Sasha.

Je m'arrête. C'est lui qui vient de m'appeler. Je me tourne lentement et lui fais face. Je vois dans son regard qu'il sait qui je suis, je vois aussi qu'il n'en avait pas rien à foutre de moi. Dans ses yeux, c'est de la douleur que je vois.

Il m'aime.

« Oui ?

« Je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien, si tu as besoin de quelque-chose...

« Oh, non ça va. Je suis Sasha, me présenté-je.

Je vais simplement faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Il se présente, ignorant que je me rappelle de lui.

« Edward Cullen ? Répété-je.

Dans ses yeux, je vois l'espoir. Peut-être celui que je me rappelle de lui ? _C'est le cas, papa._

« Oui, me répond-il.

« Oh, j'ai cru que tu me draguais mais tu as déjà une copine alors tu ne le faisais pas, hein ?

Son visage change tout à coup d'expression. Ça m'amuse avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire... à mon père.

« Non, je ne le faisais pas, affirme-t-il avec assurance.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, conclue-je avant de le laisser en plan.

Il m'abandonne et il croit quoi ? Que je vais attendre quelque-chose de lui ?

À la pause de l'après-midi, je le revois, il attend quelqu'un contre le mur. Je sors mon plan et fonce dans son dos. Je ne me suis pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi solide, pourtant, j'avais pu le constater quand je jouais avec lui, petite. Je me frotte le front tandis qu'il se tourne. Je lui sors mon excuse et il m'indique la salle de mon prochain cours.

J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre me parler.

Il me faut un peu plus de deux semaines pour trouver une bonne façon de me venger. Il m'a abandonnée ? Et bien il ne pourra rien dire si mon comportement ne lui va pas.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, je pose mon plateau sur la table et prends Mike par le col et l'embrasse. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon et c'est vraiment très bizarre. Je m'éloigne le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai pu remarqué que mon père était nerveux quand Mike ou Tyler s'approchait trop de moi, surtout Mike. Et je sais que ma démonstration a fait son petit effet vu le bruit métallique qui m'est venu aux oreilles. Je jette un œil à Mike, il me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je détourne vite mon regard.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Heureusement, les deux jours suivant, nous ne parlons pas de ce baiser et il fait en sorte de ne pas trop m'approcher. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'y donner suite.

Pendant mon cours de sport, il me rejoint sur les gradins.

« Dis-moi, il y a quelque-chose entre Edward et toi ?

Je le regarde incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

« Je traîne même pas avec lui, fais-je. Pourquoi ?

« Je me demandais juste...

« Il est avec la brune, Donna, Dora...

« Bella.

« Peu importe.

Je sais comment elle s'appelle, je me trompe exprès au cas où elle pourrait m'entendre.

« Ils auraient pu se séparer, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

En pensant à elle, ça m'énerve. Dire que c'est moi qui ait fait en sorte de les rapprocher. Tisha avait vu comme un truc qui les liait et j'avais bien vu qu'il la regardait à la sortie du lycée. Alors quand Tisha l'a vu entrer dans ce magasin, plus tard, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je m'étais dit qu'il serait content d'avoir une copine pour jouer.

J'étais totalement ignorante du lien qui les unissait et de leur relation jusqu'à ce que je les entendes se dire ''je t'aime'' comme le faisaient les autres couples de la famille. Je voulais bien partager mais pas à ce point, quand même.

Bon, à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que faisaient les couples de plus qu'avec une amie mais pour moi, ça voulait dire qu'il passerait moins de temps avec moi et j'étais contre.

Après, ce n'était pas que je l'aimais pas mais je faisais tout pour l'éloigner de lui... ça ne marchait jamais.

Un matin, je me suis réveillée et il était là, il était triste. Tisha m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait quitté Bella et qu'il allait devoir me laisser, moi aussi. Je ne l'ai pas crue pour ce qui me concernait.

Et maintenant, elle est avec lui et moi, non.

**Ooo**

Bravo pour celles qui ont deviné qu'elle se souvenait toujours des Cullen ^^

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.


	11. Chapter 10

**Laurie **: Merci pour tes reviews, tu as pu voir que Sasha avait effectivement un rapport avec la panthère ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va y avoir, entre 20 et 25, je pense.

**Some **: Merci, j'espérais avoir réussi à bien décrire l'adolescente perturbée :)

**AurelieM **: Merci pour ta review, la suite arrive... maintenant xD

**So06 **: Merci, oui, je pense que les Cullen, du moins, certains d'entre eux, vont en voir de toutes les couleurs... xD

**Chapitre 10**

Je pensais que Mike ne voulait pas donner suite à notre baiser mais il me propose souvent des sorties, juste lui et moi. Je refuse à chaque fois, prétextant que mes tuteurs n'acceptent pas que j'ai un petit-copain car ils me trouvent trop jeune.

En réalité, ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça.

Nous allons au Darkness ce soir, cette fois j'ai demandé à Tom et Hélène et ils ont accepté à condition que je ne boive pas d'alcool. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas où se passe la soirée, parce que je n'ai normalement pas l'âge d'y aller.

Jessica vient me chercher tandis que Mike attend dans la voiture.

« Logiquement, annonce Jessica, les Cullen doivent être là. Paraît que Rosalie a décrété qu'ils iraient à la prochaine fête.

Et bien, si elle est là, elle va pouvoir voir à quel point je peux attirer l'attention sur moi.

Sur la piste de danse, je commence à danser avec mon groupe d'amis. Tyler, Lauren et Eric sont venus avec la voiture du premier. Rapidement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'espace et en effet, un cercle de personnes s'est formé autour de moi. Je fais comme si Rosalie me regardait et me colle de temps en temps contre un mec. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je ne la vois nul part.

Puis à un moment, je me retrouve dans une position au sol qui me permet de voir le premier étage et voit Rosalie mais pas que... mon père et Bella sont avec elle. Il me regarde avec incrédulité je fais comme si je ne les avais pas remarqués.

Parfois, je les regarde discrètement, comme maintenant, mon père ne me regarde plus mais il fusille du regard vers ma gauche. Je regarde l'objet de sa colère, ne trouve personne que je connaisse. Deux indiens plutôt beau garçons sont au bord, je passe rapidement le premier en revue et vais pour regarder le deuxième.

Je crois que j'ai eu une sorte de je ne sais quoi dans le ventre.

C'est très vague mais c'est une impression bizarre. Peut-être est-ce lui que mon père n'aime pas ? Peu importe, j'ai envie de connaître ce garçon et si ça peut contrarier mon père, c'est tout bénéf.

C'est facile de garder son attention sur moi, surtout parce que je danse. Si je ne dansais pas, je me ferais aussi petite qu'une souris mais la musique me transporte et me donne le courage. Je passe le reste de la soirée avec lui, à me frotter à lui. Ce n'est pas mon habitude de faire ça mais si ça énerve mon père, c'est bon.

Le garçon me demande si je suis venue seule, je montre mes amis et il me demande de l'attendre alors qu'il va parler à Jessica. Il revient ensuite vers moi et m'informe qu'il vient de les prévenir qu'il me ramenait.

J'ai comme un raté au cœur quand je le vois prendre deux casques de motos. _Il est juste hyper prudent, il met un casque pour conduire sa voiture._ Quand je vois la moto en question, je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir en courant.

Cependant, je le laisse me mettre le casque et monte derrière lui. Je m'accroche à lui comme un naufragé à son baril. Je ne me détends qu'au bout de quelques minutes puis je commence à apprécier la sensation de vitesse et même à adorer ça.

Quand il s'arrête finalement, je retire mon casque, encore enivrée par les sensations que la vitesse m'a procurée. Il me regarde amusé et se présente... Paul. Je lui dis mon prénom et lui avoue que je n'avais jamais fait de moto quand il me le demande. Je regarde autour de moi et il est clair que je ne suis pas devant chez moi.

« Tu as dit que tu me ramènerais.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas où tu habites mais toi et moi savons que je n'allais pas te ramener tout de suite, mh ?

Je détourne le regard, contemple les arbres qui nous entourent. J'aperçois Tisha qui s'est matérialisée entre deux arbres, elle ne semble pas inquiète. J'inspire l'air, m'imprégnant de l'odeur de la forêt.

« Restons-nous dehors ? S'impatiente-t-il.

Il me fait une petite visite de sa maison, elle est petite, sobre mais ça n'est pas si mal.

Il m'a tout fait visiter sauf une pièce mais je ne le lui fait pas remarquer, ce doit être la chambre de ses parents et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver face à eux.

Nous terminons par sa chambre, décorée comme le reste de sa maison, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Le tiroir de sa table de chevet est cassé et sa couette est en désordre sur son lit. Je termine mon tour par lui qui vient de fermer la porte.

Je réalise seulement maintenant ce qu'implique ma présence ici, dans sa chambre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois restée là, je devrais peut-être lui demander de me ramener. Je n'ai jamais eu plus de contact qu'un baiser et je n'ai pas trouvé ça super. Je le regarde à nouveau avant de baisser les yeux. J'ai envie de trouver un trou de souris et de m'y cacher.

Il remarque ma nervosité, je lui avoue n'avoir jamais eu de relation intime, il me rassure, m'assure que j'ai encore le choix. Je décide de rester et le laisse prendre les choses en main. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, enfin, j'ai bien une idée de ses attentes mais je n'ose pas. Il ne s'en formalise pas.

Je suis un peu stressée, à chaque fois qu'il change un truc, j'ai comme une boule qui se forme dans mon ventre et ce même si la torture qu'il me prodigue est loin d'être désagréable. Sentir ses mains, sa langue et ses dents sur ma poitrine était une sensation toute nouvelle pour moi mais il a décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là. J'espère qu'il ne voit pas à quel point ça me rend nerveuse.

Finalement, il revient vers moi, s'agenouille à mes côtés et me fait m'asseoir. Je n'ai peut-être aucune expérience mais je sais qu'il faut que je m'occupes de lui, maintenant. Et si je le fais mal ? S'il n'aime pas ?

« Hey, je ne te demande rien, ok ? M'assure-t-il. Tu n'es pas prête à aller plus loin, de toute façon.

Je suis rassurée mais, en même temps, terriblement gênée.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'acc ? Je ne suis pas fâché pour ça.

Il se lève finalement et me donne une de ses chemises que j'enfile. Je ne le regarde pas, n'osant pas affronter son regard même s'il dit ne pas être en colère. Il m'offre de dormir ici et de me ramener demain matin. Je m'allonge tandis qu'il va prendre une douche. J'essaye de rester éveillée jusqu'à son retour.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain au petit matin, je me rends compte que j'ai échouée et me suis endormie comme une masse. Je pousse la couette et regarde Paul dormir un instant, il est vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés assez courts mais pas à ras, sa peau mâte me fait penser à du caramel. Il est mince, il n'a pas de pectoraux mais ses abdominaux sont légèrement dessinés. J'ordonne à mes yeux de ne pas descendre plus bas sous peine de rougir et il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille au moment où je le matte.

Je me lève finalement, retire sa chemise et enfile ma culotte, j'entends comme quelque-chose qui tombe sur quelque-chose de mou et me rend compte que c'est lui qui vient de se réveiller. J'enfile mon soutien-gorge puis mon jean. Mon téléphone sonne, je le prends de ma poche et décroche tandis que Paul s'avance vers moi.

« Allô ?

Il s'arrête devant moi et boutonne mon jean, j'essaye de paraître normale au téléphone mais sa proximité me trouble.

« Sasha, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas, je me suis faite un sang d'encre.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié, m'excusé-je.

Paul boucle ma ceinture, je retiens mon souffle. Il me fait un bisou sur l'épaule et me contourne pour sortir.

« Mais où es-tu ? Demande Hélène.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis chez un garçon. Un garçon que je ne connais pas en plus.

« Je suis chez une amie.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, Sasha, me réprimande-t-elle. Je passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois, si tu ne me préviens pas, je te prive de sortie. Bon, je t'attends, ne traîne pas trop.

« Oui, je me dépêche.

Je remets mon portable dans ma poche. Il n'y a que moi pour oublier que mes tuteurs s'inquiéteraient de ne pas me voir rentrer. Je prends mon haut, abandonné au sol comme le reste de mes affaires et l'enfile.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Lance Paul abruptement.

Je sursaute car je pensais qu'il était parti. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Cette fois, il est vraiment en colère.

« 15 ans.

« 15 ans ?! S'étrangle-t-il. Mais... putain... mais c'est pas vrai !

Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque puis frappe d'un grand coup la porte restée ouverte, celle-ci se cogne contre le cale-porte et revient vers lui mais il l'arrête de son avant-bras tout en me regardant furieusement.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, grogne-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux, dis-je pour ma défense.

À moins qu'il n'ait plus de 20 ans, ce n'est pas si choquant.

« J'ai 19 ans, je suis adulte, toi... toi, tu es une gamine.

Je me renfrogne, vexée.

« La vérité blesse, hein ? Raille-t-il sous la colère.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine.

« Ah non ?

« Non.

Il avance d'un pas, je recule d'un pas aussi.

« Tu as 15 ans, tu es mineure, tu sors en boite, tu allumes deux-trois mecs avant de te focaliser sur un. Tu le suis chez lui, sur sa moto. Tu ne le connais même pas !

« Le mec c'est toi et tu ne me connaissais pas non plus, contré-je.

« Un mec aura forcément plus de force que toi, petite. Et si j'avais été un connard, un violeur ? Je t'avais à ma merci, bordel ! D'autres auraient pu se faire plaisir sans penser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à toi et ce que ça pouvait te faire.

« Je ne suis pas sans défense... et ne m'appelle pas petite.

« Tu préfères gamine ?

Je le fusille du regard. Il soupire.

« Allons déjeuner avant que je ne m'énerve davantage.

Il tourne les talons et sort de la chambre, je reste dans la chambre juste pour ne pas lui obéir. Puis je me rends compte que je suis chez lui et qu'il faudra bien que je sortes un jour. Je le fais donc et passe aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre en bas. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, il est en train de se servir une tasse de café.

« Tu aimes le café ? Me demande-t-il.

« Mh-mh, fais-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu manges quoi, le matin ?

« Des céréales et du jus de fruits.

« J'ai rien de tout ça, souffle-t-il. Tu te contenteras de yaourts et d'un chocolat chaud. Sers-toi, vas-y.

J'ouvre le frigo et prends la bouteille de lait n'ayant pas envie de yaourt dès le matin. Je m'installe face à lui en attendant que le lait chauffe. Il me fixe en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Des céréales, raille-t-il, et tu veux m'faire croire que t'es plus une gamine ?

« Y a des adultes qui en mangent, lancé-je en me braquant.

« Ouais, petite, t'as qu'à te dire ça.

« Arrête ça, grogné-je.

Le ding du micro-onde retentit, je me lève et vais chercher mon bol. J'ajoute le chocolat en poudre et retourne m'asseoir face à lui. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, un sourire en coin apparaît, le rendant davantage attirant.

« J'suis désolé, j'ai pas de biberon, essaye de ne pas t'en mettre partout.

« Hilarant ! Grogné-je.

Je bois mon bol d'une traite et le dépose dans l'évier. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer, peut-être que s'il arrêtait d'être con...

« On n'a que quatre ans d'écart, je te signale, je vois pas pourquoi tu bloques sur mon âge.

« Je suis majeur, tu es mineure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas illégal.

« Tes parents pourraient y trouver à redire.

« Techniquement, je n'ai pas de parent, grommelé-je.

Il repose sa tasse sur la table et me regarde, confus.

« Tu vis seule ?

Je fais non de la tête.

« Je suis placée en famille d'accueil en attente d'adoption... depuis cinq ans.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je suis trop vieille pour être adoptée, ajouté-je. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, personne ne peut remplacer ma famille.

« Je comprends, affirme-t-il.

Son visage devient sombre avant de reprendre un air normal.

« Bien, petite, il est temps de te ramener chez toi ! S'exclame-t-il en se levant. Le baby-sitting, c'est pas mon truc.

Je le fusille du regard, il s'amuse de ma réaction.

« Ça va, je déconne, se défend-il. Passe-moi ton téléphone.

Je plisse les yeux mais le lui tend tout de même. Il pianote dessus et me le rend.

« Ton jeune âge ne nous empêche pas d'être ami, on a quelques points en commun, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le devienne, toi et moi.

« Juste ami ? Demandé-je pour être sûre.

« Rien de plus.

Je me surprends à être déçue, je savais pourtant ce qu'il en était et je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir une relation suivie avec ce type, de toute façon.

« Bien.

Il me met le casque de moto comme il l'a fait hier soir, je lui donne mon adresse avant qu'il ne s'installe sur sa bécane. Je m'installe derrière lui et le serre un peu moins qu'hier, n'ayant plus peur de cet engin.

**Ooo**

Et bien voilà, nous sommes revenus là où nous en étions, nous avons même un peu dépassé. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

en arrivant au lycée ce lundi matin, je suis accueillie par Jessica qui m'attendait impatiemment, semble-t-il. Je lance un regard autour de moi et aperçois Edward me regarder furieusement, je détourne vite-fait le regard mais suis ravie d'avoir réussi à le mettre en colère.

« Alors ?! S'exclame Jessica.

« Alors quoi ? Lui demandé-je.

« Tu le sais très bien, me gronde-t-elle faussement, je te parle de ta soirée de vendredi avec ce beau mâle tout bronzé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai rien à dire.

Elle prend mon bras pour passer le sien autour.

« Allez, Sasha ! On est amie, les amies se disent tout.

« Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi comme ça.

C'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendra de moi, je n'ai pas envie de me confier et surtout pas à elle.

« À d'autre, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Tous les mecs sont sur toi, même Edward l'est.

Je grimace.

« Vu ta tête, on dirait qu'il te répugne, glousse-t-elle.

_C'est mon père, connasse._

« Il a une copine, lui signifié-je.

Je hausse les épaules et me défais de son bras.

« Cet aprem, nous allons à la plage, tu viendras ? Me demande-t-elle en s'éloignant sans attendre ma réponse.

À la pause du matin, je m'isole dans un coin éloigné de la cour et m'assois sur un terrain d'herbe pour admirer les arbres qui délimitent la forêt. Ce moment de calme me permet de repenser aux derniers événements. Ça va sûrement trop loin, je suis consciente que mes actes sont à la fois stupides et peut-être même puérils mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Si seulement il avait envie de me récupérer autant que j'avais besoin de lui.

« Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, chantonne la voix de Mike derrière moi.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés, claque sa langue contre son palais tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie avec ce type, vendredi soir ? Me demande-t-il sur un ton désapprobateur.

« Je voulais rentrer, Paul a bien voulu me raccompagner.

« Paul, hein ?

Il me semble qu'il fait une sorte de crise de jalousie. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

« Mike, je voulais te dire que... commencé-je. Et bien, qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

« C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ! M'accuse-t-il.

« Je n'aurais pas dû, j'admets en murmurant.

« Bien, fait-il en se relevant.

Il s'éloigne et me laisse seule. Je reste là, perdue dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Il n'y a qu'Helen qui vient me chercher puisque Tom travaille toute la journée aujourd'hui, il est garde-forestier. Nous mangeons toutes les deux, en tête à tête.

« Tout va bien au lycée ? Me demande Helen en piochant quelques haricots verts.

« Oui, ça va.

« Tu t'es faite des amis ?

« Quelques-uns, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Personne ne t'embête ?

« Mais non !

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque-chose qui te tracasse.

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, Sasha. Je t'ai trouvée en pleur il y a plusieurs soirs de ça et tu ne me parles plus comme tu le faisais avant.

Je lui lance un regard agacé avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Finalement, je me lève et mets ce qu'il reste à la poubelle.

« Tu n'en veux plus ? Tu y as à peine touché.

« Je n'ai plus faim, j'ai dû manger trop de gâteaux à la pause, ce matin.

« Prends au moins un dessert.

« Non, merci. Je n'ai vraiment plus faim.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et m'enferme dans ma chambre en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher pour la plage.

J'entends le klaxon d'une voiture et file rejoindre la voiture de Mike, garée devant chez moi. En entrant, je remarque qu'il n'y a que Mike dans le véhicule.

« Où est Jessica ?

« Elle est partie avec Tyler et les autres, m'indique-t-il. Je voulais en profiter pour qu'on parle, toi et moi.

« D'accord, fais-je, hésitante.

Le début du trajet se fait en silence, je n'entame pas la conversation, attendant qu'il se décide.

« Tu sais, dit-il finalement, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que si tu m'as embrassé, ce n'est pas par hasard et si tu ne veux pas continuer notre relation, c'est parce que tu as peur.

« Peur ? Répété-je. Peur de quoi ?

« De tes sentiments pour moi, assure-t-il. Tu as peur de m'aimer plus que moi, je t'aime, peur que ça aille trop vite, sans doute.

« Ce n'est pas...

« Alors, on peut y aller doucement.

« Mike, je...

« On peut faire un genre d'essai, tu vois ? Pour que tu sois rassurée et que tu vois qu'entre nous, ça va marcher.

« Mais...

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas un pervers, on ne peut faire que flirter et ensuite, on avisera.

Je laisse tomber, il me coupe sans cesse la parole. Il finira bien par se lasser si je ne coopère pas.

Durant tout le trajet, Mike me raconte sa vie sans me laisser en placer une. Je ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter et regarde les arbres défilés par la fenêtre.

Nous arrivons sur un terrain de terre en contre-haut de la plage qui sert de parking. Le 4x4 de Tyler est déjà sur place, celui-ci, vêtu d'une combinaison de plongée noire et jaune, attrape l'une des deux planches attachées sur le toit de son véhicule. Lauren, Jessica et Eric, tous trois habillés, le regardent comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

« Maintenant qu'il est blessé, j'ai bon espoir d'être pris, du coup, je pense que ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux, non ?

Je reporte mon attention sur Mike, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle.

« De quoi ?

« Tu n'as rien écouté ? Se vexe-t-il. Je disais que puisque je vais sûrement entrer dans l'équipe de football, tu pourrais devenir cheerleader. Ce serait cool d'être populaire tous les deux.

« Je pense toujours...

« Allons rejoindre les autres, lance-t-il en me coupant la parole... encore.

Je laisse tomber, encore une fois. Il décide de ça tout seul alors qu'il se débrouille - tout seul.

Je sors de la voiture et suis accueillie par tout le monde. Jessica semble contrariée en me voyant puis lance un regard noir vers Mike.

« Salut, s'écrie Tyler. Tu n'as pas de combi ?

« Il n'y a que toi qui soit assez dingue pour nager en septembre, par ce vent.

« Et moi aussi, fais Mike en retirant son pull.

Il porte une combinaison grise sous ses vêtements.

« Et nous n'allons pas nager, me corrige Tyler, nous allons surfer.

« Et vous serez nos supporteurs, glisse Mike en tentant de m'embrasser.

Je l'évite en me précipitant vers Eric pour lui demander :

« Et toi, tu ne surfes pas ?

« Non, il fait bien trop froid.

Du mouvement en face de moi attire mon attention. Paul et son ami bodybuildé se trouvent entre Tyler et Jessica.

« Salut, les visages pâles, lance le type.

« Salut, petite, fait Paul à mon attention.

En le voyant, les images de vendredi soir me reviennent en tête, notre danse corps-à-corps, le trajet en moto, ce qui s'est passé dans sa chambre et je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Quelqu'un, que je suppose être Mike, se colle à mon dos. L'ami de Paul me regarde étrangement comme s'il se demandait où il m'avait déjà vue. Enfin, c'est une supposition.

« Salut les mecs, lance Mike.

Paul hausse un sourcil dans ma direction, je hausse les épaules en réponse. Il sourit et commence à discuter avec Tyler. Je m'extirpe des bras de Mike et commence à m'éloigner du groupe.

« Tu vas où, bébé ?

Je me tourne vers Mike en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le réprimandé-je. Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin d'air.

Il ne proteste pas et je me dirige vers la forêt. Je suis le chemin de sentier en essayant de vider mon esprit. Après peut-être bien une heure ou deux de marche, je finis par abandonner le combat.

Mon père me manque, Mike m'insupporte et Paul ne veut pas sortir de ma tête depuis qu'il a fait son apparition aujourd'hui alors que je n'ai passé qu'une soirée avec lui.

Je quitte le sentier pour m'enfoncer dans la partie sauvage de la forêt. Une fois que je suis assez isolée pour ne pas risquer de croiser qui que ce soit, je m'assois à même le sol, dos contre un arbre et allonge mes jambes devant moi. Tisha apparaît et se couche près de moi, posant sa tête sur ma cuisse droite. Je passe mes doigts dans sa fourrure noire.

« C'est un peu le bordel dans notre vie, hein ?

Elle me répond par un léger grondement paresseux. Je ferme les yeux un instant et cet instant s'allonge jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillée par une sensation de peur. Je découvre Tisha aux aguets, surveillant les arbres à ma droite. La faible luminosité m'indique que la fin de l'après-midi est entamée. La sensation que je dois courir me submerge, je sais que ça vient de Tisha et ne prends pas la peine de savoir pourquoi, je me lève et je cours.

Plus je m'éloigne et plus la peur me serre à la gorge. Ma respiration est erratique, mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'évite les branches, les troncs et les racines mais tout cela me ralentit. Soudain, je vois le sol s'arrêter à quelques mètres devant moi. Je m'arrête de courir, espérant que le danger, quel qu'il soit, ne soit plus d'actualité. J'aperçois l'océan et entends les vagues s'écraser contre la falaise, je me tourne vers le chemin parcouru, scrute chaque parcelle entre les arbres mais ne vois rien. Je n'ai pas accès aux sens de Tisha, elle me bloque. Est-elle en sécurité ? Suis-je, moi-même, en sécurité ?

Une branche craque, des pas lourds approchent et le danger se trouve devant moi. Les dangers. Des crocs, des grognements, des griffes acérées. Deux énormes loups s'avancent et s'arrêtent entre moi et la position de Tisha. Ils ont la taille d'ours, l'un a une fourrure entièrement noire, l'autre est chocolat. Le premier regarde en direction de Tisha, l'autre me regarde moi. Je sais que Tisha sent ma peur, je sais qu'elle se rapproche mais elle arrivera trop tard. Pas le temps de réfléchir, je fais demi-tour, cours et saute de la falaise sans aucune hésitation.

J'atterris dans l'eau, le froid glacial m'entoure tandis que je me débats pour remonter à la surface, en vain. Une mâchoire enserre mon poignet mais pas assez pour que ses crocs transpercent ma peau. Je sais à travers les sens de Tisha que c'est elle qui me tire vers le haut. Une fois ma tête hors de l'eau, je prends une grande bouffée d'air et m'agrippe aux poils de Tisha qui me remorque pour rejoindre la rive. Je l'aide en battant des jambes, une vague s'amorce plus tôt que les précédents, on se retrouve sous sa houle, Tisha disparaît de mes doigts, je m'agite pour la retrouver mais rien ne se trouve à ma portée. Je heurte violemment la paroi et perds connaissance.

« Elle se réveille, elle se réveille.

Des pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, qui se claque, plus rien. Une porte qui s'ouvre, qui se ferme, plus rien.

Je cligne des yeux, la lumière m'agresse, je tourne la tête à gauche. Une douleur m'oblige à la tourner dans l'autre sens, je porte ma main sur mon front et découvre un tissus rugueux. J'ai froid, j'attrape la couverture et la remonte jusqu'au menton.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, j'ai une blouse blanche dans mon champs de vision. Je relève les yeux et il se trouve que Carlisle est à l'intérieur de cette blouse.

« Bonjour Sasha, tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital, je suis le docteur Cullen.

Je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais là. En bougeant mon bras gauche, je me rends compte qu'une aiguille est plantée en haut de mon avant-bras. Je regarde et découvre que l'aiguille est reliée à une perfusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandé-je, la bouche pâteuse.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Me demande-t-il.

J'essaye de me rappeler mais rien ne me vient à part un mal de crâne.

« Peux-tu me donner ton nom complet ? S'enquiert-il.

« Sasha Blake.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?

« Euh, mercredi 12 septembre.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Il me faut un certain temps pour retracer ma journée et trouver le moment où j'ai perdu la mémoire.

« J'allais à la plage avec Mike, on a rejoint les autres...

mes sourcils se froncent en cherchant la suite.

« Prends ton temps.

« C'est confus, fais-je. Y a eu Paul, Mike collé à moi, je suis partie... j'ai dormi.

« Où as-tu dormi ? Me demande-t-il.

« Dans la forêt, je crois. Oui, dans la forêt. Je me suis réveillée et j'ai couru.

« Pourquoi as-tu couru ?

« Je sais plus.

« Tu étais en retard ? Hasarde-t-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

« Un danger, il y avait quelque-chose de dangereux.

« Tu te souviens de ce dont il s'agissait ?

« Je n'ai pas vu mais je le savais, il y avait quelque-chose.

Il hoche la tête.

« Et ensuite ?

…

« Je ne sais pas, c'est là que j'ai dû me cogner.

« Tu as sauté de la falaise, une vague t'as emporté contre la paroi. Jacob t'a secourue.

« Jacob ?

« Un Quileute, un ami de Paul.

Je hoche la tête pour lui affirmer que j'ai compris. Il m'examine, d'abord mon rythme cardiaque puis ma respiration, il prend ma tension, vérifie mes yeux avec une lumière. C'est étrange de me retrouver face à lui, il a ce visage concentré comme quand j'étais petite et qu'il se demandait quel sorte d'étrange don j'avais.

« Tu as mal à la tête ?

J'acquiesce.

« La perfusion devrait régler ça très vite, me rassure-t-il. Tom et Helen sont dehors, je pense qu'ils sont impatients de te voir.

Je souris puis il sort pour les faire entrer. Helen se précipite vers moi tandis que Tom fait le tour pour se mettre de l'autre côté. Helen me prend la main, Tom passe sa main sur le haut de ma tête.

« Quelle idée t'as eu de sauter de la falaise ?

Sous cette question réprobatrice, je sens son inquiétude. Carlisle se racle la gorge.

« Sasha devrait vite se remettre. Son choc à la tête a entraîné quelques troubles de la mémoire sur le déroulement de la journée mais rien d'irréversible, je pense. Je vous laisse quelques minutes mais vous devrez bientôt la laisser se reposer.

« Bien sûr, accepte Helen. Merci Docteur.

« Je vous en prie, fait Carlisle.

Il m'adresse un sourire avant de sortir. Je réalise maintenant que le père de mon père est mon médecin. Probablement qu'il ne sait pas qui je suis réellement.

« Tes amis se sont inquiétés de ne pas te voir revenir, ils t'ont cherchée partout avant de tomber sur ce Jacob qui tentait de te réanimer, m'explique Helen.

« J'étais partie me promener, je me suis posée contre un arbre et je me suis endormie.

« Pourquoi tu as sauté ?

« Je ne sais plus.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir seule dans une forêt que tu ne connais pas, me réprimande Tom.

« Désolée.

Helen me sourit pour me rassurer, elle ne m'en veut pas. Une infirmière passe et demande à mes tuteurs de me laisser dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule ici mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas le choix. L'infirmière s'assure que je n'ai besoin de rien et me laisse seule dans le noir. Je vais aux toilettes dans la petite salle d'eau accolée à ma chambre, en tirant mon truc de perfusion. Quand je reviens pour me coucher, Tisha est allongée sur le lit. Je me recouche et Tisha s'allonge de tout son long près de moi. Plus rassurée, je m'endors rapidement.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le lendemain matin. J'ai fait un cauchemar avec des loups énormes. Tisha se lève du pied de mon lit pour se rapprocher de moi. Je l'enlace et la tiens contre moi, terrorisée par ce cauchemar qui était, en fait, un souvenir. J'ai du mal à retrouver une respiration normale et mon cœur s'affole dans ma cage thoracique.

La porte s'ouvre, Tisha a déjà disparu quand l'infirmière entre. Elle me trouve en sueur avec une respiration saccadée.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demande-t-elle.

« Des loups, énormes, comme des ours, débité-je.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

« Je vais chercher le médecin, décide-t-elle.

Elle disparaît, je regarde l'aiguille de la perfusion disparaître dans mon bras. Je me demande si je peux la retirer maintenant que je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Un mouvement attire mon attention, je tourne la tête vers Carlisle.

« Bonjour Sasha, si c'est ce que tu voulais faire, tu ne peux pas retirer la perfusion, ton mal de tête reprendra.

Je hoche la tête.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

« Je sais pas trop.

« L'infirmière dit que tu parles de loups.

J'acquiesce.

« Je me souviens des loups, ils m'ont attaquée.

« Tu es sûre ? Demande-t-il comme si ça n'était pas possible.

« Ils étaient énormes, de la taille d'un ours. Il y en avait deux et ils m'ont attaquée.

Il réfléchit comme s'il se demandait dans quel asile il allait me mettre. Je ne suis pas folle.

« Vous me croyez, hein ? Fais-je d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas inventé ça.

« Je te crois Sasha mais je pense que ta mémoire te joue des tours. Il s'agissait peut-être de...

« C'était des loups, des énormes loups, réfuté-je.

« D'accord, je te crois, m'assure-t-il. Je vais te demander quelque-chose, c'est très important.

Je hoche la tête.

« Je voudrais que tu n'en parles pas autour de toi, à personne. Je vais en référer aux autorités concernées mais je ne veux pas installer la panique dans la population alentour, tu comprends ?

« D'accord, accepté-je.

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévenir les gens de ne pas se promener en forêt mais si Carlisle pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

**Ooo**

Sasha a rencontré les loups, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, on dirait... vous avez des avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?


	13. Chapter 12

**So06**: alala, ce Mike... t'as pas fini d'en entendre parler, jpense... xD

**Chapitre 12**

_Pov Edward_

J'ai merdé, j'ai vraiment merdé. Et, au contraire de tous les parents, je sais exactement où : le 22 juin, il y a 12 ans. Peut-être même avant, au moment où nous l'avions trouvée.

Que serait-elle devenue si je n'avais pas fait partie de sa vie ? Je soupire. Elle serait morte, voilà ce qu'il se serait passé... et je n'en aurais rien su.

J'aurais dû la laisser partir plus tôt, sûrement au premier jour. Non, j'aurais dû ne jamais l'abandonner. Je tire sur mes cheveux tout en faisant des allers-retours sur la terrasse en bois de la villa. Bella et Rose ont raison, je dois la laisser vivre sa vie, commettre ses erreurs mais j'ai très envie de la secouer en lui criant que son comportement n'est pas digne d'elle.

Esmée me rejoint sur la terrasse, elle est inquiète à mon sujet, elle ne sait pas ce que Sasha a fait pour me mettre dans cet état.

« C'est difficile de voir ses enfants grandir, me dit-elle compatissante.

« Je... ouais. J'ai l'impression d'être mis sur la touche. Elle est ma fille, elle le sera toujours même quand elle aura le double de mon âge.

Je ris sans joie.

« C'est assez ironique, quand je sais que j'aurais toujours 17 ans, continué-je. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est ma fille mais moi, je ne suis rien pour elle. Tu sais, j'ai espéré qu'elle se souvienne de moi, avoué-je, ça m'a blessé qu'elle ne le fasse pas mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai pas le droit d'être blessé pour ça parce que je l'ai abandonnée.

« Edward, ne te blâme pas de quelque-chose que tu as fait pour sa sécurité. Peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre accident, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu continuer de vivre avec nous sans que les Volturi n'en soient informés mais de ça, nous n'en étions pas sûr. Tu as voulu la protéger au détriment de ce que ça t'a coûté, n'oublie pas que tu l'as fait pour elle.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Quand au fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de toi, c'est une bonne chose.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est : si elle se souvenait, de toi, de nous. Comment crois-tu qu'elle prendrait le fait que tu as été rechercher Bella et pas elle ? Elle ne sait pas ce qui t'as poussé à la retrouver. Et il y a Nessie...

« C'est tellement dur de la laisser faire ses conneries, soufflé-je.

« Je sais. Tu dois la laisser faire sa vie, n'interviens pas.

Je hoche la tête à contre-cœur. Elle me prends dans ses bras.

« Que fait-elle en ce moment ? Me demande-t-elle en me relâchant.

« Tu viens de me dire de la laisser faire sa vie.

« Ça ne nous empêche pas de la suivre, de loin, sourit-elle. Et je sais que tu le fais.

« Elle est à la plage avec ses amis.

Je suis dans ma chambre, plongé dans un livre quand Alice entre brusquement dans ma chambre.

« C'est Sasha ! S'écrie-t-elle, affolée.

Je me lève et me stoppe devant elle en un quart de seconde.

« Quoi, Sasha ?

Ses pensées filent à une vitesse ahurissante, elle a eu une vision de Carlisle prenant la décision de soigner Sasha.

« Soigner Sasha ? Marmonné-je inquiet.

Je disparais de ma chambre et file à pleine vitesse en direction de l'hôpital, ça m'est plus rapide à pied qu'en voiture. Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital, je repère Carlisle dans le service de traumatologie. J'arrive au troisième étage et entre dans le service, je m'arrête devant la porte ouverte de la salle des médecins dans laquelle Carlisle discute avec un confrère. Il me voit et s'excuse auprès de son collègue et m'éloigne de la salle mais nous restons dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va-t-elle ? C'est grave ? Je veux la voir !

Carlisle pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.

« Elle est inconsciente, elle a sauté de la falaise et une vague l'a propulsée contre la paroi. Jacob l'a secourue, elle ne respirait plus mais son cœur battait encore. Il a réussi à lui faire reprendre un rythme respiratoire correcte et à évacuer l'eau de ses poumons. Elle a reçu un violent choc à la tête, elle peut avoir des séquelles, j'en saurais plus quand elle reprendra connaissance. J'ai appelé ses tuteurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

_Chambre 304, m'indique-t-il mentalement. _

J'entre dans sa chambre d'hôpital, immaculée, aseptisée. Une odeur de sang mêlée à une odeur marine emplit la pièce. Ma puce est allongée dans un lit trop grand pour elle, l'aiguille de la perfusion est plantée dans son bras, un hématome s'est formé autour. Je m'approche d'elle, lui fait un bisou sur le front, par dessus le bandage qui entoure sa tête.

« Ma petite puce, murmuré-je.

Je prends une de ses longues mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts puis la repose avec les autres. C'est comme si elle dormait mais sa lèvre ne frétille pas comme quand elle rêve. Je reste un moment à la regarder, priant pour qu'elle se réveille bientôt. J'entends les pensées de ses tuteurs et sors de la chambre. J'hésite entre attendre son réveil ou retrouver le Quileute pour qu'il me dise tout ce qu'il sait, de vive voix ou non.

Je suis prêt à enfreindre le traité pour avoir des réponses.

Alors que je sors de l'hôpital, l'esprit verrouillé sur ceux de Mr et Mme Reese, je vois, à travers les pensées de cette dernière, les doigts de Sasha remuer faiblement puis sa lèvre inférieur remue succinctement.

« Elle se réveille, elle se réveille, s'écrie Mme Reese.

Je reste à proximité de l'hôpital, les réponses attendront. Carlisle pose les questions à ma puce, je m'inquiète de sa mémoire défaillante, je me crispe à l'évocation de Mike collé à elle et angoisse quand je l'entends dire qu'elle avait été en danger.

Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir sauté, l'a-t-elle fait sciemment ou l'a-t-on jetée à la mer pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. L'infirmière ordonne aux Reese de la laisser dormir, j'attends un moment avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle est endormie, collée à la barrière de protection du lit, comme si elle avait voulu laisser la place à quelqu'un. Je m'adosse contre le mur, face au lit et la regarde dormir. Sa lèvre tremble, elle est en train de rêver, ça me rassure. Je reste à la contempler un moment quand j'entends les pensées de ma fille, Nessie, qui vient me rejoindre. Elle entre doucement dans la chambre et referme la porte et vient se mettre à mes côtés. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules et embrasse ses cheveux cuivrés.

« Je n'ai pas le don d'Alice mais je sais qu'elle ira bien, me réconforte-t-elle à voix très basse.

Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été de meilleure compagnie ces derniers temps, trop préoccupé par Sasha, j'ai un peu laissé le reste de ma famille de côté.

« Je suis conscient que je t'ai un peu délaissée ces derniers temps, ainsi que ta mère...

« Ce n'est rien, tu t'inquiète pour Sasha. Personne ne t'en veux.

Sa main attrape la mienne qui balance dans le vide. Je vois les images de mes filles réunies dans la villa, discutant, riant, jouant à la console sous mon œil attentif. Nessie a ce don de transmettre les images de ses pensées en touchant la peau de la personne à qui elle veut les transmettre. Je comprends que Ness n'essaye pas de se rapprocher de Sasha seulement pour la connaître mais aussi pour la faire entrer de nouveau dans ma vie, en tant qu'amie de ma fille.

« Merci, ma belle.

Nous restons tous les deux à la regarder dormir puis nous nous éclipsons avant l'arrivée de l'équipe de jour. Nessie rentre à la villa pour se changer, moi je reste à proximité de l'hôpital. Quand j'entends la conversation de Sasha avec l'infirmière, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Elle a rencontré les loups Quileutes. Comment ont-ils pu être assez stupides pour se faire voir ?

_Edward, si tu es dans le coin, ne vas pas à la rencontre des Quileutes. Quoi que dise Sasha, attends-moi. _

Mon père entre dans sa chambre et discute avec elle. Quand je l'entends dire que les loups l'ont attaquée, j'ai la furieuse envie de désobéir à mon père.

_Edward, ne fais pas de connerie, pense-t-il à mon attention avant de penser pour lui-même : J'espère qu'il est toujours là ou qu'il n'a rien entendu. _

Je reste planté sur place, luttant pour ne pas massacrer tous les loups qui croiseront mon chemin quand je pénétrerai dans leur territoire. Mon père obtient de Sasha qu'elle se taise à leur sujet et me rejoint rapidement en téléphonant à Esmée pour que tout le monde nous rejoigne près de la frontière, là où nous avions l'habitude de rencontrer les ancêtres des loups actuels.

Nous arrivons sur place et attendons que les loups nous rejoignent car il est certain qu'ils nous ont sentis, si proche de leur territoire. Sam arrive, deux loups l'entourent. Ils ont chacun un short accroché à leur cuisse par un élastique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Tonne Sam de sa voix autoritaire.

Sans doute veut-il nous intimider avec sa voix d'alpha.

« Vous avez un problème, lance Carlisle. J'ai une patiente à l'hôpital qui assure s'être fait attaquer par des loups de taille similaire à des ours.

Le loup chocolat grogne, je vois dans ses pensées comment l'action s'est déroulée. Il y avait un vampire qui traînait dans la forêt, qui était resté à la même place pendant un certain temps sans aucune raison. Le vampire avait fui à l'approche de Jared, un autre loup, Sam avait décidé de se mettre sur son chemin pour le prendre en sandwich et Jacob l'avait suivi.

« On ne savait pas qu'elle était là, d'habitude on sent les odeurs des humains d'assez loin pour les éviter mais là, on n'a rien senti.

Dans les pensées de Sam, je vois sa surprise quand il est arrivé sur les lieux en voyant Sasha alors qu'il ne devait y avoir personne. Sam a attendu le vampire pour la protéger. Je saute dans l'esprit de Jacob qui, lui, regardait Sasha troublé par son absence d'odeur. Tout ce qu'il avait senti, c'était l'odeur de forêt et de l'océan. Sasha était terrifiée et elle a sauté de la falaise pour les fuir.

« C'est sûrement elle que le vampire guettait, continue-t-il. Alors on est resté en position pour la protéger mais on ne pensait pas qu'elle sauterait de la falaise. Jacob, qui est là, _il pointe le loup chocolat_, a sauté une fois que nous étions sûr que le vampire n'était plus un danger.

Carlisle me regarde attendant que je confirme son récit. Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier qu'il dit la vérité.

« Sasha, ma patiente, croit dur comme fer que vous l'avez attaquée. Elle est effrayée mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Je ne sais pas si elle saura se taire, par contre.

« Vous avez réussi à sentir son odeur ? Demande Sam, curieux.

« Non, nous n'entendons pas son cœur battre non plus mais il bat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Marmonne-t-il pour lui même.

« Une humaine avec un don latent, répond Carlisle même si la question ne lui était pas adressée.

« Un don latent ? Répète l'indien.

« Un don qui se développerait si elle devenait vampire.

« Vous voulez dire que les vampires ont des dons ? S'affole-t-il. Quels genres de dons ?

« Seulement une petite partie, répond mon père. Il y en a de toutes sortes, infligé une douleur psychique, supprimer les sens d'un être, forcer les autres à dire la vérité.

« Si cette fille, Sasha, a un don latent, c'est qu'elle est prédestinée à devenir vampire ?

« Absolument pas, grogné-je.

« Edward, me hèle Carlisle pour m'inciter à me calmer.

J'inspire profondément, grimace quand l'odeur des loups emplit mes poumons. C'est fou comme ils empestent. Le loup brun se met à grogner ce qui semble inquiéter Sam. Je vois dans ses pensées qu'un des leurs a commencé sa mutation et le fait que ce soit Paul, qui fréquente plus ou moins Sasha, ne me réjouit pas.

« Je vais devoir mettre un terme à notre entrevue, déclare-t-il. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Ils attendent que nous disparaissions pour rejoindre Paul chez lui.

Carlisle et moi retournons à l'hôpital tandis que le reste de la famille rentre. Mme Reese est au chevet de Sasha, j'attends qu'elle s'en aille pour aller la voir. Carlisle enfile sa blouse et se dirige vers sa chambre. Son absence a été remarquée mais personne ne dit rien. Il frappe à la porte 304 et entre.

« Bonjour Mme Reese.

« Bonjour docteur, le salue-t-elle en retour.

« Tes maux de tête ne sont pas revenus ? Demande-t-il à Sasha.

Je vois dans les pensées de mon père qu'elle lui répond négativement.

« Pour ton inquiétude de tout à l'heure, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

Elle hoche la tête, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Carlisle s'adresse à nouveau à sa tutrice :

« Je pense qu'elle pourra rentrer d'ici 24h, elle doit encore rester en observation étant donné que sa mémoire n'est pas totalement rétablie. C'est d'autant plus sage qu'elle est restée inconsciente pas mal de temps.

« Très bien, docteur.

« N'hésite pas à nous appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Sasha.

Il sort de la chambre pour laisser Sasha avec sa tutrice. Mme Reese cherche à savoir si Sasha se rappelle la raison qui l'a poussée à sauter de la falaise, ma puce continue de dire qu'elle ne se souvient pas.

Ooo

Pauvre petite puce :/

Les Quileutes n'ont pas vu de panthère, elles'est donc dématérialisée avant l'approche des loups...

j'ai posté largement plus tôt que d'habitude... pour remercier les quelques personnes qui reviewent chaque chapitre ou autant que possible... parce que ça fait chaud au coeur et que ça motive pour finir l'écriture ou poster d'autres histoires à l'avenir ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**Tia 63 **: Salut, merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Sm33 **: Merci :) et bien, quand j'aurais fini d'écrire et de corriger les petites fautes qui se sont glissées, je pourrais poster les chapitres plus souvent ^^

**So06 **: Coucou, et bien j'aime que tu aimes cette histoire xD moi aussi, ce détail (les élastiques avec les shorts sur les loups) me fait toujours rire ^^ et non, ils n'ont pas vu la panthère, héhé. Elle a disparu quand elle a senti que les loups prenaient le relai. Oui, heureusement, Edward ne peut pas avoir de cheveux blanc, ça serait dommage, vraiment. ^^

**TinkerBelle **: et bien alors ? Oh, allez, on va dire que tu t'es rattrapée sur le dernier chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup. Et si, elle était bien endormie.

**Chapitre 13**

_Pov Sasha_

Je viens de passer ma seconde nuit à l'hôpital et j'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Au moins, j'ai Tisha pour m'occuper l'esprit, elle se balade en forêt et me fait partager ses sens pour que j'en profite. J'ai été un peu anxieuse au départ – que se passerait-il si elle rencontrait ces monstres ? – puis je me suis rappelée qu'elle pouvait très bien disparaître si elle se sentait menacée.

« Sasha ? Sasha ?

Je sors de l'esprit de Tisha et jette un regard noir à la personne qui vient de m'interrompre. Je suis surprise de voir Edward mais reprend vite un visage impassible. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas contente qu'il soit là mais je n'arrive pas à cesser de lui en vouloir.

« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

« J'ai frappé, deux fois, s'amuse-t-il. Tu étais sans doute trop dans la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandé-je.

« J'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, mon père est ton médecin, je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

« Pourquoi ? Le questionné-je.

Ma question semble le désarçonner. Bien. _Es-tu déjà venu voir comment j'allais une seule fois avant ça ? _

« On n'est pas ami, ajouté-je. Je n'ai pas... besoin de toi.

Y a-t-il un espoir pour que mon mensonge soit convainquant ? Ça a l'air d'être le cas puisqu'il me regarde comme si je venais de lui briser le cœur. _Ressens ce que je ressens. Ça fait mal, hein ?_

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'importuner, fait-il, penaud. Je vais te laisser, rétablis-toi bien.

Sur ces mots, il me sourit faiblement et s'en va. Je m'assois dans mon lit et tente de réfléchir à cette petite visite. J'attrape la première chose qui me vient à la main et le lance contre le mur pour apaiser la colère que je ressens. Le verre se brise en mille morceaux contre le mur, ce qui semble être le signal pour que les vannes s'ouvrent.

Mon père me donne un peu de son attention, c'est tout de même un début mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

/

À ma sortie de l'hôpital, Helen me raccompagne à la maison pour l'heure du dîner. Je me régale, savourant enfin un vrai repas digne de ce nom. Ce qu'on raconte à propos de la nourriture d'hôpital n'est pas une légende.

J'ai une semaine de vacances imposée par Carlisle, il préfère que je reste dans un lieu calme au cas où. J'ai des antalgiques pour ma blessure à l'arrière du crâne que je dois prendre toutes les 6h pendant encore quatre jours donc ça m'arrange de rester à la maison, les horaires du lycée ne sont pas idéals pour la prise régulière des médicaments.

« J'ai pris deux semaines de congés pour Noël, nous informe Tom. On pourrait partir pour les fêtes.

« C'est une super idée, acquiesce Helen. Qu'en penses-tu, Sasha ?

Les vacances de Noël ne sont pas ma première préoccupation, d'autant qu'on vient à peine de commencer les cours, mais ça peut être bien de m'éloigner et prendre du recule. Entre mon père et ces loups... j'ai peut-être besoin de prendre le large.

« Oui, ce serait bien.

Tom prend le plat de riz et se resserre. Il doit forcément être au courant, à propos des loups puisqu'il est garde-forestier et passe ses journées dans la forêt et s'il n'en a encore jamais croisé, c'est lui que Carlisle a dû prévenir.

« Tom ? L'appelé-je.

Il me regarde en mastiquant sa bouchée de riz, attendant que je parle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, tu sais, à propos des loups ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Quels loups ? S'enquiert-il. Il y a bien une meute de loups mais elle se trouve aux pieds des rocheuses, ce n'est pas tout proche.

Il reprend une bouchée

« Mais... j'en ai vu deux.

Il pose sa fourchette, j'ai maintenant toute son attention.

« Où ça ? Me demande-t-il.

« Dans la réserve indienne, ils étaient vraiment gros. Énormes.

« C'est à cause d'eux que tu as sauté de la falaise ? S'affole Helen.

Je hoche la tête.

« La réserve indienne ne fait pas partie de mes attributions mais je demanderai à Billy de me laisser gérer le problème avec mes hommes.

« Vous allez les tuer ?

« Non, c'est une espèce protégée, répond-il. On va seulement les déplacer plus loin, ils sont trop près de la population.

Je hoche la tête. J'espère qu'ils ont des cages assez grandes.

/

La semaine passe rapidement et me revoilà de retour au lycée. Tom a fait la chasse aux loups toute la semaine mais n'en a jamais trouvé aucun. Je ne sais pas si ça me soulage ou si ça accentue mon inquiétude. En avançant vers l'entrée du bâtiment, je remarque la voiture qu'utilise les Cullen pour venir au lycée et je soupire de lassitude. Je suis accueillie chaleureusement par Mike et froidement par Jessica.

« Tu m'as manquée, me lance Mike. J'ai intégré l'équipe de football mais c'est dommage que tu ais manqué les inscriptions dans l'équipe des cheerleaders.

« Mais moi, je vais pouvoir l'encourager comme il se doit, se vante Jessica, j'ai été prise.

« Félicitation, lâché-je en feignant d'être enthousiaste.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, un immense soulagement me prend, j'en ai assez de voir les Cullen tous ensemble, sans moi. Je sors du bâtiment et suis obligée de contournée quelques filles qui piaille à propos d'un beau-gosse. Un Cullen, j'imagine. J'ai bien vu l'effet qu'ils font sur les filles.

Quand je lève les yeux, je m'arrête en voyant un mec qui ressemble à Paul mais qui n'est pas Paul. La moto sur laquelle il est adossé est bien celle de Paul mais lui, il ne l'est pas. Paul est moins musclé, beaucoup moins musclé et moins grand, aussi. La taille de ses bras... ils font la taille de mes cuisses, bon, je n'ai pas de grosses cuisses, j'ai toujours été petite et fluette mais quand même. Je reconnais qu'il ne pouvait pas attirer mieux l'attention qu'en se promenant à moitié nu à la sortie d'un lycée, il ne porte qu'un short et des baskets. Même pas de chaussette, à ce que je peux voir. Bon, je vois bien que c'est Paul mais si je voulais être rationnelle, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui.

Il ne m'a pas encore vue, il regarde vers sa gauche, je regarde ce qu'il scrute et voit Edward et cette salope de Bella debout devant la Volvo d'Edward, eux le fixent également. Edward prend son téléphone sans le quitter des yeux et répond à l'appel qu'il vient de recevoir. Il faut que j'arrête de porter mon attention sur lui. Je m'approche de celui qui ressemble à Paul et m'arrête devant lui, attendant qu'il me porte son attention.

Je profite qu'il ne me regarde pas pour le reluquer. Ses pectoraux, ses abdos me donnent envie de croquer dedans, les papillons reviennent dans mon ventre comme la fois où j'avais vu Paul pour la première fois.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Sa voix, plus grave, est moqueuse.

« Pas tellement. Tu es un frère de Paul ?

« Je n'ai pas de frère, petite.

Je relève les yeux et suis obligée de relevée la tête davantage. Il a deux têtes de plus que moi, alors qu'avant, il me dépassait seulement d'une seule. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de sa bouche, bouche qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était sur moi, à un endroit... intéressant.

« Je vois que c'est sa moto, tu as à peu près la même tête bien que ton visage soit plus carré mais je suis à peu près sûre de pouvoir me souvenir de son corps.

Il m'offre un sourire en coin.

« Poussée de croissance tardive, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu m'as l'air plus sûre de toi quand tu n'es pas prise au piège dans ma chambre.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Lui demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

Je sens déjà mes joues se réchauffer.

« Plus maintenant, sourit-il.

Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper puis je me rends compte que c'est tout son corps qui s'est tendu d'un coup.

« Sasha...

Je me tourne vers Edward, il semble que Paul le déteste autant que l'inverse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandé-je.

Je vois à sa tête qu'il y a vraiment quelque-chose qui ne va pas.

« Mon père vient de m'appeler, Helen ne pourra pas venir te chercher et je dois t'amener chez nous.

« Je ne te connais pas, fais-je en essayant de garder une voix sereine. Je vais appeler Tom pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

« Tu ne connaissais pas Paul quand tu l'as suivi, rétorque-t-il.

Je retiens le sourire qui manque de m'échapper. Paul s'avance d'un pas vers Edward mais je place ma main sur son torse qui est vraiment très chaud. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, il a bien le droit de s'avancer, s'il veut. Je soupire, c'est probablement Tisha qui m'a insufflé ce geste instinctif, mais pourquoi ? Je retire ma main et décide de lui demander s'il a attrapé la grippe plus tard.

« Tom ne pourra pas venir non plus, reprend Edward. Il a eu... un accident.

« Quoi ?! M'exclamé-je. C'est grave ?

Il ne répond pas.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? m'alarmé-je.

Il me regarde intensément, je peux lire à quel point c'est grave sur son visage.

« Il est mort ? Demandé-je sans voix.

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

Paul passe son bras sur mes épaules mais je me défais de sa prise et m'avance sur Edward.

« Comment ?

Edward grimace, il ne veut sûrement pas me le dire.

« Il... il a été attaqué par un animal.

Edward lance un regard à Paul, un regard qui m'a l'air rempli de sous-entendus. Tom est mort. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que doit ressentir Helen. Elle doit être dévastée, elle ne pourra plus rire avec lui, le prendre dans ses bras, plus jamais.

Et à côté de ça, moi je pleure parce que mon père m'a abandonnée et remplacée.

« Je peux te ramener chez toi, me propose Paul. Tu peux venir chez moi, si tu préfères.

« Pas question, objecte Edward.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il se radoucit.

« Helen s'attend à te trouver chez nous, m'explique-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, il a raison.

« Merci Paul, je t'appelle, ok ?

Il hoche la tête mécontent et continue de lancer un regard meurtrier à Edward.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward que mon cerveau semble se reconnecter. Un animal a attaqué Tom qui cherchait des loups. Je peux affirmer sans risque de me tromper qu'il a fini par en croiser et l'issu n'a pas été ce qu'il attendait. Je n'ai peut-être pas assez insisté sur le fait qu'ils étaient immenses. La voiture démarre alors qu'une larme s'échappe et glisse sur ma joue. Tom est mort.

**Ooo**

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions. Sasha a-t-elle raison ? Qui a tué Tom ? Que va-t-il se passer pour notre ado en pleine crise préférée ?

C'est un petit chapitre, alors je veux bien poster le prochain un peu plus rapidement... enfin, c'est vous qui voyez :p


	15. Chapter 13-B

**Chapitre 13-B**

_Pov Paul_

De rage, j'envoie valser ma table de chevet qui s'éclate contre le mur. Je n'essaye même pas de comprendre d'où me vient cette putain de force.

« Pourquoi moi ? Hurlé-je. Pourquoi maintenant ?!

J'envoie mon poing dans le mur pour ne pas frapper Sam qui se tient tranquillement à attendre que je me calme parce que là, j'ai vraiment envie de le frapper.

Je viens de passer une semaine à alterner entre sommeil agité et souffrance absolu. Je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre et m'arrête quand je me vois dans le miroir. J'ai grandi d'au moins 10 cm et j'ai un corps d'accro à la muscu, je grimace tellement ce que je vois m'insupporte. Ok, c'est plutôt cool d'avoir un corps pareil mais pas quand il y a ce qui va avec.

Un loup.

Putain de bordel ! Je m'assois lourdement sur le lit, cache mon visage entre mes mains. Sam se place devant moi et quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Si tu es un loup, c'est que tu as le gêne. Ton grand-père était un loup, ton père avait le gêne mais il n'a pas eu besoin de s'activer.

Alors quand Billy répétait que nous étions une tribu proche de la nature et notamment des loups, c'est de ça dont il parlait ? Gamin, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il disait que nous étions proche des loups alors qu'aucun loup ne vivait dans les environs.

« Donc chez moi, il a eu besoin de s'activer ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends rien.

« Il y a un feu de camps, ce soir. Tout te sera expliqué.

« Tu es un loup, toi aussi et Jared ?

Il hoche la tête.

Je me rappelle de l'absence de Jacob peu de temps avant que les douleurs ne surgissent chez moi, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

« Jacob aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Fais-je dans un ricanement sans joie.

« Je te conseille de couper tes cheveux plus courts, tu auras chaud sinon sous ta forme de loup. Tu devras te faire le tatouage de la meute, aujourd'hui.

Je soupire mais hoche la tête.

Je passe dans la matinée voir Sue pour qu'elle me coupe les cheveux. C'est toujours elle qui s'occupait de ma coupe, je n'ai jamais aimé garder les cheveux longs comme les autres. Jared ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et je soupçonne qu'il veille à ce que je garde mon contrôle pour ne pas me transformer. Ce serait regrettable de le faire pendant qu'elle me coupe les cheveux.

Harry s'occupe de me tatouer l'épaule, contrairement à ce que je pensais, l'aiguille n'a pas plus d'effet que des chatouilles. Je suppose que j'ai une bien meilleure résistance à la douleur maintenant que je suis à moitié loup ou ma métamorphose physique a été si douloureuse que les autres douleurs sont désormais insignifiantes.

Le soir au feu de camps sur la plage, Billy, Harry et le vieux Quil racontent les légendes de notre peuple à propos de nos ancêtres protecteurs de la tribu et de sangs-froids venus les attaquer. Un feu de camps est organisé à chaque nouveau loup, je suppose que Sam, qui a été le premier, connaît l'histoire par cœur mais il vient quand même. Sont présents les trois anciens de la tribu, Sam, Jacob, Jared et Emily. Cette dernière est emmitouflée dans les bras de Sam.

À la fin du récit de Billy, j'interviens :

« Ok, c'est une jolie histoire, avec de l'amour, du fantastique et du drame mais ça n'est pas plus clair.

« Je vais lui expliquer plus clairement, souffle Sam.

Il fait descendre Emily de ses genoux et se relève du tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était assis. Quand je croise le regard d'Emily, je suis choqué par les marques qu'elle avait sur sa joue droite. Trois longues griffures partent du haut de sa tête et descendent jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Sam me fait signe de le suivre et nous nous éloignons des autres en nous approchant de la mer. La lune brille dans le ciel noir, illuminant les nuages qui passent sous ses rayons. Ma mère adorait se balader sur la plage en pleine nuit, je n'avais pas su pourquoi, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre non plus mais maintenant, je pouvais comprendre.

« Nos gênes s'activent en présence de ceux que nous appelons sangs-froids, ce sont en réalité des vampires.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand Billy a parlé de mordre les hommes et les vider de leur sang.

J'essaye de me familiariser avec tout ça mais c'est vraiment pas quelque-chose qui aurait dû me tomber dessus. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un guerrier ni l'envie de protéger qui que ce soit. Même si ça fait de moi un égoïste sans cœur. Puis ces mots prennent un sens.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a des vampires dans le coin ?

« Un clan de vampires, les Cullen. Ils avaient signé un traité avec nos grands-parents, ils ne sont pas dangereux à proprement parler, ils se nourrissent autrement que les autres. Billy a voulu maintenir le traité même si l'idée me met hors de moi.

« Alors c'est à cause d'eux ? Grogné-je.

« Paul...

trop tard, je ne l'écoute plus. Je sens tous mes muscles trembler, j'entends mes os craquer, mon corps se reformer. Je me trouve à quatre pattes, j'entends mes propres grognements sortir de ma gueule. Je baisse mes yeux et vois mes pattes entourées de poils gris argentés, c'est extrêmement bizarre. Je ressens la puissance dans chacun de mes muscles et la rage me submerge. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, massacrer les Cullen, tous autant qu'ils sont.

« Tu dois te calmer, m'ordonne Sam avec une voix plus puissante que je lui connaissais.

Une voix qui ne laisse place à aucune rébellion. Ça ne me suffit pas pour lui obéir, cependant. Je me mets à courir en direction de la frontière, une fois celle-ci passée, je les traquerai et les tuerai. Je suis stupéfait de voir à quel point je peux courir vite. Je suis grisé par la vitesse, je sens l'adrénaline pulser dans mon corps au fur et à mesure que mes pattes tapent le sol. L'odeur de la forêt emplit mes narines, tout est plus prononcé.

« _Paul, arrête-toi, tout de suite ! _

Je n'en ai pas envie mais le fait contre ma volonté. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment Sam est entré dans ma tête ? Je pense à Emily et au fait que j'ai hâte de rentrer. Attends ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pensé ça. Que m'arrive-t-il, bordel ?

« _Calme-toi, on a un lien télépathique, m'explique Sam. Sous notre forme de loup, nous avons accès aux pensées de tous ceux qui sont également sous leur forme lupine. _

C'est une sacrée merde !

« _Je te le fais pas dire, soupire-t-il intérieurement. _

« _Pourquoi t'ai-je obéis alors que je ne le voulais pas ? _

« _Parce que je suis l'alpha, tu ne peux pas aller contre mes ordres. _

« _Génial, vraiment génial ! Craché-je. Non content d'être un putain de loup, il fallait qu'en plus que je sois un larbin !_

« _Tu n'es pas un larbin, me contredit-il. Il faut bien une hiérarchie. _

« _Pourquoi toi ? Grogné-je. _

Je me rends compte que j'ai grogné en même temps que mon grognement intérieur.

« _J'ai été le premier à me transformer, je ne devais l'être que temporairement parce que c'est Jacob, en tant que descendant d'Ephraïm Black, qui aurait dû l'être mais il a refusé alors je suis resté l'alpha. _

« _Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas détruire ces foutus vampires que tout redeviennes comme avant ? _

« _Parce que rien ne redeviendras comme avant, ce n'est pas réversible. _

Super, me voilà bien, maintenant. Putain de merde !

Sam qui est vraiment pressé de retrouver Emily me demande si ça m'est possible de me calmer et de faire tout ce que je veux sauf aller rompre le traité. J'accepte de rentrer chez moi mais avant de sortir de la forêt, il s'arrête, je fais de même.

« _Pour retrouver ta forme humaine, il te suffit simplement de te voir en humain. _

Ok, ça à l'air facile. Je m'imagine en humain et sens mes muscles se contracter, mes os craquent à nouveau et me voilà humain... et nu. Pas que je sois pudique. Sam se transforme à son tour, nu, lui aussi.

« On apprend à ne pas être pudique avec le temps mais tu réagis mieux que les autres à ce sujet, s'amuse-t-il.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de me retrouver nu avec toi, en fait.

Il me regarde à moitié sidéré et à moitié terrifié.

« Je déconne, ris-je en levant les mains devant moi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que les mecs m'ont surpris nu avec une fille.

Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres puis il m'explique que je n'aurais pas à aller au travail pour le moment, je dois d'abord apprendre à me contrôler et gérer ma colère. Je m'oppose à cette idée mais le fait qu'il me dise qu'il a lui même blessé Emily car il n'a pas contrôlé sa colère me refroidit. Je hoche finalement la tête et rentre chez moi.

Je n'ai jamais su gérer ma colère, comment suis-je censé le faire ?

/

Le lendemain, je reçois la visite de Sam. Je lui offre un café et m'installe face à lui en posant ma tasse sur la table devant moi.

« Tu es toujours ami avec la fille que tu as ramenée du Darkness ?

« Sasha ? Ouais, je suppose.

« Son père est venu voir Billy, à propos des loups qu'il doit attrapé et les déplacer loin des habitations.

« Son tuteur, le corrigé-je. Et quand il parle de loups, il parle de nous ?

« Jacob et moi sommes tombé sur elle dans la forêt, sous notre forme de loup. Elle a eu peur, elle a dû lui dire malgré l'interdiction de Carlisle d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Je peux imaginer ça. Une petite chose fragile devant d'immenses loups qui peuvent la briser d'une patte.

« Carlisle ?

« Le chef du clan Cullen. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle en parle à tout bout de champs. Tu vas devoir te rapprocher d'elle et faire en sorte d'être celui à qui elle se confierait et de la dissuader d'en parler à d'autres.

« Attends, non ! Me braqué-je. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes problèmes.

« Les problèmes de la meute sont désormais tes problèmes, Paul. Tu feras ce que je dis, empêche-la d'en parler à qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de chasse aux loups, c'est compris ?

Sa voix d'alpha me force à ne plus refuser ses ordres, je ne réponds pas mais lui faire savoir clairement à quel point ça m'énerve son truc d'alpha.

Sous ses ordres, je vais directement à Forks, chez Sasha mais sa tutrice m'indique qu'elle est retournée au lycée. Je passe la journée à traîner en attendant qu'elle quitte les cours. Je gare ma moto face à la sortie du bâtiment principal par laquelle je suis sûr qu'elle sortira. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et il faut une dizaine de secondes avant que les premiers élèves ne sortent. Je reçois quelques regards lourds de reproches de quelques mecs et plusieurs filles s'amassent devant la sortie. Une odeur pestilentielle me prend aux narines et repère rapidement son origine. Je sais d'instinct que cet ado coiffé avec un pétard et la brune qui le suit sont des vampires. Je ne les quittes pas des yeux, je suis certain qu'ils m'ont repérés mais ils attendent d'être près d'un véhicule gris pour me fixer du regard à leur tour. La brune se posent simplement des questions mais le mec n'apprécie absolument pas ma présence.

J'ai comme un déclic. Je les reconnais, ils étaient au Darkness, ils regardaient Sasha danser avec une blonde. Est-ce qu'ils étaient là par hasard et voulaient profiter du spectacle ou est-ce qu'ils en avaient après elle ? Je suis bien content de l'avoir ramenée chez moi, finalement.

Je sens une présence devant moi que je n'ai pas senti jusque là. Je tourne la tête et vois Sasha en train de contempler mes abdos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer gentiment d'elle. Elle me fait comprendre que j'ai changé et suis étonné de la voir avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait ce soir-là, dans ma chambre.

Ce crétin de vampire s'approche de nous, il s'arrête sans vraiment me calculer, il veut qu'elle le suive mais je ne laisserai pas ça passer. Elle refuse l'offre du vampire, sans que j'ai besoin d'intervenir, précisant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et que Tom viendrait la chercher. Son tuteur, je suppose.

« Tu ne connaissais pas Paul quand tu l'as suivi, rétorque-t-il.

Au diable le traité, je vais lui arracher la tête. Sasha pose sa main sur mon torse alors que je n'ai fait qu'un pas, je m'arrête immédiatement pour ne pas la blesser.

« Tom ne pourra pas venir non plus. Il a eu... un accident.

Sasha lui demande la gravité de l'accident, il ne répond pas mais à la façon dont il la regarde, elle comprend en même temps que moi. J'essaye de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais elle s'échappe et demande les circonstances de l'accident au vampire. Qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui me sidère mais je suppose que dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, elle n'a pas d'instinct de survie.

Il accuse un animal mais sa façon de me regarder m'indique qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un vampire. Je propose à Sasha de la ramener, le vampire refuse, ce qui m'énerve profondément. L'attitude du vampire change légèrement et il la convainc de la suivre prétextant qu'Helen - sa tutrice ? - s'attendrait à ce qu'elle soit chez eux.

Je rentre à la réserve remonté à bloc. Putain, je n'ai pas de foutu raison d'être en colère, qu'elle dise aux vampires qu'il y a des loups, peu importe, ils sont déjà au courant. Le fait de les voir, ces deux vampires, est une raison suffisante pour que je sois dans une rage folle.

Jacob passe me voir, je ne suis pas d'humeur, il le voit alors il s'en va en me disant qu'il passera demain ou dans deux ans, le temps que je me calme.

Tard dans la soirée, je reçois un coup de téléphone d'un numéro inconnu.

« Quoi ? Éructé-je.

« Euh... désolée, je voulais pas te déranger.

Je reconnais la voix de Sasha, je me souviens qu'elle a dit qu'elle m'appellerait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait si tôt.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter, là.

« Bien, hm, désolée.

Elle raccroche avant de me laisser le temps de répondre.

Le lendemain, Jacob passe la journée avec moi. Nous parlons de tout, de rien, de notre nouvel état et du vampire qui a tué le tuteur de Sasha, vampire qui a été neutralisé. Il essaye de me tirer les vers du nez à propos de ce que je ressens sur ma condition mais je n'ai jamais été prolixe sur mes émotions. Alors il me dit comment, lui, il a vécu tout ça. Il m'explique que Quil commence à montrer les premiers symptômes : il est facilement irritable.

« Alors Sam savait que ça allait me tomber dessus ?

« Il était pas sûr, pour toi, tu es un con au naturel alors ça pouvait être ça ou ton penchant naturel de grizzly.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Jake, je pourrais te faire mordre la poussière.

« Tu parles à un loup qui aurait dû être alpha, se moque-t-il. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Il me met clairement au défi. Nous allons dans la forêt histoire de me donner raison mais en le voyant muter, je me rends compte qu'il est aussi imposant que Sam, plus que moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. Je retire mon short et mute à mon tour.

À la fin du combat, les faits sont là, il est plus fort que moi. Il se moque de moi gentiment pendant que je lui offre une bière.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, si faiblement que je n'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas cet ouïe de loup. Je laisse Jacob dans la cuisine et vais ouvrir. Sasha se trouve sur le seuil, elle regarde par terre sans oser me regarder.

« Je ne sais pas si t'es encore en colère contre moi mais c'est insupportable à la maison et je ne sais pas où aller.

Petite chose fragile...

« Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, l'informé-je. Tu peux entrer.

Elle entre et je ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle remarque Jacob dans la cuisine et un faible sourire apparaît brièvement sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, je suis Jacob, se présente-t-il. Tu dois être Sasha ?

« Comment...

« Oh, Paul n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Sasha ceci, Sasha cela.

« Arrête de délirer, Jake, grogné-je.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me mette dans une telle situation. Je ne parle jamais de Sasha. Celle-ci semble gênée, son visage est devenu écarlate, elle s'assoit pour se donner une certaine contenance.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, ne faites pas de bêtises, tous les deux, se moque Jacob en me fuyant quand j'essaye de le frapper.

« Fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, c'est un crétin. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

Elle acquiesce. Je lui prépare son chocolat, nous restons silencieux tout du long. Je le lui pose devant elle sur la table quand il est chaud et m'adosse au plan de travail.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter de biberon.

Cette fois, un vrai sourire illumine son visage pendant qu'elle souffle doucement sur le chocolat.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton tuteur.

Elle hausse les épaules les yeux rivés sur son chocolat.

« Je n'étais pas très proche de lui, il travaille tout le temps et à part au dîner, je ne le voyais pratiquement pas. Je suis triste mais ce n'est pas pire que d'avoir été abandonnée par mon père. Ce qui est le plus dur, c'est de faire face au chagrin d'Helen.

Je m'approche de la table et m'installe sur la chaise face à elle. Je ne suis pas très doué pour réconforter les autres alors je me contente de la regarder boire son chocolat silencieusement. Elle aurait peut-être dû retrouver son petit-ami. Argh, non, ça n'aurait pas été la bonne solution, trop de risque qu'elle parle de loups.

« Je me sens coupable, m'avoue-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Lui demandé-je.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il y avait des loups, il ne les aurait pas cherché si je n'avais rien dit. Il n'en aurait pas trouvé un et ce loup ne l'aurait pas tué.

Le fait qu'elle pense qu'un des miens puissent avoir tué un humain me blesse et quand quelque-chose me blesse, la réponse immédiate est la colère.

« Tu dis des connerie ! Claqué-je.

Elle se crispe et me regarde furieusement. La colère se dissipe, je me sens aspiré par ses yeux bleu marine, un océan entouré d'un cercle de nuit. Je suis comme perdu dans ces éclats bleus, happé par ce regard devenu curieux. J'ai le sentiment que rien ne compte à part elle, cette petite chose fragile. Je veux caresser sa peau, goûter ses lèvres, la faire mienne. Ne plus la laisser partir.

Elle met fin à notre contact visuel, mal à l'aise. La colère qui a disparu revient de plus bel, cette fille, cette gamine n'a aucun droit de me faire ressentir ça ! L'amour ce n'est pas quelque-chose que je peux vivre, que je veux vivre et ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. C'est qu'une gosse.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, gamine, lui dis-je durement.

Elle ne répond pas et se lèvre pour s'en aller.

« Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller retrouver ton petit-copain.

Elle s'arrête à moitié entre la cuisine et le petit hall d'entrée, elle se tourne vers moi.

« Ça sonne comme si t'étais jaloux, Crache-t-elle.

Je me lève, m'approche rapidement d'elle et la surplombe. Je lutte pour ne pas toucher sa joue, sa peau.

« Comme si c'était possible. Je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un de ton âge, vous pourrez faire des châteaux de sable ensemble.

« Va te faire foutre.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va, me laissant seul avec cette rage qui tourbillonne et fait trembler mes muscles. Je ne me contrôle plus et me transforme en loup à l'intérieur de ma cuisine, griffant le mur au passage. Je grogne et tourne en rond tout en continuant de grogner. Quelqu'un entre, je vois Jared sous l'encadrement de la porte qui perd immédiatement son sourire en me voyant.

« Wow, fait-il quand je grogne à son encontre.

Il regarde l'état du mur à droite de la porte d'un œil perplexe.

« Bien joué, ironise-t-il.

J'ai fait un énorme trou, de la largeur de ma patte et long d'au moins un mètre. Je me pétrifie et ma rage s'intensifie au point que Jared mute à son tour. Il tente en vain de me calmer grâce au lien télépathique mais s'avoue vaincu et court chercher Sam. Sam arrive rapidement et tente lui aussi de me calmer, ça lui prendra deux jours pour le faire.

Je prends ma forme humaine pour ne plus que les loups puisse voir mes pensées. Ils savent que ça a quelque-chose à voir avec Sasha mais j'ai réussi à leur cacher le principal. Je passe ma main derrière ma nuque pour évacuer la tension qui y réside et fixe le trou que j'ai fait.

Ça aurait pu être _elle_.


	16. Chapter 14

Pffiou, ça fait longtemps, hein ?

Je me suis remise et on m'a retiré le plâtre il y a quelques temps, je peux à nouveau faire l'usage de tous mes bras, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Petit rappel : Tom, le tuteur de Sasha a été attaqué et est mort sur le coup, Sasha pense qu'il s'agit d'un des loups géants, Edward la ramène à la villa où Helen, sa tutrice, viendra la chercher. Paul était venu lui parler et l'attendait avec un physique plus musclé (^^) mais l'intervention d'Edward a changé ses plans.

**Chapitre 14**

_Pov Sasha_

C'est tout drôle de me retrouver à nouveau avec ma famille. Esmée me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Bella me sourit d'un sourire bienveillant mais je fais comme si elle n'était pas là. Edward me regarde mais ne dit pas un mot, son visage dépeint son inquiétude, j'aurais tellement besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, lui aussi. Je n'attends pas qu'on me le propose, je m'assois sur le canapé et fais comprendre à Tisha ce que je veux. Elle se matérialise à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, près de Carlisle qui parle à des agents de police. Elle s'est planquée dans un coin, en espérant que personne ne la remarque.

« Est-ce que l'autopsie va dans le sens de ce que nous pensions ?

« En effet, répond Carlisle tristement. Il s'agit bien d'une attaque animal.

Le policier hoche la tête, écrit tous les détails que lui présente Carlisle sur son calepin et se retire. Je demande à Tisha de se rendre en forêt, elle se dématérialise et apparaît dans la partie de la forêt qui entoure la villa. Je reste sur ses sens le temps de reprendre mes esprits calmement et d'essayer de ne pas me sentir coupable mais j'échoue.

Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de ces loups ?

Il serait probablement tombé dessus à un moment ou à un autre mais ça ne suffit pas à évacuer ma culpabilité. Je cesse de voir à travers les sens de Tisha et me rends compte que je suis allongée avec une couverture sur moi. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'ils m'avaient fait changer de position. Je me rassis, Bella entre dans le salon et s'installe à côté de moi.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, sache que...

« Laisse-moi tranquille, lâché-je en me levant.

Je m'éloigne d'elle et vais m'isoler dans la cuisine sous le regard triste d'Edward, adossé contre le mur près de la porte.

Helen n'arrive que tard dans la soirée, ses larmes ruissellent sur ses joues, Esmée lui présente ses condoléances. Je me lève et vais la rejoindre. Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous rentrons à la maison. J'essaye de me changer les idées en vain. J'allume la musique parce qu'elle a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Au final, j'éteins le lecteur-cd et décide d'appeler Paul. S'il m'attendait au lycée c'est qu'il avait quelque-chose à me dire mais quand je l'appelle, il est énervé alors je décide de couper court à la communication.

Deux jours se passent, Helen est effondrée, je ne sais pas si elle se relèvera un jour. Je supporte de moins en moins de la voir ainsi, je décide de faire un tour, prendre l'air me fera peut-être un peu de bien. Je me promène sans but, j'erre dans les petites rues de Forks. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un avant que tout ça ne me submerge. Mon père aurait été celui vers qui je me serais tournée, dans cette situation. S'il ne m'avait pas abandonnée...

Paul semble être ma meilleure option comparé aux autres et il n'est peut-être plus en colère, après tout.

Je fais du stop jusqu'à la réserve et fais le reste du chemin à pied. J'hésite encore à frapper quand je suis sur le seuil de sa maison. Je frappe mais bloque mon geste sur la fin, ne faisant qu'un léger bruit qu'il n'a sûrement pas entendu. La porte s'ouvre au moment où je décide de m'en aller. J'arrête mon demi-tour pour me tourner vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas si t'es encore en colère contre moi mais c'est insupportable à la maison et je ne sais pas où aller, fais-je.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Sur ces mots, il me fait entrer. Un autre Quileute est chez lui, la peau aussi halée que tous les Quileutes, une carrure aussi imposante que celle de Paul, voire même plus. Il se présente comme Jacob – sans doute celui qui m'a sauvée de la noyade – et se moque de son ami en me disant que Paul n'arrête pas de parler de moi. Je me sens un peu gênée et ne sais pas s'il dit la vérité ou s'il essaye juste d'embêter son pote.

Une fois son ami parti, Paul me fait un chocolat chaud, se moque de moi en me disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter de biberon. La mort de mon tuteur n'a pas changé son comportement vis-à-vis de moi et j'apprécie ça. Nous parlons, je me confie à lui sur ce que je ressens, à quel point c'est difficile de voir Helen effondrée par la mort de Tom. Je ne sais pas s'il en a quelque-chose à faire mais ça me soulage de sortir ces mots de ma tête.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il y avait des loups, avoué-je, il ne les aurait pas cherché si je n'avais rien dit.

Je prends une gorgée de chocolat et laisse sa chaleur m'apaiser.

« Tu dis des conneries ! Me lance-t-il abruptement.

Je le fixe, bouche bée. Il maintient mon regard, change d'expression. Son regard se fait intense, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. J'ai encore ces papillons dans mon ventre, je ne sais toujours pas comment l'interpréter mais ça me semble quelque-chose d'important. Paul me semble important. J'ai cessé de respirer et plus le temps passe plus son regard me met mal à l'aise parce que c'est comme s'il tenait vraiment à moi...

Je baisse les yeux tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, il m'ordonne de partir. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, me lève et m'en vais.

« Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait d'aller retrouver ton petit-copain, lâche-t-il quand je suis sur le point de quitter la cuisine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner.

« Ça sonne comme si t'étais jaloux, lui lancé-je.

Il s'approche de moi, me regarde avec assurance.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis content que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un de ton âge, vous pourriez faire des châteaux de sable ensemble.

« Va te faire foutre, éructé-je.

Je sors de sa maison puis marche d'un pas rapide vers la grande route qui mène à Forks. Je ne croise personne et en profite pour me calmer. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un dont l'humeur changeait si soudainement.

Arrivé à la grande route, à la sortie de la réserve indienne, je ne repère aucune voiture. L'endroit n'est pas très fréquenté alors ça ne m'étonne pas. Je longe la route tranquillement, perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain, j'entends un moteur approché, je me tourne vers la voiture qui arrive et qui va dans la même direction que moi. Je mets mon pouce en l'air mais la voiture ne s'arrête pas. Je laisse mon bras tomber de tout son long et continue la marche.

Un autre véhicule approche derrière moi, je me tourne mais celle-ci est déjà en train de ralentir pour s'arrêter à mon niveau. Je reconnais Jacob dans le pick-up datant de la préhistoire. Il me sourit jovialement et me fait signe de monter, ce que je fais.

« Tu pars déjà ? S'enquiert-il.

« C'est un connard, fais-je en haussant les épaules.

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« Tu allais à Forks ? Lui demandé-je.

« Non, à Port Angeles mais Forks est sur le chemin, je te déposerai en passant.

« Merci, lui dis-je sincèrement, pour ça et pour m'avoir sauvée, l'autre jour.

Il me regarde un instant et reporte son attention sur la route.

« Pas de problème.

Le moteur de son antiquité fait tellement de bruit que je me demande comment il est possible qu'elle fonctionne encore. Je lui indique la route pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi et une fois à destination, il se gare sur le bas-côté.

« Encore merci, lui dis-je.

« Inutile de me remercier, fait-il en me souriant. À bientôt.

« Ouais... salut.

Je sors de la voiture et lui fais un dernier signe de la main avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'inspire un grand coup et entre affronter les larmes d'Helen. Elle est toujours installée sur le canapé, un plaid autour d'elle, des tonnes de mouchoirs éparpillés à ses côtés et par terre. Je ramène la poubelle de la salle de bain et y engouffre les mouchoirs sans un mot. Une fois que je l'ai remise en place, je me lave les mains et vais à la cuisine. Je fouille dans les placards, trouver de quoi cuisiner pour le déjeuner. Je ne suis pas grande cuisinière alors je prends la conserve de raviolis. Une fois la casserole sur le feu, je rejoins Helen et m'assois à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Il est parti trop tôt, pleure-t-elle. On devait passer Noël dans un chalet au canada, il devait construire une cabane dans le jardin, on avait tant de projets.

« Je sais, chuchoté-je.

Je suis aussi douée pour réconforter que pour cuisiner. Elle sanglote sur mon épaule, je me contente d'être là. Je me rappelle des raviolis encore sur le feu.

« Les raviolis vont brûler, l'informé-je en me levant.

Je me précipite dans la cuisine et mélange les carrés englués dans la sauce tomate. Ils n'ont heureusement pas brûlé mais ceux qui étaient le plus en dessous ont bien eu chaud. Je mélange un peu pour être sûre que chaque ravioli soit à bonne température et éteins le feu. Je mets la table et appelle Helen quand c'est prêt.

Nous mangeons en silence, Helen lorgne sur la place désormais vide qu'occupait Tom. Je regarde à mon tour la place vide et la peine m'envahit. Je n'étais pas très proche de Tom, il travaillait beaucoup et c'est surtout Helen qui s'occupait de moi mais il était sympa, il était généreux, toujours là pour aider. Je suis évidemment triste de l'avoir perdu mais je suis davantage attristée pour Helen, c'était son mari, elle l'aimait vraiment. Ma peine n'est rien à côté de la sienne.

Elle passe le reste de la journée avachie sur le canapé, ne se levant que pour répondre aux besoins de la nature. Elle s'endort même sur le canapé, comme tous les soirs depuis la mort de Tom. Elle ne peut plus dormir dans leur lit, ça lui est impossible alors elle reste sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par l'aspirateur. Je marche au radar jusqu'aux toilettes puis vais prendre ma douche en mode automatique. Je suis encore à moitié endormie quand j'entre dans la cuisine. Fini l'aspirateur, Helen est en train d'astiquer le plan de travail.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillée, ça faisait un moment que je flemmardais dans mon lit.

Mon mensonge ne la convainc pas, sûrement parce que je ne me lève jamais avant midi, les dimanches, d'habitude. Sur la table, il y a un bol de lait, un bol de chocolat chaud, ma boite de céréales, des tartines déjà beurrées, un verre de jus d'orange et une cuillère.

« Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais ce matin, alors j'ai préparé tes deux petit-déjeuners habituels, prends ton temps, je dois faire les poussières, ranger la maison, laver le sol, je dois aussi tondre la pelouse, arroser les plantes et sûrement plein de trucs que j'ai oublié.

Là, je commence un peu à avoir peur.

« Merci, tu n'est pas obligée de faire tout ça aujourd'hui.

« Si, bien sûr que si, me contredit-elle. Je dois m'occuper, ça m'occupe, d'accord. Tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, Sasha.

« Attends-moi, alors, pour faire tout ça. Je vais t'aider.

« Tu arrêtes tout de suite, Sasha ! Explose-t-elle, me laissant sans voix.

Je me pétrifie et la regarde sans oser bouger. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'énerve contre moi et je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait.

« C'est moi la personne responsable ici, c'est à toi de m'écouter, s'énerve-t-elle. Tu me laisses faire ce que j'ai à faire et toi, tu prends ton petit-déjeuner. Et sans discuter !

Je m'installe à table et verse les céréales dans mon bol de lait sans rien dire. Je reprends ma respiration que j'ai coupé sans m'en rendre compte et mange sans relever les yeux vers elle. Elle quitte la cuisine pour s'affairer dans le salon. Une fois les céréales finies, je prends un peu de jus d'orange et mange les tartines puis bois le chocolat chaud et enfin le reste de jus d'orange. J'ai trop peur qu'elle m'engueule parce que je n'ai pas tout manger. Je me lève et ouvre le lave-vaisselle pour y mettre le verre, les deux bols et la cuillère mais une machine a été faite il n'y a pas longtemps.

Je commence donc à faire une pile d'assiettes propres pour les ranger ensuite.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Gronde Helen en me faisant sursauter.

Je me redresse, une assiette dans chaque main et la regarde la bouche entrouverte.

« Euh... je range la vaisselle propre.

Je lève les deux assiettes pour lui montrer.

« Va dans ta chambre, m'ordonne-t-elle. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça. C'est moi qui doit m'occuper de toi, c'est mon rôle, pas le contraire alors tu vas dans ta chambre ou tu sors t'amuser avec tes amis.

Je pose les assiettes et me rends dans ma chambre sans discuter. Faire face à la peine d'Helen m'a été difficile mais là, son nouveau comportement m'effraie. J'allume le lecteur-cd et m'étends sur le ventre dans mon lit pendant que la mélodie emplit ma chambre.

Vers 11h, Helen entre dans ma chambre avec le balai. Je me redresse et m'assois en tailleur en la regardant balayer _ma_ chambre.

« Je l'ai fait hier, Helen, lui révélé-je.

Elle s'arrête, regarde le sol puis pose des yeux cernés sur moi.

« Tu as lavé le sol ?

« Oui.

« Tu as fais les poussières ?

« Oui.

« Tu as fais les vitres ?

« Euh, non mais elles sont propres, regarde.

Elle regarde, hoche la tête puis sort de ma chambre. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit et soupire. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

À midi, elle m'appelle et nous mangeons en silence. Elle ne me laisse pas remplir le lave-vaisselle, elle me pousse de la cuisine. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre.

Vers 14h, j'entends la tondeuse démarrer et ne s'arrêter que trente minutes plus tard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter dans sa folie. Parce qu'il s'agit bien de folie, non ? Je décide que s'en est trop et sort faire un tour. N'ayant envie de voir personne, j'erre dans la rue sans but.

J'entre dans une ruelle et me stoppe en voyant une femme agresser un mec. Elle empoigne la gorge du type qui transpire la peur par tous les pores puis elle s'approche de lui doucement et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je profite qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarquée pour faire demi-tour et m'en aller rapidement, n'ayant pas envie d'assister à leur petit jeu sexuel que j'ai pris pour une agression dans un premier temps.

Je ne rentre qu'à la nuit tombée, Helen est en train de mettre des trucs dans un carton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandé-je.

« Je commence à emballer nos affaires, nous partons après l'enterrement, ça n'a plus de sens de rester ici.

Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal... enfin, à un détail près. Mon père habite ici et je ne veux pas partir alors que je viens de le trouver même si ça me fait du mal de le voir avec sa famille.

« Mais...

« Pas de mais ! Crie-t-elle.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, encore une fois.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, Sasha, il faut déménager, nous ne retournons pas à Chicago, non plus. Je ne veux pas d'un endroit qui me le rappelle.

« Nous allons où ? Lui demandé-je.

« Je ne sais pas encore.

« Mais, on ne peut pas partir comme ça, sans savoir où aller. Il faut bien avoir un logement quelque-part avant d'y aller.

Avec l'achat de cette maison, l'autre qui n'a pas encore été vendue, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un studio et si nous louons, il faudra payer une caution et je pense qu'Helen n'aura pas assez pour payer l'hôtel en attendant de trouver l'appart en plus de la caution. Il y a toujours l'argent mis de côté pour nos vacances mais comme il est sur le compte de Tom, nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser pour l'instant.

« Peu importe, nous dormirons dans la rue.

« Quoi ?

« Oh, c'est bon Sasha, ce ne sera pas si terrible. Ce sera toujours mieux que vivre dans cette maison sans lui. Prends ça comme du camping ou un retour à la nature.

Elle continue d'empiler les objets dans le carton, je la laisse et vais dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas la laisser continuer dans ses délires mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Carlisle saurait, lui, il est médecin, il la soignera. J'ouvre mon ordi portable, l'allume et vais sur le site de l'annuaire. Je clique sur l'État de Washington sur la carte des USA puis cherche Forks. Je cherche Cullen mais ne trouve rien. Je décide alors d'appeler directement l'hôpital, ils pourront me donner le numéro de Carlisle, peut-être même qu'il est de garde.

« Hôpital de Forks, bonjour.

« Bonjour, je voudrais parler au Dr Carlisle Cullen, s'il vous plaît.

« Une minute, s'il vous plaît.

Elle me bascule sur une musique classique énervante puis revient au bout d'une trentaine de secondes.

« Je suis navrée mais il n'est pas de garde, ce soir.

« Pourriez-vous me donner son numéro de téléphone ? Lui demandé-je avec espoir.

« Nous ne donnons pas ce genre d'information, me dit-elle.

« C'est vraiment important, il faut absolument que je puisse le joindre.

« Je suis désolée, mademoiselle mais c'est impossible.

« Ok.

Je raccroche. Ok, plan B. Je prends ma veste et sors de la maison. Helen trop occupée à remplir les cartons ne fait pas attention à moi. Il me faut une vingtaine de minutes de marche à pied pour atteindre l'unique rue qui mène à la villa des Cullen et une dizaine de plus pour arriver à la villa.

Je n'attends pas longtemps après avoir frappé pour que la porte s'ouvre. Alice avec ses cheveux noirs se tient devant la porte, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hey, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi, entre.

Ça n'a aucun sens mais je ne relève pas. Esmée m'accueille jovialement et me demande si j'ai mangé, je réponds oui même si c'est faux.

« Je voudrais parler à Carlisle, leur révélé-je.

Esmée et Alice se regardent l'une et l'autre.

« Il n'est pas là, m'informe Esmée.

« Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, insisté-je, c'est important. Vous savez quand il rentrera ?

Elles s'échangent de nouveau un regard.

« À peu près ? Fais-je en me tortillant les doigts.

« Je vais l'appeler, décide Alice.

Elle prend son portable, appuie sur quelques touches et colle son téléphone à l'oreille. Elle raccroche agacée.

« Répondeur, explique-t-elle.

« Il ne reviendra que demain, m'informe Esmée, je ne sais pas exactement quand.

Je soupire, défaitiste.

« Bon, vous pouvez lui transmettre un message de ma part ?

« Bien sûr, me sourit Esmée.

« Bien, alors voilà, ma tutrice débloque complètement, c'est normal, elle vient de perdre son mari mais... après avoir pleurer, elle s'est mise à tout nettoyer de fond en comble, jusqu'à m'engueuler quand je voulais l'aider et maintenant, et bien elle veut partir, juste après l'enterrement. Elle ne veut pas retourner à Chicago, elle veut qu'on aille ailleurs mais on n'aura nul part où loger et... elle dit qu'on va vivre dans la rue et... ça me fait peur.

Je ne suis pas très douée pour expliquer la situation merdique dans laquelle on se trouve mais j'espère qu'elles retiendront l'essentiel à elles deux.

« Je ne sais pas trop vers qui me tourner mais comme il est médecin, j'ai pensé qu'il saurait comment la raisonner.

Peut-être lui donner des sédatifs ? Je balaye cette stupide idée et attends une réponse d'Esmée qui affiche un visage empli de compassion.

« Je lui dirais dès qu'il rentrera, m'affirme-t-elle

je hoche la tête et la remercie.

« Je vais rentrer, fais-je après un silence pesant.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? Me propose Alice. Il fait déjà nuit et...

« Non, c'est bon, merci.

Je sors de la villa et retourne à la civilisation. Leur villa est en plein milieu de la forêt, qui est assez flippante la nuit. Autant j'aime la forêt, autant, je la préfère de jour. J'arrive finalement à la maison, Helen est endormie sur le canapé, la télé encore allumée. J'éteins l'appareil et remonte sa couverture puis vais me coucher.

**Ooo**

J'espère que ce chapitre a pu vous remettre dans le contexte...

J'attends vos avis et vous remercie d'avances pour les probables reviews que vous me laisserez...


	17. Chapter 15

Alors, pour celles qui avaient voulu me laisser une review et qui n'ont pas réussi, je suis désolée, j'avais écris une note et l'avait effacée une fois que tout le monde l'avait lue et du coup, les reviews ne s'effacent pas avec le chapitre, donc voilà. Normalement, il n'y aura plus de problème... et je n'aurais pas tilté si Jus de carotte ne m'avait pas envoyé un pm, alors merci à elle.

Merci à celles qui ont pu laisser une review pour leur review.

**Chapitre 15**

Je suis réveillée par la sonnette. Je me redresse un peu groggy, comme si je n'avais presque pas dormi. Quand je regarde l'heure de mon réveil, je me rends compte qu'en fait, c'est vraiment le cas. Il est tout juste 9h et je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir avant 5h, environ.

Je me lève, tire sur mon tee-shirt trop court et sors de ma chambre quand un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit. Helen sort du salon alors que je suis à mi-chemin dans le couloir, elle ouvre la porte et un couple de fonctionnaires se trouvent sur le seuil de notre porte. L'homme est en costume cravate, brun, la femme est en tailleur jupe crayon, ses cheveux blonds sont attachés dans un chignon serré.

« Bonjour, les salue Helen.

Heureusement, elle est déjà habillée. En fait, elle est déjà habillée depuis hier matin, s'étant endormie comme ça. Mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon de jogging qui me servent de pyjama passent très bien si je leur fais croire que j'allais faire du jogging.

« Bonjour, Madame Reese, la salue la dame. Mr Carter et Mlle Parson, des services sociaux, toutes nos condoléances pour votre mari.

Je fronce les sourcils, Helen me regarde inquiète puis reporte son attention sur le couple des services sociaux et les fait entrer. Sans doute est-ce une visite de routine, qu'ils font toujours quand il y a un décès dans l'entourage des enfants qu'ils ont placés.

Helen les fait entrer dans la cuisine, au moins le grand nettoyage de l'avant-veille sert à quelque-chose. Mlle Parson jette un œil dans le salon mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur la présence des cartons. Ma tutrice leur propose de s'asseoir et de prendre un café, elle sort un bol que je suppose être pour moi.

« Laisse-moi faire, lui dis-je.

Elle va pour protester mais s'abstient et prend place en face de nos invités.

« Vous n'avez pas encore tout déballé ? Demande Mlle Parson.

« Euh, si, en fait, nous repartons. Avec la mort de Tom, on ne peut pas rester ici.

« Je comprends, fait-elle. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ?

« Vous voulez vous assurez que Sasha est toujours dans un milieu familial favorable...

« Non, Mme Reese, votre contrat stipule bien qu'une famille d'accueil doit être constitué d'un couple. Vous ne pouvez plus assurer cette fonction.

Je relâche la bouteille de lait, la laissant tomber sur le plan de travail puis sur le sol et me retourne pour dévisager cette Mlle Parson.

« Quoi ?! S'écrie Helen.

Je jette un regard au lait qui s'écoule de la bouteille en formant une marre blanche puis reporte mon attention à nouveau sur les fonctionnaires.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je la voix tremblotante.

« Nous sommes venus récupérer Sasha pour la mener dans sa nouvelle famille d'accueil.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ils ont déjà trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil ?

« Elle sera très bien, il s'agit d'un couple qui a déjà un enfant, leur garçon à pratiquement ton âge, essaye-t-elle de me rassurer, ils habitent à Chicago alors tu retrouveras les amis que tu avais là-bas.

Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution mais je n'en vois aucune. J'ai beau chercher, me creuser les méninges mais rien ne me vient. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Helen ne proteste même pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne proteste pas ?

« Helen, dis quelque-chose, je ne veux pas partir, l'invectivé-je.

Elle se relève et me prends dans ses bras.

« Je sais, ma chérie. _Elle place ses deux mains autour de mon visage. _Ils ont raison, je ne peux pas assurer cette fonction toute seule, je le savais en signant même si je ne m'imaginais pas perdre Tom et crois-moi que j'aurais protesté s'ils t'envoyaient en foyer mais tu iras en famille d'accueil, pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte, que tu aies une famille pour s'occuper de toi. Je pensais que ce moment viendrait parce que tu aurais été adoptée ou parce que tu aurais l'âge de prendre ton envol.

Il est vrai qu'elle m'avait expliqué que je devrais les quitter si je me faisais adoptée mais j'ai compris vers mes douze ans que personne n'adoptait jamais les adolescents.

« On pourra garder contact, ce n'est pas interdit, me rassure-t-elle.

Mais je ne veux pas quitter Forks. Je ne quitterai pas mon père, pas encore une fois. Helen me prend dans ses bras, je vois du coin de l'œil les deux assistants sociaux se lever. Je me rappelle de la première fois, cette première fois où j'ai vu un de leur congénère.

Bordel ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant ? C'est Carlisle qui les a appelé. Quand Esmée lui a dit, plutôt qu'arranger les choses, il a préféré appeler ces abrutis pour qu'ils m'éloignent d'eux à nouveau !

« Veux-tu qu'on t'aide à faire tes valises ? Demande Mlle Parson.

J'éloigne Helen de moi.

« Je ne partirai pas, refusé-je.

« Sasha, marmonne Helen.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, en convient Parson. Tu viens de changer d'environnement, tu perds Tom, l'enterrement n'a pas encore eu lieu mais...

« Oui ! Fais-je quand elle me donne elle-même l'idée dont j'ai besoin. Je veux assister à l'enterrement.

« Mme Reese nous communiquera la date et nous ferons en sorte que tu y assistes.

Elle n'abandonne donc jamais !

« Pas question, peu importe ce que le grand Dr Cullen vous a dit, je ne VEUX PAS partir !

« Sasha, il faut être raisonnable, parle l'homme pour la première fois.

« Allez vous faire foutre !

« Sasha ! S'exclame Helen, peu habituée à m'entendre parler ainsi.

Mr Je sais plus quoi essaye de me rattraper mais j'esquive et sors de la maison en trombe, je me mets à courir aussi vite que possible et m'enfonce dans la forêt de plus en plus vite. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une pointe de côté se fait ressentir et je cesse de courir pour prendre mon souffle mais je continue de marcher tout de même.

Pour qui ils se prennent pour jouer avec la vie des gens, comme ça ? Ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve. Logiquement, la poisse devrait arriver après un instant de chance, non ? Quand on dit la roue tourne, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ? Un coup j'ai de la chance, un coup j'en ai pas, c'est ça, non ? Parce que là, pas du tout ! Les poisses s'enchaînent les unes après les autres. Ma roue doit être bloquée, je ne vois que ça.

Je finis par m'arrêter en me rendant compte que je suis à peu près perdue. Je dis à peu près parce que je suis en dessous de la vérité. J'ai dû tourner plusieurs fois pour emprunter les meilleurs chemins afin de ne pas me casser la figure donc je ne peux pas simplement faire demi-tour et tracer tout droit. De toute façon, je ne peux pas revenir alors je n'ai plus qu'à vivre dans la forêt.

Heureusement que j'ai Tisha.

D'ailleurs, elle est où ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle semble pas avoir envie de se matérialiser en ce moment. Peu importe, elle doit être aussi perdue que moi, je pense.

Je tourne en rond dans mon petit lopin de terre entouré d'arbres. Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure des solutions, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je peux aller vivre chez mes amis. Les Cullen, inutile d'y penser. Je suis certaine que Mike se ferait un plaisir de m'héberger mais il en est hors de question. Paul, c'est un connard colérique. Les autres, ce serait trop bizarre.

J'ai une drôle de sensation que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

J'entends une branche craquée puis un loup apparaît devant moi, d'un coup. Un énorme loup argenté qui me menace, il s'avance doucement et grogne en claquant des dents.

L'étrange sensation, c'était de la peur.

C'est pas vrai ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide, parfois. Je recule doucement pour ne pas l'énerver mais on dirait que plus je reste plus ça l'énerve.

Soudain, une main se colle à ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier et je me retrouve adossée contre un arbre, assise, les jambes dans le vide.

Comment je peux être assise avec les jambes dans le vide ?

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, Edward se tient accroupit devant moi, sa main est toujours sur ma bouche, nous sommes sur une branche. Il met son index sur ses lèvres pour me garder silencieuse. Je hoche la tête et il retire sa main. Un regard appuyé m'intime de ne pas bouger et il saute de la branche. Je regarde en bas et mon cœur bondit en voyant que je suis vraiment haut. Si haut qu'Edward aurait dû avoir les jambes cassées.

J'entends deux types de grognements, les grognements typiques des loups que j'ai croisé jusque là et un grognement qui ressemble plus à un grondement. J'entends des coups, des os craqués – écœurant – et des arbres, aussi. L'arbre sur lequel je suis se met à trembler et me déséquilibre mais je réussis à tenir sans émettre un seul cri. Edward et le loup se combattent, j'espère de tout cœur avoir raison sur l'inhumanité d'Edward. Oh mon dieu ! Il va mourir !

Il faut que je regarde. Non, il ne faut pas. si... non. J'ai trop peur de regarder et le trouver mort.

Soudain, les coups et les grognements cessent, le silence s'abat dans la forêt. Mes larmes commencent à couler en prévision de ce que je découvrirai une fois que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de descendre de là. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains pour pleurer davantage même si je sais que personne ne peut me voir.

_Faites qu'il soit pas mort. Faites qu'il soit pas mort. Faites qu'il soit p..._

Des doigts glacés frôlent le dos d'une de mes mains. Je retire mes mains et regarde Edward avec mes yeux larmoyants, je le scrute bien qu'il soit accroupit, il n'a pas l'air blessé. Je me penche en avant, il me rattrape et je le sers dans mes bras.

« J'ai cru que t'étais mort.

« Je vais bien, m'assure-t-il.

Il m'entoure de ses bras, je profite autant que je le peux.

« On va peut-être descendre, non ?

Je le relâche et acquiesce.

« Grimpe sur mon dos.

Il passe devant moi, s'agrippe à la branche derrière moi, de l'autre côté du tronc et plaque ses pieds contre ce dernier. Avec son autre main, il m'aide à m'accrocher à son dos. Je me demande comment il fait pour supporter nos deux poids d'une main et comment il fait pour descendre du tronc tel un singe. La question à un million de dollar : comment on a pu arriver là-haut en une seconde ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je les avais déjà vus se déplacer rapidement à travers les yeux de Tisha.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, je m'éloigne un peu et regarde autour de moi. Les preuves de sa lutte sont partout autour de moi et sur le sol. Des troncs en mauvais état, certains brisés, sont tombés pendant la bataille. Le sol a été comme labouré mais aucune trace du loup.

« Tu vas bien ? Me demande Edward.

Il me regarde véritablement soucieux de mon état. Je hoche la tête, essayant de me remettre de mes émotions.

« Ne te promènes plus seule dans la forêt, c'est vraiment dangereux en ce moment, il y a des... des...

« Oui, je sais, des loups monstrueux, le coupé-je.

« Euh... et bien... ouais.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Putain, mais t'es vraiment un crevard ! Éructe une voix que je reconnais.

Je me tourne et vois Paul arriver vers nous vêtu d'un simple short. Il a des griffures sur son flanc gauche et d'autres partant de son front jusqu'à sa pommette. S'est-il battu ? Il s'arrête prêt de nous et daigne enfin me lancer un regard. Il fronce les sourcils à mon attention, comme s'il cherchait la réponse d'une énigme puis secoue la tête. Edward m'agrippe le bras et me fait reculer.

« On devrait rentrer, lance-t-il. Paul, tu n'es pas sur ton territoire.

Ça ressemble vaguement à une mise en garde. Paul le regarde avec beaucoup de haine. Je me rappelle que je ne veux pas rentrer.

« Je ne rentre pas, moi, dis-je avec aplomb.

Les deux me regardent avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ? Me demandent-ils en même temps.

Je les fixe tour à tour. Mon père puis le connard colérique qui, en plus, continue de faire voler des papillons dans mon ventre.

« Je n'ai nul part où aller, les informé-je.

Ils semblent perdus.

« Deux assistants sociaux sont venus chez moi, tout à l'heure, commencé-je.

Je fais une légère pause et pointe Edward du doigt.

« Envoyé par ton père ! Craché-je.

« Quoi ? Fait-il.

« Comme Tom est mort, Helen ne peut pas rester famille d'accueil, ils veulent me renvoyer à Chicago dans une autre famille d'accueil parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée de vouloir de l'aide de sa part – à Carlisle, au Dr Cullen, ton père quoi. Tu vois, je ne voulais pas aller ailleurs et habiter à la rue parce qu'Helen ne peut pas vivre là où on a vécu avec Tom. Et je ne veux pas partir de Forks, de toute façon. Helen est devenue un peu hystérique depuis la mort de Tom, elle a déprimé, elle a tout rangé et maintenant, elle veut qu'on aille vivre à la rue et je voulais qu'un médecin m'aide avec ça. Esmée lui a répété et il a envoyé les services sociaux. Moi, j'attendais plus qu'il la dirige vers un psy ou quelque-chose.

Je reprends ma respiration après cette... diatribe. Je n'ai jamais autant parlé en une seule fois de toute ma vie.

« Esmée n'a pas pu avoir le temps de lui dire, on vient de rentrer, moi je suis venu directement ici sans passer par la maison, m'explique Edward.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Lui demandé-je.

Il se statufie puis hausse les épaules.

« Je me baladais.

« Ben, il a eu le temps de rentrer et d'écouter et d'appeler, le temps que tu arrives ici.

« Je pense que tu as remarqué que je pouvais être... plutôt rapide.

En effet, oui, j'ai remarqué ça. Je hoche la tête, hésitante.

« Mais tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie ? Me demande-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Pas avec ces loups qui rôdent.

« Putain, grogne Paul.

Je le regarde, sidérée.

« Ça se voit que tu t'es pas retrouvé en face d'eux, toi !

« Les loups ne te feront jamais – je dis bien jamais – de mal.

Il en a de bonnes, lui.

« Euh... écoutes Paul, les loups sont des loups. Ils sont méchants, d'ailleurs, on le voit bien dans les contes.

« Petite, tu fer...

« Je me suis fait attaquer deux fois par ces loups, hein ! M'énervé-je.

« Deux fois ? Comment ça, deux fois ? Fait-il réellement inquiet.

« Bah, là, y en avait un, demande à Edward et l'autre jour, y avait deux autres loups et j'ai sauté de la falaise.

« T'as sauté de la falaise ? S'affole-t-il.

« J'avais pas d'autre solution, expliqué-je.

« Je dois aller parler à Sam, soupire-t-il.

Il lance un regard froid à Edward puis se tourne vers moi.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas rentrer, tu veux venir chez moi ? Me demande-t-il.

J'hésite, lance un regard à Edward qui le mitraille des yeux, même si l'idée d'embêter ce dernier est attirant, je préfère décliner. Edward sort son téléphone de son pantalon et compose un numéro.

« Tu as appelé les services sociaux à propos de Sasha ? S'enquiert-il d'emblée.

Je tripote mes doigts les uns avec les autres, attendant de savoir la vérité.

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé.

Ça doit être à propos d'Helen.

« Il y a deux assistants sociaux qui sont peut-être toujours chez elle, ils veulent la flanquer dans une autre famille d'accueil à Chicago.

…

« Pas question.

…

« Il semble qu'elle se soit enfuie, ils doivent être chez elle à l'attendre, ils ont dû prévenir le shérif pour lancer des recherches, à mon avis.

…

« Très bien, nous y serons dans deux minutes.

…

« Elle sait déjà à propos de ma vitesse, je t'expliquerai.

…

« C'était vital.

Il raccroche et me sourit, crispé.

« Tu vas monter sur mon dos, Carlisle nous rejoint chez toi.

« Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas partir.

« Je sais, tu ne partiras pas, me rassure-t-il. Carlisle va arranger ça.

Je hoche la tête, de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Il me fait grimper sur son dos et commence une course infernale qui me donne la nausée. Nous arrivons au bord de la forêt en moins de cinq minutes, je descends de son dos et nous faisons le reste de la marche à pied. Je rentre à reculons mais Helen qui s'inquiétait me prend dans les bras jusqu'à m'étouffer. Elle remarque enfin la présence d'Edward et se recule pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Mme Reese, toutes mes condoléances.

Elle hoche la tête. Les deux abrutis apparaissent soudain sous l'encadrement de la porte du salon, mécontents de ma petite escapade.

« J'appelle le commissariat, lance le type.

« Je suis ravie que tu aies repris tes esprits, fait Mlle Parson.

Elle pince les lèvres en me regardant avec mépris. Je vais pour lui envoyer une réplique bien placée quand trois coups se font entendre à la porte. Je laisse à Helen le soin d'ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour docteur, le salue-t-elle, surprise.

« Bonjour, la salue-t-il en retour. Bonjour Sasha, je suis venue dès qu'Esmée m'a parlé des tes inquiétudes. Oh Edward, tu tombes bien, Esmée voudrait que tu fasses quelques courses avant de rentrer, voici la liste.

Il lui tend la liste qu'Edward prend sans vérifier le contenu.

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen, médecin à l'hôpital du coin.

« Mlle Parson, assistante sociale.

« Il y a un soucis ? Demande Carlisle, feintant de ne rien savoir.

« Aucun, affirme-t-elle. Nous devons simplement emmener Sasha dans sa nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Carlisle me regarde puis son attention se porte sur Helen qui laisse échapper un hoquet de tristesse.

« Vous comptez la faire changer de ville ? S'enquiert-il.

« Oh, elle retourne à Chicago où elle a toujours vécu, le rassure-t-elle.

« Elle vient de perdre son tuteur, je ne pense pas qu'un tel changement soit adapté, elle s'est fait des amis, ici.

« Mme Reese ne peut plus assurer ses fonctions de famille d'accueil, les règles sont strictes à ce sujet.

Carlisle hoche la tête.

« Excusez-moi une seconde.

« Je vous en prie.

Je ne sais pas si la conversation était réelle ou s'il a vraiment un plan pour me faire rester mais ça me semble mal parti. Il sort de la maison tout en sortant son téléphone de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Tu devrais aller préparer tes valises, me conseille Mlle Parson.

« Peut-être que vous devriez suivre quelques cours en psychologie, lance Edward.

Sa voix dénote un certain agacement. Carlisle revient au moment où le type des services sociaux se place aux côtés de sa collègue.

« Je viens d'appeler ma femme, nous voulons adopter Sasha, déclare Carlisle.

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc.

« Pardon ? Lance Mlle Parson.

« Vous m'avez bien compris, nous connaissons bien Sasha, elle fait déjà partie de la famille. Enfin, c'est tout comme.

Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme un mensonge.

« Mais, elle est ado, vous vous en rendez compte ? S'étonne le type.

« Vous êtes ? S'enquiert Carlisle, nullement troublé.

« Mr Carter, assistant social.

« Mr Carter, nous avons adopté nos cinq enfants pendant leur adolescence et nous comptions renouveler cette riche expérience et si nous pouvons offrir à Sasha une famille, nous le ferons avec plaisir.

« Euh, oui, désolé. Je vous invite à remplir un dossier et nous ferons rapidement suite à votre demande.

« Je demande à ce qu'elle puisse rester chez Mme Reese le temps de la procédure.

« Mais, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas...

« Bien sûr, que c'est possible, le coupe-t-il. Inutile de la ramener à Chicago pour la faire revenir ensuite. Sans compter les frais inutiles, sa vie est suffisamment instable pour le moment.

« Laissez-nous passer quelques coups de fil, fait Mr Carter.

Lui et sa collègue vont au fond du salon pour passer leurs coups de fil. Je suis toujours un peu sonnée par les paroles de Carlisle.

« Est-ce que cela te convient ? Me demande-t-il. Ça te semble une bonne alternative ? Nous pouvons toujours faire marche arrière, nous ne ferons rien sans ton consentement.

Je hoche la tête, ne pouvant pas émettre le moindre son. Est-ce que j'allais vivre chez eux ? De nouveau avec mon père ? Je regarde Edward qui me sourit, je le lui rend timidement. Ce serait vraiment super de pouvoir à nouveau vivre avec eux, presque comme avant. _Presque_. Vais-je pouvoir me retrouver dans la même maison que Bella ? Comment vais-je gérer de le voir avec son autre fille ?

« C'est bon, elle peut rester ici le temps de la procédure mais si elle n'aboutit pas, elle devra nous suivre, déclare Mr Carter comme si je n'étais pas là.

Carlisle hoche la tête, les deux assistants sociaux nous quittent.

« C'est merveilleux ce que vous faites pour elle, fait Helen, émue.

« Ce n'est absolument pas à contre-cœur, balaye-t-il sa remarque.

Helen lui sourit comme s'il était un ange tombé du ciel.

« Puis-je vous parler en privé ? Lui demande-t-il.

« Bien sûr, allons dans le salon.

Elle lui fait signe de passer devant, Carlisle me sourit en passant devant moi. Je me retrouve seule avec Edward dans le couloir, dans un silence un peu gênant.

« Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille faire les courses, me dit-il en agitant sa liste.

« Ouais, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour faire descendre les émotions.

« C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps, en convient-il. À bientôt.

Je lui fais signe pendant qu'il referme la porte en me lançant un dernier regard.

**Ooo**

Alors, alors, alors ?

Je veux vos avis, vos impressions...

sachez-le, à chaque fois qu'une review n'est pas postée, un bébé BN est envoyé sur la lune... les pauvres... :'(

**Puceron :** Malheureusement, oui, elle est têtue et lui l'est aussi alors forcément, ils restent dans leur coin... enfin, Sasha sait qu'il l'a reconnue, lui, ne sait pas qu'elle sait, alors elle aurait dû faire le premier pas. Merci pour ta review :)


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Je regarde le paysage défilé sans écouter le débit incessant des paroles de Mike. J'ai accepté sa petite promenade uniquement parce qu'il fallait que je mette un terme à ses fantasmes. Le faire par sms m'a semblé trop lâche alors j'ai répondu ''oui'' à son texto dans lequel il m'a proposé une petite sortie en tête-à-tête. Je ne me suis pas doutée une seconde qu'il voulait m'emmener à Port Angeles.

Il se gare à quelques rues du centre ville bondé en cette fin d'après-midi. Il me vante les mérites d'un nouveau bar branché dont les clients sont choisis en fonction de leur présentation. Le lieu idéal pour boire un verre au milieu de gens au physique avantageux.

« Je n'ai pas soif pour le moment et puis, j'ai quelque-chose à te dire, lui annoncé-je en claquant ma portière.

« On n'est pas obligé d'aller au Bloody bar tout de suite, concède-t-il, ignorant la fin de ma phrase. Nous avons toute la soirée, on peut faire autre chose avant.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'empêche de parler ou qu'il ignore certaines de mes phrases parce qu'il sait que notre relation n'est basée que sur le fait que je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser.

« Bon... on pourrait aller au cinéma, proposé-je.

Une salle sombre dans laquelle je n'aurais pas à l'écouter piailler. L'idée semble lui plaire et il me guide jusqu'au CineRex, le seul cinéma de la ville. Nous restons devant les diverses affiches pour trouver le film qui correspondra.

« Pourquoi pas ce film-là ? Propose-t-il.

Une comédie romantique, non merci.

« Moi, je dirais plutôt le film d'action ou le film sur la danse.

« Je suis plus un homme d'action, roucoule-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et nous nous mettons à la fin de la file. Une attente qui me semble longue avec la gamine de devant qui sautille partout en réclamant du pop-corn à ses parents.

« On a dit : pas de pop-corn, gronde le père. Tu ne vas rien manger ce soir, sinon.

La petite blonde arrête de sautiller et se met à pleurer à la place, de plus en plus fort.

« Arrête de pleurer ou nous rentrons à la maison, la réprimande la mère.

En regardant autour d'eux, les parents se rendent compte que personne ne manque rien à la scène. Gênée, la mère finit par céder et lui promet un petit pot de pop-corn, la blondinette cesse immédiatement de pleurer. Voilà une gamine qui sait comment mener ses parents par le bout du nez.

Quand nous arrivons au guichet, Mike énonce le titre de ce que nous allons voir, paye et prend les tickets tendus par la guichetière vêtue d'un veston bleu sur ses vêtements personnels, ainsi elle se fond parfaitement dans le décor surchargé de cette même couleur.

Nous passons devant un jeune homme vêtu de la même manière. Mike lui tend nos tickets que l'employé s'empresse de déchirer.

« Salle 3, deuxième escalier, indique machinalement le type.

Mike nous place au milieu de la dernière rangée de sièges. Il s'assoit à ma gauche, je me cale le plus loin possible de lui sans que ça ne lui paraisse suspect. Il met son bras sur l'accoudoir nous séparant, voulant donner l'effet d'une attitude nonchalante sauf que sa paume est tournée vers le haut dans le vain espoir que j'y place la mienne, je suppose.

Les lumières s'éteignent, les bandes annonces passent puis la publicité. Les lumières se rallument quelques minutes puis s'éteignent de nouveau alors que le film commence.

1h47 de tranquillité.

À la fin du film, je m'étire pour réveiller mes muscles endoloris d'être resté trop longtemps dans une position inconfortable. Nous sortons du cinéma et Mike commence à commenté le film du début à la fin pendant que nous marchons dans les rues sans but.

Du moins, je le croyais puisque nous arrivons devant la devanture rouge et noire d'un bar nommé Bloody bar. Un homme en costard se trouve à droite de l'entrée et une file d'attente s'est formée le long du trottoir, commençant juste devant cet homme. Il fait entrer certains clients et en refusent d'autres.

« Tu viens ? Fait Mike en avançant vers le bar.

Il s'empresse de prendre sa place au bout de la file, ne pouvant faire autrement, je reste près de lui et soupire.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'autres bars qui n'ont pas de file d'attente, grommelé-je. Regarde là-bas, ajouté-je en pointant un bar à la devanture beige.

« Il n'est pas aussi bien que celui-là, refuse-t-il.

« Tu es déjà entré ? Lui demandé-je.

« Non mais un bar qui a une file d'attente et qui se permet de refuser des clients est forcément génial.

Le pire, c'est qu'il y croit.

« Mais le bar là-bas n'a pas de file d'attente, nous pouvons entrer, commander et boire directement, fais-je, consternée. Après tous, nous allons seulement boire, pas passer notre vie dedans.

Nous avançons à un rythme plutôt régulier ce qui m'indique que nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps. Faire la queue sans même savoir si nous allions vraiment y entrer me dépasse complètement. Arrivé à notre tour, le vigile nous jauge.

« Vous êtes ensemble, nous demande-t-il.

« Oui, répond fièrement Mike.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

La mine fière de Mike s'évapore alors qu'il a cette tête d'adolescent qui n'est pas accepté par ses camarades.

« Tu aurais dû mettre une robe, me reproche Mike.

Le vigile fronce les sourcils vers Mike.

« Oh, mais elle peut entrer seule, si elle le désire, c'est surtout toi qui ne peut pas entrer, tu n'as pas le profil, précise le vigile.

La bouche de Mike s'entrouvre d'un air choqué.

« Viens, ça n'a pas l'air si bien, fait-il finalement.

Je m'extirpe du bras de Mike qui voulait entouré ma taille et me place aux côtés du vigile.

« En fait, je veux y aller et ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis des jours c'est que je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec toi, tu es vraiment nase.

J'entre en vitesse, profitant de cette terre d'asile pour le laisser planter à l'extérieur. J'entends le vigile le repousser et le sommer de déguerpir. J'ai comme un poids qui s'est retiré de mes épaules, une bonne chose de faite.

Je passe les doubles portes du petit hall qui forme l'entrée du bar et tombe dans une ambiance feutrée. La sono passe les dernières musiques à la mode, les personnes à l'intérieur discutent autour d'une table, leurs verres posés dessus ou dans leur main Les murs sont entièrement noirs agrémentés de rideaux rouges noués en leur centre par une cordelette noire. Les tables sont noirs, les fauteuils sont rouges. Les lumières qui éclairent l'endroit sont teintées en rouge. Ça donne à l'endroit un côté mystérieux et luxuriant, en parfaite adéquation avec le nom du bar : Bloody bar - ou bar ensanglanté.

Je m'approche du bar, noir avec une bande rouge qui parcoure l'angle. Je m'installe à un tabouret et jette un œil au barman qui sert une boisson à une jolie brune avant de venir se planter devant moi.

« Je vous sers quelque-chose ?

Il me sourit patientant pendant que je réfléchis.

« Que me conseillez-vous ? Lui demandé-je, finalement.

« Un Bloody Mary me semble indiqué ici mais ce serait joué sur la facilité, déclame-t-il. Aussi, puis-je vous proposer une spécialité de la maison ?

Il prend quelque-chose sous le bar et me tend une carte plastifiée qui a pour titre : spécialités de la maison. Je regarde les différents cocktails proposés : Croc de l'enfer, griffe d'acier, cœur glacé et nectar démoniaque. Ils savent nommés leurs cocktails de façon originale et en adéquation avec le nom de leur boîte.

« Un nectar démoniaque, commandé-je finalement.

« Très bon choix, acquiesce-t-il.

Il prépare la boisson devant moi, jouant avec les bouteilles, les faisant tournoyer en l'air et les rattrapant habilement. Je profite du spectacle sans en perdre une miette.

« Voilà pour vous, petite démone.

Je souris et le remercie. Je déguste ma boisson sans porter attention à ce qui m'entoure, les yeux rivés sur mon verre rempli d'un liquide rouge et d'une mousse blanche flottant dessus.

« Bonsoir.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers l'homme qui vient d'apparaître sur le tabouret d'à côté. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver à cause de la musique. Je lui réponds timidement. L'homme m'inspire deux sentiments opposés, il me paraît être quelqu'un de confiance mais dangereux à la fois, c'est assez troublant. Ses cheveux noirs s'entremêlent au-dessus de son visage bronzé, maintenus par du gel, lui donnant un air jeune alors qu'il semble avoir plus de la trentaine.

« Ne crois pas que je suis de ces hommes qui draguent toutes les jolies demoiselles qu'ils rencontrent. Je t'assure que je suis complètement désintéressé à ce sujet. Je t'ai vue toute seule au bar et tu m'avais l'air triste et je refuse qu'un client de mon bar sorte d'ici en étant triste.

« J'ai une vie compliquée, fais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je n'ai guère envie de raconter mes problèmes à un parfait inconnu alors je ne m'étale pas. Il me regarde de ses yeux noirs d'un air compatissant.

« Je connais ça, m'annonce-t-il en hochant la tête. J'avais moi-même une vie compliquée avant qu'elle ne devienne simple.

« Quel est votre secret ? Souris-je.

« Je fais ce qui me plaît et me fous des conséquences, m'avoue-t-il. C'est si libérateur, une fois que tu as compris ça, tu es comme invincible.

La confiance prend du terrain sur le côté dangereux et en y pensant, je me demande ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de se confier un peu.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous savez ? J'ai fait des choses stupides mais uniquement dans le but de blesser quelqu'un mais rien qui ait de grosses conséquences. Bon, ça aurait pu mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Et puis à mon âge, on fait souvent des conneries.

« Dis-moi, es-tu au moins légale ?

« Quoi ?

« As-tu l'âge de boire ceci ? Me demande-t-il en pointant mon verre.

Je pince les lèvres puis lui offre un sourire contrit.

« Désolée, fais-je platement.

Il balaye mes excuses.

«T'ai-je déjà dit que je me foutais des conséquences ? Me sourit-il. Promets-moi juste de ne pas rentrer chez tes parents complètement ivre.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne vis pas chez mes parents, je n'avais qu'un père mais il m'a abandonnée quand j'avais 3 ans, je suis dans une famille d'accueil mais mon tuteur est mort, je suis techniquement toute seule même si je vis encore chez ma tutrice en attendant d'être adoptée.

Il m'offre un grand sourire et prend mon verre.

« Je vois que tu as bien besoin de te confier à quelqu'un et qui de mieux qu'un inconnu qui n'aura pas à te dire comment tu dois réagir ? Nous allons juste dans une salle attenante, si tu as besoin de pleurer sans que je ne te vois, tu pourras fuir en vitesse sans même payer ce verre, cadeau de la maison.

Je souris et accepte sa proposition. Nous allons au fond de la salle, passons une porte battante et arrivons dans un couloir, il me mène dans l'une des salles et je vois qu'il s'agit d'un petit salon. La décoration est totalement différente ici, les murs sont beiges, le canapé est en cuir noir et devant lui se trouve une table basse en verre. Accrochée au mur, se trouve une télé écran plat. Il y a un mini bar et une petite table entourée de trois chaises au fond de la pièce.

« Cet endroit est plus indiqué pour tout ce qui est compliqué et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte, tu peux donc fuir à tout instant.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et il s'installe face à moi.

« Du coup, je ne sais plus où nous en étions, avoué-je.

Il cherche quoi dire puis m'avoue à son tour :

« Moi non plus. Je me rappelle t'avoir dit que je me foutais des conséquences, alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche, toi, de t'en foutre aussi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'aimerais bien, tu sais, pouvoir faire ce que je veux. J'ai retrouvé mon père, je l'ai reconnu et il est avec cette pouffiasse de Bella et sa fille parfaite. Elles me l'ont volé, je voudrais... je voudrais qu'elles disparaissent.

Je me rends compte que je me suis laissée emportée et ferme la bouche avant d'aller trop loin.

« Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, comprend-il. Elles ont une vie géniale avec ton père qui t'as complètement oubliée et toi, tu es là, toute seule, sans personne sur qui compter, tu es perdue et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu vis encore ?

« Ouais, enfin, la dernière phrase est peut-être un peu exagérée.

« Quels sont tes projets pour plus tard ? Me demande-t-il.

« Et bien... je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

« Ah, tu vois. Ma dernière phrase est vrai, ton inconscient le sait.

« Peut-être...

Je hausse les épaules, guère convaincue.

« Tu souffres et c'est là que moi j'interviens. Tu vois, tu ne manqueras à personne, c'est exactement l'idéal pour nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Lancé-je sur la défensive.

Je débloque l'accès à mes sens pour Tisha, je pense avoir des problèmes même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle sorte. J'ai raison à propos de ce type, je sens la frayeur monter en moi comme submerger par elle. Tisha sait que ce type est dangereux et me le fait comprendre ainsi.

« Ta vie est tellement de la merde que personne n'en voudrait et comme personne ne te pleurera, je ne serais pas inquiété par ce que je vais faire.

Tisha se matérialise derrière lui, il n'en a aucune conscience. Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur son visage alors que Tisha dévoile ses crocs silencieusement.

« Tu crois qu'une porte ouverte est suffisante pour que tu puisses me fuir ? Tu peux même crier, personne ne t'entendra.

Il me tient par les épaules et s'approche de moi comme pour savourer ce moment où la panique monte en moi. Cet homme veut me violer ou me tuer. Tisha bande ses muscles, prête à sauter sur lui.

« Ted, lâche-là ! Grogne une femme derrière moi.

Il s'arrête et lance un regard peu amène derrière moi. Passe un temps de silence, Tisha ne l'attaque pas mais reste sur ses gardes. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il tourne la tête vers Tisha qui montre toujours ses crocs mais cette fois, elle laisse libre cours à ses rugissements. Ses sourcils se froncent, s'interrogeant sans doute sur la panthère qui est apparut dans la pièce.

Il me relâche finalement et s'en va de la pièce. Je me tourne, encore choquée, vers la femme qui vient de me sauver. Ses longs cheveux roux boucles jusque sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolée, tu n'es pas la première qu'il tente d'agresser, heureusement, je suis arrivée à temps.

Comme Tisha ne peut pas disparaître sans soulever davantage de questions, elle s'allonge sur le sol mais reste en alerte. Elle n'a aucune confiance en la femme qui vient de me sauver. La femme la regarde avec curiosité, nullement impressionnée, elle s'avance vers le canapé et s'installe à la place du psychopathe.

« Cette panthère est avec toi ? S'enquiert-elle.

« Elle... elle est domestiquée, parfois elle me suit.

« C'est curieux qu'elle ait pu entrer sans être remarquée.

« Il devait y avoir une fenêtre ouverte, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle acquiesce et reporte son attention sur moi.

« Si ce n'est pas la première fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas en prison ? Lui demandé-je pour changer le sujet de conversation.

« Disons qu'il jouit d'une certaine immunité, grimace-t-elle.

« C'est révoltant, lâché-je.

« Et problématique, la police a retrouvé les cadavres des trois victimes que je n'ai pu sauver, j'ai peur qu'il n'en soit responsable et que ce sort t'attende.

Je déglutis difficilement tandis que la peur m'envahit.

« Vous... voulez dire qu'il va vouloir me tuer ?

Malgré la protection de Tisha, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur, après tout, elle ne peut pas arrêter les balles.

« Je connais bien un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais c'est un gros risque pour moi. Cela dit, je ne suis pas prête à le laisser te tuer impunément.

J'ai peur de ce qu'elle entend pas hors d'état de nuire. Cet homme mérite la mort, à coup sûr mais de là à l'orchestrer.

« Vous voulez dire... le tuer ?

« Non, ce serait inconscient, un aller direct pour la prison mais... peu importe, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ces détails.

Nous restons silencieuse un instant avant qu'elle ne rompe ce silence :

« Je t'ai entendue parler d'une certaine Bella, m'avoue-t-elle. Est-ce la garce qui traîne avec les Cullen ?

Je la regarde, intriguée.

« Tu la connais ?

« Malheureusement, elle a tendance à faire le mal autour d'elle et elle a cette fâcheuse habitude de se faire voir comme un ange.

« C'est exactement ça, approuvé-je.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Tu as dit qu'elle t'avait volée ton père mais c'est avec celui aux cheveux châtains qu'elle sort, non ?

« Edward mais... euh... c'est pas lui dont je parlais.

Merde, merde, merde. Si je ne peux pas mentir mieux que ça, elle va comprendre qu'il ne vieillit pas et qu'il n'est pas humain.

« Tu à l'air anxieuse, ma belle, s'inquiète-t-elle. Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais ce qu'ils sont et qu'ils ne vieillissent pas.

Je la fixe, ébahie.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? et... ils sont quoi ?

Elle rit.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, je ne sais pas si tu le sais vraiment toi-même. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que toi, tu n'es pas comme eux.

Non, en effet mais il est inutile de la conforter dans cette idée.

« Mais tu n'es pas totalement humaine...

je fronce les sourcils.

« Je n'entends pas ton cœur, je ne sens pas ton odeur et pourtant, je devrais pouvoir le faire... hors, l'odeur que tu émanes est seulement l'odeur de ce bar.

« Je crois que c'est un don, d'après ce que j'en ai entendu et de ce que je me rappelle mais mon cœur bat bien.

« Tu veux connaître ma théorie ? Me lance-t-elle, soudainement enjouée.

« Je t'écoute, dis-je sans enthousiasme.

« Tu es bien la fille d'Edward, tu es à moitié humaine et à moitié ce qu'il est, comme l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sa fille, mes parents sont morts, il m'a adoptée.

« Et il t'as abandonnée, ensuite ? Juste avant de rencontrer Bella ?

« Non, il la connaissait déjà avant, il l'a abandonnée puis moi le lendemain mais je me suis rendue compte en arrivant ici qu'il avait été la rechercher... mais pas moi.

« Et ils ont eu une autre fille qui a ton âge ?

Je hoche la tête. Je fixe le pied de la table basse comme si c'était la chose la plus importante à ce moment.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment abandonnée ?

Je relève les yeux vers elle, interpellée par cette théorie. À vrai dire, non. Tisha m'a fait comprendre qu'il l'avait abandonnée et que ce serait mon tour, je l'avais compris, elle m'avait fait ressentir un sentiment de perte – pour Bella – et un sentiment d'abandon – pour ce qui allait m'arriver le lendemain. Même si je n'avais pas cru la seconde partie, j'avais pris la première pour argent comptant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? Je sais qu'il m'aimait.

« Et je suis sûre qu'il t'aime toujours. Il ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit en voyant leur fille que Bella était enceinte quand il t'a abandonnée ?

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc. Tisha grogne, elle ne croit pas à cette histoire. Ou bien, elle ne veut pas y croire.

« Tu veux dire... qu'il s'est débarrassée de moi parce qu'il allait avoir une fille à lui, une fille dont il aurait été le véritable père ?

Tisha se relève, rugit contre la rouquine.

« Arrête, Tisha ! La grondé-je.

Je lui fais savoir, à travers notre lien, que je veux qu'elle s'en aille, elle refuse mais devant mon insistance, elle cède et marche vers le couloir pour pouvoir se dématérialiser à l'abri des regards. La femme la suit des yeux le temps qu'elle traverse la salle et reporte son attention sur moi.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que Bella a manipulé ton père pour qu'il t'abandonne et soit, ainsi, totalement dévoué à elle et à sa fille.

Ma mâchoire me semble bien lourde à cet instant tandis qu'un pincement au cœur s'intensifie. Une larme commence à se former dans le coin de mon œil mais je l'essuie rapidement.

« Je ne peux y croire, dis-je, consternée.

« Ce n'est pas une théorie, cette fois, ma belle. Bella était prête à tout pour avoir Edward pour elle toute seule, elle n'aimait pas l'amour paternel qu'il avait pour toi. Et mon compagnon en a payé le prix.

« Comment ça ? Demandé-je.

« James était l'homme de ma vie, il était parfait, perfectionniste, déterminé. Elle a manipulé Edward en lui disant que James lui voulait du mal et Edward l'a crue et James et lui se sont battus, ça a été tragique.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je frotte mon visage de mes mains, la fatigue et les émotions commencent à se faire ressentir.

« C'est horrible, il faut le dire à Edward ! Crié-je en me levant.

Elle m'agrippe le poignet, sa main est froide comme celle d'Edward. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour en déduire qu'elle est comme lui.

« Il ne te croira probablement pas, fait-elle tristement.

Je me rassois lourdement en laissant l'air s'échapper de mes poumons d'un seul coup.

« Je connais peut-être un moyen d'éloigner Bella d'Edward, je ne te garantis rien pour leur fille, en revanche.

Je la regarde, prête à entendre la suite.

« Attends-moi ici.

Elle se lève, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, la crainte que Ted en profite pour revenir se fait ressentir. Elle revient avec un petit carnet et un stylo, elle griffonne sur la première feuillette, l'arrache et me la tend.

« Assure-toi d'être loin de tout Cullen quand tu appelleras ce numéro.

Je prends la petite feuille et lit le numéro étranger.

« C'est le numéro des Volturi, c'est la seule police capable de nous aider. Tu les appelles, tu demandes à parler à Aro, dis lui que Bella t'as appris leur existence.

« Ils vont lui faire quoi ?

« L'enfermer plusieurs années, elle sera loin de ton père et tu pourras peut-être le retrouver, une fois qu'il ne sera plus entre ses griffes.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

« Parce que je ne serais pas crédible, vu que j'ai la même nature qu'eux.

J'engouffre le papier dans ma poche tout en la remerciant de m'aider comme ça alors qu'elle ne me connaît pas. Elle m'enlace un instant.

« Tu dois être fatiguée, peut-être devrais-tu rentrer ? Fait-elle.

« Oui, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites.

Elle me sourit. Alors que je suis sur le point de sortir de la pièce, elle m'interpelle :

« J'oubliais, quand les Volturi viendront chercher Bella, Edward risque d'être dans tous ses états, ce qui est tout à fait normal : pour lui, elle est une sainte et il est amoureux... mais ne t'en fais pas, il finira pas s'en remettre.

Je hoche la tête et sors.

**Ooo**

Alors, alors... la rousse, je pense que vous savez qui elle est... menteuse ou pas menteuse ? Je pense que vous le savez vous aussi ? Laissez une review pour prévenir Sasha... et me donner votre avis :)

Au moins, on est débarrassé de Mike... ou peut-être que... ahah.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

En sortant du bar, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer à Forks. Je repère un arrêt de bus au bout de la rue et me dirige vers celui-ci. Ce n'est pas la ligne qui mène à Forks mais il y a un plan avec toutes les lignes de bus. Je trouve celle qu'il me faut et tente de retenir la route qui me sépare de l'arrêt le plus proche.

En chemin, je réfléchis à ce que m'a révélé cette fille, je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom. Je n'ai jamais pu imaginer que Bella puisse être une telle manipulatrice. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi, même quand je faisais des caprices pour garder mon père pour moi. Le fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte à ce moment-là ne tient pas, j'avais trois ans quand il m'a abandonnée, si Bella était enceinte à ce moment-là, ça veut dire que j'ai trois ans de plus que Renesmée... hors, elle a mon âge mais alors elle ne peut pas être la fille d'Edward et Bella.

Impossible qu'elle soit une adoptée comme moi, elle leur ressemble, elle a les cheveux d'Edward, les yeux que Bella avait avant. Tout ça est trop complexe, il n'y a pas de logique au fait qu'elle ait mon âge et qu'elle soit leur fille. Et réfléchir à tout ça m'amène d'autres questions, comme : Comment Bella est-elle devenue comme lui ?

Je finis par arriver à l'arrêt de bus et consulte les horaires. Je soupire en voyant que le prochain bus pour Forks est à 6h45, demain matin, soit dans un peu plus de 7h. Il me faut appeler Helen pour qu'elle vienne me chercher mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire à un sermon comme quoi traîner seule en pleine nuit est inconscient.

Je le sais déjà.

Je décide d'appeler la seule personne dans mes contacts qui ait un véhicule à part Mike. J'ai mon doigt à quelques millimètre du prénom de Paul quand je me rappelle du papier que j'ai enfoui dans ma poche arrière. Je touche le bouton tactile pour ouvrir le clavier numérique et sors le papier. J'hésite toujours, une fois la chose faite, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.

Tisha apparaît devant moi et me grogne dessus. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Ou plutôt pourquoi elle ne veut pas que je le fasse ? Tout ça, c'est la faute de Bella, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Les grognements s'intensifie. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère, après tout, Tisha aussi est responsable, c'est elle qui a fait d'Edward mon père, c'est elle qui nous a liés.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, grondé-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle disparaît aussitôt et je compose le numéro mais me dégonfle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Je range le papier et chasse toute cette histoire de mon esprit avant d'appeler Paul.

« J'espère que c'est important, grommelle sa voix ensommeillée.

« Désolée de te réveiller, je suis coincée à Port Angeles, tu peux venir me chercher ?

« Sasha ?

« Oui...

« Tu déconnes, là ? Grogne-t-il.

« Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Je raccroche et appelle Helen mais je tombe directement sur le répondeur. Je ne laisse pas de message, inutile, elle ne le recevrait pas avant demain. La sonnerie retentit, c'est Paul qui me rappelle.

« Tu te fous de moi ? S'énerve-t-il. Passons le fait que tu m'aies raccroché au nez. Tu es toute seul à Port Angeles à 23h passées sans moyen de rentrer et tu trouves que c'est _pas_ grave ?

« Je me débrouillerai.

« Tu es où ?

Je regarde autour de moi.

« Près de l'arrêt de bus ''Prinston'', devant le magasin ''farces et attrapes''.

« Je vois où c'est, ne bouge pas.

« D'acc...ord.

Mon dernier mot tombe dans le vide puisqu'il a raccroché avant. Je m'assois sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus.. Quand, finalement, j'entends une moto arriver, Paul se gare sur le bas côté, face à moi et descend pour retirer son casque et me le tend sans dire un mot. Je l'enfile et le boucle pendant qu'il remonte sur sa bécane et je m'installe derrière lui. Arrivés à Forks, je me rends compte qu'il ne prend pas le chemin qui mène chez moi, il continue et nous ressortons de la ville. Je comprends qu'il me ramène chez lui.

Il ne dit toujours rien quand il me fait entrer chez lui, je n'ose commencer la conversation, je me rappelle très bien la façon dont ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que je suis venue ici. Il monte les escaliers sans me porter d'attention. En voyant que je reste en bas sans trop savoir quoi faire, il fait demi-tour et me tire par le coude. Il me fait entrer dans sa chambre et fouille dans son placard duquel il sort un tee-shirt qu'il me tend. Je le prends mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

_Pov Paul_

J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. J'étais en route pour la ramener chez elle mais au final, je me trouve dans ma chambre à lui tendre un de mes nouveaux tee-shirts pour qu'elle puisse dormir avec.

Quand je l'ai vue sous cet arrêt de bus, en pleine nuit, dans une rue déserte, j'ai su que j'allais disjoncté si j'ouvrais la bouche alors j'ai préféré la fermer. Je sais ce qui se serait passé, autrement : elle m'aurait répondu comme elle sait si bien le faire, je me serais énervé davantage et j'aurais probablement perdu le contrôle. Me transformer devant elle aurait été une catastrophe étant donné ce qu'elle pense des loups.

Si elle était capable de sauter d'une falaise, elle pourrait très bien se jeter sous une voiture.

L'imprégnation a fait son petit chemin dans mon esprit, j'ai fini par l'accepter, plus ou moins. J'aurais voulu le garder pour moi mais quand je suis allé demander des explications à Sam sur le fait que Sasha ait sauté de la falaise à cause de deux d'entre nous, il avait fini par comprendre. Lui, ça l'arrange pas mal, en tant qu'imprégnée, on peut maintenant tout lui expliquer. Sauf que je n'ai pas encore l'intention de faire quoique ce soit à propos de ça. Vu la peur qu'elle entretient à propos des loups, il est hors de question qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Et maintenant, elle me regarde en tenant mon tee-shirt contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvre la bouche puis se ravise, plusieurs fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas ramenée chez moi ? Me demande-t-elle, au final.

''Une force invisible m'a poussé à te garder près de moi.'' aurait été une réponse acceptable, tout plutôt qu'avouer que ça venait de moi.

« Pour t'éviter des problèmes avec ta tutrice, fais-je en haussant les épaules.

Un pâle sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard.

« Que faisais-tu là-bas, toute seule ? lui demandé-je.

« Je vais enfiler ça, élude-t-elle en levant mon tee-shirt.

Elle sort de ma chambre pour se changer dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour retirer mes vêtements et enfiler un nouveau boxer et me glisse sous ma couverture. Quand elle revient, mon tee-shirt lui arrive presque aux genoux.

« Il y a encore l'étiquette, me fait-elle remarquer, en tirant celle-ci derrière sa nuque.

Les seuls ciseaux que je possède se trouvent dans la cuisine mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller avec la tige en plastique. J'ouvre la couverture de son côté et tape la place à mes côtés. Elle hésite et ses joues rosissent à vue d'œil.

« On a déjà dormi ensemble, lui rappelé-je. Et je saurais me tenir, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, il va falloir que tu t'approches pour que je puisse t'enlever cette étiquette.

Elle s'approche puis s'assit sur le matelas en me tournant le dos. Elle ramène ses cheveux devant elle, du même côté. J'agrippe la tige et la passe dans le pli de mes index et tire dessus d'un coup. La tige se casse facilement, je laisse tomber l'étiquette au sol de mon côté et passe ma main pour récupérer le bout restant à l'intérieur du tee-shirt. En faisant cela, le dos de mes doigts frôlent sa peau, si douce. Le besoin de la toucher davantage me submerge, caresser sa peau, en embrasser chaque parcelle. Je retire le petit morceau de plastique et l'envoie retrouver l'étiquette, je ne la touche plus mais ce besoin viscéral est toujours présent. Je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a fallut qu'un frôlement de mes doigts contre sa peau pour réveiller ma virilité.

Elle s'allonge à mes côtés, je m'assure que la couverture ne lui dévoile pas mon état pendant qu'elle s'installe. Elle se place sur le côté de sorte à me regarder.

« Tu es chaud, m'avoue-t-elle.

Putain ! Si elle m'allume, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir mes précédentes paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tentes de faire ? Lui demandé-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle s'empourpre. J'espère que c'est suffisant pour la mettre en garde.

« Euh... je voulais dire... ta peau... elle est... brûlante.

« Oh...

mais quel con.

« C'est une particularité typique de ma tribu.

« Mais tu n'était pas si... enfin, c'était pas le cas, avant.

Merde, quelle excuse je pouvais bien lui donner ?

« C'est difficile à expliquer, me contenté-je de dire.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir.

« Comment tu fais pour changer d'humeur aussi rapidement ? Murmure-t-elle. Une minute, tu es bien et l'autre, tu pètes un câble...

« Ça, c'est parce que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à me mettre sur les nerfs, plaisanté-je, la faisant sourire. Il est temps de dormir, petite, tu as passé l'heure du couvre-feu depuis longtemps.

Elle grogne et se retourne... sûrement qu'elle boude.

Pov Sasha

Je suis seule dans le lit à mon réveil. Je me frotte les yeux et passe à la salle de bain avant de redescendre. Paul est dans le salon, il est déjà habillé et regarde la télé.

« Il est presque midi, gamine, comment tu fais pour dormir autant ?

Je hausse les épaules et m'assois à ses côtés. À la télé, il y a une course automobile, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, c'est un mec après tout. Au moins, ce n'est pas du base-ball ou du basket. Je me souviens qu'Emmett regardait ça sans arrêt, quand j'étais petite, m'empêchant de regarder mon dessin animé favori.

« Tu veux manger là ou chez toi ? Me demande-t-il. Je n'ai pas grand chose mais je pense que j'ai de quoi faire un repas bon pour ta croissance.

« Chez moi, il faut que je commence à faire mes valises.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils peuvent mettre à faire tous les papiers pour l'adoption. Paul se redresse et se tourne vers moi. Visiblement, il vient de changer d'humeur... encore.

« Les Cullen n'étaient pas censés régler le problème ? Grogne-t-il.

« Ils l'ont fait, Carlisle et Esmée vont m'adopter.

Cela ne semble pas l'apaiser pour autant, c'est même plutôt pire.

« Quoi ?! Fait-il furax.

Il se lève et fait des aller-retour devant le canapé.

« Ils ne sont pas sérieux, pas vrai ? Gronde-t-il. Ils devaient juste faire en sorte que tu restes chez Helen, non ?

« Ce n'est pas possible, c'était le seul moyen de me garder à Forks.

Il me jette un regard noir.

« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas rester à Forks.

Je me lève et croise les bras devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi ça te fais chier à ce point qu'ils m'adoptent ?

Il est si en colère qu'il tremble, les muscles de ses bras se contractent tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont exploser.

« Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! S'énerve-t-il. Toi, tu restes là.

Il se précipite vers la sortie de la maison, me laissant là, emplie d'une totale incompréhension. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je me précipite à mon tour à sa suite mais il n'est déjà plus là. Pourtant, sa moto est toujours garée devant l'entrée. J'ai la mauvaise intuition qu'il va faire une connerie comme convaincre Carlisle que l'adoption n'est pas une bonne idée. Je retourne à l'intérieur et cherche les clés de sa moto que je trouve au bout de plusieurs minutes dans le short qu'il portait hier et qu'il a laissé sur le sol de sa chambre. J'enfourche la moto sans même avoir mis de casque et démarre en vitesse.

Quand j'arrive devant la villa, six ou sept Quileutes font face aux Cullen. Comment sont-ils tous arrivés si vite ? Il n'y a pas de voiture. Je freine la moto avec les deux poignées, les pneus crissent sur les gravillons, le guidon tremble et commence à se balancer de gauche à droite, je tente de reprendre les choses en main mais n'y arrive pas. Je sens des bras m'entourer et me faire voler autour de son propriétaire puis mes pieds touchent le sol. Edward me maintient par les épaules pour éviter que je ne sois prise par l'élan. La moto s'écrase contre un arbre et je crois entendre Paul marmonner un ''putain''.

« Que diable fais-tu sur cette moto sans casque ? M'engueule-t-il.

J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon père quand je faisais une bêtise lorsque j'étais petite.

« Retire tes mains d'elle, gronde Paul en s'approchant de nous, jetant un regard noir à Edward.

Edward me lâche et lui fait face.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, fait-il sur le même ton.

« Edward, reviens ici, l'exhorte Carlisle.

Il me lance un regard inquiet avant d'obéir. Je le suis pour me mettre avec eux, après tout, ils sont ma famille et bientôt, ils le seront officiellement de nouveau mais Paul m'intercepte et m'empêche de continuer.

« Lâche-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'énervé-je.

« Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois, me met-il en garde, ne t'approche pas d'eux.

« Lâche-la, gronde Edward à son tour.

Paul me pousse, m'obligeant à reculer pour ne pas tomber, il se retourne vers les Cullen au même moment où un de ses copains m'attrape le bras pour ne pas que je bouge. La tension est palpable et je vois du coin de l'oeil une ombre noire sortir de la forêt, Tisha. Elle se place entre les deux groupes et grogne. La perplexité est dans les deux camps mais rapidement, ils finirent par l'ignorer.

« Vous n'avez pas à interférer dans sa vie, lance Paul, elle est... elle n'est pas l'une des vôtres.

« Paul, fais-je pour l'interrompre.

« Ne te mêles pas de ça, s'agace-t-il sans se retourner.

Tisha grogne après lui. Elle trépigne sur ses pattes, ne sachant pas quoi faire, jetant des regards de chaque côté sans savoir qui attaquerait le premier. Parce qu'ils vont s'attaquer, je pense.

Paul tremble, comme tout à l'heure et d'autres le font aussi. Soudain, l'un d'eux se transforme en énorme loup. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir.

« Attention, y a un loup, crié-je.

Aucun ne prête attention à ce que je dis, d'autres se transforment à leur tour... Paul aussi – le loup gris. C'est tellement effrayant. Tisha grogne davantage mais elle ne fait pas le poids face à autant de loups géants. Les Cullen ont pris une posture de combat, prêts à les affronter. Je me débats pour que le seul Quileute qui ne se soit pas transformé me lâche mais il ne le fait pas. À la place, il m'éloigne du groupe et je fais mon possible pour rendre la chose difficile.

Nessie a visiblement fuit les lieux, Bella semble essayer de garder l'attention de quelques loups sur elle pour ne pas qu'ils la suivent. Il y a des grognements, des grondements, des arbres qui sont percutés à plusieurs reprises.

« Les loups ne te feront pas de mal, me dit celui qui me tient.

Je reconnais la voix et me tourne vers Jacob. Il avait l'air gentil, avant.

« Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal.

Le combat est difficile à suivre, tout le monde se déplace tellement vite. Tisha fait tout pour empêcher les loups d'attraper les Cullen mais sans les blesser pour autant. Les Cullen n'attaquent pas, ils se contentent de se défendre.

« Sasha, regarde-moi, m'invective Jacob.

Je sais qu'il le fait pour me détourner du combat.

« Je suis aussi un loup, m'avoue-t-il quand je tourne enfin la tête vers lui. Le loup chocolat que tu as vu avant de sauter de la falaise.

J'ouvre la bouche, à moitié choquée et à moitié terrifiée. J'essaye de m'extirper de sa poigne, sans résultat.

« Nous ne voulions pas t'attaquer, nous ne savions pas que tu étais là, tu nous as surpris et il y avait... un tueur dans la forêt, nous voulions simplement faire barrière pour t'en protéger.

« Mais les Cullen, vous les attaquez.

« Pour te protéger.

« Ils sont ma famille, dis-je en essayant toujours de lui échapper.

« Non, Sasha, il faut que tu réalises qu'ils sont dangereux, ce sont des vampires.

Des... des vampires ? J'arrête de mettre mon poids dans la direction opposée de Jacob et le regarde, sidérée.

« Des suceurs de sang, insiste-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

« Ils ne me feraient pas de mal, ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

« Ils sont les seuls à boire du sang animal, souligne-t-il, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que pour eux, tu es une tentation permanente.

Ça explique la réaction de Jasper quand je m'étais coupée... mais je n'étais pas une tentation permanente, ils ne me sentaient pas si je ne saignais pas.

« Ils ne peuvent pas me sentir, je porte l'odeur de mon environnement, contré-je.

« J'avais remarqué.

Je reporte mon attention sur le combat. Tout va encore trop vite, j'ai du mal à suivre. Puis, deux d'entre eux arrêtent de bouger dans tous les sens. Un loup gris surplombe un... vampire... Edward.

« Tisha, crié-je.

Je lui fais comprendre ce que je veux. Sans hésiter, elle accoure et bondit sur Jacob qui est obligé de me lâcher alors qu'il est entraîné par ma panthère, il se transforme dans le processus. Je cours vers Edward qui essaye de parer aux griffes acérées de Paul et à ses crocs.

« Paul, arrête ! Hurlé-je.

Il ne m'écoute pas et je me demande s'il est capable de me comprendre sous cette forme.

« Paul ! C'est mon père ! Hurlé-je à nouveau.

**Ooo**

Tadam ! La bombe est lancée...

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été pas mal difficile à écrire... je pense que ça se voit...

Alors, à votre avis, quelle à quelles réactions doit-on s'attendre vis-à-vis de Paul et... bien sûr, des Cullen, en particulier d'Edward ?

À vos pronostiques... dites-moi tout.


	20. Chapter 18

**Guest** : merci pour tes reviews, et oui, heureusement que Tisha a été là... Sasha ne pense pas qu'il y avait une raison valable à son abandon... ni qu'il y en ait une pour le fait qu'Edward ait été rechercher Bella. Pour Nessie et Jacob, non, ils ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés. Et pour le temps des explications, et bien... je te laisse le découvrir.

**Chapitre 18**

_« Paul, arrête ! Hurlé-je. _

_Il ne m'écoute pas et je me demande s'il est capable de me comprendre sous cette forme. _

_« Paul ! C'est mon père ! Hurlé-je à nouveau. _

Il se stoppe net, un silence pesant s'abat soudainement. Je me rends compte qu'ils ont tous arrêté le combat. Ils me regardent tous, avec perplexité, même les Cullen. Paul se transforme à nouveau, il me fait face, complètement nu.

« Tu peux répéter ? Me demande-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« C'est mon père, répété-je.

« C'est impossible, tu n'es pas... un vampire, tu... ne peux pas être une aberration comme l'autre, là. Tu ne peux pas être... ça.

Il est hors de lui.

« Je ne peux m'être... grogne-t-il en tirant ses cheveux. Pas de toi, non !

« Je ne suis pas un vampire ni une moitié de vampire, lui dis-je contrariée.

Je peux voir le soulagement dans ses yeux. Je reporte mon attention sur Edward, il me regarde fixement, la bouche entrouverte, comme le reste de sa famille. Aucun n'ose prononcer le moindre mot, ils viennent de se rendre compte que je savais. Edward s'approche.

« Tu t'es souvenue ? Demande-t-il doucement.

« Je n'ai rien oublié depuis que tu m'as trouvée dans cette cabane.

Esmée a un hoquet de stupeur.

« Oh merde, souffle-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... j'aurais dû... Tu n'étais pas censée te rappeler. Les humains oublient vite à l'âge que tu avais.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, fais-je en regardant Tisha.

Il suit mon regard et un sourire s'installe sur son visage.

« Tisha, hein ? S'amuse-t-il. Ça me dit bien quelque-chose.

Je souris à mon tour. Je me rappelle de Petit chat, mon doudou, enfin... Tit chat. Je n'arrivais pas à dire son nom en entier, à l'époque. Mon sourire semble être le signal qu'il attend pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je vois Esmée se diriger vers les Quileutes, une pile de jeans dans les mains.

« Ma puce, je suis vraiment désolé, me le pardonneras-tu un jour ?

Il m'embrasse le front. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je peux tout lui pardonner tant qu'il me garde avec lui.

« Tu pus le chien, grimace-t-il.

Je ricane. Esmée arrive et m'éloigne d'Edward pour m'enlacer.

« Ma chérie, tu nous as tellement manquée.

Carlisle et Alice m'enlacent à la suite et Emmett me frotte les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude. Jasper hoche la tête, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Nessie a la main sur la joue de Bella, celle-ci me sourit et hoche la tête à l'intention de Nessie, Rosalie, quant à elle, m'ignore superbement.

« La petite tigresse est de retour, je suis content que tu reviennes dans la famille, s'amuse Emmett.

Je repense à Paul et les Quileutes que nous avons un peu laissés de côté même si je ne sais pas comment ils vont gérer le fait qu'ils ont tous failli s'entre-tuer. Ils se sont regroupés, ils portent tous un jean qu'Esmée a rapporté et regardent tous Jacob d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci semble s'être déconnecté, Tisha a dû le frapper trop fort.

« Putain, je suis maudit !

Je me tourne vers Edward, surprise de l'entendre parler aussi mal.

« Quoi ? Demandé-je.

« Rien de grave, c'est juste... extrêmement chiant, grimace-t-il.

« Sasha, nous interromps Paul.

Je me tourne vers lui, guère envieuse de m'éloigner de mon père maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé.

« On doit rentrer...

Il s'interrompt, regarde les Cullen et soupire.

« Tu m'appelles, faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Je hoche la tête et le groupe de Quileutes s'éloignent, me laissant avec ma famille.

« Nous aussi, il faut que nous parlions, déclare Edward.

Je suis Edward jusqu'au salon, il s'adosse contre l'arrière du canapé et me fait face. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire, je suis nerveuse, rongée par l'incertitude. Va-t-il me dire que l'adoption ne serait que temporaire, en attendant de trouver une autre solution ? Je n'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant, que ça pouvait n'être que temporaire.

« Sasha, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, commence Edward.

Je relève les yeux, jusque là fixés à ses chaussures. Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Il ne dit rien pour autant, il attend que je parle.

« Je me demande si tu vas m'abandonner de nouveau... murmuré-je.

Il ferme les yeux, je crois qu'il culpabilise.

« Tu étais trop petite pour que je puisse t'expliquer et je ne pouvais pas t'expliquer sans en révéler trop sur notre nature. Le fait que tu le saches, désormais, constitue un véritable danger pour ta vie.

J'avale ma salive et hoche la tête.

« Quand tu t'es blessée en ouvrant ton cadeau, l'odeur de ton sang a empli la pièce, ça a déclenché notre soif, Jasper est empathe, il a ressenti sa soif plus celle des autres. Il a failli... si je ne m'étais pas interposé, il aurait pu te tuer ou te transformer.

J'aurais aimé le savoir, peut-être. Je comprends maintenant son intention même si je ne sais pas si avais su dès le départ aurait changé quelque-chose.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur, continue-t-il. J'ai voulu faire machine arrière à de nombreuses reprises mais l'idée même que tu te blesses à nouveau... Je pensais sincèrement que tu nous aurais oublié après quelques temps.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais ce que nous sommes, maintenant, fit-il, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis tes trois ans, me considères-tu toujours comme ton père ?

« Bien sûr, affirmé-je. Tu l'as toujours été.

Il hoche la tête.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu envie de te secouer et te punir de sortie à vie, me lance-t-il sans une once d'amusement dans la voix. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, peux-tu m'expliquer ton comportement ?

« De ?

« Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sur toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire ?

« Euh, non, fais-je en me ratatinant.

« Alors ?

« Je-voulais-me-venger, dis-je rapidement.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as suivi un inconnu rencontré en boîte, mettant ta vie en jeu... pour te venger ?

« Tu m'as abandonnée, rétorqué-je. Et t'es allée la rechercher elle. Et tu m'as remplacée !

Je serre les dents et fronce les sourcils pour ne pas pleurer puis, voyant que je suis sur le point d'échouer, je me retourne et fuis en courant... pour me cogner contre un torse dur qui m'enlace. Edward frotte mon dos et pose son menton sur ma tête pour me réconforter.

« T'engueuler alors qu'on vient seulement de vraiment se retrouver n'était peut-être pas intelligent de ma part, me dit-il doucement. Mais vraiment, j'ai cru devenir fou en te voyant partir avec lui. Te voir embrasser et sortir avec ce crétin de Mike était déjà plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Nous restons comme ça pendant un moment puis il m'entraîne jusqu'au canapé.

« Je vais te raconter pourquoi j'ai été recherché Bella et comment Nessie est venue au monde, commence-t-il. Tu auras le droit de trouver ça injuste une fois que tu auras tous les éléments et seulement à ce moment là.

Il commence son récit et m'explique comment il a dû sauver Bella d'un accident mortel. Nessie est arrivée sans qu'elle ne soit prévue, il ne savait pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir un enfant et il a détesté cela à cause de moi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre enfant que moi. Ça lui a passé à la naissance, il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'aimait autant que moi, pas plus, pas moins. Bella n'était pas enceinte quand il m'a abandonnée. Nessie est une hybride qui a atteint sa taille actuelle en 6 ans et est restée ainsi depuis. Je repense à cette femme rousse, rencontrée au Bloody Mary, elle pensait le contraire... ou voulait me faire penser le contraire.

« Vous abandonner toutes les deux a été la pire décision que j'ai eu à prendre, conclut-il. Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour vous protéger, Bella et toi. Jasper a failli te blesser, Bella a failli être aux prises d'un nomade... je ne voulais plus que cela arrive.

« Un nomade ? Demandé-je.

« Un vampire qui ne reste pas au même endroit bien longtemps, explique-t-il.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Au nomade, précisé-je.

« Nous l'avons détruit. C'était un petit groupe de trois nomades, Laurent est venu nous prévenir à propos de son collègue, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de Victoria, je suppose qu'elle et Laurent sont partis dans leur coin. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, parle-moi de toi, plutôt... et de Tisha.

Je lui souris, face à ce brusque changement de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, elle a toujours été avec moi. C'est un genre de protecteur.

« Je me souviens d'elle, m'affirme-t-il, elle a été là avant que je te trouves, j'ai pensé que c'était une simple panthère. Ses yeux m'avaient troublés mais à part ça, elle paraissait normale.

« C'est elle qui nous a lié en tant que père et fille, pour que tu me protèges.

Une lueur passe dans ses yeux dorés.

« Je vois, elle a dû me détester quand je t'ai abandonnée, marmonne-t-il.

« Non, je ne crois pas... sûrement parce que tu l'as fait dans le but de me protéger, même si t'étais dans l'erreur.

« Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas montrée avant ?

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi elle fait certaines choses.

Je lui explique alors tout ce que je sais à propos de Tisha et moi, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose : nos sens que nous pouvons partager quand nous le voulons, notre capacité à exprimer ce qu'on souhaite de l'autre, sa capacité à contrôler mes actions quand j'étais encore petite. Par exemple, c'est elle qui m'avait fait m'endormir quand Edward avait voulu me faire sortir de la cabane.

« Bon, les enfants, c'est l'heure de manger ! S'exclame Esmée en entrant dans le salon. Du moins, pour Sasha et Nessie, rajoute-t-elle.

Elle me sourit. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je vais manger avec Renesmée, Nessie, l'autre fille de mon père. C'est bizarre, je veux dire, ça me paraît étrange de devoir manger avec elle, après tout ce temps où je l'ai ignorée et maudite. Je suis bien contente que mon père ne sache pas lire mes pensées.

Je m'installe à la table dans la cuisine pendant qu'Esmée pose le plat au centre de celle-ci. Nessie arrive et s'installe face à moi, tout sourire. Je préfère l'ignorer et porte mon attention sur Esmée qui nous sert à chacune une louche de bœuf bourguignon.

« Vous ne mangez pas, vous ? Demandé-je.

Je me souviens parfaitement qu'ils mangeaient avec moi, avant.

« La nourriture ne nous réussit vraiment pas, en fait, m'avoue-t-elle. On le faisait parce qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre que tu te poses des questions à ce sujet, ça t'aurait trop rapprochée de notre nature.

Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Nessie, peut-être que sa moitié humaine lui permet de manger normalement. La vision d'elle suçant le sang d'un animal à pleines dents me vient à l'esprit et me fait frissonner. J'essaye de ne pas imaginer mon père ainsi mais... trop tard. Je retiens une grimace de peur qu'Esmée interprète ça d'une autre façon. Je n'ai plus très faim, pour le coup.

Une fois le lave-vaisselle rempli tout en ignorant Ness qui m'a aidé, je m'isole sur la terrasse pour appeler Paul. Celui-ci me demande si je vais bien et une fois que je l'ai rassuré, il m'invite à le rejoindre chez lui. Il ne veut pas que les sangsues l'entendent – ce sont ses mots. Je ravale une répartie cinglante à ce sujet et lui dit que j'arrive.

Je réalise que j'ai à moitié peur d'y aller. Paul est un loup... et les autres aussi. Jacob et le loup noir n'avaient pas voulu m'attaquer, ok, mais Paul, le loup gris... pourquoi est-ce qu'il me grognait méchamment dessus ? Je ne sais pas si je peux encore lui faire confiance. Mais il a dit qu'on devait parler alors il va bien falloir que j'y aille... un jour ou l'autre.

Prenant le taureau par les cornes, je vais de ce pas demander à Edward de m'emmener là-bas mais avant, je veux m'assurer que Paul ne risque pas de m'attaquer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était énervé à chaque fois que je blâmais les loups.

…

Mais si ce ne sont pas les loups qui ont attaqués Tom ? Qui est-ce ? Edward avait dit ''un animal''...

« Papa, appelé-je doucement.

Je voudrais vérifier une de mes théories selon laquelle ils peuvent entendre de loin. Edward sort par la porte-vitrée ouverte.

« Oui ma puce ?

L'entendre m'appeler ainsi est comme un bout de paradis. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Paul voulait m'attaquer, l'autre jour dans la forêt ?

Il hésite une seconde puis me confie finalement :

« Il ne voulait pas t'attaquer, il voulait t'éloigner, il y avait un nomade qui se dirigeait droit sur toi.

« Sur moi ? Fais-je les yeux écarquillés.

« Il ne savait pas que tu étais là, tu n'es pas repérable mais tu étais sur son chemin.

« Paul savait que j'y étais ? Demandé-je.

« Disons qu'il a eu une intuition, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois.

Je ne vois pas du tout mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet.

« Tu peux m'amener à la réserve ? Lui demandé-je. Je dois aller voir Paul, il veut me parler, je suppose qu'il veut m'expliquer pour son truc de loup.

« Non, refuse-t-il.

« Euh... fais-je, perplexe. Pourquoi ?

Emmett arrive et frappe le dos d'Edward en rigolant.

« Tu ne pourras pas éviter ça éternellement, raille le grand ours. Viens avec tonton Emmett, je t'emmène, moi.

« Emmett, ne sapes pas mon autorité, gronde Edward.

Ce qui déclenche encore les rires d'Emmett. D'une main, Emmett prend mon visage par le menton et le tourne vers mon père, m'écrasant les joues au passage. Je dois ressembler à un poisson globuleux.

« Regarde cette petite frimousse, tu n'as jamais su lui refuser quoique ce soit, se moque-t-il. Allez viens, la naine, avant qu'Edward devienne tout rouge.

Ça me fait trop rire pour me fâcher contre Emmett pour m'avoir appelé ''la naine''. On fait le tour de la villa et nous montons dans le 4x4 vert.

« Tu es minuscule, lance Emmett en démarrant.

Je ne sais pas comment prendre la chose.

« Alors, toi et Paul, hein ? S'amuse-t-il.

« Quoi, moi et Paul ? Me braqué-je. On est juste ami.

« Juste ami ?

« Rien de plus, affirmé-je.

« Pas de bécotage, alors ?

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer.

« Ce mot n'existe plus depuis 1960, éludé-je.

« Comment on dit maintenant ? Tu lui as rouler une pelle ? Vous vous êtes galochés ? Il t'as french-kissée ?

« Mais arrête, grogné-je.

Un large sourire étire ses lèvres. Lui aussi, m'a manqué. Ils m'ont tous manqués. Enfin... presque.

« Allez, t'inquiète pas, va... ça viendra.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tout arrive à qui sait attendre. Rien ne sert de courir. Celui qui sait attendre obtient tout ce qu'il veut. Il faut laisser le temps au temps. La patience et la persé...

« Stop ! M'écrié-je. Tu as décidé de me réciter tous les proverbes ?

« Et bien, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas embêtée, se justifie-t-il. Tant d'années à rattraper...

Il se gare sur le bas côté de la route.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin mais comme Edward me tuerait si je te laissais faire tout le reste du chemin seule, on va avertir les loups de notre présence.

Il ouvre les deux fenêtres avant et m'affirme qu'ils vont arriver. Et c'est vrai, il ne s'est pas passé une minute avant que le premier loup ne pointe son nez, un loup couleur sable. Un loup gris arrive trente seconde plus tard, je suis à peu près sûre de me rappeler le loup de Paul.

« Les escortes de mademoiselle, lance Emmett pompeusement.

« Il me faut un numéro à appeler, l'informé-je. Pour quand je voudrais revenir.

« Bien sûr, donne-moi ton portable.

Il entre plusieurs numéros dedans.

« Tu as désormais les numéros de tout le monde, m'annonce-t-il en me le rendant.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et descends de la voiture pour rejoindre le loup gris, non sans un peu d'appréhension.

**Ooo**

Il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître ce que Paul a à lui dire. Mais déjà, nous avons les vraies retrouvailles de Sasha et son père. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	21. Chapter 19

**KlaraChlo : **Merci pour ta review et désolée pour ton sommeil... J'essaye toujours de publier rapidement parce que je n'aime pas non plus lire les fics avec trop d'espacement entre les publications. Ah mais je ne nie pas que Sasha ait un caractère bien trempé et elle va le prouver à nouveau dans les prochains chapitres, leurs retrouvailles ne sera pas si facile que ça. Disons qu'il faut un peu de calme avant une tempête... mais autrement, Sasha est plus vengeance sournoise qu'affrontement direct autrement, elle aurait directement balancé ce qu'elle pensait à Edward dès le premier jour et la fic aurait été moins longue, je pense. XD

**Guest (25/08) :** Merci pour ta review, le pauvre, il n'a pas été épargné, penser que son imprégnée soit une vampire ou une demi-vampire xD. Et oui, tu as raison, il a failli lâcher le morceau... Contente que les retrouvailles t'aient plu. Et bien, c'est Rosalie, hein... elle n'a pas encore digéré de s'être fait voler la vedette au lycée ^^.

**Guest (31/08) : **merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Pour les non-inscrits : **Si cela vous intéresse d'être prévenu pour la publication et si vous avez facebook, vous pouvez ajouter : Alex Iseme.

**Chapitre 19**

Le loup sable s'est éloigné à travers la forêt une fois le véhicule d'Emmett disparu. Paul m'escorte jusque chez lui sous sa forme lupine et alors que j'arrive devant sa porte, il s'éloigne et disparaît à son tour derrière les arbres. Quand il revient, il est humain et porte uniquement un short.

« Tu pues, me lance-t-il en ouvrant sa porte qui n'est pas verrouillée.

Sympa.

« Viens t'asseoir, reprend-il une fois arrivé dans le salon.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et je me place à ses côtés. Il semble chercher comment entamer la discussion.

« Je pense que tu as remarqué que je me transformais en loup, fait-il.

« Ouais, difficile de passer à côté quand tu attaquais mon père.

« Je voulais te protéger, je ne pouvais pas me douter que cette sangsue était ton père, me lance-t-il en secouant la tête. Alors c'est lui qui t'as abandonnée ? Il remonte un peu dans mon estime.

« C'est méchant, ça.

« Hé, je suis content que tu ais retrouvé ton père... plus ou moins... mais le fait qu'il t'ait éloigné de sa famille de sangsues montre qu'il a un minimum d'intelligence.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ce ne sont pas les loups qui ont attaqué ton tuteur, m'avoue-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, j'ai compris ce fait tout à l'heure. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qui ou quoi...

« Un vampire, en fait, m'annonce-t-il ensuite.

Je déglutis, cherchant mes mots. Je ne sais quoi dire ni quoi penser. Tom a été tué par un vampire mais c'est toujours de ma faute... si je n'avais pas parlé de loup...

« Et... ce vampire ? Demandé-je.

« Il est mort, on l'a détruit, je suis désolé qu'on ne soit pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver.

Il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille, en profitant pour me caresser la joue. J'essaie de ne pas montrer l'effet qu'il a sur moi, parce qu'il a assurément un effet sur moi.

« Tu es une petite chose tout à fait adorable, murmure-t-il.

Le feu me monte aux joues. On ne parlait pas de vampire, il y a un instant ?

« Je ne suis pas une petite chose, le contredis-je.

« Mais tu ne contestes pas que tu sois adorable ?

« Je le suis probablement, souris-je.

« Tu es spéciale pour moi, tu sais ? m'avoue-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demandé-je.

Ressent-il ce que je ressens ?

« Plus tard, je te le dirai.

Son regard devient vague alors qu'il plonge dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me sourit effrontément.

« Parce que je décide.

« Quand alors ?

« Dans quelques années... hasarde-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est ridicule, soufflé-je. Quoique ce soit, je peux l'entendre.

« Ne rend pas ça compliqué, gamine, me prévient-il. Ça l'est déjà pas mal pour moi sans que t'y rajoutes ton grain de sel.

Je suis curieuse, maintenant, c'est malin. Oublié les vampires et tous ces trucs surnaturels. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aime bien, peut-être beaucoup, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, je serais ridicule si je me trompais.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler, de toute façon. As-tu des questions à propos de nous? As-tu toujours peur de nous ?

« Je... non, je suis pas à l'aise avec ça encore mais ça ira mieux, je suppose. Dans la forêt, quand tu me grognais dessus, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

« Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai vu la menace dans l'esprit de la meute, parce que nous avons un lien télépathique sous notre forme lupine, je me suis rendu là où tu étais de façon instinctive, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que je me rende là. J'ai été vraiment surpris de t'y trouver et de ne pas te sentir, surtout.

« Ah d'accord.

Il y a forcément une raison au fait qu'il ait su instinctivement où j'étais, Tisha aurait-elle quelque-chose à voir là-dedans ? Il me semble que non mais je peux me tromper.

« Tu es toujours avec ton mec ?

La question tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, il me regarde fixement et trop sérieusement pour que cette question soit anodine.

« Non, c'est plus lui qui sortait avec moi que moi avec lui mais j'ai mis fin à ça.

Il hoche la tête, soulagé. Soulagé ? C'est intéressant. Peut-être que je me fais des films en pensant qu'il m'aime plus que bien mais il m'a peut-être donné le moyen de savoir à quoi m'en tenir sans me mouiller.

« De toute façon, il fallait bien arrêter cette histoire si je voulais en commencer une nouvelle.

Il me regarde suspicieux. Je t'ai ferré, mon coco.

« En commencer une nouvelle ? Comment ça ?

« Je ne pense pas que mes histoires de cœur t'intéresse, inutile de te forcer à avoir cette conversation.

« Ouais, t'as raison, admet-il.

Mince.

« Je peux prendre un truc à boire ? Demandé-je.

Il hoche la tête et me fait un signe vers la cuisine. Je me lève et me dirige dans la direction indiquée.

« Non, en fait, je veux savoir, m'attaque-t-il alors que j'ai à peine un pied dans la pièce.

Je me tourne et le trouve juste à quelques centimètres de moi, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui.

« Pourquoi ? Lui demandé-je.

« On est ami, non ? On se dit tout, c'est tout.

« Bah... il y a un gars qui me plaît.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Et lui, tu lui plais ?

« Je suppose, il m'a vu danser au Darkness, il avait l'air intéressé.

Je pense qu'il a blêmi, difficile à dire avec son teint d'indien.

« C'est sûrement un coureur, ne te laisses pas avoir.

« Pourquoi c'en serait un ?

« Le Darkness est la boîte typique pour ceux qui veulent... des coups d'un soir, tu vois ? Hésite-t-il.

« Comme toi.

« Je ne fais plus ça, s'agace-t-il.

Ah ah !

« C'est pas un mec bien, reprend-il.

« Tu ne sais pas de qui je parle.

« Présente-le-moi.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

« Je veux seulement te protéger.

« Non, de toute façon, on va se voir ce soir.

« Edward est au courant ? S'enquiert-il.

« Bien sûr que non et tu ne lui diras rien.

« Mais il lit pas dans les pensées, lui ? S'étonne-t-il. Il doit déjà le savoir, non ? Tu dois forcément y penser.

« Il ne lit pas les miennes. De toute façon, ça ne le regarde pas, je suis grande.

« Sasha...

Je me sers un verre d'eau du robinet pendant qu'il se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Je suis sûre qu'il est jaloux. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aime beaucoup trop pour n'être qu'un simple ami. Je sais que je lui plais, il m'a déjà emmenée dans son lit même si à l'époque, c'était simplement l'histoire d'une nuit. Je pose mon verre dans l'évier une fois celui-ci vide et me tourne vers lui.

« Bon, faut que j'y aille, lancé-je en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Faut que je me prépare et tout.

Je le contourne pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

« Attends, tu vas où ? Ce soir, je veux dire, avec ce type ?

« Oh, chez lui, je crois que ce sera mon grand soir, fais-je, faussement pensive en cherchant le numéro d'Emmett dans mon répertoire.

« Je te ramène, décide-t-il.

« A la frontière ?

« Non, chez toi, enfin, chez les Cullen. Je suppose que tu dois aller les voir avant de retourner chez toi ?

« Oui, ils s'attendent à ce que je passe les voir avant.

« Enfin, reprends-je, ils pensent que je vais chez moi ensuite. Mais tu sais, Emmett veut bien venir me chercher à la frontière.

Il secoue la tête.

« Je dois récupérer ma moto.

Ah oui, je l'ai oublié celle-là.

« Désolée, au fait... fais-je contrite. J'espère qu'elle sera réparable, je n'ai pas d'argent mais mon père te remboursera.

« Je ne veux pas de son fric, refuse-t-il sèchement, et laisse tomber pour la moto... allez, viens.

Il me prend la main et m'amène jusqu'au pick-up rouge de Jacob qui est garée devant une petite maison blanche.

« Attends-moi ici, m'ordonne-t-il tandis qu'il entre dans la maison sans frapper.

Il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, clés en main. Les portières ne sont pas verrouillées et nous montons à l'intérieur.

Quand nous arrivons devant la villa, Edward nous attend sur le perron, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Paul et moi sortons du tacot.

« Je viens récupérer la moto, annonce-t-il.

Il prend la moto qui a été redressée depuis ce midi et la charge sans aucun mal sur le plateau du véhicule. Paul fixe ensuite Edward et celui-ci hoche la tête avec une mine sérieuse. L'enfoiré, il m'a balancée.

Edward m'embrasse le front et se décale pour me laisser entrer.

« Nous avons fait ta chambre, enfin, nous avons monté les meubles, tu choisiras pour tes murs, ce que tu veux, m'annonce-t-il. Je vais appeler Helen, lui proposer que tu dormes là ce soir, pour que tu apprennes à connaître ta nouvelle famille.

Et que je n'aille pas dans le lit d'un mec, ajouté-je dans ma tête.

« Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, j'aimerais que mes filles ne se comportent pas comme des étrangères l'une envers l'autre et Nessie aimerait beaucoup que vous deveniez amie.

Il a dit ça d'une façon calme et douce mais je me rends compte que ça lui tient à cœur, je me doute qu'il n'aime pas mon indifférence vis-à-vis d'elle. Il monte les escaliers et je le suis sans rien dire. Ce que j'éprouve envers Bella et elle ne peut pas s'effacer comme ça. Nous arrivons devant une porte qu'il ouvre et me laisse entrer avant lui.

Il y a un lit au milieu de la chambre, une table de chevet de chaque côté et une commode près du mur à droite. Les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie blanche. Je fixe le lit d'un œil suspicieux. Ont-ils fait exprès de me choisir un lit d'une seule place ?

Edward se racle la gorge et je me tourne vers lui.

« Tu sais que je lis les pensées, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête.

« Ce que j'ai lu dans celles de Paul, ne me plaît pas vraiment.

« À propos du mec de ce soir ? Demandé-je.

Il hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Il n'y a pas de mec, lui avoué-je avant qu'il ne me fasse la leçon.

Il plisse les yeux.

« Je voulais tester Paul.

Je hausse les épaules. Ça ne semble pas lui plaire davantage mais il se détend quand même.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu le tester ? S'enquiert-il.

Je ne veux certainement pas avoir cette discussion avec lui. Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

« Putain d'adolescence, marmonne-t-il.

Je réprime un sourire, il n'est pas dupe mais ne dit rien.

« Je te laisse, fais comme chez toi, tu as le droit d'aller où tu veux. Si tu sors, préviens-moi.

Sur ces mots, il sort de ma nouvelle chambre et je me retrouve seule. Pas pour longtemps, cela dit. Alice entre en trombe avec plusieurs sacs dans ses mains.

« J'ai acheté de quoi t'habiller pour la semaine et des pyjamas, m'annonce-t-elle guillerette.

Ne suis-je pas censée restée qu'une nuit ?

« Merci Alice.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras, je l'enlace avec plaisir.

« La famille n'était pas complète sans toi. Je suis tellement contente !

« Moi aussi, admets-je.

« Au fait, je ne te savais pas si à l'aise sur une piste de danse, j'ai pu voir ce que tu faisais au Darkness même si je n'étais pas sur les lieux... enfin, jusqu'à ce que les loups arrivent.

Je pouffe.

« Je voulais juste emmerder Rosalie.

« Sasha, ton langage, entends-je Edward crier.

Ce qui me fait rire davantage.

« Ton père n'a plus aucune autorité sur toi, soupire Alice. Ça promet.

« Alors tu voulais em...bêter Rosalie ? Reprend-elle.

« Ouais, elle voulait toujours me séparer d'Edward quand j'étais petite, je voulais me venger.

« T'es une sacré petite vengeresse, toi. Je crains le jour où ce sera mon tour.

Je lui lance un sourire espiègle. Je n'ai jamais voulu me venger d'elle mais elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

**Ooo**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, Paul n'est pas encore décidé à lui parler de l'imprégnation mais Sasha mène l'enquête ^^

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)


	22. Chapter 20

**Guest :** et oui... comme s'il n'était pas grillé, ça aurait plus simple qu'il l'avoue directement xD... trop simple en fait. Mdr un jour, Rosalie sera la plus gentille de l'histoire... mais pas aujourd'hui. Et oui, tu as raison, elle a dû mal avec ce qu'elle ressent mais un jour, elle devra passer à autre chose... tu as parlé avec Edward, ou bien ?

**SO06 :** et oui, elle est maline, cette petite. Ouais, c'est pas faux... ils ne l'ont pas vue grandir aussi... enfin, bref, faut pas oublier qu'elle a 15 ans et qu'elle n'a pas la maturité d'une demi-vampire... ça s'arrangera un peu plus tard ;) puis y a Paul aussi, qui la traite de petite ou de gamine... mais lui, sa raison est différente. xD

**Chapitre 20**

Je suis en train de jouer à la wii avec Jasper, un jeu de guerre. Nous jouons sur cette console parce qu'il est obligé de ralentir ses gestes et ainsi, me laisser une chance de gagner. Il m'a semblé logique de faire une partie de guerre quand il m'a demandé si je voulais faire un truc avec lui, ce matin. Nous nous amusons bien mais je crois qu'il me laisse gagner.

« Arrête de me laisser gagner, grogné-je.

« Je ne suis pas doué à la wii, je ne te laisse pas gagner.

Je souris alors, tout en le tuant une énième fois.

J'aurais aimé que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant qu'Edward ne rencontre Bella. Je me rends bien compte que je suis égoïste et jalouse mais c'est mon père. Je ne veux pas partager. Et je ne suis pas un vampire, moi. Je vais vieillir et je vais mourir. Je serai bientôt plus vieille que mon père, ce sera trop bizarre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait... me transformer ?

« Tu n'es plus dans le jeu ? Me demande Jasper.

« Jouons à la playstation, proposé-je au lieu de donner une réponse évidente.

Nous jouons à un autre jeu de guerre et cette fois, il me bat à plate couture.

« Laisse-moi gagner, grogné-je de nouveau, parfaitement consciente de n'être jamais contente.

Jasper rit au lieu de me le faire remarquer.

« SASHA !

je sursaute et laisse échapper la manette que Jasper réussit à rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Edward apparaît, les sourcils froncés, il est furieux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« Alice faisait une lessive et... qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le numéro des Volturi ?

Il a le papier que la rousse m'a donné dans la main, je tente de le prendre – dans le vain espoir de le détruire et de l'oublier – mais il recule sa main pour que je ne le puisse pas. Toute la famille est désormais autour de moi, tous les visages sont sérieux, impassibles.

« C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a donné.

« Tu as appelé ?

« Non, pas du tout.

Je suis dans la merde.

« Qui t'as donné ça et pourquoi ?

« Une femme, elle m'a sauvé d'un mec...

je déglutis. Pourquoi j'ai gardé ce putain de papier ?

« Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de confiance et j'ai parlé à propos de mon abandon et tout. Il m'a éloignée de la salle et il a dit que je ne manquerai à personne. Tisha n'a pas eu le temps de me défendre, la femme est arrivée.

A la réflexion, le mec devait être un vampire...

« Tu sais le nom de ces deux personnes ?

« Le mec, c'est Ted et je ne sais pas pour elle.

« Ted, il a le pouvoir de mettre en confiance avec sa voix, affirme Carlisle. Je l'ai déjà croisé il y a quelques siècles.

« Ouais, je me rappelle que je n'ai plus eu peur dès qu'il a commencé à parler.

Ou en tout cas, pas longtemps après qu'il ait parlé.

« La rousse est venue et on a discuté au sujet de Bella, parce qu'elle m'avait entendu en parler.

Apparemment, je viens de lancer une bombe. Ils ont tous des visages effarés.

« Victoria, gronde Edward.

Le grondement qu'il fait s'estompe sur la dernière syllabe.

« Raconte-moi, m'ordonne Edward, ne sachant pas s'il doit être indulgent vis-à-vis de moi ou non.

Je lui raconte alors. Absolument tout ce qu'elle m'a dit.

« Putain, Bella n'a manipulé personne, en revanche, toi, tu t'es bien fait manipuler, m'assène Edward.

C'est un peu comme s'il m'avait giflée et je sens la colère monter.

« Je m'en fous, c'est de ta faute ! L'admonesté-je en retour. Et de la tienne, ajouté-je en fusillant Bella du regard.

« Sasha, ça suffit ! Gronde Edward. Tu vas dans ta chambre.

« Non ! Refusé-je.

« Tu y vas où je t'y emmène moi-même, clame-t-il furieusement.

Pov Edward

Que Paul s'imprègne de ma fille, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais soit. Que Jacob enfonce le clou en s'imprégnant de ma seconde fille, d'accord. Que Sasha cherche à tester les sentiments de Paul vis-à-vis d'elle tandis que Nessie pensait régulèrement à Jacob, ok, c'était à prévoir... mais ça ! Quand j'ai vu ce petit bout de papier noirci par le numéro des Volturi dans les pensées d'Alice, papier qu'elle sortait de la poche du jean de Sasha. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?!

Je la regarde se précipiter à l'étage pour se rendre dans sa chambre comme je le lui ai ordonné, je le fais à travers les pensées de Jasper, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je regrettais d'être en colère contre elle. Je suis trop furieux pour regretter quoique ce soit, elle a été sur le point de mettre toute la famille en danger, elle comprise.

« Edward, ne soit pas trop dur avec Sasha, fait calmement Carlisle. Victoria a profité du mal-être de ta fille pour essayer de se débarrasser de Bella et se venger pour James.

Ce n'est pas une raison, elle a dépassé les limites. Elle était une petite fille intelligente, je doute qu'elle soit devenue stupide.

« Victoria est à Port Angeles, me désespèré-je. Elle en veut après Bella, elle va essayer de faire quelque-chose. Alice, surveille ce qui se passe là-bas.

Alice hoche la tête. Les autres restent silencieux, ils sont dans l'expectative de ce nous verrions, Alice et moi. Je me crispe alors que je vois un vampire en train de transformer des humains dans une sorte de petit salon.

« Une armée de nouveaux-nés est en train d'être créée, annoncé-je. Victoria ne prend pas de décision, c'est Ted qui les prend.

J'avale difficilement ma salive quand Alice me fixe avec des yeux sombres.

« Je pense qu'il allait transformer Sasha, fait Alice d'une voix terne.

L'information a l'effet d'une douche froide. Tous mes muscles sont crispés, une information de plus comme celle-ci et j'explose.

« On devrait demander l'aide des Quileutes, ils ne peuvent pas refuser, déclare Carlisle. On peut peut-être obtenir une dérogation pour que Nessie puisse se rendre à la réserve. L'idée, c'est de mettre les deux filles en sécurité dans leur territoire et nous les attendrons loin des habitations, avec les quelques loups qui ne seront pas restés à protéger les filles.

« Sam, Jacob et Paul sont des bons combattants, affirme Jasper. Mais on ne pourra pas compter sur les deux derniers pour la bataille.

Logique, ils seront tous les deux à protéger mes filles. Au moins une chose de bien dans ces imprégnations.

« J'appelle les Quileutes, déclare Carlisle, me sortant de mes pensées. Et j'appellerai aussi les Denali.

Il s'attend à ce que ces derniers viennent aussi nous aider. J'avoue que leur aide ne sera pas de refus, nous ne savons pas combien de nouveaux-nés ont été créé ni quand et comment ils vont frapper. Victoria semble savoir comment contourner le don d'Alice et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Alice n'avait pas fouiller les poches de Sasha. Jamais nous n'aurions eu l'idée de surveiller ce qui est en train de se passer à Port Angeles.

Maintenant, j'espère que Victoria ne mettra pas son plan a exécution trop rapidement, il nous faut du temps pour établir une stratégie et je ne sais pas si les Denali pourront venir dès cette nuit. Elle s'attend peut-être à ce que Sasha appelle les Volturi, ça nous laissera sûrement quelques jours avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle ne l'a pas fait.

Les nomades qui sont venus dans le coin dernièrement n'étaient peut-être pas des nomades, au final.

Perdu dans mes propres pensées, je n'ai pas suivi la conversation de Carlisle avec Sam. Il compose un nouveau numéro et Tanya décroche à la seconde sonnerie.

« Oui, allô ? Fait-elle d'une voix doucereuse à travers le combiné.

Tanya reste Tanya.

« Bonjour Tanya, c'est Carlisle.

« Oh, Carlisle, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, je te passe Eleazar.

Carlisle n'a pas le temps de lui dire que c'est à elle qu'il veut parler, de chef de clan à chef de clan.

« Carlisle, je ne te demande pas comment tu as su, s'amuse Eleazar. Difficile de vous faire une surprise avec une voyante dans la famille.

Je regarde Alice, elle hausse les épaules, elle ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

« Quoique soit la surprise, ce n'est pas à propos de ça, répond Carlisle avec sérieux.

« Il se passe quelque-chose ? Demande alors Eleazar, plus du tout amusé.

« Nous avons une armée de nouveaux-nés sur le dos, nous ne savons pas combien exactement mais je venais demander de l'aide, au cas où.

Un silence s'installe, j'imagine qu'Eleazar demande l'accord de Tanya.

« Nous allons arriver, annonce Eleazar. Nous comptions vous rendre visite dans les prochains jours mais nous pouvons venir plus tôt.

« Je vous en suis reconnaissant, nous le sommes tous.

« Bien, nous arriverons dans la nuit, à tout à l'heure.

Carlisle raccroche le combiné et nous rejoint.

« Les Quileutes acceptent de protéger les filles sur leur territoire, ils se tiennent près lorsque nous aurons besoin d'eux et les Denali arrivent.

« Attendons les Denali pour établir un plan, nous devrons entraîner les loups à combattre une armée de nouveaux-nés et ajuster le plan avec eux ensuite, déclare Jasper.

Il est de loin celui qui est le plus à l'aise avec les stratégies et les nouveaux-nés. Il faisait parti de l'armée confédérée quand Maria l'a remarqué. Elle l'a transformé et son don lui a fait prendre le rôle de bras-droit, il s'occupait des nouveaux-nés et c'est celui qui est le plus à même de nous mener à la victoire contre l'armée de Victoria.

Comme Esmée commence à préparer le repas, je vais chercher Sasha pour qu'elle descende manger. Je frappe deux petits coups à sa porte et l'ouvre. Elle s'est endormie de travers dans son lit, toute habillée, elle a toujours ses converses aux pieds. Elle est à plat ventre, sa tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Je remarque une ombre dans un coin et me rend compte que c'est le pelage noir de Tisha qui est endormie elle aussi.

J'enlève les chaussures de Sasha en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller et l'aligne avec le lit afin qu'elle n'ait plus les mollets dans le vide puis je repars, la laissant dormir.

Les Denali arrivent très tôt le matin suivant, la nuit est claire et je sens que ce sera une journée ensoleillée qui pointera dans quelques heures. Tout le monde s'enlace, un sourire aux lèvres malgré les circonstances, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être heureux de se retrouver. Hormis Sasha et moi, nous ne les avions pas vus depuis une éternité. Presque.

« Edward, fait Eleazar toute trace de sourire effacé.

Alors qu'il se tient devant moi, sur la terrasse, il se demande comment m'annoncer quelque-chose et surtout, il a peur de ma réaction mais il ne pense pas encore à ce qu'il va me dire alors j'attends, patiemment.

« Il faut que tu retrouves Sasha ! Me lance-t-il de but en blanc.

**Ooo**

Oui, bon... c'est un court chapitre, j'en conviens mais j'aime bien comment il se termine, je ne pouvais pas couper plus tard, toutes mes excuses.


	23. Chapter 21

**Merci pour vos reviews. Pour vous en remercier, je vous offre ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance. **

**Guest 1 :** Merci pour ta review. Et bien, tu sauras pourquoi Eleazar veut qu'Edward trouve Sasha en partie dans ce chapitre. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre...

**Guest 2 :** Oui, c'est normal qu'il se soit énervé, ça aurait été catastrophique si elle avait appelé. Et ça l'aurait été aussi si elle n'avait pas gardé ce bout de papier dans la poche... Pour les origines de Sasha, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement... mais promis, ça arrive.

**CelineM :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise. Je publie une fois par semaine, j'espère que ce sera pas trop espacé pour toi. Normalement, ce sera plus proche quand j'aurais totalement fini d'écrire l'histoire.

**Chapitre 21**

Pov Edward

_« Il faut que tu retrouves Sasha ! Me lance-t-il de but en blanc. _

Il me dépasse et entre dans la villa suivi des autres alors que je reste figé, les sourcils froncés. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que je l'ai déjà fait – n'entendant pas son cœur et ne sentant pas son odeur – mais il a été l'un des deux à me certifier qu'il fallait que je l'abandonne pour son bien. Je retourne à l'intérieur, dans le salon où tout le monde m'attend.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit de l'abandonner et je sais que tu l'as fait mais ça a été une erreur, il faut que tu la retrouves avant que les Volturi ne mettent la main dessus.

Toute ma famille se crispe en même temps que moi.

« Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

« Oui, fais-je. Elle est en haut.

Le soulagement se lit dans ses yeux et dans ses pensées.

« Bien, ça me rassure, c'est une bonne nouvelle, souffle-t-il. Pourquoi est-elle en haut ? Quand as-tu été la rechercher ?

Je lui explique donc toute l'histoire, de son arrivée à Forks jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous annonce qu'elle ne nous avait pas oubliés en passant par ses idées de vengeance.

« Elle n'est pas devenue facile, constate Eleazar.

« Je suppose que sa vie ne l'a pas été non plus, murmuré-je.

« Ça se tassera, me rassure Eleazar. C'est une ado et les ados détestent leurs parents.

« Pas moi, s'offusque Nessie.

« Oui, il est fort possible que tu aies sauté cette étape, corrige Eleazar. Bon, laissons ça de côté, nous reprendrons cette conversation quand tout danger sera écarté.

« Les Volturi veulent Sasha ? Demandé-je, guère envieux de laisser ce sujet de côté.

« Non, calme-toi, ils ne savent pas qu'elle existe.

Je me rends compte que mes poings sont serrés et imagine bien la tête menaçante que je dois faire. Je me calme, les Volturi ne savent pas qu'elle existe. Je m'accroche à cela pour laisser place au problème plus urgent qui a fait venir les Denali jusque ici de façon précipitée.

Jasper nous formule deux plans qui diffèrent l'un de l'autre en fonction de comment nous intégrerions les loups dans la bataille. Le premier consiste à attendre l'armée de Victoria tous ensemble, avec les loups, en espérant pouvoir les effrayer assez pour éviter un affrontement. Le second consiste à commencer la bataille vampires contre vampires et les loups, cachés jusqu'alors, arriveraient ensuite, pour profiter de l'effet de surprise.

La seconde option fait l'unanimité mais nous devons faire venir les loups. Premièrement pour leur expliquer le plan et, deuxièmement, pour leur apprendre à vaincre les nouveaux-nés. Non pas que nous les sous-estimons mais ils n'ont eu, jusqu'alors, qu'à combattre un vampire à la fois. J'ai vu Paul combattre et j'ai même failli avoir droit à ses griffes mais cette fois, il combattrait des vampires qui ne chercheraient pas qu'à se défendre.

Il est encore tôt quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. J'aperçois Sasha entrer dans la cuisine, tel un zombie. Elle fouille dans les placards à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner tandis que je m'installe à la table en vue d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Elle tend la main dans l'une des étagères et se dirige vers la table avec un paquet de BN.

« Ce n'est pas un petit-déjeuner, ça, lui fais-je remarquer.

« Je m'en fous, lâche-t-elle en s'installant face à moi.

Je frappe la table du plat de ma main, la faisant sursauter. Conscient d'y être allé peut-être un peu fort, je ferme les yeux un instant, histoire de me calmer. Bon sang que je suis content que Nessie ne soit pas si caractérielle !

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, lancé-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle a au moins la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire même si des excuses n'auraient pas été superflues.

« Tout d'abord, je me suis déjà excusé pour t'avoir abandonnée, commencé-je, hors je l'ai fait pour ton bien, je pensais l'avoir fait pour ton bien. Maintenant, je comprends que tu aies du mal à me le pardonner mais tu ne peux pas te servir de ça à chaque fois que je suis en colère contre toi. Dans le cas présent, ma colère est légitime.

Elle relève doucement les yeux vers moi et les rabaisse aussitôt mais je les ai vus briller. Me rendant compte que je ne supporte toujours pas de la voir pleurer, je prends sur moi pour continuer la conversation sans y tenir compte. Elle grignote son biscuit plus qu'elle ne le mange et j'enchaîne :

« Si tu avais appelé les Volturi, ils ne se seraient pas contentés d'enfermer Bella, il faut que tu comprennes qu'un vampire ne peut pas être enfermé. Ils l'auraient tuée, toi aussi et probablement le reste de notre famille.

Ses yeux écarquillés se relèvent vers moi, ses larmes coulent alors et sa lèvre tremble. Lui annoncer ça comme cela est peut-être dur mais je veux qu'elle comprenne la gravité de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire.

« Je... je...

Elle se relève et se précipite hors de la cuisine. J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ses pas s'éloigner de la villa dans une vitesse effrénée. Peut-être que j'aurais dû édulcorer un peu plus mes propos. Mon cœur se serre devant sa détresse mais cela était nécessaire. Je la rejoins finalement à une centaine de mètres de la villa, elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même à même le sol entre les arbres, sanglotant. Je m'agenouille et la redresse pour la prendre dans mes bras et le flot de larmes s'accentue tandis que ses sanglots se transforment en pleurs. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, dit-elle d'une voix pleurnicheuse.

« Je sais, ma puce, je sais, tenté-je de la calmer davantage.

J'attends quelques secondes avant de reprendre

« Mais sérieusement, Sasha, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Elle renifla.

« Je voulais l'éloigner de toi, juste qu'elle s'en aille.

Ses mots me font mal mais j'imagine que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Si je ne l'avais pas abandonnée... ma fille rejette mon âme-sœur et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais amorcer une bonne entente entre elles. Je sais que Bella était contente du retour de Sasha, elle me l'a dit en éloignant son bouclier de sa personne pour que je le lise en elle mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense depuis la veille. Nessie aurait aimé avoir une vraie relation fraternelle avec sa sœur mais ce qu'elle a entendu hier l'a un peu douchée. Je me rends compte à quel point ça va être un véritable bordel dans la famille et ne sais pas si la situation pourra s'améliorer si le comportement de Sasha ne change pas.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, ma puce. Elle est mon âme-sœur, il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec ça. Ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime... tout comme j'aime Nessie, mes parents, mes frères et mes sœurs.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Hurle-t-elle en me frappant à l'épaule.

« Ma puce... soufflé-je en l'écartant pour qu'elle me regarde. Tu es là maintenant, avec moi, avec nous. Je suis prêt à passer plus de temps avec toi qu'avec le reste de notre famille si cela peut t'aider mais on ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Tu ne peux pas continuer de vouloir éloigner Bella ou Nessie de moi. Je ne le permettrai pas.

Elle renifle de nouveau en essuyant les traînées humides de ses joues. Si la situation ne change pas, si elle ne trouve pas la force de me pardonner son abandon, si elle éprouve toujours autant de rancœur envers certains membres de la famille, je ne sais pas si son retour parmi nous la rendra vraiment heureuse. Si Tisha peut briser le lien entre nous, et aussi douloureux que cela soit pour moi, ce serait probablement la seule solution pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse... je ne serais plus son père et elle pourra faire sa vie de son côté et je veillerai sur elle afin qu'elle ne tombe jamais entre les mains des Volturi.

« C'est pas juste, répète-t-elle.

« Ma puce...

« Moi, je vais mourir, continue-t-elle.

Je me crispe, ferme les yeux le temps de détendre chacun de mes muscles.

« Sasha... s'il te plaît, ne pense pas ça, tu ne mourras pas avant de très, très longues années.

« Je vais mourir, papa, souffle-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux quand je les rouvre. Je vais vieillir et je vais mourir. Je serai plus vieille que toi et je vais mourir. Elles, elles t'ont pour toujours, moi je vais mourir.

« Arrête ! Lui ordonné-je un peu trop durement.

Elle baisse le regard et quand elle le relève, il y a, dans ses yeux marines, de la détermination.

« Je veux être comme toi, lâche-t-elle alors.

Non, pas ça.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Refusé-je sévèrement.

Son regard se fait dur puis devient impassible.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi pour toujours... murmure-t-elle, résignée.

Je l'approche de moi et lui embrasse le front.

« Si, bien sûr que j'aimerais ça... me confié-je contre son front. Mais pas comme ça, je ne veux pas te priver de ton âme. Je l'ai toujours refusé et Bella serait toujours humaine si j'avais pu avoir le choix. Sasha, ne me demande plus jamais ça, je refuse de te faire ça.

« Je vais vieillir, répète-t-elle.

« Oui mais tu seras en vie, tu auras peut-être des enfants et je serai toujours là.

Je ne suis pas impatient qu'elle ait des enfants, cela dit. Je ne l'ai pas vue grandir et pour moi, elle est encore ma petite fille et je n'ai pas envie que ça change trop vite.

« Pas avant tes trente ans, bien sûr... pour les enfants, ajouté-je.

Je réussis tout de même à lui arracher un sourire mais qui ne reste pas bien longtemps.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment, je le suis... il faut que tu me crois papa, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

« Je sais que tu l'es, ma puce. Tu ne savais pas, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir mais il fallait que tu comprennes pourquoi j'étais si en colère contre toi.

Elle se jette sur moi et me serre contre elle. Je fais de même et me rends compte que ma colère s'est dissipée petit à petit pour disparaître complètement à cet instant précis. Je lui embrasse le front me lève et lui tend la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Nous retournons à la maison en silence, mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées et je maudis sa capacité à me garder en dehors. J'aimerais savoir à quoi elle pense, là, maintenant. D'un autre côté, ça me préserve de certaines informations que je ne voudrais pas savoir. J'ai assez des pensées de Nessie qui se demande régulièrement depuis la veille comment elle peut être amoureuse d'un métamorphe en ne l'ayant vu qu'une seule fois. Bien sûr, elle tente de me le cacher en pensant à autre chose mais elle n'a pas l'entraînement des autres pour cela.

Le ventre de Sasha gargouille à quelques mètres de la porte, elle pose sa main au niveau de son estomac pour le calmer. Elle est affamé, elle n'a pas mangé hier soir et elle n'a avalé que quelques miettes jusqu'à présent.

« Va déjeuner, l'intimé-je en ouvrant la porte. Un vrai petit-déjeuner.

Elle me sert dans ses bras, je réponds à son étreinte et la laisse se rendre dans la cuisine. Je rejoins Carlisle dans son bureau au quatrième et dernier étage où il se trouve avec Jasper et Eleazar.

« La meute devrait bientôt arriver, me prévient Carlisle. Alice surveille constamment Port-Angeles, il n'y a pas de mouvement pour l'instant. On espère avoir quelques jours entre la prise de décision et leur attaque.

« On aurait dû la traquer, grogné-je. On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

J'ai la furieuse envie de me rendre à Port-Angeles et de lui dévisser la tête mais ce serait d'une stupidité affligeante. Cela dit, nous lui laissons le temps d'agrandir son armée et comme elle le fait discrètement, les Volturi ne mettront pas le nez là-dedans. Dans un sens, tant mieux, avec Sasha et Nessie, je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils nous approchent.

« Quand ils prendront leur décision, Emmett et Rose escorteront les filles dans le territoire Quileute, continue Eleazar. Et quand le temps de l'affrontement sera venu, nous les attendrons ici.

Eleazar pointe l'endroit sur la carte déplié sur le bureau de Carlisle. Ils ont convenu cela avec Jasper qui est parti chassé avec le reste de ma famille et les autres membres du clan Denali. Il leur faut des forces pour l'entraînement avec les loups.

« Papa ? Entends-je Sasha m'appeler du salon.

« Je reviens, précisé-je aux deux vampires tandis qu'Eleazar me sourit, il est surpris qu'elle me considère toujours comme son père.

Deux secondes plus tard, je suis derrière elle, elle se retourne et me sourit.

« Je voudrais aller chez Helen, voir si elle va bien et profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec elle, je pense qu'elle souhaite toujours quitter Forks alors... voilà.

« Bien sûr, accepté-je.

Cela tombe plutôt bien, elle ne restera pas seule à la maison et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle assiste à l'entraînement.

**Ooo**

Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez qu'une partie de ce chapitre m'a traversé l'esprit grâce à quelques reviews que j'ai reçues dans les chapitres précédents... comme quoi, les reviews peuvent aussi influer sur l'histoire et pas seulement sur le rythme de publication. héhé. :)

Je pense qu'il me reste deux, peut-être trois, chapitres à écrire. Sans compter les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit d'avance. Donc bientôt, je pourrais publier plus rapidement les chapitres... bonne nouvelle, ou pas ?


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Pov Sasha

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu cette maison depuis des lustres alors que ça ne fait que deux jours. Quand j'entre dans le salon, les cartons recouvrent la moitié de la surface. Helen est en train de mettre des bricoles dans l'un d'eux quand elle se rend compte que je suis là.

« Ma chérie, je suis contente de te voir. Tu es venue récupérer tes affaires ?

« Non, je suis venue te voir, souris-je. Je ne suis pas encore officiellement adoptée alors tu devras me supporter encore un peu.

Elle me fait un grand sourire.

« Moi qui pensait m'être enfin débarrassée de toi, rigole-t-elle.

Je rigole avec elle et, après avoir slalomé entre les cartons, nous nous installons sur le canapé pour nous raconter nos journées. Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit redevenue normale. Aussi normale que l'on puisse être quand on a perdu son mari. Il y a toujours de la tristesse dans ses yeux, je peux le voir et je pense qu'elle essaye de ne pas me montrer qu'elle le pleure encore. Je me cale contre elle car même si je ne sais pas comment la soulager, je peux au moins la soutenir le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre ensemble.

Le soir, mon téléphone sonne, Edward s'affiche à l'écran et je me demande quand j'ai enregistré son numéro. Puis je me souviens qu'Emmett l'a fait la veille.

« Salut, P'pa.

« Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il.

« Mh-mh, acquiescé-je en arrêtant mon lecteur-cd.

« Je voulais savoir où tu comptais dormir ce soir ?

« Chez Helen, ça te dérange pas ?

« Bien sûr que non, me rassure-t-il.

J'entends Alice grogner derrière, à propos de vêtements inutiles.

« Elle les mettra quand elle reviendra, je ne pense pas qu'elle grandisse davantage, s'agace Edward à l'intention de sa sœur.

Ce qui ne rate pas de me faire rire.

« Appelle-moi si besoin, sinon, je te rappellerai bientôt. Bisous ma puce.

« Bisous Papa.

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Je pense qu'il serait bon de profiter d'être ici pour prendre du recul. J'aime ma famille. J'aime mon père plus que tout et j'aime aussi Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Emmett et Jasper. Je pense que je les considères tous comme des oncles et des tantes. Même si Carlisle et Esmée sont comme des parents pour mon père, ça ferait d'eux mes grand-parents mais ils sont bien trop jeunes alors je préfère les mettre dans la case oncles et tantes. Je ricane toute seule dans mon lit. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment une famille que l'on peut mettre dans des cases.

Rosalie, je ne sais pas trop, je ne la déteste pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus. J'ai un peu de mal à la comprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle voulait m'arracher de mon père quand j'étais petite et je pense que c'est là, mon problème avec elle.

Ness, et bien, elle, elle a un nom pourri. Renesmée, quand même. Mais elle n'est pas venue au monde juste pour me pourrir la vie. Elle n'a rien décidé et ce que j'éprouve pour elle, c'est juste de la jalousie. Elle a grandi avec mon père. Moi, pas. Je suis jalouse mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je ne crois pas que je puisse réellement lui en vouloir mais voilà, comment faire pour ne plus la jalouser ? Parce que je vais devoir partager mon... notre père avec elle.

Notre père. C'est maintenant que je le réalise vraiment, elle est ma sœur. J'ai une sœur. Alors que je la prends pour une rivale, elle peut être toute autre chose. Pas simplement une sœur mais un autre lien qui me rattache à Edward. Elle et moi avons notre père en commun, il n'y a pas Ness d'un côté et moi de l'autre, séparément. Elle est sa fille, elle est ma sœur. Comme une vraie famille.

Maintenant, je dois apprendre à envisager les choses autrement avec elle. Ça ne se fera probablement pas du jour au lendemain mais il faut que je travaille sur ma jalousie, que je la laisse avoir une place dans ma... notre famille. Pas que je l'en évince. J'allais faire exactement ce que je lui reprochais de faire, j'allais lui voler son père, en quelque sorte.

Il reste le sujet le plus épineux... Bella. C'est son âme-sœur, il ne peut pas vivre sans elle et je ne peux pas l'éloigner de lui. Bien sûr, j'ai compris qu'elle ne l'a aucunement manipulé, qu'elle n'est pas la mauvaise Bella que j'ai toujours pensé ni celle que m'a décrit la rousse, Victoria.

Quand j'étais petite, je l'aimais bien, j'avais bien essayé de garder mon père pour moi mais ça me semblait légitime, je me rappelle avoir voulu me marier avec lui. Eurk. Et elle était un obstacle à cela. J'imagine que de tous les enfants, il n'y a que moi puisse se rappeler de ce complexe d'œdipe par lequel nous passons tous.

J'ai tellement accumulé de rancœur contre Bella que je ne sais pas comment m'en défaire. Et en plus de tous ces sentiments négatifs que j'éprouve à son encontre, est venu s'ajouter la culpabilité. J'ai failli la faire tuer. Si Tisha n'était pas intervenue, je l'aurais fait. Même après qu'elle ait disparue, j'ai failli le faire. J'ai changé d'avis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pas parce que j'avais conscience du mal que j'allais faire – et je pensais simplement l'envoyer en prison. Quand Edward m'a dit qu'elle aurait été tuée, ça m'a fait un électrochoc. Si j'avais appelé, je l'aurais tuée. C'est cruellement aussi simple que ça. Et j'aurais tué toute ma famille dans la foulée. J'aurais tué tout le monde. Pendant un instant, j'ai voulu mourir d'avoir pu être tel monstre et je me suis échappée, j'ai voulu aller le plus loin possible mais je me suis effondrée avant. Edward est venu, on a discuté encore et il m'a consolée.

J'ai tellement eu de colère en moi, je n'ai pas supporté sa colère à lui, alors qu'il avait raison de l'être. Je me suis défendue en lui jetant une nouvelle fois mon abandon au visage. Je savais que je le blessais au moment même où mes paroles sont sorties. Le lendemain, je me suis sentie tellement coupable que je n'ai pas su comment désamorcer la situation et quand il m'a balancé ce reproche de rien du tout à propos de mon petit-déjeuner, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre avec humeur. Ça a déclenché tout le reste. Enfin, je suppose que le reste serait venu mais l'énerver davantage n'a pas été une bonne idée.

Je soupire en fixant le plafond. Il va falloir que je pardonne. Que je pardonne totalement mon père pour l'abandon, que je pardonne Bella et Ness d'avoir eu ce que je n'ai pas eu. Et ensuite, quand j'aurais pardonné, je me ferai pardonner. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire tout cela.

Le lendemain matin, j'aide Helen à remplir ses cartons et je passe l'après-midi à faire mes propres cartons. J'ai beaucoup moins de choses et ma chambre est désormais dans trois grands cartons si on ne compte pas mes habits. Le jour suivant, ma matinée est identique à la précédente et nous passons l'après-midi à discuter puis à regarder la télé avec du pop-corn. Notre film est interrompu par le téléphone qui sonne.

« Continue le film, je vais répondre, déclare Helen en tapotant ma cuisse.

Elle se lève et disparaît dans la cuisine tandis que je reste attentive à ce qui se passe dans le film. Helen revient s'asseoir et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je laisse ma tête reposer contre elle et nous terminons le film ainsi. Helen coupe le générique de fin et éteint la télé puis elle se décale pour me faire face tout en restant assise.

« Mlle Parson vient d'appeler, m'annonce-t-elle.

J'attends la suite avec impatience. Soit elle m'annonce que la demande d'adoption a été acceptée soit le contraire. Je suis nerveuse et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Et si elle n'a pas été acceptée ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

« Tu viens d'être adoptée, ma chérie.

Je laisse un cri de joie m'échapper et l'enlace de toutes mes forces.

« Dans combien de temps je le serai officiellement ? Me renseigné-je. Il faut qu'ils signent des papiers, non ? Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

Helen rigole face à mon empressement.

« Tous les papiers ont été signés ce matin, Mlle Parson m'a dit que ton père adoptif appellera dans la journée pour procéder à ton déménagement. Elle m'a également annoncé qu'ils avaient changé ton nom de famille pour que tu prennes le leur, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

« Non, non, c'est génial.

Enfin ! Je suis heureuse que ce soit enfin fait, cependant, le regard triste qu'Helen arbore me fait me sentir mal pour elle et je perds mon sourire.

« Désolée, fais-je doucement.

« Hey, sourit-elle. Ne soit pas désolée, je suis très contente pour toi et tu ne seras pas la seule adolescente, tu vas avoir des frères et des sœurs, tu seras entourée, tu vas me manquer mais c'est tout ce que je voulais pour toi.

Je souris à nouveau, l'enlace et lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Edward. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et réponds.

« P'pa, salut ! M'écrié-je.

Il rigole au bout du fil.

« Toi, tu es déjà au courant, me soupçonne-t-il.

« Ouais, Parson vient d'appeler.

« Elle nous a appelé hier, Carlisle a été signer les papiers ce matin, on ne t'as rien dit pour te faire la surprise. Karl Boher, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, a fait accélérer les choses.

« C'est génial, je suis contente.

« Moi aussi, m'assure-t-il. On a aussi fait changer ton nom pour que tu portes le mien, cela te convient ?

« Oui, c'est parfait, acquiescé-je.

« Super, appelle-moi quand tu voudras rentrer à la maison, je viendrai te chercher.

« D'acc, à tout à l'heure.

« A tout à l'heure, répète-t-il.

J'inspire et expire l'air de contentement puis retourne au salon.

« C'était le Dr Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande Helen.

Je hoche la tête. Au regard de la loi et donc de ma tutrice, c'est lui mon nouveau père.

« Edward viendra me chercher quand je serai prête à déménager, lui révélé-je. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

« J'ai acheté une tente, je vais faire du camping, voyager. Et quand j'aurais trouvé un endroit où je me sentirai bien, je m'y installerai.

« Dans un appart ? Demandé-je.

« Oui, rit-elle, dans un appart.

« Je me suis fait du soucis pour toi, avoué-je.

« Oh ma chérie...

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète plus, d'accord ? Tout ira pour toi et tout ira pour moi, en attendant on ne va pas se mettre à pleurnicher aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour toi, Sasha Cullen.

Sasha Cullen... c'est étrange et grisant à la fois.

« On va fêter ça dignement, je tiens à ce que tu te rappelles de moi, jeune fille.

« Où va-t-on ?

« Ah ça, je ne te le dirai pas, aller, en route.

Une heure plus tard, on se retrouve dans une fête foraine, dans les environs de Port Angeles. Helen veut me faire faire tous les manèges possibles. J'ai adoré le grand huit et le train fantôme m'a fait rire. On a aussi fait la maison remplie de pièges qui n'a de maison que le nom. On a rit toute la fin de la journée mais il est temps de rentrer. À vingt minutes de la maison, j'appelle Edward pour le prévenir. Il est déjà là quand nous arrivons.

« Bonjour Mme Reese, salut Sasha, nous salue-t-il.

Il m'aide à transporter mes cartons et se comporte avec moi comme un ado le ferait avec sa nouvelle sœur, se moquant de moi, de temps en temps. Ça me fait rire et je me moque de sa coiffure en retour. Il me lance un faux regard noir qui me fait éclater de rire.

Toutes mes affaires tiennent dans son coffre et sur le siège arrière et Helen nous regarde, émue. Edward lui fait un signe et me propose de me laisser seule pour lui dire au revoir. Il monte dans sa Volvo et je m'avance vers mon ancienne tutrice.

« Soit heureuse, ma chérie, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, me souffle-t-elle en m'enlaçant. Je suis contente que tu t'entendes si bien avec l'un de tes frères.

Je laisse un gloussement m'échapper.

« Tu vas me manquer, me confié-je. Je t'appellerai, au revoir et merci pour tout.

« Merci à toi, aller file sinon, je serai obligée de te garder avec moi.

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux et fais le tour du véhicule puis monte après lui avoir fait un dernier signe. Edward n'interrompt pas le silence pendant le trajet. C'est une page qui se tourne, je laisse ma tutrice derrière moi et retrouve les miens, mon père, ma famille.

« Tu as mangé ? Me demande Edward quand je sors de la voiture.

« Non, enfin, une barbe à papa à la fête foraine.

Il me sourit.

« Une assiette t'attend dans le frigo, laisse-nous nous occuper de monter tout ça dans ta chambre.

Je hoche la tête et vais directement dans la cuisine pour réchauffer l'assiette. Tout en mangeant, je décide de commencer à réparer mes erreurs dès demain.

**Ooo**

Et voilà, comme dit Sasha une nouvelle page qui se tourne.

Elle a fait le point sur ses relations avec Rose, Bella et Ness... et semble être sur le bon chemin, non ?


	25. Chapter 23

**Eva : **Coucou, merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise. Et bien, la suite maintenant... pour l'instant, une fois par semaine mais quand j'aurais fini l'histoire, soit bientôt, ce sera plus souvent. Cela dit, quand ce sera le cas, il ne restera plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin... Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 23**

Je suis réveillée par des rires graves et gémis en voyant l'heure qu'affiche mon radio réveil. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller et tente de me rendormir mais rien à faire. Je me lève et descends pour connaître l'identité des perturbateurs. Je suis surprise de découvrir six indiens dans la cuisine en train d'avaler toutes sortes de gâteaux.

Je reconnais Paul et Jacob ainsi que quelques têtes que j'ai déjà croisées, à la réserve ou au Darkness et tous étaient présents lors de l'affrontement de la semaine dernière.

« Salut petite, me lance Paul.

« Vous m'avez réveillée, grogné-je.

« Ça se voit sur ta tête, ricane-t-il. Il est presque 9h, tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?

Je reste un instant figée. Oui, tiens, ne suis-je pas censée être en cours ? J'ai complètement oublié l'existence du lycée, à vrai dire. Il se passe trop de choses dans ma vie.

« Je ne sais pas quand je suis censée réintégrer l'école.

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne dis pas non à quelques jours de vacances, cependant.

« Tu n'iras pas pour le moment, déclare Edward qui vient brusquement d'apparaître devant moi.

Il me fait un bisou sur le front.

« Bien dormi ? Me demande-t-il.

« Ouais mais ces gens m'ont réveillée, fais-je, faussement boudeuse en balayant l'air de ma main dans leur direction.

« Ces gens ? Répète Paul.

Je lui fais un sourire narquois.

« Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ? Demandé-je.

« Sasha ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat, s'amuse Jasper qui entre tranquillement suivi d'un autre indien baraqué et d'un vampire que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Eleazar, l'un des vampires chez qui Edward m'avait emmenée petite.

« Bonjour Sasha, me salue-t-il.

« Bonjour Eleazar, lui souris-je.

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

« Bien sûr... tu es là depuis longtemps ?

« J'étais déjà arrivé avec mon clan le matin où tu es partie chez ta tutrice.

« Ah, fais-je simplement.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne les avais même pas vus. Je m'échappe de la cuisine parce qu'à ce rythme, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de place pour bouger et il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, prendre une douche et m'habiller.

Quand je reviens une fois apprêtée, je trouve Rosalie et Emmett dans le salon en compagnie de la moitié des Quileutes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine qui est maintenant complètement vide.

« Rosalie ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi sans afficher la moindre émotion.

« J'aimerais te parler, deux minutes.

Ses yeux se font questionneurs mais elle hoche la tête avant de faire signe à Emmett et aux Indiens de nous laisser.

« Ne me l'énerve pas trop, me prévient Emmett en me décoiffant quand il passe près de moi.

Je grogne pour la forme et me recoiffe. Rosalie s'asseoit sur le canapé et je m'installe sur le fauteuil. Elle attend que je commence et je me rend compte qu'elle ne va pas me faciliter la tâche en engageant elle-même la conversation. Mais c'est moi qui veut lui parler alors, je dois bien commencer.

« Je sais qu'on n'a jamais... été vraiment proche, toi et moi, débuté-je. Et je sais que tu aimes être le centre d'attention et j'ai joué avec ça, au lycée. Je m'excuse pour ça, je ne suis pas... comme ça, d'habitude. J'avais toujours été plus ou moins effacée avant d'arriver à Forks mais je savais comment faire pour attirer l'attention et je l'ai fait juste pour me venger. Désolée.

Pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles, elle m'adresse un sourire, franc et sincère.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais fait du mal, souffle-t-elle. Tu es déstabilisante, ta facilité à attirer le regard est irritante mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.

« Je ne te déteste pas mais tu n'as rien fait pour que je t'apprécie d'une quelque façon que ce soit.

Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux deviennent méprisant.

« J'ai tout fait pour être dans tes bonnes grâces, rugit-elle en serrant les poings.

« Bien sûr que non, protesté-je. Tu faisais tout pour m'éloigner de mon père !

Elle affiche une moue incrédule, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

« Je ne voulais pas t'éloigner de lui, je voulais avoir du temps avec toi, m'occuper de toi.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour faire disparaître les vestiges de ma colère naissante. Il y a visiblement un malentendu entre Rosalie et moi.

« Je ne l'ai pas pris comme ça quand tu ne voulais pas qu'il me récupère ou quand tu t'éloignais de lui avec moi dans les bras. Tout ce que j'ai compris, moi, c'était que tu voulais m'en éloigner.

« Oh, murmure-t-elle. Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire.

« Tu as été la seule à agir comme ça, lui fais-je remarquer. Pourquoi ?

« Viens, approche, je vais te raconter mon histoire, peut-être que tu comprendras.

Je me lève et m'installe à ses côtés, attendant son récit tandis qu'elle prend une grande inspiration.

« A l'époque où j'étais humaine, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, avoir une famille, des enfants. J'étais fiancée avec Royce King, un bon parti. Un jour, lui et ses amis m'ont fait du mal et m'ont laissée comme morte au milieu de la rue. Carlisle m'a trouvée et m'a transformée. Je me suis vengée, ça m'a fait du bien mais avec ma transformation, je n'avais pas seulement abandonnée mon humanité, j'avais aussi perdue l'espoir d'avoir un enfant un jour. Et puis Edward est arrivée avec toi dans les bras... j'avais pensé pouvoir m'occuper de toi, avec Edward mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement.

Je lui souris. Peut-être que si j'avais su ça, j'aurais été plus facilement avec elle. Enfin, j'étais petite, je n'aurais pas pu comprendre les conséquences de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je ne peux pas réparer maintenant, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière mais, peut-être, dans le futur...

Paul et un des ses copains arrivent dans la pièce et nous trouvent l'une assise en face de l'autre.

« On interrompt quelque-chose, non ? Lance joyeusement l'ami de Paul.

« Ferme-la, le chiot, grogne Rosalie en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Celui-ci, guère perturbé ricane. Rose reporte son attention sur moi.

« On a mal commencé, toutes les deux mais nous nous rattraperons, me confie-t-elle. Je te laisse avec ces crétins parce que je les supporte déjà assez comme ça.

Sur ces mots elle quitte la pièce, en ignorant les dits-crétins qui lui lancent des sourires goguenards.

« Hey, je suis Quil, se présente l'Indien près de Paul. Alors, tu es donc Sasha, la fille pas si humaine du vampire pas si sanguinaire ?

« C'est une façon de voir les choses, souris-je, amusée.

Il s'installe à mes côtés, Paul, quant à lui, s'adosse au mur, au fond de la salle.

« Faisons connaissance, je sens qu'entre toi et moi, il y a quelque-chose qui se profile, m'annonce-t-il.

Oh non, un Mike version indienne.

« Tout ce qui se profile entre toi et moi, c'est un gouffre immense, rétorqué-je.

« Oh, tu me vexes, se plaint-il.

Il appuie son regard, comme s'il tente de me faire comprendre quelque-chose.

« Allez, je suis sûr que tu ressens quelque-chose pour moi, j'ai bien vu comment tu m'as regardé tout à l'heure.

Toujours avec son regard appuyé, il me lance un sourire charmeur. J'entends le soupir de Paul et le sourire de Quil s'accentue. Et là je comprends : il m'offre la chance unique de pousser Paul dans ses derniers retranchements. Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter qu'elles ne me trahissent.

« Bon, c'est vrai, je t'ai reluqué, un peu, mais... je ne te connais pas tellement.

« On a tout le temps pour apprendre à se connaître...

« Quil, le prévient Paul d'un ton menaçant.

Je tourne la tête vers Paul en essayant d'avoir un air questionneur, celui-ci hausse les épaules.

« Ignore-le, me suggère Quil.

Ness apparaît sous l'encadrement de la porte qui sépare le salon et le hall d'entrée.

« Jacob est là ?

Quil se tourne vers elle.

« Bonjour, fait-il sarcastique. Il est avec les autres dans la clairière.

Le sourire de Ness s'agrandit et elle s'en va sans demander son reste.

« Bon, en parlant de faire connaissance, lance Quil en se tournant à nouveau vers moi, mes lèvres ont très envie de faire connaissance avec les tiennes.

Je rougis, même si je sais que c'est juste pour pousser mon loup à bout, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Quil tend la main vers ma joue, d'une lenteur que j'aurais décrit comme affligeante si Paul avait été à sa place. Quand sa main chaude entre en contact avec ma joue, un grognement animal nous parvient, Quil l'ignore et s'approche doucement de mon visage. Il n'est pas à dix centimètres quand Paul entre dans mon champ de vision, en train de se jeter sur Quil qui se lève, les deux mains en avant.

« Calme-toi Paul, calme-toi, j'allais pas le faire, s'écrie Quil alors que Paul se fait menaçant, l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas.

Paul tremble et Quil lui lance un sourire insolent qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire puisque Paul l'attrape par le cou et le propulse contre le mur. Je ne bouge pas du canapé, inquiète. Le regard de Quil tombe sur moi et il me fait un clin d'œil. Bon, s'il est toujours amusé, c'est qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

« Bordel, Paul, tu vas casser la maison de Sasha et je vais être obligé de l'héberger, raille Quil.

Paul lui répond par un autre grognement. Je reste attentive, ne voulant perdre aucune information que ce petit affrontement va me donner.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Elle est célibataire, je voulais juste tenter ma chance, ricane-t-il.

« Putain, mais ferme-la ! Gronde Paul. Tu cherches à faire quoi, au juste ?

« Je viens de le dire, s'indigne Quil.

Paul grogne encore.

« Ne t'approche plus d'elle, le menace-t-il.

« Et en quel honneur, je ferai ça ? Rétorque Quil, maintenant énervé.

« Parce qu'elle est _mon_ empreinte, rage Paul.

Quil sourit à pleines dents. Il est bon comédien, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était énervé deux secondes avant.

« Je le savais ! S'exclame-t-il, fier de lui.

Et moi je suis perplexe. Son empreinte ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

« Putain, souffle Paul. Cours, Quil... cours vite.

Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier et s'enfuit hors de la maison. Paul se retourne vers moi et voit mon air scrutateur. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, il secoue la tête et se lance à la poursuite de Quil. Moi qui voulait des infos, je n'ai rien compris. Ça me confirme juste que Paul n'est pas indifférent à ma petite personne... et ça, c'est une bonne chose.

Je me lève et me dirige dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. J'ai la tête dans le frigo quand j'entends un placard claquer derrière moi. Je me redresse et voit Ness prendre un bol, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Je retourne à la recherche de quelque-chose à me mettre dans l'estomac et déniche une boisson chocolatée. Je m'adosse au plan de travail et pique la paille dans l'encoche prévue. Ness mange ses céréales sans grande conviction et je la regarde de temps en temps, pour ne pas la fixer et la mettre mal à l'aise. Il faut que j'entame mon premier pas vers ma rédemption mais je perds le courage et me dit que ça peut attendre, j'ai la journée pour ça.

Une vampire blonde entre dans la cuisine, Tanya. Je me rappelle avoir voulu l'écraser avec mon trotteur trop petit et pas assez costaud et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire face à ce souvenir.

« Tu as bien grandi, me dit-elle. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de faire plus petit qu'Alice.

« Ah, ah, rétorqué-je.

Elle me lance un sourire avant de continuer :

« Il paraît que tu es devenue une petite peste.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Tanya, me défend Ness.

Je fixe Ness, surprise. Elle vient vraiment de me défendre ?

« Ok, capitule Tanya en haussant les épaules. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, ma jolie.

« Je voulais regarder l'entraînement mais papa m'a envoyée prendre mon petit-déjeuner, s'agace-t-elle.

Tanya ricane.

« Seulement l'entraînement, hein ? S'amuse celle-ci.

Les joues de Ness rougissent et je me demande si elle n'a pas craqué pour l'un des loups, elle aussi. Comme elle a demandé après Jacob tout à l'heure, je ne mets pas longtemps à faire le lien. Mais d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement ?

« Ils s'entraînent à quoi ? Demandé-je.

« Aux échecs, c'est évident, lance Tanya, sarcastique.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de jeter la briquette vide à la poubelle. Tanya ne fait pas partie de ma famille, je ne suis donc pas obligée de l'aimer. Cependant, je retiens l'insulte qui me démange la langue, par égard pour mon père qui est ami avec cette connasse.

Après avoir passé une heure ou deux devant la télé, je décide qu'il est temps de faire un pas vers ma sœur. Ne sachant absolument pas où elle peut bien se trouver, je pars à la recherche d'un vampire ou d'un loup qui pourrait me renseigner. La villa est vide alors je sors mais ignore où tout le monde se trouve. Je vois finalement Emmett et Rose qui rentrent main dans la main, Emmett la regarde d'un air lubrique. Rose me voit et le frappe à l'épaule avant de me pointer.

« Sasha, je ne t'avais pas vue, me dit-il. Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ?

« Je cherche Renesmée, révélé-je.

« Pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve, déclare Emmett.

« Tu vas tout droit par là et tu devrais tomber dessus, m'indique Rose en pointant vers ma gauche.

« Ok, merci.

Je leur fait un signe de la main et me dirige dans la direction indiquée. Au bout de dix minutes, je me demande si elle ne m'a pas fait une mauvaise blague en ne voyant toujours personne. Je demande à Tisha d'aller voir pour moi, contente que je fasse appel à elle, elle se dirige tout droit en me faisant profiter de ses sens et arrive finalement près de Ness qui se trouve avec Jacob. Ils discutent assis sur le tronc d'un arbre déraciné et aucun des deux ne fait attention à la panthère qui est arrivée silencieusement. Soulagée, je reprends mes sens et la marche. Tisha s'éclipse pour me suivre de sa forme évaporée. Il me faut dix minutes de plus pour tomber sur eux.

« Salut Sasha, me salue jovialement Jacob.

« On s'est vu tout à l'heure, lui rappelé-je.

« Ouais mais tu avais trop la tête dans le cul pour me saluer, _tout à l'heure_, rigole-t-il.

« Ouais, bon, ça va, soufflé-je. Tu peux nous laisser ?

« Je pourrais... admet-il.

« S'il te plaît, ajouté-je.

Il se lève en soupirant.

« D'accord, je serai par là, si vous avez besoin de moi, nous annonce-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers la direction d'où je viens.

Je m'installe à sa place et attend qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour engager la conversation. Ça m'est plus difficile qu'avec Rose et je me rends compte que ce sera pire avec Bella.

« Je suis désolée, dis-je piteusement. Je ne voulais pas faire tuer ta mère ni toute la famille.

« Non, mais tu voulais la faire enfermer, réplique-t-elle.

Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans son ton, elle constate simplement les faits, de façon totalement impassible.

« Je... ouais, désolée. Je me suis laissée aveuglée par ma colère et ma jalousie.

« Et tu t'es faite avoir par une vampire dangereuse, poursuit-elle.

« Ouais, marmonné-je, loin d'être fière.

« Elle est ma mère, Edward est mon père. Bella et moi faisons partie de cette famille, au même titre que toi.

« Je sais...

Une boule s'incruste dans ma gorge. Ouais, on fait partie de la même famille... mais moi, il me reste quoi... 80 ans avec eux, moins peut-être. C'est quoi 80 ans face à l'éternité ? J'ai déjà perdue 12 ans. Son impassibilité se transforme en inquiétude et je me rends compte que c'est parce qu'une larme vient de m'échapper. Je l'essuie rapidement.

« C'est rien, je pensais à quelque-chose, la rassuré-je. Écoute, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner ni comment me racheter, ça a été difficile pour moi d'accepter toute la situation. Maintenant, j'essaye juste de rendre les choses plus faciles, je sais que notre père ne veut pas que je passe le reste de ma vie à garder ma rancœur contre vous et je ne veux pas passer ce temps trop court à le faire non plus. Tu n'es pas obligée de me pardonner, tu dois en avoir envie pour le faire et je comprends que tu ne le fasses pas, vu ce que j'ai failli faire.

Je pense que j'ai tout dit de ce que j'avais à dire et me lève pour rentrer.

« Failli, lance-t-elle alors que j'ai déjà fait quelques mètres.

Je me tourne vers elle, elle est toujours assise sur le tronc.

« C'est le mot clé, tu as failli le faire mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je te pardonne, Sasha, mais je n'oublie pas.

**Ooo**

Bon, et bien voilà deux choses de faites. Sasha a trouvé un complice pour que Paul crache le morceau... il l'a fait sous le coup de la colère mais comme elle ne sait pas ce qu'est l'imprégnation, ça ne lui parle pas...

Il y a un peu de Paul, j'espère que celles qui se sont inquiétées de son absence sont ravies.


	26. Chapter 24

Bonjour, alors je suis désolée pour le retard, ce n'était pas prévu, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant une semaine...

cela dit, vous avez attendu un peu plus longtemps entre ce chapitre et le précédent mais vous attendrez moins longtemps qu'habituellement entre celui-ci et le prochain puisque je posterai quand même jeudi, comme d'habitude.

**Chapitre 24**

Je suis debout sous l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine, mon épaule contre l'angle en bois, je regarde Bella s'affairer avec deux casseroles et une poêle. Devant la difficulté de ma tâche, j'ai reporté ma confrontation avec elle à aujourd'hui. En même temps, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de monde depuis ma discussion avec Ness, ils ont l'air tous occupés quelque-part dans la forêt où dans la ville, pour leur entraînement de je ne sais quoi. J'ai bien voulu utilisé Tisha pour savoir mais elle a refusé de m'aider.

Du coup, me voilà à l'entrée de la cuisine, respirant à peine pour ne pas révéler ma présence à Bella, pour le cas où je changerai d'avis au dernier moment et déciderai de reporter à nouveau l'affaire. Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment qu'elle décide d'esquisser un mouvement vers le frigo pour s'arrêter en me voyant. Je me mords la lèvre et cherche comment débuter notre conversation. Je ne vois aucune colère dans son regard et un sourire étire ses lèvres, m'encourageant à parler.

« Je-suis-vraiment-vraiment-désolée, débité-je à toute vitesse.

J'expire l'air restant de mes poumons et reprends une goulée d'air avant de me répéter de manière plus convenable. Maintenant que je l'ai déjà dit, cela me semble plus facile. Je m'approche donc un peu, laissant tout de même assez de distance entre nous.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû envisager de te faire enfermer loin d'Edward, de ta fille et de ta famille. Et d'avoir failli te faire... nous faire tuer.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour trouver les bons mots qui pourraient peut-être faire tanguer la balance du bon côté.

« Tu es déjà pardonnée.

« Je comprends que tu... quoi ?

Je m'arrête et la fixe. Elle vient de me pardonner comme ça ? Juste comme ça ? Impossible, elle est censée vouloir m'étriper pour disposer des morceaux de moi partout à travers le monde.

« Je ne vais pas te blâmer, Sasha, moi aussi, j'ai été abandonnée, je sais ce que tu as ressenti, je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, mais de cela, je m'en souviens très bien. Certes, il est revenu pour me sauver l'année suivante mais cette année a été un enfer. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ta propre guerre avec tes propres armes mais ce qui m'importe, c'est le bonheur de ma famille et cela t'inclue.

Elle étend ses bras devant elle et j'accède volontiers à sa requête. Je la serre contre moi, émue. Je l'ai toujours su gentille mais j'avais sous-estimé sa bonté d'âme et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que je ne trouverais jamais meilleure personne pour mon père. Cela dit, je dois quand même le partager avec ma sœur et elle.

Pov Edward

Je suis en plein combat contre Jared quand je suis surpris par de nouvelles pensées qui n'étaient pas là la seconde précédente. Cette distraction lui suffit pour me clouer au sol, grognant par dessus moi avec des pensées moqueuses. Mais je n'y prête pas attention puisque Bella vient d'ôter son bouclier pour que j'accède à son esprit. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre les pensées de ma femme mais ce que je lis en ce moment me réchauffe le cœur, Bella tient Sasha dans ses bras, elle me repasse vaguement leur conversation et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en essuyant la bave de loup qui vient de gicler sur ma joue.

Jared a ses deux pattes avant sur mon ventre mais il a commis la fatale erreur de laisser mes jambes libres en-dessous de lui. Je lève celles-ci et lui assène un coup de pied qui l'éjecte à deux mètres de moi. Une fois libre de mes mouvements, je me relève prestement.

« Qui fait le malin, maintenant ? Le nargué-je.

Il grogne et se jette à nouveau sur moi, essayant de suivre les directives de Jasper.

Pov Sasha

M'ennuyant à mourir en ce milieu d'après-midi, je décide de mener ma petite enquête. Les vampires et les loups qui se détestaient jusque maintenant, s'entraînent ensemble. Cela cache forcément quelque-chose et je compte bien découvrir quoi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hypothèses différentes et la plus probable est qu'ils s'entraînent aux combats – je doute qu'ils se soient trouver une passion pour la danse acrobatique – et je pense qu'il s'agit de combattre Victoria et Ted. Ce qui me laisse perplexe, je veux dire, ils sont vingt, sept loups, huit Cullen et cinq Denali, contre deux vampires. Ça fait du 10 contre 1. Paul et Edward ont réussi à vaincre un vampire à eux deux, alors je me demande si la situation est plus complexe que cela.

Je me dirige donc dans la direction d'où venaient Emmett et Rose la veille dans l'espoir de trouver le petit groupe. Tisha ne voulant toujours pas m'aider ne veut pas repérer le chemin qu'il me reste à faire et je ne sais même pas si je vais tomber sur eux, un jour ou l'autre.

Ça fait bien vingt minutes que je marche, trente peut-être et je n'ai encore croisé personne. Je commence à désespérer quand une main chaude s'enroule autour de mon bras et me colle contre un arbre. Paul me domine de sa hauteur, un bras tendu contre l'arbre au-dessus de ma tête, il me regard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Que fais-tu si loin de la villa ? Me demande-t-il.

Un instant, mes yeux descendent sur son torse puis ses abdos bien dessinés avant de vivement remonter sur son regard brillant. Je veux lui demander ce qu'ils fabriquent tous avec leur entraînement mais à la place, je demande :

« C'est quoi une empreinte ?

« Je savais que tu allais finir par mettre ça sur le tapis, soupire-t-il. Je comptais t'en parler... d'ici deux-trois ans.

« Pourquoi ?

« Tu es jeune.

Je le fusille du regard, il me lance un sourire en coin comme réponse.

« Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est quoi une empreinte ? Redemandé-je.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre, hein ? Ricane-t-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement et lui repose la question.

« Tu comptes me la poser tant que je ne te réponds pas, c'est ça ?

« S'il le faut, acquiescé-je. C'est quoi une empreinte ?

« C'est toi, répond-il.

Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup plus.

« Développe, lui ordonné-je.

Il prend une inspiration et expire tout l'air tandis que sa main libre qui pendait jusqu'à maintenant vient se placer sur ma hanche.

« Nous les loups avons tous une femme qui nous est destinée, une âme-sœur...

« Comme les vampires, le coupé-je.

« C'est totalement différent, gronde-t-il. Et ne me coupe pas.

« Ok.

« Bien, sourit-il. Donc nous avons une âme-sœur quelque-part sur cette planète qui nous est destinée et quand nous la rencontrons, du moins, une fois la transformation active, on s'imprègne et notre monde est centré sur cette femme. Ou cet homme si c'est une louve. Quand on a rencontré notre empreinte, on est ce qu'elle a besoin que l'on soit. Un ami, un protecteur puis... quand cela est possible, un petit-ami. Enfin, c'est un peu réduit comme étiquette mais l'idée est là.

« Donc... tu t'es imprégné de moi ?

Il hoche la tête, son air sérieux attend ma réaction.

« Mais tu ne veux pas de moi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Souffle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah, ça me semble clair. Tu ne voulais pas me le dire, tu me traites de gamine et tu ne fais rien pour qu'on soit ensemble.

« Et tu ne m'aides pas à garder mes bonnes résolutions, conclut-il. Si je t'ai trouvé ces petits noms affectueux c'est pour me rappeler que tu es jeune et garder à l'esprit que je te veux un peu plus âgée avant d'entamer pleinement une relation.

« Tu peux attendre autant que tu veux, on aura toujours le même écart, c'est ridicule.

« Je ne vieillis pas.

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ?

« Tant que je me transforme, le processus de vieillissement est interrompu et comme je ne compte pas m'arrêter de me transformer avant quelques années, je te laisserai me rattraper.

« Alors ça, c'est la goutte d'eau ! Grogné-je. Déjà que je vais bientôt être plus vieille que mon père, voilà que je vais être plus vieille que toi.

« Mais non, j'arrêterai de me transformer à tes 19 ans, dans la mesure du possible.

Ses paroles me rassure un tant soit peu.

« Et maintenant ? Demandé-je.

« Et maintenant, quoi ?

« Et bien, maintenant que je suis au courant, on pourrait... enfin... tu pourrais... mettre de côté tes résolutions pourries ?

Il éclate de rire. Bordel, il se marre le con.

« Tu es toujours une gamine, une gamine au courant mais une gamine tout de même.

« On reste ami, alors ? Le questionné-je.

« Ouais, pour l'instant.

« Bien, j'ai quitté Mike pour rien, maugréé-je. Je vais aller recoller les morceaux, on formait un beau couple, après tout.

Je m'extirpe de l'étau que forment un Paul livide et l'arbre rugueux puis retourne sur mes pas. Je n'ai aucune intention de recoller quoique ce soit avec Mike. Beurk. Mais maintenant que je connais l'étendu de ce qu'on a, Paul et moi, je sais qu'il ne voudra pas que ça arrive. Je compte à rebours dans ma tête. 5, 4, 3...

je suis à nouveau maculée contre un arbre, Paul est davantage plus proche de moi, cette fois. Il me regarde, les mâchoires serrées au point qu'il pourrait faire sauter quelques dents.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, gronde-t-il.

« Donne-moi ce que je veux, rétorqué-je.

« Tu ne veux plus que je te vois comme une gamine mais tu te comportes comme telle.

Piquée, je détourne le regard que je laisse traîner sur une racine plus grosse que les autres puis soupire. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre cartes sur table.

« Je crois que j'ai été amoureuse avant même que tu t'imprègnes, murmuré-je sans le regarder. Avant même que je ne sache ce que c'était qu'être amoureuse. Quand je t'ai vu, au Darkness, j'ai tout de suite été attirée par toi. J'avais des trucs dans le ventre, des picotements. Je n'avais jamais été intéressée par les mecs, avant toi.

« Mike ?

Je reporte mon regard sur lui avant d'à nouveau fixer la racine qui me semble la chose la plus importante à regarder en ce moment.

« Non, Mike ne m'a jamais intéressée, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est lui qui sortait avec moi, j'avais tellement de mal à le repousser que je l'ai laissé dans son délire. À la base, je l'ai embrassé pour faire rager mon père mais si j'avais su qu'il était aussi chiant, je m'en serait abstenue.

« C'était vraiment stupide, remarque-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne vais pas le contredire, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, ça l'était complètement.

« Et le mec du Darkness dont je t'ai parlé, qui me plaît et à qui je pensais plaire, c'était toi. Je n'avais pas de rendez-vous.

« Ouais, Edward, aussi détestable soit-il comme sangsue m'a prévenu qu'il n'y avait pas de mec.

« Sérieux ? Fais-je stupéfaite. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te le dirait.

« Je pense qu'il a eu pitié de mes états d'âme.

« Et mes états d'âme à moi, qui s'en préoccupe ?

« Sasha, souffle-t-il comme désespéré.

« On a déjà failli coucher ensemble, appuyé-je.

Il se tend en me lançant un regard consterné.

« Bordel, ne dis pas ça alors que ta sangsue paternelle est dans le coin !

« Tu as peur de lui ? Le nargué-je.

« Non mais il est bien capable de me mettre une raclée.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Tu as déjà failli le battre.

« Il était déconcentré par Jacob qui te retenait de force, m'avoue-t-il. Avec son putain de don, il a toujours une longueur d'avance.

« Et bien, peut-être que tu le mérites, dis-je.

Je ne veux rien lâcher. S'il n'y a que mon âge qui l'embête, c'est seulement ridicule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasha ? Soupire-t-il.

« Toi.

« Je suis là, me fait-il remarquer.

« Alors embrasse-moi, le sommé-je en soutenant son regard.

« Un baiser ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Enfin, bordel ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

« Oui, assuré-je.

« Très bien, cède-t-il. Seulement, j'ai une condition.

Je plisse les yeux mais hoche la tête.

« Tu me laisse gérer notre relation, déclare-t-il. Je décide... ou plutôt, je propose et tu disposes.

« Hum, ok.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça va impliquer mais ça ne peut pas être si terrible...

« Je ne veux pas de caprice comme tu viens de me faire.

« C'était pas...

Il plaque son index sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de continuer ma protestation.

« Pas de caprice, pas de protestation.

Il retire son doigt.

« Très bien, lâché-je sèchement.

« Bien, profite parce que ce baiser est tout ce que tu auras aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'il fond sur moi, amenuisant rapidement le peu de distance qui nous sépare et ses lèvres chaudes sont sur les miennes. Il pose sa main à nouveau sur ma hanche et l'autre derrière ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Mes mains, quant à elles, sont allées instinctivement se poser contre son torse et je fais comme il m'a dit : je profite de ce baiser brûlant.

Il tire sur ma lèvre inférieur avec les siennes en mettant fin au baiser. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

« C'est tout ? Boudé-je.

Il me lance un sourire.

« Tu as accepté ma condition, ne reviens pas dessus, fait-il victorieux.

« Attends un peu, ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

Il ricane.

« Tu étais tellement pressée... c'est une question que tu aurais dû me poser avant d'accepter, sourit-il en me prenant la main.

Il m'entraîne avec lui et nous retournons vers la villa.

« En gros, je décide quand nous passerons à la vitesse supérieure et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire à ce sujet. Enfin, si, bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, tu peux dire non, d'où le ''je propose, tu disposes''.

Je crois bien que je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

« Tu m'as piégée, l'attaqué-je.

« Ça a été facile, fait-il, sérieux.

Arrivés à la villa, nous allons dans le salon et il s'installe sur le canapé tout en me dirigeant sur ses genoux, je m'installe confortablement et m'appuie sur son torse chaud.

« Au fait, vous faites quoi avec mes vampires ?

« Tes vampires ? Relève-t-il.

« Réponds simplement à la question.

« On s'entraîne au combat.

« Pourquoi ?

« Et bien... hésite-t-il. Parce que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être prêt, au cas où, un jour, il se passerait un truc où on aurait besoin de se battre.

_Au cas où Victoria et Ted décident de s'en prendre à nous_, pensé-je. Ou pire, de nous envoyer les Volturi. Non, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas les appeler. Peut-être que je suis simplement trop parano et qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Comme pour me contredire, une horde de vampires et de loups-garous affolés entrent dans la villa. Paul me fait littéralement sauter de ses genoux et s'est déjà levé quand Carlisle annonce la terrible nouvelle.

**Ooo**

Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que le temps soit réduit entre ce chapitre et le suivant, non ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sasha et paul, je crois que c'est enfin parti ! XD


	27. Chapter 25

**Joy April **: Coucou, je te remercie grandement pour ta review, je suis contente non pas que ton réveil ait été rude mais que tu apprécies mon histoire. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Guest **: Merci pour ta review, et oui, ils se sont (enfin!) rapprochés. Il était temps xD Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 25**

Pov Edward

Quil entame un combat contre Jasper et Tanya, Seth se bat déjà contre Alice et Esmée, Leah contre Carlisle et Eleazar, Sam contre Irina, Kate et Rosalie, Embry contre Emmett et Bella. Seth attend patiemment son tour en déambulant entre les zones d'entraînement, scrutant ses camarades de ses yeux de loup tandis que, de mon côté, j'inspecte les techniques de chacun.

Les loups sont trop impulsifs, ils ont trop confiance en leur force et c'est là, une faiblesse qui pourrait causer leur perte. Nous nous sommes contentés de combattre un contre un jusqu'à présent mais si le nombre de nouveaux-nés dépassent le notre, ils auront à combattre plusieurs d'entre eux en même temps.

Je regarde chaque groupe tour à tour quand les pensées hostiles d'un vampire me parviennent. Je me fige en même temps que les loups qui ont senti son odeur et me concentre sur mon don pour l'élargir et obtenir plus d'informations. Les pensées de deux autres vampires me parviennent puis cinq autres, sept autres... mon don est à son périmètre maximum et une dizaine d'autres vampires en passe la limite. Les vampires sont à une vingtaine de kilomètres vers l'est et se déplacent de façon anarchique.

« Ils arrivent ! Annoncé-je, la voix morne.

Les loups, les Denali et ma famille forment un cercle autour de moi. La tension est palpable autour de nous. Alice écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas vu ça, pire, qu'elle ne le voit toujours pas.

« Ils ne prennent pas de décision, déclaré-je. Ils ne viennent pas directement vers nous, ils... zigzaguent sans but précis et essayent de ne pas penser à nous détruire. Ils sont à quinze kilomètres maintenant, je pense que les premiers arriveront d'ici dix minutes s'ils continuent leur manège jusqu'au bout.

« Merde ! Grogne Jasper. Il faut les intercepter avant qu'ils n'avancent plus.

Je secoue la tête.

« Ils sont trop éparpillés, Sasha est à la maison, c'est trop risqué. On ne peut plus suivre le plan... si nous entamons un combat ici, certains pourraient arriver à la villa et trouver Paul... puis Sasha.

« Alors il faut les attendre là-bas et veiller à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne pénètrent à l'intérieur.

« Paul pourrait éloigner Sasha en la portant sur son dos, propose Sam mentalement.

« Ils suivraient l'odeur de Paul, décliné-je.

« Nous perdons du temps, gronde Jasper.

« Jasper a raison, intervient Carlisle. Allons à la villa.

Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Putain ! Sasha est à la maison, bordel de merde ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un compresse mes entrailles tellement je suis tiraillé par la peur qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Nessie est avec Jacob à Seattle, ce dernier a tenu à l'emmener faire du shopping pour faire connaissance et ce malgré mon refus qu'il rate un entraînement. Maintenant, je suis plutôt content qu'il ait eu cette idée. Nessie est plus à même de se défendre que Sasha mais étant à moitié humaine, elle peut facilement être blessée par nos congénères. Sasha n'a que nous et Tisha pour se défendre, si les vampires mettent la main dessus, une pichenette pourra la tuer et ça me terrifie.

Bella me prend la main alors que nous sommes devant la villa. Un peu plus et je fonçais à travers le mur.

« On va la protéger, m'assure-t-elle.

Les Quileutes reprennent forme humaine et ont le temps de remettre leur short avant de franchir la porte. Paul alerté par notre air sévère, se lève précipitamment, faisant presque tomber ma fille de ses genoux.

« L'armée de nouveaux-nés est sur le point de nous attaquer, lance Carlisle la mine sombre.

Les traits de Paul se durcirent tandis que Sasha prend un air apeuré. Je suis devant elle la demi-seconde suivante.

« Tu vas te réfugier au dernier étage, dans le bureau de Carlisle, tu ne bouges pas, ne fais aucun bruit, tu m'entends ?

Elle hoche la tête tandis que la frayeur se lit dans ses yeux bleus. Tisha apparaît à ses côtés et rugit de colère.

« Tu y vas maintenant, Sasha, lui ordonné-je.

Elle se précipite vers l'étage et la minute suivante, j'entends la porte du bureau de mon père claquer. Tisha, quant à elle, est restée avec nous. Incapable de savoir si elle comprend ce qu'on dit, je lui demande :

« Tu sais combattre des vampires ?

Son regard soutient le mien et je comprends qu'elle le peut.

« Bien, que tout le monde sorte, on va les accueillir comme il se doit et surtout, qu'aucun vampire ne pénètre à l'intérieur de la villa.

Nous sommes tous à l'extérieur, encerclant la villa pour contrer l'attaque là où elle frappera. Je suis toutes les pensées ennemies que je perçois en même temps. Ils ont finalement senti l'odeur des loups et cela semble les perturber. Ce qui est un avantage pour nous. Une dizaine de vampires apparaît devant Carlisle, Sam, Embry et moi. Je sais qu'ils sont plus nombreux, ceux-là font partie de la première vague.

Nous ne bougeons pas en prenant une posture défensive. Les Quileutes restent humains, gardant leur petite surprise pour plus tard, quand nous ne seront pas assez de vampires pour faire face. Les vampires se jettent sur nous, les Quileutes se mettent en retrait, Tisha est nul part mais les Denali et les Cullen se battent ensemble contre les attaquants. Jasper se sert de son don pour désorienter les vampires, leur lançant un cocktail d'anxiété, de répugnance et d'humiliation ce qui nous permet de les démembrer rapidement.

La deuxième vague comporte le double de vampires, les Quileutes se transforment sous l'air apeuré des nouveaux-né. Nous commençons à nouveau le combat. Ceux-là sont plus entraînés que les précédents ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. Je mords le cou d'un vampire qui a réussi à entourer un loup – Embry – de ses bras et lui arrache la tête à temps. Un peu plus et Embry avait les côtes cassées et aurait été à la merci de nos ennemis. Je capte les pensées d'un vampire qui fond sur moi à pleine vitesse, je me retourne pour voir Tisha le tacler et lui arracher un bout d'épaule de sa gueule. Elle réduit le morceau qu'elle a dans la gueule en poussière en le mâchant puis recrache le tout. Je suis attaqué par un autre vampire en même temps que Tisha est attrapé par un autre nouveau-né qui lui tord le cou.

De rage, j'abats mes poings contre mon attaquant et le mords à plusieurs reprises, mon venin coulant sur mon menton. Je réussis à lui arracher un bras avant de faire de même avec sa tête. Je laisse les autres à leurs combats et me précipite vers Tisha que je porte pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart des combats. Putain ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Sasha va ressentir quand elle saura. J'espère sincèrement qu'elles n'étaient pas connectées à ce moment. Le corps mou remue entre mes bras et, surpris je le relâche alors que Tisha retombe sur ses pattes et me mord le tibia puis feule à mon encontre. Voyant mon air ahuri, elle se place derrière moi et me pousse vers le combat. Comprenant le message, j'y retourne. Il ne reste que cinq vampires quand je reviens et il nous faut dix minutes pour en venir à bout.

Les Quileutes, les Denali, ma famille et Tisha me font face, le visage sombre. Ils regardent derrière moi et je me retourne pour constater la véracité de leurs pensées. Victoria est devant moi, un vampire brun à ses côtés, Ted. Derrière eux, une armée d'autres vampires. J'en compte 36.

Putain !

Victoria s'avance, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

« Je comptais sur ta gamine pour mettre fin aux jours de ta salope d'âme-sœur, roucoule-t-elle. Visiblement, elle est trop stupide pour avoir fait cette simple tâche. J'aurais dû laisser Ted la transformer... non, j'aurais dû la tuer.

Elle fait mine de réfléchir puis lance :

« Quoiqu'il n'est pas trop tard, je m'occuperai d'elle une fois qu'on se sera occupé de vous.

Elle sourit à pleine dents tandis que la rage me submerge. Paul, furieux, s'élance sur la rousse mais celle-ci l'évite et son armée se jette sur nous. Nous luttons ensemble, les nouveaux-nés sont partout autour de moi. Il nous faut plus de temps pour en démembrer quelques-uns. Quand soudain, j'entends un bruit sourd et suis projeté par une onde de choc. J'atterris accroupi et lance un regard mauvais au vampire qui frappe dans ses mains, envoyant une autre onde vers Quil qui est à son tour projeté contre un arbre qui se plie sous l'impact.

Ça aurait été inespéré d'être les seuls à posséder des dons. Bella m'envoie son bouclier pour me protéger et je me précipite vers le vampire qui claque de nouveau ses mains dans ma direction, un sourire coriace sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand il s'aperçoit que son onde m'englobe pour disparaître peu à peu derrière moi. Je le percute de plein fouet et l'envoie dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres. Je me précipite vers son point d'atterrissage et arrive avant lui grâce à mon aptitude à courir vite. J'attrape sa tête avant qu'il ne touche le sol et quand, enfin, son corps s'abat dessus, il n'a plus de tête, elle est restée entre mes mains. Je la balance comme s'il s'agissait d'un vague déchet et cours aider les autres, dépassés par les événements. Avec effroi, je vois Victoria, les mains autour du cou de Bella mais à peine j'entame un geste pour aller la secourir que je suis attrapé par deux vampires aussi imposants qu'Emmett qui me projettent au sol. Un de mes bras m'est arraché et jeté au loin tandis que l'un des deux me garde au sol avec son genou en y mettant tout son poids. Son autre genou bloque mon autre bras et le second, celui qui m'a arraché le bras encercle mon visage alors qu'il se tient au-dessus de ma tête. Alors que je pensais qu'il m'arracherait la tête, il me la tourne vers Bella qui tente de s'extraire de la poigne de Victoria.

Pov Sasha

Je suis assise contre le mur, les jambes pliées devant moi, encerclées par mes bras. J'entends les combats qui ont lieu autour de la villa et ne peux m'empêcher de suffoquer tellement la peur me submerge. Je n'ai pas accès au sens de Tisha mais je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir voir ce qu'il se passe. Mes larmes coulent d'elles-même et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Qui survivra de cet affrontement ?

« BELLA ! NOOON !

J'entends le cri de mon père et me fige instinctivement. J'essuie mes yeux et me relève doucement, je m'approche de la fenêtre aussi lentement que possible et essaye de voir ce que je peux. De là où je suis, je vois mon père prisonnier de deux vampires. Je réprime un cri d'horreur quand je vois qu'il lui manque un bras. Je suis surprise d'avoir le temps de penser qu'il n'y a pas de sang qui s'échappe de sa blessure. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Pov Edward

Même les deux vampires ont du mal à contenir ma force tellement ma rage prend le contrôle sur moi. Mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher et mes camarades sont soit trop occupés avec leur propre combat soit incapable de continuer la lutte. Bella vient de se faire arracher la tête devant mes yeux et ma rage se change en résignation. J'attends ma mise à mort. Un bruit aussi anodin qu'effrayant me parvient. Le bruit typique d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Je lève les yeux et voit Sasha prendre place devant la fenêtre maintenant ouverte et j'essaye d'attraper son regard pour lui ordonner de retourner se cacher. Ses yeux tombe sur moi mais il n'y a pas de peur, pas d'horreur, pas d'émotion décelable dedans. Juste de la détermination. Elle passe une jambe de l'autre côté puis l'autre et j'écarquille les yeux. Elle est au quatrième étage, la chute est mortelle, elle veut se suicider. Je veux lui crier de renoncer mais cela avertirait nos ennemis de sa présence. Je dois lui laisser une chance de reprendre ses esprits. Elle pousse de ses bras et se laisse tomber. J'écarquille les yeux mais suis incapable de hurler contre cet acte. Tisha qui vient de finir de décapiter un nouveau-né court vers le mur de la villa, bondit dessus et s'élève en s'aidant de ses griffes sur le mur pour rejoindre ma fille qui tombe, son corps parallèle au sol, et... entre à l'intérieur d'elle.

Sasha atterrit accroupie, ses mains presque ancrées dans le sol, le visage baissé. Elle se relève doucement tandis qu'aucun n'a remarqué sa petite cascade. Elle se relève doucement, les poings serrés contre le haut de ses cuisses, les yeux fermés. Quand elle les ouvre, directement sur celui qui me domine, ils sont meurtriers. Ses yeux ne sont plus encerclés par leur anneau noir et ses pupilles ont pris celle d'un félin quand elle desserre ses poings, je remarque que ces doigts se terminent par des griffes. Elle s'élance alors et percute mon assaillant, virevolte avec lui sur un tour complet et se séparent avant que le vampire ne s'écrasent lamentablement contre le pied d'un arbre. Il est blessé, pas comme un vampire peut être blessé. Du sang s'écoule de la morsure que lui a infligé Sasha et lui semble douloureuse. Sasha met fin à ses souffrances en l'achevant d'une griffure bien placée contre sa gorge et il ne bouge plus.

Je profite de l'effet de surprise qu'elle a eut sur mon autre assaillant pour extraire ma tête d'entre ses mains et lui balance mon poing de toute mes forces dans le sternum. J'avais dans l'idée de rejoindre Sasha mais celle-ci s'est précipitée vers lui et la mordu à plusieurs reprises. En évitant un de ces coups, elle n'a pas le temps d'éviter ses ongles acérées qui lui lacèrent le ventre et elle entre dans une rage folle et envoie son poing dans la poitrine de l'homme et le traverse, quand elle sort son bras, elle a son cœur mort dans la main.

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle me tends mon bras et je le colle à mon épaule pour que les deux parties se ressoudent. Il me couvre le temps du processus qui dure quand même quelques minutes. Je me précipite sur un autre vampire alors que les dernières fissures de mon épaule se referme et, aidé par Emmett, je lui arrache la tête.

Je cherche Sasha des yeux et la vois en train de combattre les vampires telle un ninja et je me demande si elle a pris des cours de Kung Fu ou si ça lui vient de Tisha. Pas le temps de penser davantage à cela et me remets au travail.

Je combats vampire après vampire dans un état second tout en cherchant Victoria qui se déplace constamment hors de ma vue. Je ne sais à quel moment du combat j'aperçois un loup chocolat prendre part au combat et j'enrage de percevoir les pensées de Nessie si proche. Assez loin pour ne pas attirer les vampires mais trop près pour ne pas être hors de danger. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de vampires quand j'aperçois Victoria, un briquet dans les mains, au-dessus du corps immobile de mon âme-sœur. Quand j'avance d'un pas, elle l'allume et je me fige. Elle a ce sourire sur le visage. Ce sourire qui indique clairement qu'elle le fera, quoique je fasse. Elle la détruira et me laissera vivre. La mort de ma famille n'est qu'un plus mais c'est la mort de Bella qui compte pour elle. Elle a déjà prévu de se faire tuer par l'un de ses nouveaux-nés, pour ne pas que j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir me venger à mon tour. Une pensée lui parvient, elle perd le sourire en même temps. L'idée que je me fasses tuer par les Volturi pour échapper à ma torture ne la réconforte pas.

« Quand vous aurez fini de tuer tout le monde, je veux que vous démembriez ce bâtard, que vous le gardiez en vie pour l'éternité, que vous le nourrissiez avec du sang humain. Tiens, pourquoi pas celui de ses filles, ricane-t-elle dans sa folie.

Sous l'horreur de ses paroles, je me pétrifie. Nessie qui a entendu elle aussi, s'est mis en tête de venir combattre elle-aussi. Putain ! J'aperçois un mouvement derrière Victoria mais garde mes yeux fixés sur le monstre aux boucles rousses pour ne pas l'alerter.

« Victoria, laisse ma famille en dehors de ça, plaidé-je. C'est entre toi et moi.

Elle rit mais son rire se fane quand son poignet est enserré par la mâchoire de Sasha qui tire dessus et le tranche. Sasha saute sur place et envoie ses deux pieds contre la poitrine de Victoria qui vole dans ma direction. Je la rattrape, nous combattons un moment avant que je ne réussisse à lui mordre le cou, commençant à le trancher et je finis de la lui arracher à la force de mes bras.

J'aide à tuer les derniers survivants de l'armée de Victoria et vais aider Nessie à recoller la tête de Bella sur son corps. Vision traumatisante pour nous deux. La bataille a été rude et peu d'entre nous avons réussi à rester entier tout le long de l'attaque.

« Putain, plus jamais ça, grogne Emmett en prenant sa jambe de la gueule de Sam.

Tanya et Kate sont en train de recoller le corps d'Irina dont le corps a tellement été déchiqueté que je me demande si nous trouverons tous ses morceaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne cramerons rien tant qu'aucun de nous ne sera pas entier. Bella ouvre les yeux et nous sourit avant même que son cou n'ait entièrement guéri.

« Ma tête séparée de mon corps est une expérience que je ne veux plus revivre, grimace-t-elle.

« Moi non plus, affirmé-je.

Je l'embrasse et l'aide à se relever tandis que Nessie saute dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait peur, maman ! S'écrie-t-elle.

« Vous avez réussi à en venir à bout, fait Bella soulagée.

« Tisha nous a grandement aidé... puis Sasha.

« Sasha ? Demande-t-elle.

« Sasha et Tisha dans le même corps, expliqué-je. J'ai cru qu'elle se suicidait mais Tisha est entré dans Sasha avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et après cela, Sasha est devenue mi-humaine, mi-panthère, peut-être qu'elle est encore sous cette forme, je ne sais pas où elle est.

« Là-haut, nous indique Nessie.

Je regarde dans la direction que pointe Nessie et voit Sasha sur une branche en train de lécher le sang qu'elle a sur les doigts sans pour tant éprouver de dégoût mais elle ne semble pas non plus aimer cela. Je doute qu'elle soit dans son état normal, elle ne ferait sûrement pas ça si elle ne s'était pas combinée avec Tisha. Sous l'arbre dans lequel Sasha se trouve, Paul est en train de s'acharner sur le corps mou d'un vampire qu'il a pris soin de déchiqueter. Il a une partie du torse du vampire mort entre les dents et le secoue frénétiquement. À la seule partie de la tête presque intacte du vampire, je reconnais celui qui a blessé son imprégnée.

« Seth a les côtes fracturées, m'annonce Carlisle. Ses amis l'ont installés dans mon bureau sur un matelas à même le sol, il va falloir que je les lui fracture de nouveaux car ça ne guérit pas dans la bonne position.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demandé-je.

« Sam et Jacob vont m'aider, toi, tu devrais essayer de calmer Paul, je ne pense pas qu'il y arrivera seul.

Je hoche la tête.

« Nessie, tu devrais aller dans le salon pour attendre Jacob, Bella, peux-tu nous aider à brûler les restes ?

Je m'approche de Paul qui me grogne dessus, prêt à m'attaquer si j'avance encore. Je me stoppe et attends qu'il fasse avec ma présence.

« Paul, il est mort, lui assuré-je.

Il grogne comme réponse. Ses pensées sont erratiques. Il secoue toujours le torse du vampire, pris par une frénésie qui ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Soudain, Sasha se laisse tomber de sa branche, atterrit sur le dos du loup qui se stoppe immédiatement. Elle se laisse glisser et se frotte outrageusement contre lui, le dos contre ses côtes. Paul répond à cela en lâchant la chair du vampire et se transforme pour enlacer ma fille, son torse coller contre son dos, ses mains sur ses hanches. Il passe son nez sur la peau de son cou puis remonte jusqu'à son oreille. Appréciant de sentir pour la première fois son odeur, elle qui n'avait pas d'odeur jusqu'à présent. Il émet le désir de la faire sienne...

« Paul, putain !

Il se fige puis me lance un sourire d'excuse en haussant les épaules. Sasha me regarde et me sourit à pleines dents, dont les canines sont celles d'un félin. Elle a du sang en train de sécher autour de sa bouche et sur son menton. Je vois ses yeux se modifier, un anneau ovale s'écarte de sa pupille pour se trouver à nouveau à encercler ses iris. Ses doigts n'ont plus de griffes et reprennent leur apparence humaine. Je comprends que Tisha est sortie de son corps et Sasha s'évanouit dans les bras de Paul qui la soulève pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

**Ooo**

Je vous assure, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire. J'espère que vous avez eu votre dose d'action. Alors, Tisha et Sasha se sont combinées... est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? Hâte d'avoir vos avis ^^

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, que je n'ai pas encore écris. Je pensais avoir encore deux chapitres avec celui-ci donc deux semaines pour l'écrire mais... je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais passé du chapitre 24 au 26 et donc, pas de chapitre 25... J'ai donc une semaine pour vous faire une fin digne de ce nom... trop de pression xD

mais si je le finis avant jeudi, il est clair que vous l'aurez plus tôt !

à très vite.


	28. Chapter 26

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite (et cette fin) te plaira autant.

**Joy April :** Et bien, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es la seule à avoir deviné pour cette fusion (et l'avoir attendue). Tu en sauras plus sur les origines de Sasha au fil de ta lecture. Alors, je n'avais pas prévu d'autre tome pour cette histoire mais, si ça en intéresse plusieurs, pourquoi pas, en écrivant ce dernier chapitre, j'ai eu l'idée d'une intrigue qui me semble intéressante à creuser (et je parle même pas des Volturi, là...) donc je ne peux pas le promettre mais ça peut être possible. Et mes idées... bah elles me viennent de mon imagination sur-développée, xD  
>Malheureusement, toute histoire a une fin et celle-ci ne fait pas défaut mais je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie grandement.<p>

**Chaitre 26**

Pov Paul

Je l'ai à peine posée sur le matelas que Sasha reprend connaissance, elle semble confuse quand ses yeux tombent dans les miens. J'essaye de ne pas porter attention au sang presque séché qui entoure sa bouche, ça la rend trop proche des sangsues même si je sais qu'elle est totalement différente. J'essaye de ne pas regarder son ventre, là où ce connard l'a profondément griffée. Elle se redresse et s'assoit en s'aidant du sommier pour se maintenir en position assise. Elle plie les genoux devant elle, son regard se baisse jusque ses mains, elles sont imprégnées de sang, il y a des traces comme si quelqu'un avait commencé à les nettoyer. Elle fronce les sourcils tout en inspirant l'air.

« Hey, chuchoté-je pour l'apaiser. Tout vas bien, c'est fini.

Elle ne me répond pas et n'a pas de réaction non plus, elle continue de fixer ses mains. Elle doit être en état de choc. Je place ma main contre sa joue et fais quelques cercles avec mon pouce pour la rassurer.

« Tout le monde va bien, d'accord ? Tenté-je. Edward est entier, Bella va bien également. Nous n'avons perdu personne.

Quelques coups à la porte me font me détourner d'elle, Carlisle entre, il porte une bassine bleu pâle remplie d'eau à bout de bras et une sacoche en bandoulière pend de son épaule. Il se dirige à l'opposé du lit et pose la bassine sur la table de chevet près de lui puis son sac au bord du lit. Il prend le gant de toilette à l'intérieur de la bassine, l'essore et me le tend.

« Je vais examiner ses blessures, pendant ce temps, tu peux lui nettoyer le visage et les mains.

Je hoche la tête et prend le gant de toilette.

« Sasha, il va falloir que tu t'allonges pour que je puisse te soigner.

Elle ne bronche pas et se laisse faire quand Carlisle tire doucement ses chevilles pour allonger ses jambes. Une main sous ses cuisses et une autre sous sa nuque, il la glisse pour l'allonger sur le matelas. Je lui nettoie le contour de la bouche et son menton. Carlisle, a imbibé un tissus de désinfectant et entreprend de nettoyer son ventre après avoir remonter son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine. Le sang a tellement couler que ses griffures ne sont plus visibles en-dessous, il fait donc attention à ne pas frotter trop fort mais on se rend compte que les plaies se sont déjà refermées, il passe le tissus plus franchement pour retirer un maximum de sang et sous nos yeux ébahis, les cicatrices restantes disparaissent par leur extrémités jusqu'à leur centre et très vite il ne reste plus de preuve qu'elle a été blessée.

Je reste un moment à regarder son ventre se lever et s'abaisser calmement pendant que Carlisle retire les dernières traces de sang.

« Bella, peux-tu l'aider à se changer ? Demande Carlisle.

« Bien sûr, entends-je Bella prononcer depuis l'étage du dessous.

La seconde suivante, elle entre dans la chambre et m'offre un sourire compatissant.

« Paul, m'appelle Carlisle. Tu reviendras quand elle sera changée.

Je fronce les sourcils. L'odeur de son sang, bien que mélangée à celle des sangsues, émane de son tee-shirt et il n'est pas question que je laisse une vampire seule avec elle.

« Bella ne lui fera rien, elle a un contrôle hors norme, tu peux lui faire confiance, m'assure Carlisle.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon imprégnée, elle fixe le plafond d'un air absent et la voir ainsi me brise. Je veux retrouver ma Sasha.

Pov Sasha

J'ai un goût âcre et métallique dans la bouche, des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas dans l'esprit. C'est assez étrange de me souvenir de choses que je n'ai pas vécu et, d'autres, que j'ai vécu mais d'un autre point de vue, des choses qui se sont passées il y a dix ans, six mois ou plus récentes.

Quand Tisha est entrée à l'intérieur de moi, de nouveaux souvenirs sont apparus mais je n'avais pas le temps de les traiter, j'avais une famille à défendre. Maintenant que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, je peux tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je me sens comme si quelque-chose s'était ajoutée à moi, quelque-chose qui a totalement sa place mais qui, curieusement, ne manque pas quand il n'est pas là. J'ai été Sasha et j'ai été Tisha, nous n'avons été qu'une, elle et moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte mon corps.

J'étais dans un état second, pendant la bataille. Je ne réfléchissais pas, j'agissais... à l'instinct. J'ai tué des vampires, des gens. Des gens qui se battaient pour Victoria mais qui n'avaient rien demandé. Ce n'était pas leur guerre. Ils avaient été embrigadés pour assouvir la vengeance d'une vampire perdue dans sa tristesse et son désespoir. Cruelle mais perdue.

C'est triste, au fond.

Quand Tisha est finalement sortie de moi, j'ai été trop submergée par les émotions et les souvenirs et je me rappelle vaguement l'inquiétude de mon père avant que le néant ne m'envahisse. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, ça a été comme si je m'étais réveillée d'un rêve – un mauvais rêve. Du coup, je me suis demandée si je rêvais toujours quand j'ai vu Paul et je me suis rendue compte que tout s'était réellement passé. Les images de mon père en mauvaise posture, avec un bras en moins puis celles de Bella, décapitée ont afflué dans mon esprit et j'ai dû lutter pour les faire partir. J'entends vaguement la voix de Paul, puis celle de Carlisle et plus tard, celle de Bella mais je suis trop perdue dans mes nouveaux souvenirs pour comprendre quoique ce soit.

J'ai des souvenirs de personnes vivant dans un village en pleine forêt et il y avait un loup et un aigle, des protecteurs comme Tisha. Je me souviens de comment Tisha m'a protégée des vampires en fuyant le massacre plutôt qu'aider les autres au combat. Les protecteurs avaient fusionnés avec un de leurs protégés et les vampires avaient réussi à les tuer, les deux protégés et les deux protecteurs. Tisha aurait pu combattre avec eux mais elle a préféré fuir dans sa forme évaporée pour me protéger. Quand les vampires n'ont plus eu personne à combattre, ils sont partis sans se douter qu'il en restait un... une... moi.

Je me souviens de la première rencontre entre Edward et Tisha. Devant la porte de la cabane, Edward allait entrer quand Tisha a rugi. Il a tourné son visage vers elle et en quelques secondes, elle l'a jaugé et a établi qu'il était digne de confiance, digne d'être mon père et elle a su qu'il l'aiderait à me protéger sans même savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'aider dans cette tâche. J'ai ce souvenir comme si ça avait été moi qui avait été à la place de Tisha. Étrange.

Quand il m'a abandonnée, elle savait qu'il faisait fausse route mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui alors elle n'a pas eu le choix que de le laisser faire. Cependant, elle ne lui en voulait pas, parce qu'il faisait un mauvais choix pour une bonne raison. Elle aurait pu fusionner avec moi, cela dit... elle aurait pu lui dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait.

J'ai dû me rendormir à un moment ou à un autre parce que je me réveille une seconde fois mais cette fois, j'ai les idées plus claires. Je m'assois et m'étire puis souris quand je vois mon père adossé contre le mur près de la porte. Il s'approche de moi, s'assoit sur le lit puis m'embrasse le front avant de se reculer.

« Alors, marmotte, comment tu te sens ?

« Ça va, le rassuré-je. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours.

« Presque 24h, en fait, m'indique-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux.

« J'imagine que c'est un effet secondaire de ce qui s'est passé entre Tisha et toi, continue-t-il. Paul est resté à ton chevet jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Je lui ai dit d'aller prendre l'air parce que je le voyais devenir fou à attendre que tu te réveilles.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mes lèvres à son évocation.

« Tu te sens différente ? Me demande Edward.

C'est effectivement le cas. Bien que Tisha ne soit pas là physiquement, j'ai l'impression de ressentir sa présence autour de moi. Ça n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant, je savais qu'elle était autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas la sentir, je n'avais aucune preuve tangible. Là, je la sentais autour de moi, c'est bizarre... mystique. Je suppose que le fait de me concentrer sur elle a déclenché quelque-chose car j'ai l'impression de m'être dédoublée, d'être en moi et autour de moi. Je comprends que nous nous sommes connectées comme on le faisait quand elle était sous sa forme féline mais cette fois, elle est toujours sous sa forme évaporée et nos sens sont à égalité. Je vois ce que je vois et ce qu'elle voit en simultané et c'est pareil pour les autres sens.

Maintenant, je comprends comment elle fonctionne quand elle n'est pas dans sa forme physique. Elle voit, entend, sens tout ce qui se passe autour de moi sur un périmètre assez large autour de moi. J'entends Esmée et Carlisle discuter à propos de jours de congé que Carlisle voudrait prendre. Je sens l'odeur de la forêt que Tisha sent au-dehors mélangée à l'odeur citronnée de ma chambre que je sens dans le même temps. Tout cela est un peu trop pour moi et je mets fin à l'expérience, laissant mon esprit revenir totalement dans ma tête.

N'ayant toujours pas répondu à Edward, je me contente de hocher la tête. Difficile d'expliquer tout ces changements.

« Esmée t'as préparé un festin qui t'attend... descend dès que tu seras prête. Eléazar a des choses à nous dire à propos de toi, nous avons attendu ton réveil, vu que tu es la principale concernée par ces révélations.

Avant qu'il ne se lève, je me lance dans ses bras, il m'enlace et nous restons quelques minutes ainsi. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. Victoria et son armée font désormais partie du passé et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres combats dans les prochaines années. Du moins, pas dans les 80 prochaines.

Edward sort de ma chambre. Je file dans la salle de bain et commence par me laver les dents. Rien que l'idée d'avoir garder des particules de sang de vampires dans ma bouche pendant plus ou moins 24h me donne la nausée. Je me rappelle vaguement avoir léché mes mains pour les nettoyer du sang pendant que Tisha était en moi et je crois bien que je vais réellement vomir.

Après une longue douche sous une eau bien chaude, je m'essuie et m'habille d'un short en jean et d'une chemise cintrée. Je file à la cuisine, mon ventre criant famine. Paul est assis à table avec en face de lui, Jacob et Ness, ils sont déjà tous en train de manger. Je passe derrière Paul pour m'asseoir sur la chaise à ses côtés quand il m'agrippe et m'installe sur ses genoux. La seconde suivante, son visage est dans mon cou et je sens ses lèvres chaudes déposer quelques baisers sur ma peau sensible.

« Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille, chaton, grogne-t-il.

Je souris au nouveau surnom. Certes, ça fait de moi un bébé chat mais c'est toujours mieux que petite ou gamine.

« Chaton ? Répété-je.

« Et bien au vu des derniers événements, je trouve que ça te correspond plutôt bien, se défend-il.

« Fais gaffe, elle a des griffes, maintenant ! se moque Jacob.

Je lance un regard de connivence à Jacob tandis que Paul passe son bras autour mon ventre et son autre main sur ma cuisse. C'est un peu comme s'il pensait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir me toucher bientôt et qu'il voulait en profiter au maximum pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on voit la personne qu'on aime endormie sans savoir quand elle va se réveiller, avec cette peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne me réveille pas.

« Merci Sasha, lance Ness tout d'un coup.

Je reporte mon regard sur elle. Ses yeux marrons pétillent et un sourire sincère étire ses lèvres.

« Sans Tisha et toi, je crois que nous aurions été perdus, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Et, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais si tu n'avais pas voulu faire enfermer ma mère et bien... nous n'aurions jamais été aussi préparé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir remercier Tisha mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la bataille.

« C'est inutile, de nous remercier et Tisha t'entend, elle est toujours autour de moi, en fait. Elle t'entend même si tu ne te trouves pas dans la même pièce que moi. Et ne me demande pas comment elle fait ça, je n'en sais foutrement rien.

« Ton langage, gronde Edward en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse et pique les tartines de Paul qui ne proteste pas. Il est trop occupé à sentir l'odeur de mes cheveux.

« J'aime l'odeur de ton shampoing mais je préférais sentir ton odeur, m'avoue-t-il.

« Mon odeur ? Demandé-je.

Je ne sens rien d'autre que ce qui m'entoure, comment peut-il prendre l'une de ces odeurs pour la mienne ?

« Quand Tisha et toi étiez réunies, j'ai pu la sentir. Je ne pourrais pas te la décrire mais ça sentait incroyablement bon.

Edward lance un regard noir à Paul, signe que quelque-chose là-dedans l'agace. Puis je me rappelle, j'étais collée à Paul juste avant de sombrer, et je n'ai pas pu passer à côté de son état quand il me tenait contre lui. Ses pensées ne devaient pas être très sages et je suppose qu'aucun père ne veut connaître ce genre de détail dans l'esprit du petit-ami de leur fille.

Un sourire presque diabolique étire mes lèvres. Je sais maintenant comment le rendre fou et je suis sûre que son ''je décide, tu disposes'' ne tiendra pas longtemps la route.

Une fois repue, Edward m'informe qu'Eléazar nous attend dans le salon pour les fameuses révélations. Je suis à la fois impatiente et nerveuse de connaître les secrets qu'il va me révéler. Paul me suit de près, Jacob et Ness ne sont pas loin derrière. Je pense que tout le monde veut savoir la vérité sur ma petite personne.

Seuls les Cullen et Eléazar sont présents. Ness prend place près d'Esmée qui est à côté de Bella sur le canapé au centre de la pièce tandis que Jacob reste debout derrière elle. Edward rejoint Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Alice adossés au mur tandis que Paul s'installe sur le fauteuil et je m'assois sur l'accoudoir près de lui, il entoure ma taille de son bras. Je prends une grande inspiration et attends qu'Eléazar, assis sur le fauteuil face à nous, commence.

« J'ai été rendre visite à Aro il y a quelques-temps, nous informe-t-il. J'avais l'espoir de pouvoir consulter un certain livre dans la bibliothèque de Marcus. Étant un vieil ami d'Aro, il n'a heureusement pas voulu fouiller dans mes souvenirs avec son pouvoir, il n'a donc jamais su la véritable raison de ma visite et n'a rien appris de ton existence. Quand vous êtes venus, Edward et toi, le fait que tu prennes les odeurs de ton environnement m'a rappelé ce livre qui parlaient de personnes comme toi. J'ai préféré ne pas trop y penser parce que j'étais certain qu'Edward aurait voulu en savoir plus et ça aurait été dangereux qu'il s'y intéresse. D'autant que je n'étais pas certain de ne pas faire fausse route.

Il fait une pause dans son récit et je reste silencieuse, attendant la suite avec impatience.

« Ce livre relate l'existence d'une tribu descendant d'un peuple proche des animaux. Selon leur légende, outre leur camouflage sensoriel, ils possédaient le don de communier avec la faune locale, ils avaient une certaine union spirituelle avec leur animal emblématique. Chaque famille avait un emblème, un animal dont ils étaient proches. Panthère, cerf, ours, aigles, etc... il y avait autant d'animaux que de familles différentes, d'après le livre. Au fil des années, la famine, les maladies, les guerres humaines ou vampiriques ont décimé certaines familles avec leur animal emblématique. Avant que ton village ne soit attaqué, il ne restait plus que trois familles, dont la tienne. Une famille unie avec une panthère, une famille unie avec un aigle et la dernière avec un loup.

Il ne reste plus que la panthère.

« Il est supposé dans le livre qu'au départ, tes ancêtres avaient eu affaire à des ennemis puissants et avaient prier les animaux de leur venir en aide. Ces hommes qui avaient toujours veillés à protéger leur environnement avaient été récompensés par ces animaux et chaque famille s'était vu offrir un protecteur qui protégerait chaque membre de la famille, génération après génération.

Donc Tisha est vraiment très vieille.

« Plus les membres d'une famille mourraient, plus c'était facile pour le protecteur de protéger la famille parce qu'il y en avait moins à protéger mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Les vampires ont tendance à vouloir supprimer tout ce qui pourrait les nuire. La dernière attaque subie par les membres de ton espèce a eu lieu il y a 14 ans, tes parents biologiques, leurs amis, leurs voisins... elle a été orchestrée par les Volturi, c'est pourquoi il est primordial qu'il n'ait pas connaissance de ton existence.

Oh merde. Et moi qui ai failli les appeler.

« Il ne reste plus que moi, alors ? Demandé-je.

Eléazar hoche la tête silencieusement.

« Il ne peut pas y en avoir autre part, là où personne n'a pensé à chercher jusqu'à maintenant ? Insisté-je.

« Malheureusement, les Volturi ont veillé à ce que vous soyez tous tués. Ton groupe a été le seul qui a su résister aussi longtemps, en vivant en marge de la société... tu es la seule à leur avoir échappé.

Voilà une chose qui a le don de réduire les chances de mourir de vieillesse. Je soupire et me frotte l'œil droit qui me démange.

« Super, soufflé-je. Je vais devoir être protégée pendant 80 ans, plus ou moins.

Je sens le bras de Paul se tendre autour de ma taille.

« Plus que ça, à mon avis, me contredit Eléazar.

Je lui envoie un regard questionneur.

« Ton espèce a la même capacité que les Quileutes à la différence que le processus de vieillissement s'arrête à la première unification. Lorsque Tisha a fusionné avec toi, tu as cessé de vieillir.

« Quoi ? Fais-je en chœur avec Paul.

Je ne vieillis plus ? Vraiment plus ? Ça veut dire que je vais rester avec mon père pour un bon moment ? Et avec Paul ! Je me sens tout d'un coup beaucoup plus légère, c'est un tel soulagement !

« Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, marmonne Paul.

Je le regarde de biais. Comment ça, ça lui arrive à lui ? Il reprend plus fort :

« Tu veux dire qu'elle sera toujours...

Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Je suis sûre qu'il allait finir par ''une gamine''.

« Trop jeune, finit-il sa phrase.

« Et bien, hésite Eléazar, le processus ne reprendra qu'au moment où elle deviendra mère.

Je vois la pomme d'Adam de Paul monter et descendre tandis qu'il déglutit.

« Putain... lâche-t-il finalement.

« Je trouve que tu en fais un peu trop, soupiré-je. Il n'y a que quatre ans.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour ponctuer ma phrase même s'il ne me voit pas vu que je me suis à nouveau retournée.

« Tu es bloquée à 15 ans, je peux juste rester à 19 pas rajeunir.

Il secoue la tête.

« Peux-t-on ne pas avoir cette conversation maintenant ? Demande-t-il ensuite.

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse. J'ai complètement oublié la présence de ma famille et particulièrement celle de mon père derrière nous. Nul doute que ce sujet peut attendre.

« Et sinon, fais-je en regardant de nouveau Eléazar, mon espèce a un nom ?

« Pas que je sache... en tout cas, le livre de Marcus n'en fait pas mention.

J'aurais bien aimé savoir. Tout le monde sait à quelle espèce il appartient, les humains, vampires ou métamorphes... et moi, je ne sais pas. La dernière de mon espèce. Ça sonne très film hollywoodien.

Même si les révélations apporte autant de réponses que de questions, je me sens sereine par rapport à mon avenir. Quand bien même les Volturi seraient une menace pour nous, plus rien ni personne ne peut me séparer de ma famille ni de mon loup, même pas la vieillesse.

Je me retourne, toujours assise sur l'accoudoir, pour fixer mon père qui est toujours près de Carlisle, il me regarde lui aussi et me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, je suis certaine d'avoir les yeux pétillants parce que je suis heureuse qu'il soit mon père pour l'éternité. Je me remets en place puis décide de m'installer sur les genoux de Paul, j'entoure sa nuque de mes bras, l'embrasse et lui lance un sourire.

Un sourire plein de promesses diaboliques...

**Fin**

C'est avec une certaine émotion que je vous annonce la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que les aventures de Sasha aura su vous transporter.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, je pense que je ne le ferai jamais assez... j'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres aventures... normalement, si tout va bien, la prochaine sera une Bella différente de ce que l'on peut trouver en ce moment... oui, j'aime bien faire des Bella différentes comme avec Âme de félin ou Choco-surprise... à moins que ce ne soit une histoire du point de vue d'Edward avec une Bella encore une fois différente des livres. Nous verrons bien...

Il y aura un bonus de Lost in blue brightness très prochainement – un petit bonus mais bonus quand même – alors jeter un œil d'ici quelques temps. :) je pense que ça plaira aux fan du couple Sasha/Paul !


End file.
